velhos erros criam novos caminhos
by lobo 77
Summary: O quê teria sido diferente se Harry tivesse descoberto tudo que Sirius deixou e não perdoasse Dumbledore pelo quinto ano?casais: não serão revelados antes do fim. Será reescrita, interrompida no momento.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1-prólogo

Os habitantes da rua dos alfeneiros se orgulhavam de morar em uma rua cheia de pessoas comuns e trabalhadoras, de seus gramados verdes e bem cuidados e das suas casas bonitas e bem cuidadas (todas são iguais), enfim, todos vivem vidas perfeitamente normais.

Quem fosse à rua dos alfeneiros esta noite poderia duvidar desse fato pois na casa de número 4 a família Dursley estava reunida na sala com as cabeças coladas umas nas outras sussurrando apressadamente uns pros outros.

Bem, essa cena já é suficientemente estranha para qualquer família mas o fato de serem os Dursley piora a situação em muito pois eles são um tanto quanto... diferentes

Para ilustrar esse ponto podemos começar pela aparência dos membros da família.

Vernon Dursley é o "homem da família", ele tem um bigode enorme bem embaixo do nariz deixando a boca quase invisível, é assustadoramente gordo e tem uma carranca que mesmo quando ele sorri é de dar medo (no geral lembra uma grande morsa).

Petúnia Dursley é a mulher da morsa...quero dizer Vernon, é uma mulher muito fofoqueira e gosta de dar palpites na vida dos vizinhos, porém detesta quando qualquer outra pessoa comenta sobre a vida de sua família. Ela se considera uma ótima dona de casa e adora mimar o filho Dudley ignorando toda e qualquer idiotice que o menino faz,quem olhar para ela pode acabar lembrando das girafas que se vê no zoológico.

Dudley Dursley é o filho do casal. É um menino muito convencido e se acha o dono da razão, é mandão e briguento e arruma confusão com meninos mais novos a fim de se exibir para os amigos, também é provavelmente o único ser humano da terra capaz de se equiparar ao tamanho do pai e se considerarmos que ele tem só 17 anos podemos facilmente compará-lo com um filhote de baleia.

Os dursley se encontravam na sala da casa todos segurando utensílios domésticos como que esperando uma invasão de bárbaros fosse acontecer essa noite.

-Petúnia você tem certeza de que precisamos ficar esperando esse moleque?Já é quase meia-noite!

-Eu não vou arriscar que aquele esquisito chegue aqui enquanto eu estou dormindo!

-Certo! Tudo bem.-depois acrescentou baixinho- mas eu ainda acho isso um exagero.

Petúnia ouviu o comentário e fez uma careta para o marido, mas não pressionou o também achava um exagero ficarem acordados até tão tarde para esperar por um moleque que nenhum deles nunca gostou.

Ela estava assustada desde que uma criaturinha muito estranha apareceu no meio da sua cozinha e disse que o seu "mestre Potter" apareceria no dia 31 de julho para resolver alguns assuntos inacabados com os Dursley.

**Flash-back**

**Petúnia estava na cozinha de sua casa preparando o jantar enquanto seu marido e seu filho viam o jogo de rúgbi feminino entre as seleções da Inglaterra e do Brasil. Os dois berravam instruções para as mulheres na TV esperando que elas fossem entender alguma únia achava loucura moças jogarem um jogo tão violento, mas se o marido e mais importante o filho gostavam ela não comentaria únia se dirigiu ao fogão para retirar o jantar quando um som de estalo as suas costas lhe chamou atenção fazendo-a se virar.**

**Na sala,Vernon e Dudley ouviram um grito desesperado de petúnia vindo da cozinha e correram para ver se ela estava abriu a porta e se segurou para não gritar também,uma criatura pequena de pele verde,orelhas de morcego e nariz gigantesco estava em cima da mesa de jantar.**

**-Vernon tire essa coisa da minha cozinha AGORA!**

**-calma petúnia,eu vou...**

**-CALADOS!Eu não vim aqui para ouvir trouxas imundos gritarem!Monstro veio até a casa imunda dos trouxas barulhentos para avisar que meu mestre, o , vira nesse lugar impuro no dia 31 de julho para resolver assuntos com os trouxas!SE PREPAREM!**

**E com isso a criatura desapareceu em pleno ar.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Petúnia ficara furiosa com os comentários sobre sua casa, mas não tivera coragem de dizer nada. Esse tal de de que a criatura falara lhe preocupava muito pois ela só conhecia um Potter vivo atualmente.

Harry James Potter é o sobrinho de petúnia que fora deixado a seus cuidados a quinze anos atrás quando com um ano de idade seus pais foram mortos por um

louco que tentara matar Harry também mas não conseguira e acabara morrendo na tentativa.

Desde que chegara à casa dos Dursley Harry fora mal tratado, fora obrigado a fazer tarefas para os tios, agüentou a falta de comida e acomodações (viveu em um armário embaixo das escadas por dez anos) e era espancado constantemente pelo tio e pelo primo.

No seu aniversário de onze anos Harry recebera uma carta da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts a qual os seus pais freqüentaram quando adolescentes.

A verdade é que Harry era um bruxo assim como os pais que foram assassinados por lorde Voldemort o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos que também tentara matar harry, mas que acabou morrendo na tentativa fazendo de harry o menino-que-sobreviveu e o herói do mundo bruxo.

Desde então Harry freqüentava a escola durante um ano e só voltava para a casa dos tios nas férias de julho.

Porem no fim do ultimo ano letivo ele não voltara para a casa dos tios. O aparecimento de monstro,que ele obviamente mandara dar o aviso, fora o primeiro sinal de vida que ele dera desde o ano passado.

Agora aqui estavam eles, todos na sala reunidos esperando o menino chegar para que pudessem cuidar dele e tira-lo da casa da família o mais rápido possível antes que alguém o notasse.

O relógio da sala marcou meia-noite e Vernon foi até a porta,abriu e não viu ninguém parado ali.

Suspirou aliviado e se virou irritado para a esposa.

-Viu como era um exagero ficar até essa hora esperando esse moleque mal...

Parou no meio da fala ao ver os olhares de puro terror que eram direcionados as suas costas.

Ele se virou muito lentamente para a direção da porta e congelou ao ver o quê...na verdade quem estava na soleira da sua casa.

Um rapaz alto, pálido, de olhos verdes, cabelo pretos e corpo forte estava encarando Vernon fazendo-o empalidecer quase tanto quanto o garoto.

-Olha só o que temos que vamos ter uma noite bem interessante não é titio?-falou o rapaz em um tom simpático

Atrás de Vernon petúnia deixou escapar um gritinho de terror

-Definitivamente... Uma noite muito interessante

Vernon tremeu vendo o sorriso sinistro que apareceu no rosto pálido do rapaz a sua frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2-passeio no zoológico

Uma morsa, uma girafa e um filhote de baleia. "_Nossa, que reunião interessante_" pensou Harry amargamente.

Ele não gostava da idéia de ter que pedir algo para os Dursley, mas ele não tinha escolha, afinal eles eram uma grande parte envolvida no assunto.

Ele Já estava começando a se irritar com todo o silêncio desde que ele chegou. Os Dursley tinham se enfiado no canto da sala e ficaram encarando ele desde então sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele até tinha gostado disso nos primeiros minutos, mas já estava ficando ridículo. A paciência dele estava se esgotando e a dor na sua mão direita não ajudava nada.

Harry olhou para sua mão coberta por uma luva de couro preta. Ele acabara sendo descuidado e esse era o preço que ele pagou, perdendo a paciência Harry se dirigiu aos Dursely pela primeira vez desde que entrara

-Será que podemos começar ou vocês planejam se ridicularizarem um pouco mais?

A repentina pergunta de Harry fez os Dursley se levantarem e se colocarem um ao lado do outro como que se preparando para serem fuzilados

-hum... Idéia interessante.

-como é que é?

Harry se virou para a tia com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Estava surpreso por ela ter falado, mas não demonstraria isso tão claramente agora na frente dos tios e do primo, seria muito mais emoção do que ele pretendia demonstrar. Ele viera simplesmente intimidar os parentes e obriga-los a fazerem tudo o que ele mandasse. "_Bom, vamos começar_".

-Nada que lhes interesse. Vamos falar do por que de eu estar aqui, se não se importarem claro. - terminou com um tanto de irritação na voz só para intimidá-los e acelerar a sua saída

-o que você quer conosco? Nós nunca quisemos...

-você vai assinar a minha emancipação.

-ficar com você... Espera ai, você quer ser emancipado?-ao receber o aceno de cabeça de Harry indicando que sim o tio continuou - por que isso agora?- Vernon não entendeu nada. "_O que diabos esse moleque espera conseguir sendo emancipado?_".

-Nenhum de nós teria que se ver por um bom tempo.

Vernon não podia negar,seria maravilhoso se livrar do moleque esquisito,isso sem falar que o faria ir embora mais rápido,Vernon estava começando a ficar assustado com o menino a sua frente que em nada lembrava o sobrinho que ele conhecia.

O rapaz a sua frente era alto para os dezesseis anos que ele tinha, beirando 1,80 m de altura, a pele pálida ressaltava os olhos verdes e o cabelo preto chegava até o meio do pescoço e caia sobre os olhos, usava uma calça azul escuro com uma camisa de botão preta cujas mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos, um colar de prata e uma luva de couro preta, em que o tio viu a varinha dele presa, eram os únicos acessórios que conseguia ver,na opinião dele já eram mais que o suficiente para se usar.

Harry tirou os documentos do bolso da calça e entregou para o tio que os apanhou tentando evitar ao Maximo tocar na mão coberta de harry.

-Você tem certeza de que isso não vai me dar nenhum problema?

Vernon imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta. Harry mostrou a primeira emoção desde que se chegou e essa, infelizmente para Vernon, foi irritação.

-Eu não ligo se você vai se meter em problemas agora assina isso logo!

Vernon estava com medo, mas a falta de juízo falou mais alto dessa vez e ele seguiu o exemplo.

-COMO OUSA?! FALANDO COMIGO ASSIM! SUA ABERRAÇÃO!

Petúnia que ficara calada até agora amaldiçoou sua sorte. O que deu na cabeça de Vernon para achar que falando mais alto que o menino faria conseguir alguma coisa? Obviamente, Petúnia constatou, não deu em nada.

Harry esperara Vernon terminar de gritar para puxar a varinha e lançar o "_wingardium leviosa"_ na morsa que ele fora obrigado por quinze anos a chamar de tio.

O homem excessivamente grande levantou do chão como se fosse uma pluma e foi subindo até bater no únia olhava horrorizada do marido para o sobrinho sem saber o que fazer.

-O quê você acha que esta fazendo?!Você não pode usar magi... Quero dizer, essas sua esquisitices fora daquela sua escola!

A resposta de Harry veio quando ela começou a levitar do chão e só parou quando chegou ao teto assim como o marido.

Dudley voltou para o canto da sala assim que a mãe começou a flutuar. Ele já tinha medo do primo desde o ano passado e agora que o esquisito estava usando magia à-vontade ele não queria nem chegar perto do louco da família.

-Agora vamos deixar algo bem claro. Eu só vim aqui para que um de vocês assinasse esse papel. Então,Quem se oferece?

Harry levitou o papel até que este colasse na carranca de Vernon, que começou a balançar os braços freneticamente tentando arrancar o documento do rosto.

-TUDO BEM, TUDO BEM! EU ASSINO ESSE MALDITO PAPEL, MAS ME PONHA NO CHÂO AGORA!

Harry fizera como o tio pedira e desfizera o feitiço.

Claro que o fato de Vernon e petúnia terem caído de cara no chão foi um mero acidente.

Vernon se levantara o mais rápido possível tentando manter o Maximo de compostura possível, mas falhou miseravelmente pois petúnia se apoiou nele para se levantar e os dois se desequilibraram portanto voltando ao chão.

Harry segurara a vontade de rolar os olhos. Como duas pessoas conseguiam ser tão estúpidas estava além de sua imaginação.

Vernon se levantou novamente e dessa vez ajudou petúnia a se erguer, evitando mais um acidente embaraçoso. Agarrou o documento de emancipação, assinou apressadamente e devolveu a Harry.

-pronto! Agora saia daqui!

Harry nem esperou o tio terminar a frase, se encaminhou para a porta assim que Vernon o entregara o papel e a fechou a tempo de ouvir o fim da frase do homem morsa. Virou-se para encarar a rua e voltou o olhar para o céu escuro cheio de estrelas, essa era uma das poucas coisas que ele gostava sobre a rua dos alfeneiros o fato de se poder ver o céu claramente.

-é...foi um belo momento em família.

Harry desaparatou e pousou no chão de madeira negra de sua casa. Se mudara para o lugar logo após a morte de Sirius e vivia aqui já fazia dois meses. Não tinha contato com os seus amigos de Hogwarts desde o fim do ano letivo, mas ele não se importava, por enquanto ele tinha muitas outras coisas para resolver.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para sua mão direita e falou um palavrão baixinho. Foi para a cozinha apanhar um copo de água e encontrou um jantar, recentemente feito, em cima da mesa com um copo e uma garrafa de vinho ao lado do prato.

Harry viu monstro se aproximar,fazer uma reverencia e falar com um tom de admiração e reverencia.

-Monstro preparou o jantar de meu mestre. Monstro achou que meu senhor poderia precisar de uma refeição do seu gosto após voltar da casa dos trouxas barulhentos e nojentos.

-Muito bem Monstro. É tudo por hoje.

Monstro fez uma reverencia exagerada, beijou os pés de Harry e aparatou.

Harry se sentou à mesa, olhou para os sapatos sociais que usava e viu a marca dos lábios de monstro, enojado, tirou-os soltando um suspiro de alivio. Relembrou os acontecimentos dos últimos meses e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, pensou na casa em que morava, na criatura que o servia, nas pessoas que ele acabara de encontrar e na vida que levava nos últimos cinco anos e chegou a uma conclusão simples porem verdadeira e óbvia.

-Esse mundo já foi pro buraco faz muito tempo.-falou mau humorado e começou a comer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpem pelos erros, mas a correção do fanfinction não está me ajudando muito,vou postar os próximos capítulos logo e espero que os erros(que não são só meus mas do site tambem) não atrapalhem muito o entendimento,obrigado pelas reviews!!!!**

Cap 3-sobre Weasleys e comensais da morte

Ron Weasley estava deitado em sua cama na toca encarando o teto.

Ele estava novamente pensando sobre seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e na ultima vez que viu seu melhor amigo,Harry Potter.

A ultima vez que vira o amigo eles estavam no departamento de mistérios lutando contra os comensais da morte tentando se manterem vivos esperando que alguém viesse ao seu resgate.

E alguém realmente veio salva-los.

Antes de saírem dos terrenos de Hogwarts Harry deixara um aviso com o professor de poções,Severos Snape,dizendo que os comensais tinham capturado Sirius,o padrinho de Harry,que em seguida avisou ao diretor Dumbledore e a ordem da fênix.

A ordem chegou a tempo de salvar os seis componentes do grupo,que era composto por Harry,Ron,Hermione,Luna Lovegood,Ginny e Neville longbottom, e de prender alguns inimigos.

Porem os comensais proporcionaram um desafio e tanto para a membros foram feridos e um infelizmente um foi morto.

Sirius havia passado o ultimo ano trancafiado na casa de sua família em que só vivera até os dezesseis anos de idade, pois fugira por causa de desavenças com os familiares.

Ao saber que Harry e os amigos haviam se metido em problemas no ministério ele logo foi ao resgate do afilhado,desesperado por alguma ação para quebrar a monotonia e depressão que ele vinha sentindo estando trancafiado na casa dos Black.

Sirius era um duelista excepcional e conseguiu abrir caminho entre os inimigos até chegar a Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange,prima de Lucius com alguns feitiços,mas se Sirius era bom então Bellatrix estava a sua altura.

Os dois travaram um duelo impressionante até que Sirius foi atingido por um feitiço de Bellatrix e foi lançado contra o véu do departamento de mistério significando que havia desaparecido,já que ninguém jamais voltara do outro lado do estranho artefato.

O que mais entristecia Ron é que a ultima vez que vira o amigo ele estava desesperado para atravessar o véu e tentar trazer o padrinho de volta e só não conseguiu graças a Remus se livrar de Remus Harry mudou de idéia,ao invés de atravessar o véu decidiu perseguir Bellatrix ,que fugira no decorrer da luta.

Ron não fazia idéia do que acontecera depois que Harry e Bellatrix saíram de cena, mas sabia que tinha acontecido algo muito ruim, pois Harry desapareceu e não deu mais notícias.

A única coisa que impedira Ron e os outros Weasleys de sair procurando Harry fora a promessa de Dumbledore de que ele estava bem mas precisava de um tempo sozinho.

Ron entendia que Harry devia estar sofrendo muito com a morte do padrinho,já que Sirius era a única figura paterna que Harry jamais tivera,mas o fato dele nem sequer escrever para os amigos o incomodava demais.

Ron estava super-protetor com relação ao amigo desde que,no quarto ano de escola,ele brigara com Harry por causa do ciúme estúpido dele,pois ele achava que Harry havia se inscrito no torneio tribruxo,que ocorria em Hogwarts naquele ano, e não quisera lhe dizer como fazer.

Ao assistir a primeira tarefa, que consistia em lutar contra um dragão e recuperar o ovo de ouro que a criatura guardava,Ron finalmente entendeu que ninguém se inscreveria em um torneio tão perigoso por razões tão triviais como ganhar atenção,fato do qual ele acusara Harry varias vezes.

A culpa atacara Ron fazendo-o ir até Harry se desculpar,embora ele estivesse pronto para se ajoelhar e implorar ao amigo o seu perdão ele foi prontamente perdoado.

Ficara imensamente surpreso que Harry o perdoara tão rápido e isso o fez sentir mais culpado ainda por ter sido um amigo tão ruim e ciumento.

Desde então Ron jurara que compensaria o amigo,porem no fim do ano letivo após Harry ser seqüestrado e ter seu sangue roubado para ser usado em um ritual que deu um corpo ao lorde das trevas Voldemort,Ron e sua família foram levados,por ordens de Dumbledore,a um local seguro e o diretor o proibiu de se comunicar com Harry alegando que seria perigoso e poderia revelar a localização do esconderijo.

Quando Harry se encontrou com Ron e Hermione ele estava furioso por ser deixado tanto tempo sem receber noticia alguma dos amigos,Ron novamente sentiu a culpa tomar conta de seu corpo e mente.

Agora aqui estava ele,deitado na cama de sua casa pensando nos erros que cometera sem fazer nada para resolve-los.

Irritado e se sentindo culpado,Ron se levantou da cama e desceu as escadas da casa até chegar ao primeiro andar e se dirigiu a cozinha onde encontrou sua mãe e Hermione,que chegara a toca a alguns dias para passa as férias,conversando sobre o jantar.

O pai de Ron,Artur Weasley,convidara todos os filhos para jantar na toca aquela noite,todos ,menos Percy, confirmaram presença.

Charlie vinha pegar um dragão em uma reserva na Escócia e aproveitaria para visitar a família por alguns dias.

Bill,o irmão mais velho de Ron,pediu para ser transferido para a sede de Gringots no beco diagonal e já comprara uma casa a beira da praia para se mudar com a noiva,Fleur Delacour,que também participara do torneio tribruxo juntamente a Harry,ambos concordaram em ir ao jantar.

Os gêmeos,Fred e George,estavam montando uma loja no beco diagonal e ao saberem do jantar confirmaram presença tão entusiasmados com a idéia que já estavam na casa um dia antes do jantar.

Percy,o membro mais idiota da família na opinião de Ron,se distanciara da família desde o ano passado para não comprometer o seu trabalho no ministério como ajudante do ministro,magoando muito toda a família,mesmo o convite sendo uma chance de reconciliação entre eles,Percy recusou-se a ir ao jantar.

Ron se sentou em um banco ao lado de Hermione e ficou quieto ouvindo as duas mulheres conversando sobre o jantar.

Hermione percebera a aproximação de Ron mas resolveu não perguntar a razão dele estar tão sério,afinal já sabia qual seria a resposta.

Ela ficara muito triste com o sumiço de Harry mas ficou extremamente surpresa com a intensidade da reação de Ron

Ron ficou muito mais sério e calado,fato com que Hermione não ainda não se acostumara,e começou a passar longos períodos de tempo em seu quarto, refletindo sobre assuntos os quais Hermione desconhecia.

Hermione conversava com Molly quando,para sua surpresa, Ron interrompeu a conversa.

-Mais alguém chegou para o jantar?

Molly virou-se para o filho que o filho mais novo não tinha aceitado bem o desaparecimento de Harry e não gostara do fato de Dumbledore não querer dizer onde ele estava,ele mudara muito nos últimos dois meses e Molly já estava começando a se preocupar com ele e da repentina distância que ele impora para com as outras pessoas,ela não queria que ele se separasse da família como Percy fez.

-Bill mandou uma coruja dizendo que logo chegara aqui com Charlie e Artur me disse que chegaria aproximadamente as 19:00 horas.

Ron se satisfez com a resposta e voltou a encarar a mesa da cozinha.

Hermione e Molly resolveram não pressionar Ron agora que ele estava começando a sair de sua reclusão e voltaram a falar sobre a comida que Molly preparara para o jantar.

A campanhinha tocou e a foi atender a porta.

Bill,Fleur e Charlie chegaram,entraram na cozinha atrás de Molly e sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha ,Charlie ao lado de Ron e Fleur e Bill de frente para ele e Hermione.

Ron começou a conversar com Bill e Charlie sobre o trabalho deles e o que eles andavam e Charlie,mesmo não estando sempre com a família,perceberam o estado de Ron logo que ele começou a agir diferente e desde então começaram a tentar animar ele falando sobre seus trabalhos,algo sobre o quê Ron parecia gostar de conversar.

Fleur e Hermione escutavam a conversa dos meninos colaborando de vez em quando com um comentário sobre a falta de cuidado e atenção de Charlie ou Bill,Ron obviamente gostava de ouvir as criticas da amiga e da cunhada já que a cada comentário ele soltava uma pequena risada.

Molly aproveitou o momento de felicidade para dar uma boa olhada em todos sentados à mesa.

Charlie tinha uma nova cicatriz no braço direito,o cabelo de Bill parecia estar mais longo,Hermione crescera um pouco nas férias mas não chegava nem perto dos quase 1,80 m de altura de Ron ,Fleur...bom, ainda não sabia o quê pensar sobre a noiva do filho mais velho.

Ela não gostara da noticia do casamento de Bill e ficou mais contrariada quando conheceu achou a moça francesa muito esnobe e convencida,não fazia idéia do por quê Bill pedira ela em casamento,desde então vinha tentando fazer o rapaz perceber outras opções ao seu redor,como por exemplo a jovem auror Tonks que Molly conhecia e de quem gostava muito,embora ultimamente estivesse um pouco estranha.

Molly preferiu mudar a linha de que Sirius morreu Tonks ficara um tanto quanto triste,ela tentava disfarçar mas Molly percebia facilmente os olhares vazios que vez em quando apareciam nos olhos da garota.

Molly já chegara a pensar que ela sentia algo por Sirius e a morte dele a tinha afetado mais do que qualquer um... Pelo menos que ela tivesse visto depois do ocorrido no ministério.

Harry tinha sumido logo após a morte de Sirius e Remus pediu uma missão a Dumbledore que o mantivesse afastado por um tempo,um pedido que o diretor prontamente atendeu por pena do seu antigo estudante.

Remus ficou deprimido e recluso por um bom tempo antes de Dumbledore o enviar para negociar com as alcatéias de lobisomens que Voldemort não trouxera para seu lado, então Molly não ouvira uma palavra sobre Remus a não ser pelos relatórios que ele mandava semanalmente para Dumbledore.

Aparentemente Remus conseguiu fazer com que os lobisomens se dispusessem a pelo menos ouvir o quê Dumbledore tinha a dizer,"_já é um começo_"pensou Molly otimista voltando-se para o fogão para tirar a comida e preparar a mesa para quando Artur chegasse.

O som de badaladas invadiu a cozinha e Molly,Bill e Charlie correram para a sala já imaginando a razão do barulho.

Ron,Fleur e Hermione seguiram os Weasleys mais velhos até a sala quase esbarrando em Ginny que descia as escadas seguida de Fred e George para checar o quê estava acontecendo.

Todos chegaram à sala e viram que o relógio enfeitiçado para mostrar aonde e como estavam os membros da família estava com os nove ponteiros,representando cada um dos Weasley,marcando perigo mortal.

Todos imediatamente ficaram em alerta total,se assustaram quando a porta da frente abriu abruptamente revelando um muito apressado.

-Bill e Charlie venham comigo!Molly,Fred e George tirem Ron,Ginny,Hermione e Fleur daqui agora!

-o quê esta acontecendo pai?-perguntou Charlie

-Comensais invadiram a propriedade,eu,você e Bill vamos segura-los para que...VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO AQUI?!-berrou o ao ver que a sua mulher,Fleur,Hermione e os quatro filhos mais novos não se moveram um centímetro.

-vocês não vão conseguir sozinhos...

-vamos ficar e ajudar - George completou a fala de Fred que balançou a cabeça vigorosamente mostrando que concordava.

-de jeito nenhum!Vocês...

-tirem todos daqui e voltem quando tiverem certeza que eles estão seguros - Bill interrompeu a fala do pai e foi para a porta sendo seguido por charlie, mas foi segurado por Fleur que o fez virar para que pudesse falar com ele olhando em seus olhos.

-Non faça nada estúpido mon namour.

-Não se preocupe bela,ainda temos que nos casar,não é?

Fleur sorriu para o noivo e o beijou apaixonadamente antes de soltá-lo permitindo que ele saísse com charlie e o pai.A descendente de veela se virou para o resto da família e começou a apressa-los para que saíssem quando a lareira brilhou verde e dela saíram Kingsley Shackbolt,Tonks,Moody,Dédalo Digle e mundungos Fletcher saíram dela.

-Onde estão Artur,Bill e Charlie Molly?

-lá fora, segurando os comensais!Por favor, Kingsley vá ajudá-los!

-Calma ,vá com eles até o fim da propriedade e tire-os daqui,se não conseguir então se escondam na floresta e esperem as coisas se acalmarem.O resto de vocês venham comigo!

Os membros da ordem saíram com Kingsley enquanto Mundungos apressava os garotos e Molly para saírem

-Ouviram o homem rapaziada!Apressem o passo!

Mundungos formou uma fila com ele na frente e Molly no final para que saíssem de forma segura da propriedade.

Ao chegarem à floresta Mundungos instruiu todos a ficarem abaixados e ficarem o mais silenciosos possível,caso ouvissem qualquer som deveriam avisar as pessoas a sua frente e a suas costas para que continuassem até chegarem nele e em Molly para então todos se esconderem.

O grupo avançou cerca de trezentos metros quando Mundungos fez sinal para pararem e se esconderem nas árvores.

Não tiveram que esperar muito até que o causador do barulho aparecesse.

Um homem alto,de cabelo marrom chegando à cintura e de corpo musculoso apareceu do meio da mata e começou a caminhar em círculos pela área em que eles estavam antes de se esconderem ao redor.

Ron não soube dizer quem era o estranho e ao olhar ao redor viu que ginny e hermione tinham a mesma expressão de curiosidade,mas viu também que os outros integrantes do grupo estavam encarando o estranho sem piscar,prestando atenção em cada movimento do estranho.

Derrepente o estranho se jogou contra a árvore em que Mundungos estava escondido e ela tombou como que feita de papel.

Ron suspirou aliviado ao ver que Mundungos não estava mais escondido atrás daquela árvore e viu ele se movendo em sua direção sendo seguido por sua mãe,Ginny e Hermione enquanto Fred e George se aproximavam de Fleur que estava atrás de uma árvore paralela a que Ron estava.

Ao chegar ao lado de Ron,Mundungos fez sinal para o grupo de Fleur fosse para uma árvore entre a que eles estavam escondidos e a em que o grupo de Mundungos estava.

Ambos os grupos começaram a rastejar para o ponto de encontro quando um vulto pulou em cima de Mundungos e os dois caíram a uns cinco metros de onde os grupos estavam.

O estranho que saíra da mata tinha atacado Mundungos.

O inimigo saiu de cima do corpo imóvel de mundungos e se virou para os outros que repararam com temor que o estranho tinha a boca suja de sangue.

O homem pousou o olhar sobre cada um deles e parou em Hermione e sorrindo de forma maníaca para ela perguntou em uma voz inocente.

-olá garotinha!O quê você e seus amiguinhos fazem aqui na floresta?Tomem cuidado,ouvi dizer que tem um lobo muito mau por aqui.

Fred observou o estranho enquanto ele encarava Hermione,sem desviar o olhar, chamou a mãe

-Mãe...

-o quê foi?

-Corre - completou George.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigado pelas Reviews!Agradeço especialmente a line weasley potter,que corrigiu os caps antes da postagem,embora o FF não ligue pra isso.**

Cap 4-Quem tem medo do lobo mau?

Fred rolou no chão para escapar do ataque do vulto,que passou voando por sua cabeça.

George viu o inimigo errar o ataque contra o seu irmão gêmeo e aproveitou para lançar um feitiço _impedimenta _contra o comensal da morte que desviou facilmente do feitiço.

Os gêmeos reconheceram o inimigo assim que ele apareceu,por isso tinham certeza que embora não tivessem a menor chance de derrota-lo eles tinham que pelo menos segura-lo para que a mãe levasse os mais novos para um local seguro.

Os dois viram o inimigo pela primeira vez um pouco antes de irem para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O pai deles os levou para um passeio no ministério para que conhecessem o seu trabalho,passando na seção dos aurores ambos viram vários cartazes de procurados do ministério,porém um homem de feições animalisticas chamou a atenção dos gêmeos.

Fenrir Grayback era o nome do criminoso.

O explicou que Grayback era um lobisomem ferocíssimo que atacava as crianças daqueles que o insultavam ou que ele considerava inimigos.

No sétimo, e ultimo, ano deles em Hogwarts, Umbridge, que era uma inimiga de todas as raças de criaturas mágicas que podiam falar, deu uma aula sobre lobisomens e citou o nome de Grayback inúmeras vezes para ilustrar seu ponto de vista de que os lobisomens deveriam ser monitorados e restringidos pelo ministério da magia.

Agora eles estavam em uma tentativa desesperada de segurar o monstro em forma de homem para que ele não pudesse ferir Ron,Hermione ou os outros antes que pudessem sair da floresta.

O lobisomem voou em direção a George que lançou um _stupefy _contra o inimigo, que nem sequer diminuiu a velocidade quando o feitiço o atingiu.

Fred foi ao resgate do irmão e lançou um _depulso_ contra as pernas de Grayback que, com o impacto do feitiço, tropeçou e caiu, mas logo se levantou.

Os três adversários se encararam. Grayback tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto e um olhar lunático enquanto os gêmeos o observavam cautelosos esperando o primeiro movimento da fera a sua frente.

Grayback mesmo não estando transformado era muito mais forte e rápido que qualquer ser humano poderia sonhar em ser.

O comensal agarrou uma árvore com cada mão e lançou contra os rapazes que lançaram um feitiço _bombarda_ para destruí-las, porém Grayback as usou apenas como distração e aproveitou para se lançar contra Fred que, pego de surpresa, foi atingido no braço direito e caiu ferido ao chão.

George lançou uma seqüência de feitiços de fogos de artifício para impedir o homem lobo de chegar mais próximo ao irmão.

Grayback não se intimidou com as explosões dos fogos e se lançou contra George que se abaixou para evitar as garras do monstro

Grayback, ao cair no chão, virou e se jogou de novo contra George, dessa vez mirando um chute contra a cabeça do Weasley que foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu evitar o golpe, caindo assim como o irmão.

-hehehe... Dois idiotas no chão e mais cinco a caminho!

Mal terminou a frase, Grayback sentiu algo o empurrar com força para frente, sem condições de reagir a tempo se chocou contra uma árvore derrubando-a.

Ele se levantou e empurrou os restos de madeira de cima do corpo. Olhou em volta para ver o responsável pelo ataque e se encontrou com mais um ruivo sardento.

-Essa não!Mais um?Quantos filhos aquela baleia ruiva teve?!

-Se eu fosse você eu teria mais cuidado com a língua criatura. Você já fez muita besteira para uma noite só

-E eu imagino que você vai fazer algo sobre isso?

-Você até que entendeu rápido.

Mais nenhum comentário foi dito, pois Grayback se lançou contra o ruivo que não se moveu um centímetro, mas meramente apontou a varinha para o lobisomem e murmurou algumas palavras.

HP6

"_Hoje é um dia muito ruim"_ pensou Dumbledore.

Para começar, de manhã o diretor acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e ao procurar por um doce de limão para aplacar o incomodo ele descobriu que não tinha mais nenhum.

Depois, o diretor requisitou um encontro com o novo ministro da magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ao chegar ao ministério, Dumbledore tentou convence-lo a unirem forças nos esforços para derrotar Voldemort.

Duas coisas intrigaram o diretor nesse encontro.

A primeira é que o ministro não tremia perante o nome do lorde das trevas, isso podia ser explicado pela experiência e habilidade do ex-chefe da divisão de aurores, mas o quê o surpreendeu mais foi a naturalidade com que Scrimgeour falava o nome "Voldemort".

A segunda nem chegou a ser uma surpresa muito grande. Scrimgeour recusou a ajuda do diretor e da ordem da fênix, porém a razão dada pelo ministro perturbou muito o bruxo mais velho.

A justificativa do ministro foi simplesmente "se eu aceitasse a sua ajuda perderia um aliado muito mais valioso".

Quem poderia ser esse aliado de que Scrimgeour falara?Dumbledore se preocupava muito com os inimigos que já tinha, ele não podia se preocupar com novos. Esse aliado do ministro era um amigo ou inimigo?

Para finalizar o péssimo dia do ex-professor de transfiguração, ele recebeu a noticia de que a toca, a casa dos Weasleys, fora atacada.

Agora aqui estava ele, em frente a casa se aproximando da multidão de comensais,aurores e membros da ordem da fênix que lutavam no jardim da casa.

Dois comensais se separaram da confusão e foram de encontro ao diretor disparando feitiços que o diretor bloqueara com facilidade.

-Saia daqui velhote!Você não pode ajudar nenhum desses traidores do sangue!

O comensal, que cometera o erro de começar a tagarelar no meio do duelo, foi silenciado por um feitiço estuporante do diretor.

O outro se movia constantemente para evitar os feitiços do diretor, mas não conseguiu desviar de um _petrificus totales _lançado por Dumbledore.

O chefe da ordem da fênix começou a caminhar em direção ao tumulto quando ouviu uma voz desesperada a suas costas.

Molly Weasley vinha correndo da floresta em sua direção balançando os braços tentando chamar sua atenção e berrando a plenos pulmões

-ALBUS!POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE,MEUS FILHOS ESTÃO NA FLORESTA COM GRAYBACK E...

-calma Molly!O que houve?

Molly detalhou o quê aconteceu na floresta até a parte em que os gêmeos a mandaram correr com os outros enquanto eles seguravam o comensal lobisomem.

-Então eu me perdi de Ginny e acabei vindo para cá atrás de favor Albus...

-Molly se acalme!Eu vou ajudar as crianças,você vem comigo,não é seguro que fique aqui sozi...

Dumbledore congelou ao sentir mais alguém quebrar as defesas da toca e ir à direção da luta.

A também sentiu a invasão entrou em pânico...de novo

-ALBUS!QUEM...?!

-Um amigo Molly,apenas mais um amigo.

Dumbledore reconheceu,dificilmente,a assinatura mágica do invasor e só podia esperar que a mudança na assinatura não tenha afetado a lealdade do rapaz.

O diretor dirigiu a mãe preocupada em direção à floresta esperando que sua sorte melhorasse apartir daquele momento.

HP6

Ginny corria pela floresta desesperada,desde que se perdera da mãe estava correndo sem rumo pela floresta,não ficaria parada esperando que um inimigo a achasse.

Derrepente uma mão tocou seu ombro,Ginny tomou um susto e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam agüentar.

-Ginny,espere!Somos nós!

O grito a suas costas fez Ginny diminuir e a mesma mão novamente tocou seu ombro.

-nossa!Você corre muito deprressa garrota!

Ginny se virou e viu Fleur,que a olhava com cara de espanto, e Hermione,que a olhava com uma expressão de preocupação."_já_ _vai começar"_.

-Ginny você esta bem?Se feriu?Onde está sua mãe?E ron?Como você...

-Ela esta bien Hermione!Acalme-se!

Hermione se calou, obviamente envergonhada. Ginny mentalmente agradeceu a intervenção de Fleur para cortar o interrogatório que Hermione, já que ela não estava com cabeça para responder à amiga.

-temos que podemos nos arriscar a sermos achadas por um ,vamos!

Hermione e Ginny acompanharam a descendente de veela enquanto ela entrava na mata densa e a seguiram floresta adentro.

Derrepente um galho acertou Fleur na cabeça e ela caiu desacordada,como conseqüência Ginny e Hermione,que estavam bem atrás dela,tropeçaram no corpo inerte da francesa e caíram de cara no chão.

Hermione rapidamente se recuperou do tombo e se sentou no chão enquanto Ginny fazia o mesmo ao seu lado olhando para todos os lados atrás de um sinal do inimigo.

Grayback saiu da mata e olhou para as duas garotas com um sorriso doentio.

-Ora,ora,ora o quê nós temos aqui?Garotinhas, eu avisei que não deviam andar sozinhas pela floresta, não avisei?

-Vai pro inferno desgraçado!

Grayback olhou para Ginny achando graça

-Valente hein?Eu gosto de garotas valentes, mas... Gosto mais das espertinhas - o lobisomem terminou de falar e se jogou contra Hermione que apanhara sua varinha cuidadosamente enquanto o monstro falava com Ginny.

Antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca, Grayback a agarrou pelo pescoço e a levantou do chão.

-Hahahaha... Menininha levada... Eu vou cuidar direitinho de você.

Grayback trouxe Hermione para mais perto e lambeu a lateral do rosto da menina que tentou a todo custo se livrar do aperto da fera.

-Solta ela!

Hermione viu horrorizada Ginny se aproximar correndo e lançar um feitiço estuporante contra o monstro que simplesmente rebateu o feitiço com a mão e agarrou a menina ruiva pelo pescoço como fez com Hermione.

-Nossa, temos aqui duas meninas muito corajosas!

Grayback riu alto enquanto as meninas se debatiam tentando se livrar das garras do comensal.

Hermione derrepente parou de se debater e viu que o lobisomem tinha uma mancha no casaco escuro.

Ela rezou para que fosse o que acreditava e chutou com toda força o ponto onde a mancha se encontrava.

A reação de Grayback fez Hermione agradecer aos céus por sua sorte.

A feroz criatura soltou as garotas e pôs as mãos na lateral do corpo, onde Hermione chutara, e gritou com toda força.

Alguma coisa feriu o comensal e Hermione rezou para que ela pudesse ver o quê teria feito tanto estrago.

De onde estava pode ver algo brilhando sobe as mãos de Grayback e derrepente ela soube o que era

Um pedaço de uma lamina de prata estava cravado nas costelas do homem lobo e ele aparentemente não conseguia arrancar já que ele não puxava o objeto fora.

O comensal se voltou para as meninas com uma expressão que mesclava dor e fúria.

-Sua menina maldita!Chega de brincadeiras,eu vou mata-las agora!

O lobo voou para cima de Hermione e se postou por cima dela.

-Você vai sentir muita dor, isso eu prometo.

Hermione tentou se mover debaixo do monstro mas ele segurou com uma das garras sua duas mãos e com a outra rasgou a sua ao entender o quê a criatura pretendia fazer, gritou com toda força por ajuda.

Ginny pulou em cima de Grayback, mas foi jogada contra uma árvore e caiu gritando de dor.

Hermione viu Grayback se inclinar aproximando-se de sue rosto e tentou vira-lo, mas o lobo o segurou firme obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Ela fechou os olhos rezando por um milagre. O peso de Grayback derrepente sumiu de cima do seu corpo e ela abriu os olhos assustada.

Pode ver uma figura se aproximando. Identificou que era um homem que estava com um terno rasgado e o rosto todo banhado em sangue assim como as roupas.

-Você de novo?!Pensei ter matado você, moleque infernal!

-Eu já disse que não deixarei você machucar um inocente, ainda mais da minha família!

Hermione não conseguiu reconhecer o rapaz, mas Ginny conseguiu e olhou horrorizada para os machucados do rapaz que vinha mancando para perto de Grayback.

-Eu não acredito... Percy?

O rapaz olhou para ela por um instante e voltou a observar o inimigo.

Agora Ginny entendia por que o relógio da casa mostrou todos os Weasleys em perigo. Percy deve ter ouvido do ataque no ministério e veio até a toca para ajudar a família_. "Como pude esquecer dele?"_

Grayback correu até Percy, mas parou derrepente, farejou o ar e derrepente se lançou para a mata, sumindo da vista dos três jovens.

As garotas correram até Percy para ajudá-lo quando um som as suas costas fez com que todos se virassem para um arbusto que se movia e viram Dumbledore e a saírem das sombras da floresta

-Minha nossa!Percy?

Molly correu para amparar a queda do filho, que tombara inconsciente.

HP6

A muitos metros dali, um garoto vestido completamente de preto estava rodeado de corpos de comensais da morte que já não apresentavam nenhum sinal de vida.

Ele encarava uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros que o encarava com uma expressão que era um misto de surpresa,cautela e até um pouco de medo

Todos ao redor do par pararam de brigar quando viram o garoto derrotar muitos comensais como se fosse brincadeira de criança e parar ao avistar a mulher que agora ele encarava com um olhar estranho que fazia todos os presentes sentirem calafrios.

Derrepente o menino sorriu de forma simpática e falou num tom falsamente amigável.

-Olá muito tempo que não nos vemos,não é?

Bellatrix Lestrange sorriu sinistramente para o garoto e respondeu num tom tão simpático quanto ele.

-Nossa Harry!Não esperava que fosse sentir tanto minha falta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelos erros,tento consertar mas o FF não fuciona.**

**Vou mudar os casais que são mostrados de tempos em tempos para que fique uma surpresa no final.**

Cap 5-Sirius, Harry, Bellatrix e…Tonks?

Olho-tonto moody já vira muitas coisas estranhas e perturbadoras na sua vida de auror, mas nada se comparava ao que ele presenciava agora.

Para começar, as proteções da casa do Weasley foram trespassadas e os membros da ordem vieram ajudar a combater os invasores.

Moody e os outros estavam enfrentando os comensais da morte quando cinco deles saíram voando párea o centro da confusão e caíram perto da mulher mais louca e perigosa que Moody já teve o desprazer de conhecer.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

A maníaca que atacou os longbottoms e os torturou até que ficassem loucos e matou tantos aurores e bruxos inocentes na primeira guerra contra Voldemort.

Todos pararam de lutar e começaram a procurar freneticamente pela razão dos comensais derrepente dispararam em pleno ar.

Moody avistou uma figura a menos de dez metros de distância dele próprio. Sentado em um banco, que Moody tinha certeza não estar ali um minuto atrás.

Os pés do garoto não tocavam o chão e ele estava inclinado sobre o banco com as mãos na frente apoiando o corpo, olhando para Lestrange com uma expressão que o velho auror poderia associar com uma criança olhando para um pirulito.

Claro que o olhar maníaco do rapaz distorcia um pouco a imagem de criança inocente.

O menino saudou Bellatrix de forma simpática e foi respondido da mesma forma.

Saudações falsamente educadas, sorrisos simpáticos demais e olhares absurdamente perturbadores significavam uma única coisa para Moody.

Os dois tinham muita coisa para resolver.

Assunto principal... Sirius Black.

Agora o velho auror, que a cinco minutos atrás poderia jurar de pé e prótese juntos que já vira de tudo na vida estava presenciando o duelo mais inesperado de sua vida.

Potter, que ele ainda não acreditava ter mudado tanto, disparava feitiços que o próprio auror nunca vira na vida.

Lestrange obviamente não os conhecia também e como conseqüência já estava com inúmeros ferimentos, porém ainda se movia rapidamente e lançava feitiços das trevas a cada segundo.

-Será que não devíamos ajudá-lo?

-NÃO!

Moody se virou espantado para os dois aurores ao seu lado.

A sugestão de Kingsley era boa, afinal deviam fazer de tudo para capturar Lestrange, mas o grito de Tonks o surpreendeu tanto que ele esquecera totalmente do assunto e da luta ao seu lado.

Tonks percebeu a expressão de espanto nos companheiros e tentou consertar a besteira que fez.

-Quero dizer... Não é uma boa idéia nos intrometermos agora.

Os dois aurores sabiam que a menina mentia descaradamente, mas havia sim um tanto de verdade na desculpa esfarrapada da colega.

Potter tinha um olhar maníaco exposto no rosto e não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir que ele detestaria qualquer interrupção no duelo.

E considerando as novas habilidades do moleque... "_Ele está se saindo bem"_ Moody pensou ainda surpreso pelo garoto a sua frente.

Algo frio tocou a orelha do auror mais velho, ele se voltou para procurar a causa e ele se surpreendeu novamente.

Neve caia abundantemente do céu e rapidamente cobria cada pedaço do chão.

Ele mal escutou o comentário de Tonks a suas costas.

-Ele está bem irritado-Tonks murmurou pateticamente

HP6

Dumbledore olhava a neve que despencava do céu com um olhar triste.

Seu olhar recaiu novamente para Molly que cuidava de seu filho Percy que estava em um estado lamentável por culpa de Grayback.

Ao lado deles a jovem Ginny estava consolando Hermione que tinha a blusa rasgada e o busto a mostra, prova do que o lobisomem tentara fazer.

Dumbledore lançou um olhar de pena para a garota, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Molly.

-Albus, por que você insiste em ficar aqui?Percy precisa de ajuda e Hermione... -Molly não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Molly, logo nós iremos ajudar Percy, mas creio que ainda faltam mais três filhos seus aparecerem.

-O quê?!Você sabe onde eles estão?

Quando Molly terminou a frase três garotos saíram da mata espessa e se dirigiram para o grupo.

Rony estava amparando George, que cambaleava como se estivesse bêbado,sendo seguido por Fred que segurava o braço direito do qual pingava sangue por todo o chão.

-Estão todos bem?

-sim, diretor nós... O QUÊ ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS?!

Rony interrompeu a conversa com o diretor ao ver o estado de Hermione, que tentava se cobrir desesperadamente com os restos da blusa despedaçada pelo lobisomem.

Ginny percebeu que Hermione estava ficando frenética com os olhares vindo dos companheiros e se pôs entre ela e os outros.

-Vocês deviam ajudar Fleur. Ela ainda esta desacordada.

Dumbledore procurou pela moça francesa e, ao constatar que ela realmente estava desacordada, lançou um _enervate_ para desperta-la.

Fleur acordou lentamente como se estivesse acordando de uma noite de sono.

Ao verificar as pessoas ao seu redor ela constatou o estado de Hermione, mas não comentou nada, pois reparou a vergonha que a menina estava sentindo.

-Creio que já podemos sair daqui, já que non enfrrentamos perrigo.

Todos se voltaram para ela. Aproveitando a distração dos outros a francesa conjurou uma manta sobre Hermione que lhe lançou um olhar agradecido, assim como Ginny.

-A tem razão. Creio que deveríamos ir até a casa.

-Espera ai. Ainda estão lutando por lá, da para ouvir daqui!

-Sim , há alguém lutando em frente a sua casa... Mas somente duas pessoas.

Fred olhou de forma curiosa para o diretor. Como ele poderia saber quantas pessoas estariam lutando?

-Quem é esse ai?

A pergunta de George levou a uma série de reações.

A começou a chorar, Ginny e Hermione se abraçaram mais forte e começaram a soluçar e Dumbledore derrepente pareceu envelhecer assustadoramente.

-Esse garoto é Percy Weasley.

O choque se fez presente na feição dos Três Weasleys e de Fleur, que só agora ficaram sabendo do envolvimento do filho pródigo da casa dos Weasley na luta contra Grayback.

Dumbledore começou a explicação de como todos foram parar no meio da floresta evitando tocar no assunto do ataque contra Hermione.

HP6

Vingança.

Essa é a principal razão de ele ter treinado tanto nos últimos dois meses.

Claro, ele acabou descobrindo que havia outras razões. Tonks, Narcisa e Sirius lhe deram mais razões para sobreviver, mas a vingança nunca saiu de sua cabeça nem de seu coração.

Agora tudo que ele tinha de fazer para se ver livre de boa parte de sua raiva era acertar um feitiço na desgraçada à sua frente.

Lestrange se movia muito rapidamente mesmo estando ferida e desviava de todas as maldições mais perigosas que ele lançava.

Estava escrito na cara dela que ela nunca vira nenhum feitiço como os que ele estava usando, mas ela podia sentir o poder por trás deles e por isso sabia quais ela deveria evitar a todo custo.

Ela tinha um repertório grande de feitiços também porem ainda se baseava na maldição _cruciatus_ e na _avada kedavra_

A neve no chão era um sinal claro que sua magia estava se manifestando ao seu redor. Ele descobriu nos primeiros treinos dele que sua magia era muito maior que os padrões normais dos bruxos e por isso quando duelava com muita intensidade ele liberava muita magia do corpo para o ambiente, criando condições novas no terreno.

Quando focava nessa magia, o ar ao seu redor gelava, neve caia do céu e em alguns casos, dependendo de sua vontade, alguns extras eram adicionados no campo de batalha.

Bom... Esse era sem duvida um ótimo momento para mostrá-los.

Lestrange com certeza não esperava que ele fosse congelar seu pé para que ela parasse de se mover... Uma pena, pois era exatamente isso que ele planejava fazer.

Quando ela percebeu algo incomum já era tarde.

Ela parou presa no chão pela sua perna congelada.

O momento pelo qual Harry Potter esperava nesses últimos dois meses estava agora em sua frente. Ele faria valer esses últimos dias que ele passara acordado, imaginando como seria o duelo em que ele vingaria Sirius, seu padrinho, ou se juntaria a ele.

O movimento foi lento, Harry levantou a varinha e fez questão de dizer o feitiço para que ela soubesse qual a maldição que a matou.

-"_fanghi di sangue!"_

Esse feitiço fora criado especialmente por ele para ser usado em Voldemort e na meretriz a sua frente.

Era a certeza de uma morte lenta e dolorosa, por outro lado, precisava de muita concentração da parte do lançador, fato que salvou Bellatrix, pelo menos por um tempo.

Harry tinha certeza que tinha explicado da forma mais clara e paciente possível que ela não poderia sair em trabalho para a Ordem da fênix .

Ele conseguiu que ela abandonasse o trabalho de auror por um tempo, mas os dois discutiram muito sobre os deveres da Ordem.

A paciência de Harry com Dumbledore já acabara, mas a menina teimosa, embora aceitasse seu desgosto pelo diretor, achava que ele deveria ao menos se concentrar nos seus deveres e deixar os do diretor em paz.

Ele concordou, mas com as condições de que a ordem não interferiria nos seus e, principalmente, que ela pedisse ao diretor de Hogwarts um tempo ausente.

A raiva em ver que ela o ignorara e viera ajudar a ordem foi tão grande que o fez se desconcentrar no feitiço e ele não teve nem metade da força que normalmente tinha, por isso só jogou Bellatrix trinta metros longe dele.

Cada um dos três viu a cena em câmera lenta.

Harry notou que Bellatrix estava no chão vomitando um liquido escuro e tossindo tanto que ela arfava. A outra louca que o desobedecera olhava para Harry com uma expressão de horror e arrependimento.

Bellatrix via que Harry encarava alguém e deduziu que essa distração fora a única coisa que a salvara.

Tonks olhou bem nos olhos de Harry e amaldiçoou a sua falta de cuidado. Ele sem duvida alguma estava furioso com ela agora e ele com certeza tinha razões mais do que justas para tal, isso nem ela poderia negar.

A vergonha tomou conta de seu corpo e mente, Tonks teve de segurar as lágrimas ao ver o olhar de pura decepção que Harry lhe lançava. Ela só conseguiu pensar, arrependida, nos danos que poderiam ter sido feitos, e que ainda poderiam ser feitos, por conta de seu erro.

-"_Me perdoem... Harry e Sirius... sinto muito"_.

HP6

Hermione estava muito grata a Fleur pela manta conjurada. A queda súbita na temperatura fez todos, menos o professor Dumbledore, conjurarem casacos e cobertores para se cobrirem. Isso sem falar que ajudou Hermione cobrir o busto exposto.

A menina ainda estava muito abalada pelo ataque de Grayback e se não fosse por Ginny, Fleur e Percy ela estaria com um trauma irreversível.

O olhar da menina pousou sobre o corpo deformado que era levitado pelo professor Dumbledore.

Ela nunca sonharia com a possibilidade de Percy vir salva-las de um monstro como o comensal lobisomem, mas ela estava imensamente grata que ele veio ao resgate.

Agora o grupo estava sendo levado para fora da floresta pelo velho diretor. A neve parara de cair, mas a temperatura continuava assustadoramente baixa.

O grupo finalmente saiu da floresta e viu a Toca coberta de neve e um grupo de pessoas a frente da casa.

Hermione constatou que nenhuma pessoa usava roupas negras e nem mascaras prateadas, significando que não eram comensais. Os uniformes azuis e os rostos conhecidos eram prova que somente aurores e membros da ordem permaneceram no terreno.

Afastados do grupo, Hermione identificou duas figuras.

Uma usava as vestes azuis dos aurores, tinha cabelo muito claro, quase branco e era mais baixa que a outra pessoa.

A outra pessoa usava roupas completamente negras,porem diferentes dos capuzes dos comensais,tinha cabelo muito escuro e era bastante um ar de autoridade terrível que fez Hermione ter pena da figura de azul que tinha a cabeça abaixada como se estivesse sendo repreendida pela pessoa mais alta.

O diretor os levou para perto do grupo maior, composto principalmente por aurores que discutiam os detalhes do ataque para fazerem seus relatórios.

Moody, Kingsley e os outros membros da ordem se aproximaram deles e o , junto de Bill e Charlie, correram em direção a Molly, Fleur e Ginny, respectivamente.

-Molly, por favor, informe Artur dos últimos acontecimentos. Alastor me conte o quê aconteceu por aqui.

Os dois membros mais velhos se afastaram e começaram a conversar entre murmúrios.

Charlie se aproximou das duas garotas enquanto Fleur e Bill se abraçavam e beijavam loucamente, aliviados por tudo ter acabado.

-Vocês duas estão bem?-perguntou preocupado ao ver as marcas nos pescoços das meninas-Vocês foram atacadas?O quê aconteceu?

-Charlie, será que vocês...

-COMO ASSIM ESSE É PERCY?!

Todos viraram assustados para Artur Weasley que estava no chão ajoelhado ao lado do corpo do filho, desesperadamente tentando reconhecer algo no rosto desfigurado pelas garras de Grayback.

Charlie ficou branco como papel e se voltou para as meninas com um olhar incrédulo e preocupado.

-Quem fez isso?

Hermione, vendo que o ruivo não iria se conformar com menos que a verdade, começou a relatar o encontro com o comensal na floresta, a morte de mundungos e até o quê a fera tentou fazer com ela.

Charlie não conseguiu evitar olha-la com pena quando ouviu a ultima parte da narração, mas tentou disfarçar o máximo que pode para não irritar a garota, que já estava com o orgulho ferido.

Kingsley, Bill e Fleur estavam muito próximos e não conseguiram não escutar a narrativa, se enfurecendo à medida que Hermione falava e jurando que fariam Grayback pagar pelo que fez.

Quando terminou sua narrativa, Hermione aproveitou a atenção de todos e aproveitou para perguntar algo que a deixara muito curiosa.

-O quê houve aqui e quem são aqueles dois?

Os mais velhos congelaram, pensando em como explicariam para a menina quem era o rapaz de preto que estava discutindo com a auror.

Ron e os gêmeos se aproximaram mais das meninas, Bill começou a explicar o acontecido evitando dizer que o estranho de preto era Harry.

Ele temia a reação de Ron e Hermione e por isso só falou que o rapaz de preto chegou, derrotou uma dúzia de comensais e lutou contra Bellatrix, que aproveitou uma distração dele para fugir sendo seguida por todos os outros comensais.

Os outros perceberam que Bill propositalmente não falara o nome do rapaz e se perguntavam a causa disso.

Fleur se voltou para a figura ao longe e tentou ver se ele parecia com alguém conhecido e derrepente a figura de um menino franzino de quatorze anos de idade invadiu sua mente.

O rapaz ao longe era muito alto, um pouco mais alto que Bill, era forte e tinha ombros largos,cabelo preto beirando a base do pescoço.

Fleur só conseguiu formular uma frase enquanto olhava para Harry Potter

- Dieu, que l'homme!

Bill, que já entendia um pouco de francês, fechou a cara.

HP6

Dumbledore estava surpreso.

Pelo que Moody estava lhe contando Harry Potter aparecera no meio da luta na casa dos Weasley, derrubara mais de uma dúzia de comensais, fizera cinco deles voarem por todos os combatentes e quase acertar Bellatrix Lestrange,com quem ele lutou e por muito pouco não derrotou,com feitiços que o experiente auror não conseguia identificar.

Dumbledore não podia deixar de se preocupar com a extensão da evolução do rapaz.

O velho diretor sabia que cometera muitos erros com relação à Harry, mas Moody estava lhe dizendo que o garoto matou uma porção de comensais, machucou muitos outros e por muito pouco não matara Bellatrix.

A questão que preocupava o diretor era...até onde a personalidade de Harry mudara?

O frio que ele sentia provava que a magia do garoto aumentara assustadoramente.

A tentativa frustrada de tentar matar Bellatrix provava o quê?

Dumbledore e Moody direcionaram seus olhares para onde o garoto discutia com Tonks, que não conseguia se quer olhá-lo nos olhos.

"_O quê esses dois discutem tanto?"_

HP6

-Você tem alguma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido com vocês?!

-Desculpa-respondeu ela numa voz miúda

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e pediu para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo por paciência.

Eles estavam nessa brincadeirinha por cerca de dez minutos.

Harry tentava fazer Tonks entender a estupidez que ela fizera e em resposta ela só murmurava um pedido de desculpas.

Ele estava com pena dela, mas a raiva era muito maior e por isso ele ainda não tinha levado ela para casa.

Ele finalmente desistiu e virou de costas para ela.

-Vamos sair daqui. -disse enfim, sem se virar.

-Certo - respondeu na voz miúda que já estava fazendo Harry se sentir mal por ter discutido com ela.

Tonks se aproximou para que ele pudesse aparatar os dois.

-Se não se importarem de esperar mais um pouco mais, Harry, eu gostaria de falar com você.

"_Tem alguém de brincadeira comigo!" _Harry pensou amargamente_._

Dumbledore se aproximou dos dois e se dirigiu especificamente a Harry quando falou em seguida.

-Harry, tenho que lhe pedir um favor.

"_Definitivamente... Algum idiota me jogou uma praga!"_Harry gritou em sua mente.

HP6

Narcisa se levantou da cama e colocou seu robe de seda negra sobre a camisola da mesma cor que chegava até a metade da coxa.

Ela nunca conseguia dormir quando sabia que o menino que ela amava tanto não estava no quarto.

O menino que ela vira pela primeira vez já fazia dois anos.

O rapaz pelo qual ela se preocupara tanto quando Monstro apareceu na mansão dos Malfoy e disse a Lucio que ele estaria no ministério.

O homem que prometera proteger ela e seu filho custe o quê custasse.

A criança que deveria ter sido dela e não de Lílian Evans.

Ela desceu as escadas de madeira negra, assim como todo o piso da casa, até chegar ao térreo e se dirigiu a cozinha para pegar um copo de água.

-Minha senhora deseja algo?

Narcisa se virou e viu Monstro a suas costas, fazendo uma reverencia profunda.

Monstro fazia tudo que ela mandava, assim como em sua infância, contanto que não contradissesse as ordens de Harry, o mestre do elfo doméstico.

-Fique tranqüilo Monstro. Eu não preciso de ajuda, pode ir.

O elfo fez mais uma reverência e desapareceu em pleno ar.

Narcisa apanhou um copo e foi até o armário pegar uma jarra de água.

Ela encheu o copo e pôs a jarra de volta no lugar.

Levou o copo a boca e despejou o liquido pela garganta, esperando se acalmar um pouco.

Guardou o copo perto da pia e saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas até chegar no quarto andar da casa e foi para um dos quartos a direita.

Abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça para dentro, verificando o interior.

Draco estava na cama com as cobertas sobre si, dormindo calmamente.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta ao sair e foi para o quarto paralelo ao do filho.

Dessa vez ela entrou no quarto e foi até a cama onde a ocupante do quarto se encontrava aparentemente dormindo.

Narcisa sentou-se ao pé da cama e ficou admirando a figura inerte.

Harry prometeu que iria protegê-la, mas ele deixou bem claro que a prioridade dele era essa menina que era o ultimo laço com o seu padrinho.

Se essa menina era importante para Harry então era importante para Narcisa também.

Ela era quem ajudava a cuidar da jovem em seu estado delicado.

Ela cuidava da casa na ausência de Harry.

Ela cuidava de Harry quando ele voltava muito fraco para conseguir ficar de pé, sem se importar na tristeza que sentia quando lembrava que não podia impedi-lo de ir a missões tão perigosas.

Ela cuidava dele como se fosse seu filho... Como deveria ter sido seu filho.

Como aquele desgraçado pudera abandoná-la e tirar o filho que era seu por direito?

Narcisa parou de pensar no passado e se levantou devagar para não acordar a jovem que dormia calmamente.

"_Os velhos sonhos acabaram. Por quê você não foi com eles?"_

Duas lágrimas teimosas escaparam de seus olhos.

Narcisa Malfoy já sabia... Não conseguiria dormir até que seu menino voltasse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obirgado por todas as reviews!!!**

**Só para esclarecer(vai ficar claro nesse capítulo) Harry não é uma pessoa completamente fria mas ele não é mais tão bonzinho e se irrita de verdade.**

**Se não causarem problemas para ele então tudo bem.**

**Mais um obrigado pelos comentarios e por favor continuem a ler.**

Cap 6-Conhecendo o menino de preto.

Dizer que Harry estava calmo era como dizer que Voldemort era simplesmente mal compreendido.

Ele estava completamente parado, olhando para o diretor de Hogwarts que tentava convence-lo de que os Weasley, Hermione e Fleur não estavam mais seguros e por isso deveriam ficar com ele para que Voldemort e os comensais da morte não os achassem.

Claro que ele não disse exatamente isso, mas essa era a idéia.

-Esse ataque só prova que eles estão em...

-O quê, exatamente, faz você achar que eles estariam mais seguros comigo?-Perguntou com sua voz mostrando uma pequena parte de sua irritação.

-Você sumiu do mapa pelos últimos dois meses, ninguém conseguiu achar você, não tivemos nenhuma noticia sua, nem sequer boatos nas ruas, você esta aqui saudável, mais forte do que eu jamais lhe vi, e com habilidades que muitos adultos nem sonham em alcançar, fazendo, por tanto, qualquer lugar perto de você o mais seguro possível, ainda mais se é tão bem escondido.

"_Tudo bem... um a zero para o velhote."_

Dumbledore viu que Harry não negara suas afirmações e prosseguiu nas suas tentativas de convencê-lo a acolher os Weasleys.

-Você deve entender que isso tudo foi muito traumático para todos eles...

Harry parou de ouvir o quê o diretor dizia e começou a pensar consigo mesmo.

"_Não seria uma má idéia acabar com ele agora"_

-... Bill e Charlie ajudaram a ordem a lutar contra os comensais...

"_Por outro lado, tem muita gente aqui"._

-... Molly esta sofrendo muito com tudo que houve com Percy...

"_Se bem que eu posso fugir facilmente deles.Só tenho que aparatar e ir para minha casa."_

-... Ron ajudou os dois irmãos, que foram quase mortos por Grayback...

"_Basta um feitiço bem lançado... ele falou alguma coisa sobre Ron?"_

-... E Hermione esta muito abalada com relação ao ataque de Grayback...

"_... Eu ouvi isso direito?"_

-Que ataque?

A voz dele soou tão fria quanto ele queria, pois percebeu que o diretor tremeu por um milésimo de segundo antes que pudesse se controlar.

Dumbledore se arrependeu por ter mencionado o incidente entre a e Fenrir Grayback tão descuidadamente.

Ele percebeu que Harry perdera a atenção no que ele falava, pensando sabe-se lá em quê, e tentou chama-la de volta com os eventos envolvendo os amigos.

O problema é que ele só pensara em mencionar os Weasley e deixar o assunto de Hermione para mais tarde, mas no desespero de fazer Harry concordar com ele, deixara escapar.

"_Bom... agora é reparar o estrago."-_pensou o diretor.

-Eu perguntei que ataque foi esse.

-A saiu da casa com os gêmeos, seu amigo Ron, a e Molly. Saíram da casa sendo guiados por Mundungos até a...

-Mundungos?Como em Mundungos Fletcher?

-Correto.

-Você escolheu aquele pateta para levar todos para fora daqui?

-Dos componentes do grupo que chegou primeiro ele era a melhor opção.

Harry não continuou a discussão então Dumbledore continuou a historia até o ponto em que eles foram encontrados por Ron e voltaram para a casa.

Harry não esboçou nenhuma reação enquanto Dumbledore contou da tentativa de Grayback de estuprar Hermione, mas o diretor podia afirmar que o garoto estava furioso, pois estava ele próprio estava tremendo de frio.

Harry olhou em direção a Hermione e viu que ela conversava com Charlie e Ginny.

-Ela esta bem?-Tonks, que ficara quieta durante a conversa, perguntou.

-Sim, ela esta com um hematoma no pescoço, conseqüência do ataque, mas fora isso ele não conseguiu faze-la mais nenhum mal. -Respondeu Dumbledore.

Ela assentiu, mostrando seu alivio. Olhou para o diretor e para Harry, que ainda observava Hermione.

Tonks estava com muita pena do velho diretor.

Ela era uma das duas pessoas no mundo mágico que podia dizer perfeitamente quando Harry estava realmente irritado.

Analisando os últimos acontecimentos, Tonks esperava que o diretor não insistisse na idéia de levar os Weasley para onde eles vinham morando nos últimos dias.

Na verdade o ideal seria que Dumbledore desse meia volta agora mesmo e evitasse falar com Harry até março, mas ela não iria dizer isso agora.

O que mais a preocupava eram os últimos acontecimentos.

Harry descobre que Bellatrix esta atacando a Toca. Harry fica muito feliz.

Harry chega a Toca e começa a derrotar comensais da morte a torto e a direito. Harry fica mais feliz ainda.

Harry descobre que Tonks foi, escondida com a Ordem, lutar na Toca. Harry não esta mais feliz.

Bellatrix escapa por culpa da distração de Harry, no caso Tonks. Harry fica muito irritado.

Harry esta com Dumbledore, que tenta convence-lo a deixar os Weasley ficarem em sua casa... Nada bom... Nada bom, mesmo.

"_Será que ele vai insistir muito nisso?"_

-Eu vou deixar os Weasley ficaram na minha casa, mas eu vou levá-los até lá.

Dumbledore entendeu perfeitamente que Harry não queria que ele tivesse a menor idéia de onde ficava a casa, mas preferiu não discutir agora que o rapaz aceitara acolher os amigos.

-Certamente. Eu vou avisá-los.

HP6

Artur estava com medo.

Aterrorizado.

Desesperado.

Dumbledore acabara de lhe dizer que eles ficariam na casa de Harry por conta da falta de segurança suficiente na Toca.

Ele viu como Harry lutou contra os comensais e principalmente contra Bellatrix e não conseguiu, de jeito nenhum, acreditar que era o mesmo menino que ele vira pela ultima vez fazia dois meses.

Ele agora estava conversando com Molly sobre os detalhes da ida para a nova localização.

-Mas e percy?!Nós temos que ficar com ele!

-Albus me disse que nós poderíamos visitá-lo no hospital. Ele acertou com Harry para permitir as visitas.

-Como assim?!Harry jamais impediria que nós visitássemos um membro da família que estivesse machucado!

-Molly... Veja bem...

Como ele poderia descrever o que ele e todos os membros da ordem, cuja maioria já havia deixado a casa, viram não um menino, mas um homem que veio com a intenção de matar o máximo de inimigos possível.

-Não me interessa Artur!-Ela constatou, imaginando no que o marido pensava. -Ele ainda é o Harry que nós conhecemos. Você acha que ele mudou tanto a ponto de esquecer de nós?!

O homem ruivo encarou a esposa sem saber o que dizer.

Ele esperava que o menino não tivesse mudado a este ponto. O homem ruivo não queria imaginar a reação dos filhos se ele tivesse mudado tanto.

-Vocês não precisam se preocupar tanto.

Os dois Weasleys se viraram para porta, por onde Tonks entrava na sala.

-Ele esta bem mais forte, sério e até perigoso, mas ainda é o Harry.

A afirmação de Tonks, que foi imposta de forma confiante, acalmou-o e fez Molly encara-lo com um olhar de triunfo.

Harry tivera uma reação muito forte quando viu Tonks no campo de batalha e Artur podia dizer que os dois estiveram em contato pelos últimos dois meses.

Se ela dizia que Harry não mudara tanto então o não iria discutir.

-Bom, já que tudo esta esclarecido acho que vou chamar as crianças para nos prepararmos para a partida.

-Só mais uma coisa.

Os Weasley voltaram a encarar Tonks com feições curiosas.

-Já tem gente na nossa casa, e Harry não vai gostar se houver desentendimentos entre todos vocês.

Os outros ocupantes do quarto assentiram, entendendo que o recado era para as crianças.

Tonks pediu licença e disse que iria se encontrar com Harry, que já estava esperando para ir.

HP6

Ron não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera nas ultimas horas.

O ataque a Toca, Grayback matando Mundungos, a fuga pela floresta e finalmente o encontro com Harry.

O seu amigo mudara muito.

Mais alto e forte, e pelo que ele ouviu dos membros da Ordem, enquanto eles saiam, o amigo voltara muito bom de briga.

Hermione estava com Ginny no outro quarto, arrumando as malas para irem com Harry para sua casa.

O lugar em que Harry vinha vivendo nos últimos dois meses, isolado e muito provavelmente treinando.

Ele ouviu os gritos da mãe vindo do andar de baixo, fechou o malão e desceu, encontrando com os gêmeos e Ginny.

-Vocês viram só como ele está diferente?-Perguntou a menina.

-Tem alguém que não viu?-Retrucou George.

-Concordo digníssimo irmão. Ele fez uma grande primeira impressão.

-Vou entender isso como um elogio, Fred.

Os Weasley olharam espantados para a figura que vinha subindo as escadas no encontro deles.

-Vocês demoraram, então vim ver se estava tudo bem.

Ginny sentiu a face ruborizar instantaneamente_. "A voz dele também mudou bastante, parece mais grave."_

-Nós já estávamos descendo

Harry olhou para Ron por um segundo e depois passou a olhar todos eles.

-Onde está Hermione?

Ron olhou para Harry sem entender, olhou ao redor e depois para Ginny.

-Ela não devia estar com você?

Ginny encolheu sobre os olhares de todos os rapazes, mas principalmente os de Ron e Harry. O primeiro tinha um olhar de raiva pela irmã ter deixado a amiga sozinha. O segundo tinha um olhar de curiosidade mesclado com desapontamento.

-Ela disse que desceria logo, ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha então saí.

Harry e Ron claramente se acalmaram com a resposta, o que fez Ginny relaxar um pouco.

-Você pode me levar até ela?

Ginny quase pulou de susto, a pergunta súbita de Harry a pegou desprevenida, mas ela respondeu prontamente.

-Claro... Mas... Eu não sei...

-Prometo que não vou atrapalhar.

-Leva ele Ginny.

Todos olharam para Ron surpresos pela ordem repentina, menos Harry que o olhava agradecido.

-Eu não conseguiria falar com ela. Boa sorte.

Ron se virou e desceu as escadas com Fred e George logo atrás.

Ginny se surpreendeu com a repentina maturidade do irmão, mas Harry a fez acordar dos seus devaneios.

-Não se preocupe logo ele vai voltar a ser mais infantil.

Ginny não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, até por que ela se deu conta de sua situação.

Ela estava sozinha com o Harry Potter dos seus sonhos.

Ginny ficou vermelha como um tomate e virou de costas para ele, já indo em direção ao seu quarto quando Harry de repente a segurou pelo braço.

-Você esta bem?

-estou.

-Tem certeza?Você esta vermelha.

"_Por quê será?" _a ruiva pensou ironicamente.

Harry a puxou para mais perto colocou a mão em sua testa.

-Você esta muito quente.

Ginny tremeu sobe o toque dele e ao pensar em um segundo sentido para a ultima frase que ele dissera.

-O seu pescoço esta doendo?

-Ah... Não.

-Você esta gaguejando.

-Estou?-perguntou envergonhada.

-Não fique envergonhada, é bonitinho ver você toda vermelhinha. -Ele afirmou num tom juvenil.

Desafiando as leis do universo, Ginny ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-Vo... Você... Você acha?

-Não se você estiver passando mal.

-NÃO!Eu estou bem!

Harry riu da prontidão da garota em negar que estava doente.

-Tudo bem. Vamos antes que sua mãe tenha um ataque e venha nos achar.

Ginny assentiu e começou a ir em direção ao quarto, mas tropeçou em um degrau e caiu de costas, sendo segurada por Harry, que riu de novo.

-Você não quer respirar um pouco antes de irmos?

Ginny fez uma careta para ele e ele riu mais.

Os dois subiram as escadas até chegarem ao quarto onde Ginny e Hermione dormiam.

Ginny bateu na porta e ouviu sons vindo de dentro do quarto. Preocupada, levou a mão a maçaneta, mas Harry a impediu de abri-la. Ele aproximou a boca da orelha dela e disse baixinho para que Hermione não o escutasse.

-Calma. Deixe-a abrir a porta quando ela quiser.

Ginny quase gemeu ao sentir o hálito quente em sua pele e a aproximação súbita de Harry de repente fez a temperatura subir derrepente.

Ele soltou sua mão e ambos esperaram Hermione abrir a porta.Não demorou muito e a porta foi aberta revelando a figura da garota de cabelos cheios.

Ela estava com uma expressão chocada, obviamente por conta da presença de Harry. Ginny interveio antes que Hermione ficasse muito nervosa.

-Calma Mione. Ele ladra, mas não morde.

-Exato, só se me pedirem. -Ele retrucou em uma voz muito séria.

As duas meninas coraram absurdamente rápido, e Harry conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o quê elas deviam estar pensando agora, ainda mais depois de Ginny quase cair da escada e ser salva por ele.

-Bom... Posso entrar?

Hermione olhou para ele por um segundo sem entender, mas derrepente corou mais e se moveu dando passagem para os amigos entrarem.

"_Eu tenho que me controlar um pouco ou posso acabar causando uma dor de cabeça muito séria nas duas se elas continuarem a ter tanto sangue na cabeça." _

Hermione aproveitou que o rapaz entrou e olho-o de cima a baixo.

Ela estava absurdamente impressionada com o amigo. As historias que os membros da Ordem estavam contando pouco antes de saírem a deixaram de queixo caído.

Isso sem falar na aparência dele.

Ela o avaliou dos pés a cabeça até chegar ao rosto. Foi ai que ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela.

-Estou aprovado?- Perguntou de um jeito infantil.

Hermione corou, mas assentiu e ele sorriu para ela.

A expressão dele mudou rapidamente para uma de seriedade e preocupação.

-Eu quero falar com você. - Ele falou em um tom que deixava claro que ele não forçaria nada, só ouviria ao que ela tinha a dizer.

Hermione sabia ao que o amigo se referia e agradeceu mentalmente a cumplicidade do amigo.

Harry viu Ginny sair silenciosamente do quarto e antes dela sumir pela porta ele moveu os lábios sem dizer nada, agradecendo.

Ela simplesmente sorriu para ele e saiu do quarto.

Harry olhou para Hermione e esticou os braços fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar.

Hermione se jogou contra Harry e desabou a chorar no ombro do amigo que afagava sua cabeça sem nada dizer, sabendo que nada que ele dissesse a ajudaria nesse momento, e simplesmente esperou que ela se acalmasse.

HP6

Ginny saiu do quarto, mas ficou do lado de fora escutando a conversa dos dois amigos.

Ela escutava Hermione chorar e só podia presumir que Harry a estava abraçando ou reconfortando, afinal ele não pediria para falar com ela só para vê-la chorar.

Hermione começou a contar, ainda chorando, o que aconteceu desde o inicio do ataque até quando Grayback nocauteou Fleur e atacou ela e Ginny.

-Por favor, pare.

A voz de Harry soou tão baixa e miserável que Ginny quase não ouviu, mas qualquer um que escutasse podia dizer que estava carregada com tristeza.

Hermione obviamente notou isso, pois parou de falar imediatamente.

Ginny não fazia idéia do tempo que os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas cada segundo era quase uma tortura para ela.

Hermione parecia concordar, pois quando Ginny pensou em ir embora ela falou de novo.

-Harry por que você está tão mal?

Pergunta idiota? Talvez para quem tivesse ouvido essa historia por meio de terceiros, mas Ginny, que percebeu o tom de Harry, queria saber a resposta dessa pergunta tanto quanto Hermione.

-Harry, por favor, fale alguma coisa.

Ginny começou a sentir pena da amiga. Por que de repente Harry ficara mudo?

Alguns segundos sem ninguém pronunciar uma palavra levaram Ginny a perder a paciência e abriu uma fresta da porta para que visse o que ocorria dentro do quarto.

Ela quase gritou.

Hermione estava de costas para a porta e Harry de frente para ela, por tanto de frente para a porta. Tudo que a ruiva conseguia ver era que o rosto de Hermione estava erguido e que Harry estava inclinado, quase que encostando o rosto com o de Hermione.

Para quem não entendeu a explicação, qualquer um que entrasse no quarto agora veria os dois se beijando.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e Ginny, por alguma razão desconhecida, não conseguia desviar o olhar.

O momento era tão terno e gentil que Ginny não conseguia evitar sentir inveja de Hermione.

Momentos depois, Harry separou-se de Hermione e falou algo baixinho para que só ela ouvisse, deu mais um beijo em Hermione e foi em direção a porta.

Ele foi tão rápido que Ginny não conseguiu se afastar da porta e quando ele abriu deu de cara com ela.

Ela sentiu-se encolher sobre o olhar de reprovação dele.

Ele passou por ela e desceu as escadas sem mais uma palavra.

-Antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas me escute.

Ginny olhou chocada para Hermione que voltara a arrumar sua mala com uma cara emburrada.

-Você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Harry acabou de me dizer. Ele não me contou antes, pois não queria me interromper... Foi melhor assim. -Ela respondeu ainda irritada.

-O que você quis dizer com "conclusões precipitadas"?

-O quê você acabou de ver?

Ginny demorou a responder, mas por fim falou irritada.

-Ele... Te beijando.

-Na testa.

-Como é?!

-Ele me beijou duas vezes... Na testa.

Ginny finalmente entendeu que Hermione não estava irritada.

Na verdade... Ela estava desapontada.

HP6

As meninas chegaram alguns minutos depois ao térreo da casa, de onde Harry os levaria para o novo esconderijo.

O rapaz se encontrava deitado no sofá, sozinho e apoiando a cabeça no braço do assento. Pela primeira vez, desde que Ginny e Hermione o viram na Toca, ele parecia cansado.

Hermione avaliou bem o amigo e percebeu que ele agora estava diferente do que ele estava no quarto.

Lá ele estava imponente, confiante e plenamente saudável.

Aqui ele continuava alto, forte e bonito, mas estava um tanto pálido e sua expressão era cansada.

Ele parecia estar dormindo.

A mão que estava largada ao lado do sofá lhe chamou a atenção por estar com uma luva preta, enquanto a outra, no colo, estava completamente nua.

Ele pareceu sentir os olhares sobre ele, pois seus olhos abriram de repente e ele olhou para as duas. Sorriu para elas e se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

-Já podemos ir?

Todos assentiram e ele pediu para que se aproximassem dele. Entregou alguma coisa para Tonks e disse em voz alta para todos o ouvirem.

-Façam uma fila. Nós vamos por via do pó de floo. Vou primeiro, para permitir a entrada de vocês na casa, por tanto, quando eu sair vocês esperem um minuto e comecem a ir.

Com as instruções dadas ele se dirigiu a lareira jogou o pó de floo e, sem dizer nada, foi levado pelas chamas verdes.

-Ele ligou essa lareira a da nossa casa, por isso não teve de dar a localização.

Tonks respondeu,após ver as expressões confusas nos rostos dos outros ocupantes da sala.

Passado um minuto, os outros começaram a entrar na lareira.

Artur, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred e depois George.

Quando nada de ruim aconteceu os outros foram também.

Hermione, que fora a penúltima a passar pela fogueira, sendo seguida por Molly, pousou em um chão de madeira negra.

Ela notou que caiu por cima de Ron e tratou de se levantar para dar passagem ao garoto.

Já de pé ela viu duas pessoas que nunca imaginaria que pudessem chegar a cinqüenta quilômetros de Harry sem falarem mal dele.

Harry conversava com uma mulher loira, alta e muito bonita e um rapaz, de rosto fino, pele pálida e mais baixo que Harry.

Fleur se aproximou de Hermione e se inclinou, para que pudesse falar ao ouvido de Hermione.

-Vocês conhecem estas pessoas?

-Pode apostar que sim

A francesa e a menina de cabelo castanho olharam novamente em direção a Harry e seus companheiros, e viram que quem respondera fora o garoto loiro.

-Malfoy.

Ron falara em tom perigoso, mas Draco Malfoy simplesmente olhara para ele e voltara sua atenção para Harry.

-Os outros não são um problema... Mas tinha que trazer aquele ali?- O garoto perguntou num tom que mostrava curiosidade e escárnio ao mesmo tempo.

Ron xingou em alto e bom som, ganhando um sermão da mãe.

Draco Malfoy olhou mais uma vez para Ron, passou o olhar por todos os outros ocupantes da sala e parou em Harry.

-Sério... Tinha que trazer ele?

Harry simplesmente riu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Só para lembrar que os pares estão definidos mas eu não vou falar.**

**Pode parecer que ele está ou com Ginny ou Hermione mas outras meninas serão envolvidas e a parte romântica será definida no final da Fic.**

**Literalmente no ultimo capítulo.**

**Obrigado por todas as reviews e espero que estejam gostando da História e peço todos os conselhos ou críticas.**

Cap 7-Bem vindos ao largo Grimmauld n° 12

-Mas que diabos?!Os Weasley?Morarem aqui?

Harry não se alterou pelo grito de Draco. Simplesmente o encarou.

-Você já os viu. Para quê esse escândalo?

-Eu não achei que eles fossem ficar aqui!Achei que o velhote tivesse te convencido de aceitar aquela ordem maldita aqui!

Draco calou-se e em seguida a temperatura na sala caiu monstruosamente em um segundo.

-Dumbledore não me convence a fazer nada. Esta casa é minha e eu acolho quem eu quero.

O loiro, em um momento raro de bom senso, se arrependeu de ter falado sobre o diretor e tentou concertar o erro.

-Eu sei... Mas como eu ia saber que eles...

-Você não tem que saber de nada além do que eu lhe digo. Eu estou lhe contando agora então se cale e se conforme.

-Draco se expressou mal, mas mesmo eu admito que me surpreendi com a vinda deles.

Harry se voltou para Narcisa e a temperatura do quarto voltou ao normal. Mesmo com raiva ele não podia negar que esquecera de avisar os dois, mas ele não estava com paciência quando **concordara** com a idéia de Dumbledore de acolher os Weasley.

-Eu sei que foi uma surpresa, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês tenham que armar uma confusão na minha casa. -Harry terminou de falar olhando de forma acusadora para Draco.

Draco revidou o olhar com um de ultraje, mas fora isso não falou nada. Narcisa aproveitou que os dois rapazes se calaram e pôs fim a discussão.

-Nós não criaremos problemas com os Weasley - Afirmou olhando para Draco - Contanto que eles não causem problemas. - Finalizou olhando para Harry.

Harry assentiu e se voltou em direção a porta. Ele ia saindo quando a mulher loira o segurou gentilmente pelo braço, como que pedindo permissão para falar com ele.

Ele se virou para Narcisa, lentamente, já imaginando o assunto que ela queria discutir. Ela se inclinou para mais perto dele e sussurrou, baixinho, no ouvido do menino de olhos verdes, para que Draco não ouvisse.

-Você ainda está pálido.

-Estou bem.

-Não, não está. Você está cansado.

-Eu sou humano, eu posso me cansar.

-Não brinque com isso!

Draco se assustou com a repentina raiva da mãe, mas permaneceu afastado. Desde que vieram para o largo Grimmauld, sua mãe e Harry falavam, em sussurros, assuntos que Draco sabia que não podia ouvir.

Harry suspirou derrotado. Ele não gostava desse controle exagerado que Narcisa queria ter, mas entendia as suas razões. Mesmo assim...

-Eu vou ficar bem, como você disse eu estou cansado então tudo que preciso é de descanso.

-Vou subir logo. Você não vai conseguir dormir desse jeito.

Harry não retrucou. Se virou para porta e saiu.

HP6

Hermione não estava conseguindo dormir.

Ela rolou na cama e viu Ginny dormindo tranquilamente na cama ao lado.

As duas ocuparam este mesmo quarto no ano passado. O quarto no terceiro andar do largo Grimmauld nº. 12, a casa da nobre e antiga família Black.

Pelo menos era.

Agora Harry era o novo dono da casa. Hermione não acreditava que não pensara nisso antes.

Sirius obviamente deixaria a casa para Harry, o afilhado que ele amava tanto. Hermione passara os últimos meses preocupada com Harry, mas não pensara em tal possibilidade.

Ela se deitou de peito para cima e observou o teto azul escuro do quarto.

"_Harry... você mudou tanto."_

O rapaz que ela conhecera essa noite era muito diferente do melhor amigo que ela conhecia.

Esse que aparecera na Toca era o menino-que-sobreviveu que todo o mundo mágico narrava em suas historias. Destemido, habilidoso carrasco dos Comensais e salvador dos inocentes.

O Harry de dois meses atrás era um menino comum que fora envolvido em uma guerra e que simplesmente tentava sobreviver e cuidar dos amigos mais próximos.

A garota de cabelo castanho lembrou das instruções do amigo que foram passadas a todos à cerca de meia-hora atrás.

**Flash-back**

**Harry parou de rir e olhou, com um sorriso para os Weasley.**

**-Bom, agora vamos estabelecer algumas regras.**

**Os recém chegados olharam para Harry imaginando o que o rapaz diria agora.**

**-Para começar, vocês já viram que eu tenho outros convidados aqui, portanto aviso logo que não quero confusão entre vocês - Terminou com um olhar nada discreto para os gêmeos e Ron, que já encaravam Draco.**

**-Você está brincando!**

**-Não Ron, eu estou falando muito sério. -Harry respondeu ao grito de Ron com uma voz gélida, perdendo completamente o ar de riso.**

**-O segundo aviso que eu vou dar tem relação com os quartos. A casa tem sete andares, mas todos vocês ficaram no terceiro,existem quartos mais que suficientes para todos e assim vocês ficaram mais próximos uns dos outros.**

**Molly suspirou aliviada,pelo menos ficaria próxima dos filhos.**

**-Vocês estão livres para andar pela casa contanto que não se aproximem dos dois últimos andares.**

**-Por quê?**

**-Porquê,Fred, eu durmo no sexto e tenho coisas pessoais presentes no sétimo.**

**-Como você sabia que eu era o Fred?**

**Harry olhou para o ruivo rapidamente.**

**-Isso não é importante.Dúvidas?**

**-Eu tenho.**

**Os olhares se voltaram para Bill,incluindo um olhar de leve surpresa vindo de Harry.**

**-Fale.**

**-O que tem atrás daquela porta?Você não falou nada sobre ela.**

**Todos pensaram que devia ser um armário ou coisa assim, mas ao olhar para a porta indicada por Bill eles logo mudaram de idéia.**

**A porta na verdade se tratava de duas portas conjuntas e de aspecto imponente,feitas de madeira negra e com vários detalhes.**

**-Isso eu deixo por conta de vocês para descobrir.**

**Todos o olharam com confusão estampada nos rostos,menos Tonks que estava escandalizada.**

**-Você enlouqueceu?Eles não podem entrar ai!**

**-Considerem isso um teste ao bom senso de vocês.**

**Sem dizer mais nem uma palavra ele se virou para as escadas e subiu silenciosamente sendo seguido por uma Tonks preocupada,uma Narcisa assustadoramente calma e um Draco que se segurava para não rir da cara de fúria do menino mais novo do casal Weasley.**

**Fim do flash-back**

Hermione se levantou e desceu até a cozinha para pegar um copo de água.

Ao chegar na cozinha um som de estalo a fez se virar e ela deparou-se com o Monstro.

-Ah...Olá monstro.-Falou incerta.

O elfo a olhou de cima a baixo e perguntou num tom de voz mal-humorado.

-A Srta. Deseja algo?

-Errr...não,obrigada.Só vim beber um pouco de água.

Monstro sumiu e reapareceu do lado de Hermione segurando um copo cheio.

Ela pegou o copo relutante,esperando alguma hostilidade por parte do elfo,mas ele permaneceu imóvel,como se não se importasse com a sua presença.

-A Srta. Deveria subir até o quarto do mestre.

Hermione se assustou com a idéia repentina de Monstro que ignorou a reação dela,pegou o copo vazio e sumiu.

A garota tentou imaginar a razão do elfo ter lhe dito isso. ele queria que ela se metesse em problemas,já que Harry deixara claro que não queria ninguém perto de seu quarto?

Ela estava tentando pensar numa desculpa razoável para o acontecido quando uma idéia inesperada lhe ocorreu.

Era uma idéia cruel, mas ela tinha a sensação de que valeria a pena no final.

Ela poderia ir até o quarto de Harry para vê-lo e se ele se irritasse ela diria que Monstro a dissera para ir.A verdade...ela não estaria mentindo, mas poderia colocar o elfo em apuros com o seu...dono.

Hermione não gostou da idéia de Harry ter um elfo doméstico mas o que poderia fazer?

Resignada e esperançosa ela subiu as escadas e contou cada andar pelo qual passava até chegar ao sexto andar.

Só havia duas portas que ela pudesse se aproximou da porta do lado direito e a abriu com cuidado para que não fizesse quarto enorme apareceu por trás da porta e ela viu Tonks deitada em uma cama colossal com os lençóis batendo na cintura.O quarto gritava luxo e riqueza e Hermione logo se retirou.

Ela se dirigiu para a outra porta e novamente empurrou com cuidado para não acordar o ocupante.

Ela congelou quando conseguiu ter a primeira imagem do interior.

A porta semi-aberta revelou Narcisa Malfoy sentada em uma cama tão grande quando a do quarto de Tonks.A loira estava de costas para a porta,curvada sobre o que Hermione pode distinguir como uma pessoa.A mãe de Draco parecia estar ninando uma crianç...parecia por que Hermione podia ver suficiente para dizer que não era uma criança deitada naquela cama.

De repente a Mulher se levantou e se dirigiu a porta.

Hemione se assustou com o movimento e percebendo que a mulher não tinha reparado em sua presença e na verdade só estava saindo do quarto a menina de cabelo castanho correu para o quarto de Tonks. Hermione se assustou quando a auror se mexeu,mas por sorte não acordou.

Quando ela ouviu alguém descendo a escada ela esperou para que os passos estivessem mais longe para sair do quarto cuidadosamente.

Ela parou em frente ao quarto do qual Narcisa acabara de a maçaneta cuidadosamente e entrou no aposento.

A garota de cabelos castanhos já imaginava quem estaria deitado na cama.

Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama,dormindo calmamente.A garota se aproximou mais da cama e se sentou no mesmo lugar que a mãe de Draco acabara de deixar.

Hermione ficou imóvel por vários minutos admirando a figura inerte do moreno.

Ela olhava com atenção cada movimento do movimentos leves de subida e descida das costas que mostravam a respiração constante do vez que ele se movia mais bruscamente a garota temia que fosse acordar e vê-la.

Ele se virou e ficou de peito para cima e ela não se conteve quando viu o rosto mudado de seu amigo e se lembrou do momento ocorrido algumas horas atrás.

O seu rosto ficou quente rapidamente e ela fez o possível para bloquear as imagens que lhe invadiram a mente.

Ela começou a se aproximar mais e mais até que estava prostrada por cima do rapaz.

Olhou bem para o rosto do rapaz e admirou cada linha,cada traço,do rosto forte,belo e...assustadoramente pálido.

O estado de Harry na Toca era de alguém extremamente cansado,porém Hermione atribuiu isso ao fato dele ter acabado de lutar e horas depois ele ainda tinha um semblante cansado,mesmo dormindo.

Hermione agora via que o amigo,mesmo estando mais forte,ainda precisava dela ele com certeza não estava bem esses últimos dias.

Como vinha enfrentando a morte de Sirius?Por que estava tão pálido?Como ficara tão habilidoso e forte em tão pouco tempo?

Hermione sempre ficara do lado dele,ajudaria ele agora també ficaria ao seu lado sempre que precisasse dela e ele certamente precisava agora.

HP6

Harry nunca dormira tão bem!

Ele acordou abraçando alguma coisa quente e macia.

mesmo com a ajuda de Narcisa ele sempre tinha um pesadelo de vez em quando.

A noite passada fora simplesmente perfeita!Sem pesadelo,nenhum grito de Sirius ou de seus pais,nem mesmo Cedrico o acordou.

Por que nenhum deles apareceu!

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto e percebeu a luz que entrava pela janela,enfeitiçada para que ninguém do lado de fora à visse,e deduziu que era cedo da manhã.

Ao voltar o olhar para frente ele viu uma imagem que ele jamais pensou que veria nessa vida.

Narcisa estava na frente de sua cama,vermelha como nenhum Weasley jamais conseguiria fica,com uma cara que grita "EU VOU TE MATAR".

Harry se considerava muito corajoso e tudo que ele agüentara até agora provava isso.

Mas tudo tem limite e a feição da mulher loira era o seu.

-Ehm... oi?

Narcisa bufou.

-Hum...Bom dia?

Harry podia jurar que ouviu ela xingar.

Assustador,muito assustador.

Algo se mexeu ao seu lado e ele ousou desviar o olhar da loira enfurecida na sua frente para a cama.

Hermione estava aninhada ao seu lado e suas mãos estavam firmemente fechadas sobre a dele.

"_Como é que eu não vi ela antes?!"_

Um som que lembrava o bufar de um touro enlouquecido trouxe Harry de volta ao presente e ele olhou diretamente na face do diabo...quer dizer...Narcisa.

-vai parecer meio clichê mas isso não é o que parece.

Narcisa gritou como um dragão ferido.

Na cidade de Tóquio,um limpador de janelas viu as janelas,que acabaram de ser limpadas,racharem.

Um turista que estava de férias na França podia jurar que estava sentindo a torre Eifel tremendo sobe seus pés.

De volta a Inglaterra,Harry podia jurar que seus ouvidos pulariam de sua cabeça e fugiriam pela janela que acabara de rachar.

-Isso não é bom,não é?

Harry olhou para Hermione que estava ao seu lado,perfeitamente acordada e com uma expressão que ele podia dizer ser uma cópia da dele.

-Você acha?-Respondeu ele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8- Lar doce lar (parte 1)**

"_Que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?"-_Pensou Harry amargamente.

Depois de flagrar ele e Hermione na cama, Narcisa começou a berrar aos quatro ventos. Frases como "vocês dois não tem juízo?!" ou "Se ela engravidar você vai ter sérios problemas rapazinho!".

Hermione estava incrivelmente vermelha, por conta da vergonha que sentia.

Harry...bom...ele parou de ouvir depois dos primeiros 10 minutos.

O problema é que ficou difícil ignorar o sermão depois da chegada De Molly Weasley que ao ouvir os berros de Narcisa "entendeu" a situação e reforçou a gritaria.

Harry agora tentava se convencer a não matar nenhuma das duas. _"Pela bola de cristal de Merlin essas duas não vão parar nunca?!"_.

-O que deu na cabeça de vocês?!-Narcisa perguntou... De novo.

-Não tem noção do que pode acontecer? Hermione pode engravidar!-Molly disse pelo que parecia a centésima vez.

-Nós não...

-Não negue Hermione! Mentir não apagará o que vocês fizeram!-Molly gritou.

**-POR TODOS OS DEMONIOS DO INFERNO, CALEM A BOCA!!!**

Todos no quarto se calaram instantaneamente, assustadas ao extremo pelo berro do único ocupante homem do cômodo.

"_Eu por um acaso pareço com um padre?! Para quê esse show todo só por eu ter dormido na mesma cama que uma menina?!"-_Harry pensou indignado.

-Todas vocês prestem atenção. Eu vou falar uma única vez para vocês, principalmente vocês duas, entenderem- Ressaltou apontando para Narcisa e Molly- Nada aconteceu entre nós ("_Eu acho....Será que eu bebi ontem a noite?") _e mesmo que tivesse acontecido vocês duas não teriam direito**NENHUM**de fazer esse show no**MEU**quarto! Eu faço o que eu quero na por aqui, eu convido quem eu quiser para a **MINHA** casa,e mais importante que tudo...**EU DURMO COM QUEM EU QUISER!!!- **Parou por um segundo para tomar ar- Agora...saiam do meu quarto.

As três mulheres no quarto estavam tão estarrecidas que não se moveram um milímetro.

-**EU MANDEI VOCÊS SAIREM!!!- **O menino repetiu, tentando atrair alguma reação.

As duas mais velhas voaram em direção a porta, mas Hermione foi segurada por Harry.

-Eu acho que você tem que me explicar algumas coisas.-_"e me avisar se eu tiver que me preparar para um Potter Junior"_

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas, ao ver que o moreno não a soltaria até ela falar, ela reuniu coragem e começo a contar a historia.

**HP6**

Ron Weasley estava na mesa da sala de jantar junto de Ginny e dos gêmeos. Todos acordaram cedo da manhã por conta de gritos vindos do ultimo andar da casa.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse pensar em investigar, Monstro apareceu no quarto de cada um deles e disse que deviam descer.

Já na sala de jantar eles começaram a discutir as possíveis razões para toda a gritaria.

Ron comentou que Harry poderia ter acordado irritado, afinal a noite passado foi horrível para todos.

Fred e George concordaram com o irmão e mencionaram que talvez Harry ficara um pouco louco por ter passado tanto tempo com os Malfoy.

Claro...logo me seguida perceberam que concordaram com Ron e retiraram tudo que disseram.

Ginny ignorou os gêmeos e os interrompeu dizendo que ouviu a voz da mãe deles.

Os ruivos continuaram a conversar até que a porta da sala foi aberta e por ela passou Draco Malfoy, resmungando em voz alta.

-Já não bastasse os pesadelos de ontem, ainda me acordam com gritos e a desgraçada daquela criatura de circo me trata como um criado!

O loiro parou de resmungar assim que notou os outros ocupantes do cômodo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele ficou encarando-os como se fossem miragens.

-Vocês estão mesmo aqui. -ele falou como se não acreditasse.

-Bom...Isso é um tanto quanto óbvio Malfoy-Ron observou.

-ARGH! Não é possível!

Malfoy voltou a reclamar ignorando os outros ocupantes do quarto.

-DRACO MALFOY! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO TROUXE MEU COPO D'ÁGUA!!!

Todos se assustaram com o grito vindo do andar de cima. Draco continuou resmungando porém mais baixo, foi até um armário pegou um copo, pôs a água nele e saiu.

-Viram? -perguntou Fred quebrando o silêncio- Eu disse que esse pessoal é maluco.

Os outros balançaram a cabeça concordando.

**HP6**

Ela definitivamente estava d péssimo humor. Passara a noite com pesadelos, lembranças antigas que ela tentava ao máximo esquecer, mas que insistiam em lhe assombrar.

Cedo da manhã ela foi acordada pelos gritos de Narcisa.

"_Típico. Narcisa deve estar importunando Harry de novo."_

Tonks tentou se levantar, mas logo sentiu uma vertigem e se segurou a beira da cama para não cair.

Ela foi acometida por uma ânsia de vômito e correu para o banheiro, se ajoelhou do lado do assento e colocou tudo para fora.

Passado alguns minutos dessa maneira Draco entrou no quarto e viu ela no banheiro.

-Nossa, você está um lixo!

Tonks olhou para ele com irritação espalhada por seu rosto.

-Eu me sinto como lixo Malfoy. Que tal você fingir que é útil e descer para pegar um copo d'água para mim.

-Não acho que precise disso. Você parece estar lidando bem com a situação.- Draco falou com um meio sorriso.

-Draco...vai para o infer..- Ela não conseguiu terminar. O liquido ardente passou rapidamente pela sua garganta e ela mais uma vez se voltou para o sanitário.

-Maravilha, você está mesmo mal.

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado da moça e segurou seu cabelo por trás da cabeça.

-Vá pegar o copo de água Draco.

Os dois se voltaram para a porta, onde Harry estava parado. Draco olhou para Tonks por um momento e se levantou, saindo do banheiro.

Tonks olhou para Harry e esticou os braços pedindo ajuda para se levantar.

O moreno foi até ela e a levantou nos braços levando-a em direção a cama.

-Calma garota. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Tonks murmurou um obrigado contra o peito do rapaz e se deixou deitar na cama.

**Oi pessoal. Desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo. Sei que ele está curto mas eu postei logo para não acreditarem que eu desistira da Fic. Obrigado pelas reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9- Lar doce lar (parte 2)**

Harry estava sentado na beira da cama enquanto Tonks estava se aconchegando nos lençóis.

Após a crise de vomito, Harry a carregou para a cama. Pouco tempo depois a moça começou a sentir calafrios e seu corpo começou a tremer. O rapaz deitou ao lado dela por um tempo, tentando minimizar a sensação de frio, mas foi em vão.

Draco entrou no quarto segurando o copo de água que Tonks pedirá. O loiro bancava o durão, mas no fundo ele se preocupava muito com a prima e se assustou ao vê-la tremendo na cama.

-O que houve com ela?

-Ela viu um coelho escondido no ralo da pia do banheiro e se assustou. O que você acha idiota?- Harry respondeu. Mesmo com a voz calma sua inquietação era visível.

-Hey,calma ai Potter! Você não é o único preocupado por aqui.

Harry deu ao loiro um olhar cheio de irritação, mas não respondeu. Ele voltou seu olhar para Tonks, que continuava a tremer, embora um pouco menos.

-Potter. Posso perguntar uma coisa? Bem, na verdade duas.

Harry olhou para Draco e assentiu.

-Certo. Um: ela vai melhorar?- O loiro perguntou um tanto preocupado.

-Creio que logo ela melhore. Ela já teve essas crises antes.-O moreno respondeu, mas não com muita convicção, talvez pela própria preocupação.

-Ótimo. Bem...Dois: o que faço com esse copo?- Draco perguntou, apontando para o copo d'água com a mão livre.

O garoto de olhos verdes olhou para Draco para ter certeza que ele falava sério. Quando viu que de fato era sério ele fez sinal para Draco se aproximar.

O loiro, de maneira desconfiada, se aproximou da cama. Harry pediu o copo e o Sonserino o entregou.

Logo em seguida, Harry jogou a água do copo na cara do loiro. Draco passou a mão no rosto e olhou para o... "amigo".

-Pergunta idiota?

Harry assentiu e apontou para porta, indicando que Draco devia sair.

**HP6**

Narcisa estava descendo as escadas. Após a confusão no quarto de Harry ela foi para o próprio quarto e tomou um banho para se acalmar.

Chegando ao térreo ela foi até a cozinha e ao entrar notou que todos os Weasleys mais Fleur estavam presentes no cômodo.

Molly estava ao lado do fogão observando Monstro cozinhar. O elfo doméstico nunca deixaria a ruiva cozinhar para seu dono. Claro, Molly não aceitaria NÃO cozinhar para Harry.

Os dois discutiam sobre o assunto enquanto Ginny e seus irmãos assistiam o desenrolar da discussão.

-Chega vocês dois.- Narcisa impôs com a voz fria porem firme.

Todos na cozinha se voltaram para ela, espantados por sua aparição súbita.

-Weasley, eu acho sua insistência em cozinhar para Harry realmente tocante, mas aqui nessa casa o cozinheiro é o monstro. Sente logo na mesa e pare de criar caso.

Molly sentiu o sangue ferver, mas se segurou para não responder. Os ocupantes mais jovens da cozinha estavam com os queixos no chão, impressionados com o tom de Narcisa.

A matriarca dos Weasley se sentou a mesa e Monstro voltou a cozinhar, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Vocês viram Harry?- Narcisa perguntou para os jovens.

-Não. Nenhum de nós o viu hoje- Respondeu Bill.

-Meu filho?

-Meu irmãos mais novos disseram que ele esteve aqui mais cedo, mas saiu logo.- Bill novamente respondeu.

Todos os outros olhavam da mulher para o rapaz ruivo como em um jogo de ping-pong.

-Entendo. Muito obrigado. –Narcisa agradeceu a Bill e saiu do cômodo.

Por que você foi tão...tão...gentil com ela?- Charlie perguntou, vocalizando os pensamentos de todos na sala.

-Como ela disse, essa não é nossa casa. Sem mencionar que Harry nos avisou para evitarmos atrito com os Malfoy.

Todos se lembraram do aviso de Harry e da maneira fria com que ele o colocara e acharam melhor deixar o assunto de lado.

**HP6**

Hermione resolvera falar com Harry em particular para tentar resolver o mal entendido dessa manhã.

Ao passar pelo quarto de Tonks ela ouviu sons vindos do cômodo e viu a moça deitada na cama com Harry ao seu lado, cuidando dela.

Agora ela estava do lado oposto a Harry a direita de Tonks que, já mais recomposta, estava sentada.

-Desculpe pelo trabalho pessoal.

-Esqueça isso. Consegue comer?- Harry perguntou.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.- Tonks respondeu.

-Tonks, você está doente é melhor que se alimente bem.- Hermione interveio- Aliás, você já sabe qual é a doença?

Tonks ficou tensa rapidamente, mas Harry falou antes que ela pudesse responder.

-Sim, sabemos qual é a..."doença"- o tom dele fez Hermione criar suspeitas sobre a tal doença.- O importante é que ela se alimente. Já que está com medo de vomitar novamente eu pedirei ao Monstro que prepare uma sopa.

Harry se levantou e saiu do quarto. Hermione olhou de relance para Tonks e seguiu Harry para fora do quarto.

**HP6**

Todos, menos Harry e Hermione, estavam na sala jantando. Monstro fora chamado por Harry e deixara o cômodo para atender seu dono.

Narcisa achara Draco e o trouxera para a cozinha. Todos estavam se sentindo muito desconfortáveis. Somente Bill e Narcisa pareciam tranqüilos.

Narcisa ignorava totalmente os Weasley e Bill não se sentia tão constrangido, já que nunca participara ativamente da rivalidade das duas famílias.

Fleur nem se quer conhecia os Malfoy, mas o clima pesado e os olhares rápidos que Bill destinava a Narcisa estavam perturbando a francesa imensamente.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Harry entrou seguido de Hermione, o rapaz com uma feição séria e a menina tentando esconder o choque.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Narcisa e Hermione sentou ao lado de Ron, que a observava preocupado.

-O que houve com vocês?- O ruivo perguntou, esperando uma resposta de qualquer um dos dois.

-Hermione estava comigo, me ajudando a cuidar de Tonks.- Harry respondeu.

-O que? Tonks está doente?- Molly perguntou preocupada.

Hermione estava olhando fixamente para o seu prato, como que com vergonha de participar da conversa.

-Não se preocupe. Logo ela melhorará.-Harry respondeu.

O assunto quebrou um pouco do clima pesado da cozinha e os Weasley começaram a conversar entre si enquanto os Malfoy olhavam com curiosidade para Harry.

**HP6**

Já de tarde Harry saiu da casa e Draco foi avisar sua mãe que o moreno só voltaria mais tarde.

O loiro estava subindo as escadas quando esbarrou em alguém. Recuperando o equilíbrio ele viu que foi Hermione que deu de encontro com ele. A garota não o olhou no rosto, mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto tentava passar por ele.

-Nossa Granger, tenha pelo menos a decência de fingir que olha por onde anda.- Disse Draco enquanto bloqueava o caminho.

-Sai do meio Malfoy.- A garota exigiu ainda evitando os olhos dele.

-Só depois que você me disser o que Potter te contou mais cedo.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso. Ela ainda não acreditava no que Harry lhe dissera, mas ainda estava criando coragem para ir falar com Tonks.

-Isso não é da sua conta, agora saia!- Hermione mandou e tentou passar por ele a força.

Draco segurou seu braço impedindo que ela fosse.

-Eu já disse que não vai...- Mas o loiro foi interrompido antes de terminar a frase.

-Harry me disse que Tonks estava grávida! Pronto, se sente melhor?- A garota gritou.

Draco olhou para ela de maneira calculista. Sem deixar que ela se soltasse ele acusou.

-Eu sei que Tonks está grávida. O que eu não sei é por que você está tão abalada por isso. Não foi o que Harry disse que te incomodou.

Hermione encarou o loiro com raiva.

-Verdade. Foi o que ele não me disse que me incomodou.

Draco olhou para ela por um instante tentando entender a indireta da garota. Sem ver o menor sentido ele finalmente perguntou.

-O que, pelas barbas de Merlin, você quer dizer Granger?

-Ora Malfoy logo você, tão ingênuo. Tonks está com Harry a um bom tempo aqui nessa casa De repente ela aparece grávida e Harry fica babando ela de toda maneira possível. Diga-me Malfoy, quem é o pai desse criança?- Hermione finalizou com uma pergunta, mas seu tom era de quem já sabia a resposta.

"_Bruxa mais inteligente dessa geração, hein. Quem diria." _–pensou Draco.

**HP6**

Ginny estava um lance de escadas acima de onde Draco e Hermione estavam conversando.

A insinuação feita por Hermione fez o seu sangue gelar. Ela ficou paralisada no meio da escada. As mudanças drásticas sofridas por Harry, o jeito que ele ficou quando viu Tonks na Toca, o fato de eles estarem morando juntos aqui desde que Harry sumiu.

Tudo levava ela para a mesma conclusão a que Hermione chegara.

"_Harry é o pai da criança. Oh Merlin, eu não acredito!"_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esse capítulo será escrito com Malfoy como principal, diferente dos outros em que vários personagens eram abordados (outros capítulos trarão certos personagens sendo mais presentes), abraços!**

**Cap 10- Brincadeira de mau gosto **

Draco estava em sua cama,encarando o teto, refletindo sobre a discussão que teve com Granger poucos instantes atrás. A menina acusou Harry de ser o pai da criança que sua prima, Tonks, estava esperando.

O loiro sabia que isso acabaria dando em confusão e que a dedução de Hermione acabaria se espalhando pela casa cedo ou tarde.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, ponderando os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Desde quando seu pai foi preso, quando chegou ao largo grimmauld e quando se reencontrara com seu desafeto de escola.

Ele ficou chocado, dizendo o mínimo, com as mudanças que Harry Potter sofreu ao longo dos meses passados.

Desde então nada demais aconteceu até a chegada dos Weasleys que, por mais que Draco não admitisse, agitou um pouco a monotonia da casa.

Agora cá estava ele, ponderando como ele poderia tirar proveito da eminente confusão que Hermione acabaria causando, sem que Harry se enfurecesse com ele.

Um sorriso torto se formou no rosto fino do jovem Malfoy.

**HP6 **

Draco estava andando pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

Muitas portas estavam espalhadas ao longo do corredor, mas ele se interessava apenas por uma.

Ele ficou de frente para a dita porta e esperou. Esperava ouvir algo de dentro do quarto, mas depois de algum tempo sem ouvir nada ele resolveu entrar.

Abriu a porta e viu Hermione sentada na cama com um livro, mas a menina não parecia concentrada no livro.

-Quem diria... Granger desaprendeu a ler!

Hermione se assustou, não notara a porta abrir.

-Malfoy? Que está fazendo aqui? Nada melhor pra fazer imagino.

-Não pergunte quando já souber a resposta.- Retrucou o Sonserino.- Eu estava sem nada melhor para fazer então vim discutir algo com você.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando desconfiança em relação ao rapaz.

- O que você poderia querer discutir comigo Malfoy?

Malfoy sorriu de maneira satisfeita, sabendo qual seria a reação da garota.

-Quero falar sobre o nosso amigo que logo será papai

A garota tremeu por um breve instante. Ainda não podia acreditar que Tonks estava grávida de um filho de Harry.

-Não quero discutir isso, muito menos com você!

-Tem certeza? Poderia te os detalhes.- O loiro falou maliciosamente.

Hermione corou loucamente, de vergonha e de choque.

-O que... eu não...como você...- Gaguejou ela

-Como eu sei? Ora Granger, dê algum crédito ao Potter, no mínimo Tonks teria gemido não acha?

Hermione imaginou por um breve momento a imagem de Harry e Tonks juntos em uma cama, mas logo balançou a cabeça para "dissipar" essas imagens.

Draco sorriu ao observar à morena e decidiu continuar a atormentá-la.

- Você viu que Potter mudou bastante. Eu acho que não deveria ser surpresa se ele estivesse mais... "saidinho" com relação às mulheres- soltou o loiro- Ainda mais ele estando tão carente após a morte de Black.

Hermione congelou por um momento. Essa tinha que ser a razão pela qual Harry se deitaria com Tonks certo? Ele esteve perdido após a morte de Sirius e ela não estava lá para ajudá-lo.

Draco percebeu a mudança no comportamento da menina de irritada para culpada e resolveu mudar o rumo, afinal Harry iria acabar com ele caso Granger começasse a se sentir culpada.

-Claro... Existem sempre outras possibilidades.-O loiro comentou displicentemente.

Hermione olhou de forma curiosa para ele.

- Que quer dizer?

Malfoy aproveitou o interesse e continuou.

-Bom...vai saber a quanto tempo ela está grávida. Aquele lobisomem maldito pode ter alguma culpa no cartório.

A garota demorou uns segundos para entender o que o loiro estava insinuando.

-Um minuto...Lobisomem...O que o professor Lupin tem a ver com isso tudo?

-Potter me contou que eles estavam bem próximos no semestre passado, que passaram o natal conversando pelos cantos... Quem sabe... - Draco não concluiu a frase.

-Você acabou de dizer que ouviu Harry e Tonks...- Ela corou, sem conseguir finalizar a frase.

Draco deu de ombros inocentemente.

-Eu menti. -Falou naturalmente

Hermione parou um segundo, não acreditando.

-Você...mentiu...- repetiu quase que em transe.

-É.

-Você...MENTIU?

-Nossa Granger! É, eu menti! Não é tão difícil de entender!- Draco gritou perdendo a paciência.

Ele mal conseguiu esquivar do jato de luz vermelha que veio logo em seguida.

**HP6 **

Ele desceu as escadas quase que voando. Ele conseguiu plantar a duvida na cabeça de Hermione, mas não esperava que ela saísse disparando feitiços.

Ele encostou na parede para recuperar o fôlego e não notou a aproximação de Ginny Weasley.

-Fugindo de quem desta vez Malfoy?

Ele virou e encarou a ruiva.

-Weasley...Eu realmente...Não estou...Com...Paciência!-exclamou o loiro ainda recuperando o fôlego.

Draco olhou para a garota com irritação e certa curiosidade. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, ação que não passou desapercebida pela garota.

- Por que esta me olhando desse jeito?- Perguntou a menina, um pouco irritada.

Malfoy não respondeu em seguida. Demorou um pouco e só então falou.

-Sabe...Para um pirralha como você...até que você não é tão feia.

Ginny teve de parar um segundo para acreditar no que ouviu. Malfoy a elogiara...ou pelo menos ela achava que sim.

- Eu não sou pirralha! E como assim "como você"?

-Ah bom...Pobre, sem cultura e irritante.-Respondeu o loiro.

A ruiva ficou chocada por um segundo.

- Como é?

Para piorar a situação do Sonserino, Hermione escolhera aquele momento para descer as escadas.

-Há!- Exclamou a morena- Agora...Quero ver você brincar comigo agora!

-Oh, parece que nosso "amigo" andou irritando mais gente- comentou Ginny- Hermione que acha de darmos uma lição nele?- Sugeriu a ruiva de maneira conspiratória.

Hermione encarou-a por um segundo.

-Sabe...Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

As duas moças puxaram as varinhas enquanto Malfoy se encolhia contra a parede.

**HP6**

Harry saiu da cozinha. Narcisa reclamou que não achava Draco e ele foi "convencido" a ajudá-la a procurar.

Ele ouviu um som abafado vindo de um armário abaixo da escada.

Ele abriu a porta desconfiada e deu de cara com Draco.

O loiro estava amarrado de cabeça para baixo, o rosto já rosa por conta da circulação de sangue, a cabeça raspada, amarrado com uma corda presa ao teto e com algo que parecia sua língua, porem alongada e pintada de verde, enrolada ao redor do rosto deixando apenas os olhos de fora.

Draco olhava desesperado para Harry, esperando ajuda.

Harry olhou por um tempo e resolveu falar.

-Eu não quero nem saber.

O moreno fechou a porta e foi avisar Narcisa que o achara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi pessoal, antes de começar vou responder à quem deixou Reviews.**

**-Lia: Sinceramente eu tenho que dizer que não tenho grande preferência por nenhum casal, eu quero ver o Harry bem no fim da historia. Acho que vou acabar abrindo votação para quem deve acabar com o Harry. **

**-Bet 97: eu ando meio ocupado por causa do vestibular mas garanto que vou postar mais capítulos logo, aproveitando as férias. **

**-Markin: Valeu cara, brigadão. Olha, vou acabar abrindo votação pros casais, se você quiser que acabe H/Hr diga ai cara, a Fic é minha,mas é feita pra vocês.**

**-Perseus fire: Obrigado por acompanhar a fic por todo esse tempo. O treino do Harry vai ser explicado aos poucos e depois vou usar um capitulo para explicar tudo.**

**-Carolyzinha: Você é quem acompanha a mais tempo! Brigado! Bom, o pai não vai ser revelado tão cedo, isso eu garanto, mas vou deixar varias possibilidades de quem é. Quero ver se alguém acaba acertando antes que eu fale.**

**Cap 11- Alcatéia (parte 1)**

-Bom dia Sr. Lupin!- Gritou o atendente da panificadora- O que vai querer hoje?

-Bom dia Ralph, o de sempre, por favor.- respondeu o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Remus Lupin fora enviado ao pequeno vilarejo para ser o mediador entre a Ordem e o grupo de lobisomens que viviam na floresta próxima a pequena vila.

Ele chegara a cerca de 1 mês e meio e fizera amizade com vários dos moradores. Ele se encantara com o pequeno vilarejo e com seus habitantes. Ele tivera que sumir em duas ocasiões para que seu "probleminha" não pusesse os pacatos habitantes em risco.

Antes de Dumbledore o enviar para negociar com os lobisomens ele insistira em procurar por Harry. Quando soube do desaparecimento do rapaz o ex-professor ficou desesperado. Ele já perdera James, Lilly e mais recentemente Sirius. Ele tinha o dever de Harry, em memória de seus amigos.

Lupin quis procurar o garoto, mas Dumbledore o impediu. Afirmara que o garoto não estaria em perigo, do contrário Snape já os teria avisado, mas Remus não tinha confiança suficiente no professor de poções para arriscar.

O lobisomem só se acalmou quando recebeu um bilhete de Harry. O garoto afirmava que estava bem e se desculpava por sumir. Remus se acalmou após se certificar que a letra era mesmo do rapaz.

Logo depois o líder da Ordem o mandara para o vilarejo, e cá estava ele desde então.

Ralph voltou com uma sacola com pães e um pouco de presunto. Sendo um lobisomem Lupin acabou desenvolvendo um gosto fora do comum para carne. Um sanduíche de presunto era o mínimo para o seu café da manhã.

Saindo da panificadora Remus continuou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. O sumiço de Harry, a morte de Sirius, sua nova missão.

Ele aceitou a tarefa avidamente, precisava de um tempo longe de tudo e de todos para ficar de luto pelo seu melhor amigo. Ele entendia perfeitamente o sumiço de Harry, mas ainda se preocupava muito com ele.

Sirius era seu melhor amigo. Após a morte do casal Potter Remus ficou arrasado ao saber que Sirius fora culpado. Anos depois ele descobriu que o amigo era inocente e desde então eles cuidaram um do outro, sendo a única companhia que poderiam ter.

O lobisomem e o fugitivo de Azkaban, uma combinação digna dos marotos.

Ver Sirius voando através do véu deixou Remus perdido. Perdera mais uma amigo por conta da guerra de Voldemort.

Enquanto caminhava Remus não notou a aproximação de uma garotinha. A menina se aproximou sorrateiramente e pulou em suas costas.

Chocado por um segundo, Lupin se virou e viu o rosto sorridente da menininha.

-Anabeth, que pensa que está fazendo?

A menina continuou sorrindo- te cumprimentado seu bobo!

-Não podia dar um simples "bom dia"?- O homem perguntou sorrindo.

-Não, isso seria chato.- A menina parou por um segundo- Oh! Bom dia Remy!

-Bom dia Beth- respondeu Lupin sorrindo.

Anabeth era órfã, mas fora criada pelo dono da panificadora que Remus acabara de sair. Desde que chegara a vila ele acabara gostando da criança.

-Vi você saindo da panificadora. Por que não falou comigo?- Ela perguntou emburrada.

-Desculpe, achei que estivesse dormindo.

A menina olhou bem para ele. Ele tinha a sensação que a menina tinha algum dom em legilimência, sempre podia dizer quando ele estava mentindo.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com a resposta- Ok. Eu acordei cedo, Ralph precisava de ajuda para arrumar as prateleiras.

Os dois continuaram a andar até a saída do vilarejo. Poe questões de segurança Remus estava morando num chalé em um morro próximo ao vilarejo.

Chegaram a saída da vila. Anabeth fez uma pergunta que fez o sangue de Lupin gelar.

-Amanhã é lua cheia não é?

Remus parou. Anabeth de alguma forma sempre notava quando ele aparecia cansado e fraco na cidade, e memorizava as vezes que ele nem se quer aparecia. O fato de ela, entre todos do vilarejo, ter notado que isso sempre ocorria após a lua cheia o surpreendia imensamente.

-É sim. Por que a pergunta?- ele perguntou.

A garotinha olhou-o de maneira intensa.

-Nada. Eu acho a lua cheia bonita, só isso.

Os dois se separaram. Anabeth voltou a cidade e Remus foi para casa. A garotinha loira sempre impressionava o lobisomem, parecia ter um jeito especial de entender as pessoas, muito parecido com Lilly.

O fato de Lilly ter descoberto que ele era um lobisomem causava preocupação. As duas eram muito parecidas. Será que Anabeth, com sua mente tão aberta ao imaginário, descobriria também?

Lupin não queria que a menina o visse como o monstro em que ele se tornava. Ele passara a gostar muito dela.

Chegando ao morro ele avistou o chalé. Era simples, feito inteiramente de madeira, como tudo no vilarejo. As paredes de uma cor escura, quase preto, e a por ta de madeira puramente marrom, assim como o teto, se destacava.

Ele entrou e preparou os sanduíches para comer. A vida ali era pacata, calma. Tudo que ele precisava.

O que Lupin não percebera é que desde que saíra para o vilarejo e até sua volta uma figura o seguia. Por todo o caminho o homem de sobre tudo preto o seguiu, viu a conversa entre ele e Anabeth e seu retorno ao chalé.

O homem estava parada a cerca de 300 metros do chalé. Um sorriso doente em seu rosto animalesco.

-Logo Lupin...Logo- O homem riu sinistramente, esperando ansiosamente a noite do dia seguinte.

**HP6**

Dumbledore estava com Minerva em seu escritório. Os dois se reuniram para falar do ano letivo que viria e da preparação para receber os alunos.

Tudo estava em fim de preparação para recebê-los. Dumbledore estava terminando de escrever uma carta para Remus, explicando os últimos acontecimentos seu encontro com Harry.

-Recebeu noticias dele ultimamente?-Perguntou McGonnagal

-Sim, em sua ultima carta ele me disse que iria se encontrar mais uma vez com a alcatéia de lobisomens.

Minerva McGonnagal, professora de transfiguração, assentiu e voltou a tomar seu chá.

O diretor terminou a carta e chamou Fawkes para entregá-la. A fênix apanhou a carta e se desfez em chamas.

Albus encostou-se em sua cadeira e deu um suspiro pesado. Minerva percebera que ele estava preocupado e resolveu tentar ajudá-lo.

-Albus, o que está lhe preocupando?

Dumbledore não respondeu imediatamente. Demorou um pouco e falou

-Algo me diz...que Remus está com problemas.

-Como assim com problemas? É relacionado com Sirius?- Perguntou a professora

Novamente o diretor não respondeu imediatamente. Suas feições sérias e pesarosas denunciavam a preocupação do velho bruxo.

-Não sei Minerva. Só sei que o que quer que seja... Acontecerá logo.

**HP6**

Andrew era o líder do bando de lobisomens com quem Lupin fora negociar. Era um homem alto, cabeça raspada e corpo muito musculoso. Conquistara o comando da alcatéia por sua inteligência e seu autocontrole, era o melhor para liderar um grupo como aquele.

Remus resolvera ir conversar com ele no fim da tarde, para que a noite todos pudessem descansar, já que a noite seguinte seria um inferno para todos eles.

Os dois estavam numa clareira no meio da floresta onde a alcatéia morava, conversando sobre as propostas de Dumbledore.

-Como vou saber que todas essas promessas serão cumpridas?

Remus olhou para o outro lobisomem. Sabia que Andrew não era do tipo que se deixava enganar, muito menos do tipo que arriscaria seus companheiros em uma guerra que não lhe diz respeito.

-Dumbledore garante que fará de tudo para realizar suas promessas. Com a sua ajuda o ministro acabará por aprovar as novas leis de igualdade entre nós e os bruxos.

Andrew encarou-o por um longo tempo. Ele desconfiava muito do ministério da magia. Ele fora um auror e acabou sendo transformado em uma missão. O ministério não o ajudou naquela época e ele duvidava muito que o ajudasse agora.

-Remus, você REALMENTE acha que o ministro vai aprovar alguma dessas leis?- Perguntou o líder da alcatéia.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos ficou sério. Ele também tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o que o ministro diria de tudo isso, ainda mais depois que ele recusou a aliança com Dumbledore.

Ele pensou seriamente em sua resposta. Não podia arriscar a aliança com o grupo de Andrew e muito menos irritar o próprio. Ele lutara uma vez com Andrew quando chegara ao vilarejo. O líder do grupo o encurralara na primeira noite de lua cheia e os dois lutaram violentamente.

Os dois eram igualmente rápidos e fortes, muito mais que qualquer outro membro do grupo.O combate terminou em um empate doloroso para ambos, que ficaram cheio de cortes e hematomas, mas fez com que o grupo respeitasse Remus.

Andrew era assustador quando transformado e Remus evitaria outra luta a todo custo.

-Eu acredito em Dumbledore. Sei que ele vai fazer todo o possível para que tenhamos nossos direitos consolidados. É tudo que posso lhe dizer com certeza absoluta.

A resposta não pareceu agradar muito Andrew, mas ele não fez objeção. Eles se levantaram e apertaram as mãos. Quando Remus se virou para ir embora foi chamado mais uma vez.

-Remus...-Andre hesitou e terminou por falar- Tome cuidado meu amigo.

Remus Lupin ficou confuso com o aviso, mas o outro lobisomem sumiu antes que pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa.

**HP6**

Narcisa estava ao lado de Harry em seu quarto.

O rapaz estava sentado na beira da cama, com as mãos no rosto. Narcisa sabia que ele estava se concentrando em sua legilimência. Vez em quando Harry tentava surrupiar alguma informação da mente de Lorde Voldemort, como o próprio tentara fazer com ele no ultimo ano letivo.

Harry tirou as mãos do rosto e se voltou para Narcisa.

-Nada novo, mas eu ainda estou com a sensação que algo ruim vai acontecer.

Narcisa tinha sido chamada por Harry caso ele tivesse que sair para alguma emergência. Ela devia ficar atenta para qualquer coisa que ele pudesse precisar. Ela lembrou de uma conversa que eles tiveram assim que o Weasleys chegaram ao largo grimmauld.

-Harry... Quando você vai sair para resolver "aquele" assunto?- Perguntou preocupada.

-"aquele" assunto?- Revidou o moreno em tom divertido- Bom... Logo. Achei mais algumas informações úteis. Muito em breve eu vou ter que viajar de novo.

Narcisa assentiu, mas ainda preocupada. Ela estendeu suas mãos e pegou a mão direita de Harry, coberta pela luva, entre elas.

O moreno sabia que desde que ele machucara a mão ela ficara muito preocupada com as viagens que ele tinha que fazer, mas ele não iria interrompê-las por conta disso.

Narcisa tirou a luva devagar, para não causar nenhum incomodo. Ela jogou a luva em cima da cama e olhou bem para os ferimentos que cobriam toda a mão do jovem.

A mão de Harry mais parecia uma garra, como se tivesse sido posta em uma fogueira e tivesse sido tostada. Completamente negra, com alguns cortes profundos. A mão de Harry parecia cadavérica, mas estranhamente nunca cheirou mal nem se deteriorou mais.

Desde que fora pego no feitiço armadilha a mão dele estava assim, nem piorou e com certeza não melhorou e isso preocupava Narcisa imensamente.

- Ela não melhora. Sente alguma dor?

Harry estava encarando o anel que estava preso ao dedo anelar da mão deformada. A pedra negra incrustada no ornamento de prata refletia os olhos verdes do rapaz como um espelho.

-Não. Ela está super sensível, mas parou de doer por si só.

Narcisa soltou a mão assim que ouviu sobre a sensibilidade e olhou para Harry, com medo de ter lhe causado dor.

-Relaxe, eu já me acostumei. - Ele apanhou a luva em cima da cama e a recolocou na mão ferida.

**HP6**

Lupin acordou meio atordoado e com uma dor de cabeça imensa. Essa noite a lua estaria cheia e ele começava a sentir os efeitos em seu corpo, que pressentia a transformação cada vez mais próxima.

Ele olhou pela janela do quarto, uma das três que haviam no chalé, e viu que o sol já estava alto no céu, indicando que já deviam ser umas duas horas da tarde.

Ele grunhiu, ele sempre ficava mais cansado no dia de lua cheia e esse cansaço se repetia nos dois ou três dias seguidos.

Ele detestava noites de lua cheia, mas ele não fazia idéia do que essa noite iria trazer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12- Alcatéia (parte 2)**

Remus não tinha condições de ir a vila. O corpo dele estava completamente resolveu pegar o que sobrou do pão e do presunto que sobrara de ontem.

Ele levantou da cama e todo seu corpo protestou. Lupin se dirigiu a cozinha do pequeno chalé e preparou um sanduíche para enganar sua fome por um tempo.

A alcatéia de Andrew se dirigia para a parte mais obscura da floresta na noite de lua cheia e se alimentavam de animais que habitavam aquela parte.

Logo ele iria se juntar a eles, costume criado desde que Andrew o convidara pela primeira vez.

Lupin tinha muitas esperanças de que a alcatéia se uniria a ordem. Ele estava aproveitando muito o tempo na vila, mas as transformações, embora ainda muito ruins e dolorosas, estavam mais toleráveis.

O fato de ele poder conviver com outros lobisomens fazia com que ele não se sentisse tão diferente. Ele estava se recuperando bem da perda de Sirius, essa missão acabar sendo algo muito bom para ele.

Oh, quão errado ele descobriria estar, pois a noite lhe reservava muitas surpresas.

**HP6**

Bellatrix andava pelo corredor do castelo em que Voldemort reunira suas forças. O palácio pertencera a um nobre escocês muito tempo atrás, mas fora abandonado após a morte dele.

Agora o enorme castelo servia de esconderijo para os comensais da morte e seu mestre.

Bellatrix ficou de frente para uma porta de carvalho imensa. Ela esperou e logo em seguida as portas se abriram sozinhas e ela entrou no cômodo.

Lá estavam três pessoas. Uma era Severus Snape, mestre de poções e espião, o outro era Yaxley, um dos comandantes dos comensais, e o ultimo...

Lorde Voldemort estava sentado num trono de prata enfeitado com varias pedras preciosas.

O lorde das trevas voltou-se para Bellatrix. A mulher ajoelhou e esperou que ele se dirigisse a ela.

-Ah, Bella. Creio que tenha notícias de Grayback.

A comensal assentiu e se levantou, olhando com adoração para seu mestre.

-Sim, senhor. Grayback está no vilarejo e já encontrou Lupin. Parece que o vira-lata está em um chalé próximo ao vilarejo.

-E a alcatéia?- Voldemort perguntou.

-Lupin já entrou em contato com o grupo, mas Grayback afirmou que isso não será nenhum empecilho.

Voldemort assentiu. A razão de Grayback ter ido ao vilarejo foi na verdade para encontrar Lupin, mas, quando o lorde das trevas soube da razão do membro da ordem estar lá, ordenou que Grayback convencesse os lobisomens a se unirem a ele.

O plano seria executado essa noite quando a lua estivesse brilhando no céu e os lobisomens assolando a terra.

Voldemort sorriu maleficamente.

**HP6**

Anabeth andava pela rua. Ela acabara de entregar uma cesta de doces que uma senhora encomendara na panificadora.

Ela estava pensando em Remus. Ela sabia que ele passava mal de vez em quando e ela notou também que sempre era em períodos de lua cheia. Ela tinha 10 anos, era jovem, mas não burra.

Ela estava tão focada que não olhou por onde andava e acabou esbarrando em alguém. Ela esbarrou tão forte que acabou caindo sentada no chão.

-Desculpe! Eu não olhei por onde eu...- Ela parou ao ver o homem em quem tinha esbarrado.

O homem era alto, muito forte e cabelo longo e escuro. Ele a encarava seriamente e não parecia prestar atenção no que ela dizia.

-Você conhece Remus Lupin?

Anabeth congelou. Se esse homem conhecia Remus então ele podia saber o que estava errado com ele.

-Err... Conheço sim. O senhor é amigo dele?

O homem sorriu, um sorriso que acabou causando um calafrio em Anabeth.

-Eu o conheço desde criança.-ele respondeu e logo em seguida ficou sério de novo- Você notou algo errado com ele nos últimos dias não é?- Ela assentiu- Eu gostaria que visse comigo vê-lo. Ele esta precisando muito de ajuda.

Anabeth assentiu avidamente. Remus era sempre muito bom para ela e merecia ajuda.

A menina foi andando com o homem a seguindo. Anabeth estava tão preocupada com Remus que não viu o sorriso sinistro que o homem estampava no rosto.

**HP6**

Remus estava na área que a alcatéia normalmente ocupava na lua cheia, mas ninguém além dele estava ali.

Ele procurou por toda a floresta, mas nenhum sinal do grupo. Um sentimento ruim começou a crescer dentro dele. Será que aconteceu algo com eles? O vilarejo estava em perigo?

Ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso e viu que faltava uma hora para o aparecimento da lua. Ele resolveu voltar para o chalé. Era suficientemente afastado do vilarejo e em caso de problemas os outros poderiam ir atrás dele.

Ele foi o mais rápido que seu corpo permitiu, pois não podia correr o risco de se transformar no meio do caminho. Após minutos andando ele avistou o morro e o chalé.

Ele andou mais um pouco e finalmente chegou a casa. Ele abriu a porta e trancou logo em seguida. Ele encostou-se à porta, tentando acalmar os batimentos cardíacos.

O corpo dele estava se preparando para a transformação e ele começava a sentir dors cada vez mais fortes.

-Remy? É você?

O coração de Remus congelou por um segundo e o desespero se espalhou pelo seu corpo.

"_Essa voz... Ela não pode estar aqui, não agora!"_

Remus correu para seu quarto, de onde ele ouviu a voz. Ele bateu a porta ao entrar e paralisou na entrada.

Anabeth estava sentada na cama. Ela se assustou com a porta batendo, mas quando viu que era Remus ela se tranqüilizou.

-Remy! Você esta bem? O moço falou que...

-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?-Remus interrompeu desesperado e assustando a garota.- Você não podia estar aqui!

-Mas...o moço falou que...- Ela tentou se explicar, mas estava muito assustada.

-"Moço"? Que moço?- Ele perguntou confuso

-Hum...Esse sou eu.- Respondeu alguém que Remus não conseguia ver.

A porta bateu de novo e Lupin se virou. Fenrir Grayback estava parado de frente a porta, bloqueando a passagem.

-Não...Você não!- Remus se desesperou.

-Hahahaha! Qual o problema "Remy"?- Perguntou o comensal adorando o desespero do inimigo- Não sentiu saudades?

Remus pegou Anabeth nos braços e contornou a cama. Ele puxou a varinha e colocou a menina atrás dele.

-Não se mexa Anabeth!- ele ordenou- Fique atrás de mim, esse homem é muito perigoso!

A menina estava aterrorizada, em parte pelo desespero de Remus e em parte pelo sorriso sádico de Grayback.

-Ora Remus, não seja modesto. Daqui a poucos momentos você será tão perigoso quanto eu. - Grayback parou- Bom... Não TÃO perigoso, mas será um começo.

Remus pensou no que o comensal disse. Ele logo se transformaria e seria um perigo para Anabeth. Ele tinha que pensar rápido, tinha que tirar a garota daqui.

Enquanto ele pensava, Grayback viu o desespero do ex-professor e resolveu agir. Ele deu um passo e imediatamente Remus recuou. Grayback pegou a cama e jogou contra o teto.

O impacto arrancou um pedaço do teto e estraçalhou a cama. Lupin teve que puxar Anabeth para que não fossem atingidos.

-O que foi isso seu maldito?- Remus berrou.

-Ora "Remy"- provocou o criminoso- A lua está linda hoje!

Remus ficou em choque. Ele olhou para cima e viu que o buraco era grande o suficiente para que ele visse a lua cheia inteira. O corpo dele ficou quente, fervendo,a dor ficou insuportável.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos tombou. Caiu de cara no chão e começou a ter convulsões. Ele olhou para Anabeth. A garotinha estava chorando, medo estampado no seu rosto.

"_Eu tenho que tira-la daqui...AGORA!"_

_-_Anabeth.- Mas ela não ouviu- ANABETH- agora a menina pareceu acordar do seu estupor e olhou diretamente para ele.- Corra...Vá...pela janela...AGORA!- falou entre espasmos.

A menina virou-se para janela, correu e a abriu. Ela virou procurando por Grayback, mas ele estava parado, como que em transe. A garotinha olhou mais uma vez para Remus e pulou a janela.

Remus ficou mais aliviado. Agora ele tinha que lidar com Grayback.

-Não vai adiantar.-Ele ouviu Grayback falar.- Os outros lobos vão matá-la

Lupin olhou para o comensal em choque. Ele estava parado. Não se contorcia, não mostrava nenhum sinal de dor.

-Como assim? Os outros...ARGH!...Os outros nunca fariam isso, não agora...Andrew...

-O seu amigo- interrompeu Fenrir- Está morto. Eu mesmo acabei com ele. Entenda, conflito de interesses é ruim para uma alcatéia.

Lupin perdeu toda a esperança. Não podia ser. Sem Andrew para segura-los eles seriam influenciados por Grayback.

-Não...Não pode ser!- Gritou desesperado.

Fenrir riu alto.- Ora Remus...temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos.

Um som alto de estalo pode se ouvir. Remus gritou de dor. Seus ossos estavam começando a se quebrar para que a transformação começasse. De canto de olho ele pode ver Grayback começando a se transformar também.

Foi a ultima coisa que Remus conseguiu captar antes que o mundo explodisse em dor.


	13. Chapter 13

**ATENÇÃO:Este capitulo contem cenas de violência explicita, estejam avisados. Haverá morte de personagens (nenhum do Canon) e serão mortes um tanto violentas. **

**Cap 13- Alcatéia (parte 3)**

Ralph estava arrumando uma estante na panificadora. Anabeth não voltara até agora e ele estava começando a se preocupar com a menininha.

Ele olhou pela janela. Já era noite e a lua cheia estava brilhando no céu.

O rapaz saiu para olhar o céu. Ele adorava esse vilarejo por varias razões, mas a principal delas era por causa de que se podia ver o céu claramente. Ele morou em Manchester por um tempo, mas era uma cidade muito movimentada.

-Tudo bem garoto?

Ralph virou e deu de cara com um dos poucos policiais da pequena vila. Devia ter uns cinco ou seis mais o delegado. A vila era muito pacifica, não havia necessidade para um contingente maior.

-Tudo bem senhor.

Ralph notou que alguns dos pedestres pararam por um segundo. A paz na vila era agradável, mas as pessoas sempre se interessavam por uma confusão de vez em quando, para animar.

O rapaz já ia voltar para a panificadora quando ouviu um som estranho.

Os outros cidadãos e o policial se voltaram para a direção da qual o som vinha. Um homem estava no chão, grunhindo e em posição fetal. O guarda se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou.

-O senhor está bem?

Outro homem caiu de joelhos, próximo ao policial, e começou a grunhir, como o outro.

O policial já ia pedir reforço quando o que estava no chão agarrou seu braço com uma força monstruosa. O guarda se assustou e tentou puxar o braço, mas o aperto era muito forte.

O homem deu um puxão e todos na rua puderam ouvir um "CRACK" seguido do grito do policial. O homem então se levantou, tremendo, e jogou o policial contra um poste.

O policial caiu desorientado no chão, pressionado o ombro quebrado.

Os habitantes estavam em choque. O oficial acabara de ser agredido e ainda fora jogado do outro lado da rua como uma bola de praia.

Os dois estranhos começaram a gritar e muitos sons como o do ombro do guarda quebrando foram ouvidos. Os dois homens começaram a tremer compulsivamente e de repente as feições deles começaram a mudar, ficando mais animalescas, pelos começaram a surgir pelos seus corpos.

Ralph congelou. Todos na rua começaram a recuar, enquanto os dois estranhos passavam por uma metamorfose assustadora.

Os dois estavam cobertos por pêlos, tinham crescido muito e os músculos cresceram tanto que as roupas foram estraçalhadas. As feições estavam iguais as de lobos, com presas afiadíssimas e um focinho alongado. As unhas se tornaram garras e os pés ficaram curvados.

As criaturas andavam sobre duas pernas, como uma pessoa, mas nada mais tinha em comum.

Todos na rua estavam aterrorizados. Ralph estava recuando em direção a panificadora quando os dois monstros rugiram contra as pessoas. Outros rugidos e alguns uivos foram ouvidos por eles. Seja lá o que fossem esses monstros, eles já haviam ocupado a vila.

Cada uma das feras partiu para cima das pessoas. Um deles passou por um homem e jogou as garras contra o pescoço do pobre morador. As garras cortaram a jugular como se fosse papel e o homem caiu no chão, sangrando muito e sufocando. O lobisomem continuou avançando e abocanhou o ombro de uma mulher enquanto levantava o namorado dela com uma mão e estraçalhava o seu crânio.

O outro lobisomem avançou na direção de Ralph e no caminho rasgou o abdômen de duas pessoas que estavam no caminho. Ele pulou contra o garoto, mas Ralph conseguiu pular pra dentro da panificadora, esquivando do ataque.

Ele chutou a porta para fechá-la e correu em rumo da dispensa. Ele ouviu a porta sendo destruída pelo monstro na mesma hora em que ele alcançou a da dispensa. Ele imediatamente fechou e trancou a porta, a única de ferro na panificadora.

Ele se virou, procurando um esconderijo, mas tropeçou em um saco de farinha e acabou todo sujo. Ele se levantou imediatamente e correu para se esconder atrás de uma estante cheia de temperos e de massa de pão.

O garoto esperava que o lobisomem fosse barrado pela porta de ferro e desistisse, mas esse plano logo se provou falho quando as garras do monstro rasgaram a porta.

O homem lobo começou a socar a porta danificada e a destruiu. A criatura começou a farejar o ar, mas aparentemente não conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua presa. Ralph deduziu que devia ser por conta da farinha em seu corpo.

O homem lobo entrou na dispensa e começou a olhar ao redor, esperando achar algum rastro do rapaz. O menino cogitou a possibilidade de correr para fora, mas desistiu. O lobisomem o alcançaria antes que ele chegasse perto da porta, ou o que sobrou dela.

Ele tentava achar uma solução para essa situação, mas lembrou do outro monstro que ficara na rua. Desespero começou a tomar a mente de Ralph, o que diabos ele poderia fazer?

Ralph sem perceber esbarrou em uma lata de molho que acabou caindo no chão. O rapaz ainda tentou apanhá-la, mas a lata lhe escapou.

O lobisomem se virou imediatamente. O monstro pulou contra a estante e a derrubou por cima de Ralph. O garoto sentiu a sua perna quebrar quando a estante o esmagou contra o chão.

A perna quebrada ficou presa embaixo da estante. Ralph tentou desesperadamente se mover, mas a estante o impedia. Ele tentou empurrá-la, mas o móvel era muito pesado.

O lobisomem viu sua presa encurralada e grunhiu de satisfação. O monstro pisou na estante, aumentando a pressão sobre a perna do rapaz e fazendo-o gritar de dor.

O monstro se inclinou até que suas mandíbulas estavam a centímetros do rosto aterrorizado do rapaz. A fera bufou e o ar quente que saiu de suas narinas se chocou contra a face do rapaz.

O lobo aproximou as mandíbulas do joelho do rapaz, preso pela estante, e com uma espécie de sorriso sádico as abriu e fechou rapidamente, com o joelho do rapaz entre elas.

Ralph só sentiu a dor um segundo depois. Primeiro ele sentiu uma dormência repentina na perna e de repente a dor dominou seu cérebro.

A perna decepada agora jazia sobe a estante. Uma poça de sangue começou a se formar, por conta da quantidade enorme de sangue que escorria do ferimento.

O lobisomem, com o focinho encharcado de sangue, encarou mais uma vez o rapaz. Agarrou a outra perna do rapaz e o levantou.

De cabeça para baixo, Ralph viu o mundo começar a girar, sentia muito frio, e o sangue agora descia de sua coxa por todo seu corpo. O rapaz agora sentia a barriga, o peito e o rosto sendo encharcados com o seu próprio sangue.

O monstro se embriagou com o cheiro de sangue. O garoto estava morrendo rápido e dolorosamente. O lobo lambeu o rosto do menino, sentindo o gosto de sangue.

A saliva do monstro sujou mais ainda a face do rapaz, mas o sangue logo cobriu o rosto do jovem novamente.

A visão de Ralph começa a escurecer. Todo o seu copo parecia dormente enquanto o sangue quente escorria. Antes que Ralph apagasse a fera afundou as presas no tórax do rapaz.

Como um despertador a dor fez com que Ralph acordasse e começasse a gritar como um louco. A visão agora piscava, escurecia e voltava. Ele via o próprio sangue no chão, cobrindo-o quase completamente.

O menino rezava para morrer logo, para que o monstro não o torturasse mais. Ralph sentia as presas cortarem sua carne a cada mordida ele sentia mais dor.

O lobisomem por sua vez ignorava o sofrimento do garoto e continuava a arrancar pedaços de carne de seu tórax. O rapaz de repente parou de gritar e seu corpo ficou rígido.

Ralph sentiu o mundo girar mais uma vez, a visão escureceu e de repente ele não sentia mais dor. Não sentia mais nada.

O lobisomem continuou a morder e a estraçalhar até que só restaram os ossos e as tripas do rapaz.

O lobo jogou o que sobrou do rapaz para fora da dispensa e o corpo caiu sobre o balcão. A fera caminhou para fora da panificadora. Encontrou o seu companheiro na frente do prédio, se alimentando da mulher que matara, enquanto o corpo do namorado jazia estraçalhado ao lado dela.

Os dois se encararam. Ouviam os gritos dos cidadãos ecoando pela cidade e os rugidos dos outros lobisomens. O monstro correu em direção oposta a panificadora, procurando mais vítimas. O lobo que matara Ralph parou do lado de um dos poucos carros que existiam na vila, o carro do policial, o levantou e jogou contra a panificadora.

O carro atravessou a entrada e explodiu dentro do prédio. O fogo se alastrou e consumia toda a panificadora. O cadáver de Ralph, que estava sobre o balcão, caiu no chão e começou a queimar junto com o prédio.

O lobisomem olhava as chamas com um interesse mórbido quando de repente sentiu algo atingir seu braço. Ele olhou para o lado e viu o policial, em pé e encostado no poste, apontando sua pistola para ele.

O lobo se voltou para o policial e voou contra ele. Lançou uma das mãos a frente e mostrou as cinco garras ao policial que não teve chance de reação e foi separado de tudo abaixo de sua cintura.

O lobo caiu ao lado do tórax do policial enquanto as pernas do pobre homem ficaram ao lado do poste.

O lobisomem, banhado de sangue, uivou alto para a lua e correu pelas ruas.

**HP6**

Outro lugar em que se podia ver a lua claramente era em uma clareira no meio da floresta.

Lá estava um homem. Deitado no chão, com uma poça de sangue o circundando, permanecia imóvel.

Ele estava sofrendo. Os cortes espalhados por seu corpo ardiam, os ossos quebrados causavam dor constante, mas nada incomodava mais que o orgulho ferido.

Andrew estava encarando o céu, esperando a morte chegar. Perdera o combate com Grayback. O lobisomem comensal vinha conversando com certos lobisomens de seu grupo, convencendo-os a se rebelar.

Grayback o desafiara pelo comando da alcatéia. Andrew duvidava que pudesse vencê-lo, mas não entregaria o comando tão facilmente a um maníaco como o comensal.

A luta durou pouco. Andrew, assim como todo lobisomem, era mais forte e mais rápido que um humano comum, mas Fenrir Grayback era inacreditável. Se Andrew o socava no rosto ele revidava com outro que jogava o ex-auror a dez metros de distância.

Fenrir o espancou o suficiente para que ele agonizasse, mas o deixou viver para que sofresse cada segundo até a morte chegar.

Andrew olhava para a lua. Era a primeira vez desde sua transformação que ele a olhava e não tinha medo de virar um monstro. Sabia que nas suas condições ele nem se quer passaria pela transformação.

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o coto que agora era seu braço. Grayback quebrou seu braço, osso por osso, quando ele já estava derrotado e depois literalmente puxou até que arrancasse.

Não existia mais nada depois de seu cotovelo e o que sobrara era inútil, já que todos os ossos estavam estraçalhados.

Ele olhou para a lua novamente. Oh, como ele gostaria de poder se transformar para dar o troco em Grayback. Ele sabia que uma hora dessas o próprio criminoso já estaria transformando-se, mas ele gostaria de ferir o inimigo, seu assassino.

Provavelmente ele fora atrás de Remus. Andrew sabia que fora ele que transformou Lupin quando era só um menino. Era uma mania de Grayback atacar crianças para atingir seus inimigos.

Talvez com a ajuda de Lupin ele pudesse dar o troco em Grayback. O antigo auror podia sentir a raiva vindo a tona, ele tinha que se vingar, mas sabia que não tinha mais chance nenhuma. Ele ia morrer humilhado e isso o deixava furioso.

De repente uma nova onda de dor atacou Andrew. Ele sentia a cabeça ferver, o corpo inteiro latejava, os poucos ossos intactos começaram a se quebrar por conta própria e sua pele começou a formigar.

Pela primeira vez desde o incidente em que fora atacado por um lobisomem Andrew passava por sua transformação com um sorriso no rosto.

**HP6**

Remus Lupin agora era um monstro. Ele estava com cerca de 2 metros, coberto de pelos de um tom marrom claro, tinha presas afiadíssimas e seu corpo era musculoso e os olhos de uma cor âmbar.

Ainda assim, mesmo transformado, ele mais parecia uma criança na frente de Grayback.

A transformação o deixara com 3 metros, tão alto que batia a cabeça no teto do chalé, o corpo mais parecia uma montanha de puro músculo. Os braços e pernas eram inchado de tantos músculos e o tórax parecia uma parede de tijolos. As presas eram enormes e saltavam das mandíbulas. Os olhos eram de uma cor dourada e carregavam uma insanidade explicita enquanto o pelo era um cinza escuro.

Ambos os lobisomens se encaravam. Qualquer um diria que Grayback destruiria Remus, mas o único sobrevivente dos marotos não estava em condições de separar o óbvio da loucura.

Remus avançou contra Grayback, talvez o tamanho exagerado do lobisomem cinza o tornasse mais lento.

Não lento o bastante. Grayback moveu-se rapidamente e socou Remus bem na ponta do focinho. O lobisomem marrom foi jogado contra a parede do quarto, que não suportou e tombou sobe o peso.

Lupin se levantou, mas Grayback já avançava e acertou dois socos no seu rosto. Lupin tentou revidar, mas nenhum de seus golpes acertava o adversário.

O lobisomem cinza continuou com uma sequência de socos, alguns no rosto e outros no abdômen de Remus, que já estava desorientado.

Remus tentou revidar novamente, mas novamente Grayback desviou. A diferença dessa vez é que ele continuou o ataque antes que Fenrir pudesse contra-atacar. O segundo golpe acertou o olho do lobo cinza e Remus aproveitou para equilibrar a luta.

Lupin acertou um gancho no queixo do comensal, que não se moveu um centímetro, depois lançou suas garras contra o seu pescoço, mas o outro lobisomem foi mais rápido.

Grayback segurou o punho de Remus e revidou com um soco, depois outro. Quando lançou o terceiro Lupin conseguiu segura-lo e tentou soltar seu pulso.

Os dois ficaram em um embate. Remus tentou morder a mão de Grayback, mas ele estava atento e puxava a mão para fora de alcance.

Fenrir viu a oportunidade de um ataque. Quando Remus tentou morder sua mão ele levou as mandíbulas até o pescoço do lobisomem menor. As presas afundaram na carne de Remus e ele imediatamente soltou o punho de Grayback e acertou vários socos em sua cabeça, mas nenhum forte o suficiente para que ele o largasse.

O lobisomem cinza começou a balançar a cabeça, fazendo as presas afundarem mais na carne. Lupin uivou alto, a dor era imensa e ele estava ficando afoito.

Lupin abriu a mão e desceu as garras contra o pescoço de seu inimigo. O golpe fez algum efeito, pois Grayback diminuiu a força da mordida. O lobisomem marrom aproveitou o momento de descuido e empurrou Grayback, fazendo com que o soltasse.

O sangue começou a escorrer do ferimento, mas Lupin ignorou e avançou contra Grayback, que estava se recompondo e por isso foi atingido em cheio pelo adversário. O golpe jogou Fenrir contra mais uma parede que novamente não aguentou o peso e tombou como a outra.

Remus começou a socar Fenrir enquanto estava no chão. Vários socos no rosto foram lançados e todos atingiram Grayback em cheio, mas nenhum teve um efeito devastador.

Grayback agarrou Lupin pelo pescoço e apertou. Alem da preção, o ferimento contribuiu para que Lupin fosse neutralizado. Fenrir se levantou, mantendo o aperto em Lupin.

O lobisomem cinza jogou seu inimigo contra o teto do chalé. Remus voou contra o teto, acertou-o e passou direto por ele.

O lobisomem marrom rolou pelo telhado e caiu na grama. Antes que pudesse se levantar, Grayback passou direto pela parede, destruindo-a, e atacou com as garras.

O golpe acertou as costas de Lupin, que logo em seguida rolou no chão e chutou com os dois pés o peitoral maciço de Grayback, lançando o inimigo à alguns metros de distancia.

Remus se pôs de pé logo em seguida enquanto Fenrir se preparava para atacá-lo novamente. Os dois avançaram um contra ou outro e se chocaram no ar.

Ao cair no chão os dois começaram a se socar e se arranhar loucamente. As Garras de Grayback acertaram Lupin que revidou acertando as dele no rosto do lobo cinza.

Um soco de Lupin acertou a boca do estomago do adversário enquanto o de Fenrir acertou o queixo do dele.

A batalha feroz teve uma pausa quando Grayback pôs umaa mão no peito de Remus, o afastou e ,com a outra, o socou com toda sua força.

A força do golpe foi tamanha que Lupin saiu rolando no chão. Quando consegui parar, ele estava zonzo e não pôde reagir quando Fenrir correu e o agarrou pelas costas. O imenso lobisomem começou a esmagar o menor, cortando-lhe o suprimento de ar e causando grande dor.

Lupin foi levantado e seus pés não tocavam mais o chão, mas batiam freneticamente tentando acertar o inimigo. Ele tentava acertar uma cotovelada em Grayback, mas este estava fora do seu alcance.

Num movimento rápido, Grayback jogou Lupin no chão e começou a pisoteá-lo.

Remus tentava agarrar o pé do inimigo, mas não conseguiu. Só depois de muitos chutes, e da dor em seu abdômen se tornar quase insuportável, ele conseguiu agarrá-lo.

Remus girou o pé de Fenrir e o fez cair no chão de costas. Ele então jogou as duas mãos nas costas de Grayback. As garras cortaram a carne de Grayback que uivou quando as garras afundaram em suas costas.

Fenrir girou velozmente e acertou Lupin com as costas da mão. O golpe direto no rosto fez Remus ficar atordoado. Grayback acertou um gancho no seu queixo, se levantou rapidamente e manteve a sequencia de golpes.

Um soco no abdômen, as garras no braço, outro soco no rosto e mais uma vez um golpe com as garras que cortou o abdômen de Lupin.

Antes que Remus pudesse expressar reação, Fenrir Grayback encerrou a luta com um golpe devastador. Juntou as mãos, levou-as acima da cabeça e atacou, descendo-as como um machado sobre a cabeça de Remus.

O golpe foi certeiro e deixou Remus inconsciente no chão. Fenrir olhou o adversário derrotado e uivou alto para a lua. Ele farejou o ar e sentiu um odor fraco, fraco, mas estava lá.

O imenso lobisomem cinzento olhou mais uma vez para Lupin. Os olhos dourados encararam o adversário derrotado. Fenrir então correu em direção ao vilarejo, já sentindo cheiro de sangue e fumaça.

**HP6**

Anabeth estava cansada, com medo e perdida. Ela saiu correndo da casa de Remus, fugindo de Grayback, mas por conta do medo e da noite escura ela se perdeu no caminho do vilarejo.

Ela olhou para o céu e viu a lua cheia encarando-a de volta. Ela sabia que algo estava errado com Remus, ela queria muito ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como poderia.

Remus era um lobisomem. Agora ela entendia o porquê dos sumiços, da aparência cansada. Ela não o achava mal por causa disso. Ele a salvou de Grayback, ele se preocupava com ela.

Ela notou ao longe uma luz. Uma luz como a de uma fogueira. Ela não sabia qual a razão daquilo, mas considerando que ela estava perdida e com medo ela não tinha muitas opções.

Ela correu em direção à luz esperando encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la e ajudar Remus.

Ela nunca viu a sombra enorme se aproximando dela. Os olhos dourados brilhando na escuridão, olhando intensamente para ela.

**HP6**

O delegado estava caminhando pela rua deserta. Os outros policiais estavam percorrendo a vila, atrás de qualquer sobrevivente.

Criaturas... Monstros haviam surgido na vila e começaram a atacar todos. Um rapaz chegou quase morto à delegacia, pedindo ajuda. O delegado estava com todos os oficiais reunidos com exceção de um, o mais novo de seus comandados.

O rapaz havia comunicado que estava chegando. Depois disso houve apenas um breve contato por rádio, mas o rapaz não falou nada, o único som que se ouviu foram grunhidos.

Depois a noite virou um caos. Relatos chegavam por telefone ou por feridos que chegavam à delegacia.

O delegado comandou que um policial ficasse na delegacia e ligasse para o posto médico, para que mandassem alguns médicos. As pessoas iriam procurar ajuda ou na delegacia ou no próprio posto, eles tinham que estar preparados e por isso outro policial foi ao posto.

Os outros se dividiram, cada um para um canto da vila para procurar feridos e tentar caçar o que estava atacando, seja lá quem, ou o quê, fosse.

O delegado se dirigia ao norte. Encontrara alguns feridos, um ou dois. A maioria estava morta quando ele os encontrou. Ele tentou comunicar-se com seus comandados. Quatro deles responderam, não encontraram ninguém vivo. Um dos policiais não respondeu.

O delegado se preocuparia com ele depois. Agora ele andava pelas ruas manchadas de sangue, espingarda em punho, pronta para atirar.

O mais estranho era que mesmo com tanto sangue nenhum corpo estava presente na rua. Isso incomodava o delegado. Não o sangue, ele fora do exercito e lutou em guerras, sangue era muito comum para ele. O que o preocupava era que com tanto sangue tinha de ter algum corpo.

Ele ouviu um som estranho. Vinha de um beco, próximo de onde ele estava. Ele preparou a e arma. Encostou-se no muro e esperou um pouco, respirou fundo e virou-se para o beco.

Ele notou algo, algo grande, no fim do beco. Ele não conseguia distinguir nada, mas achou ter visto alguém no chão.

-Hey! Quem está ai?- Gritou o delegado – Está bem? Seu amigo está ferido?

Ele agiu como se fosse um ferido, mas não excluiu a possibilidade de ser o agressor.

O que quer que estivesse naquele beco virou-se para o delegado, revelando olhos de cor âmbar que brilhavam no escuro.

O delegado deu um passo para trás, assustado. Colocou a criatura na mira da espingarda.

-Saia devagar ou eu vou atirar!

O agressor ignorou, ou não entendeu, o comando e avançou velozmente contra o delegado.

A criatura já estava a uns quatro metros quando pulou na direção do delegado, que manteve o sangue frio mesmo estando um pouco surpreso.

O delegado mirou entre os olhos brilhantes e puxou o gatilho. O coice da espingarda foi forte, mas o tiro foi certeiro. A criatura caiu no chão ganindo de dor.

O delegado puxou uma lanterna do cinto que usava e colocou embaixo do cano da arma, para que pudesse segurar a arma e a lanterna. Ele focou a luz no beco e tomou o maior susto de sua vida.

A criatura no chão era enorme, peluda e preta. Ele chegou a achar que era um urso, mas ao olhar melhor o rosto da criatura viu que mais parecia um lobo.

-Que diabos! Isso é algum sonho, tem que ser.

O monstro estava com as mãos no rosto. Um dos olhos estava sangrando muito e outras marcas de bala se espalhavam pelo longo focinho.

O delegado não queria se arriscar. O que quer que fosse esse animal, não estava com vontade de conversar com o delegado.

Ele mirou a espingarda e deu mais dois tiros na cabeça do monstro. A criatura se esparramou no chão. Parecia mais inconsciente que morto, pois o peito subia e descia, indicando a respiração.

O delegado se virou, tentado ver se mais algum monstro fora atraído pelo som do tiro. Ele relaxou ao ver que nenhum outro parecia ter aparecido.

Ele continuou a verificar os lados e se virou algumas vezes pare ter certeza. Ele voltou a lanterna para o beco novamente e viu o corpo que estava no final.

Era uma menina. Quinze anos no máximo. Tinha um olhar surpreso no rosto pálido, como se não tivesse acreditado no que à atacara. Ela estava com o corpo estraçalhado. Vários cortes se espalhavam e os ossos estavam à mostra, mostrando que a fera estava se alimentando da pobre menina.

O delegado a encarou por um instante, se sentindo enjoado. Ele olhou novamente para a fera inconsciente no chão e deu mais um tiro na cabeça, fazendo o monstro tremer por um instante.

-Maldito. - Grunhiu o delegado.

Ele se virou para sair do beco. Ele voltou para a rua banhada de sangue e caminhou um pouco até que o seu rádio ganhou vida e a voz de um dos policiais foi transmitida.

-Senhor, as criaturas... Estão por toda parte... São muitos!-Sons de tiros podiam ser ouvidos ao fundo- Senhor eu não...ARGH!

O sinal do rádio foi cortado.

-Rapaz...Está me ouvindo?-chamou o delegado- Garoto!

Nenhum sinal veio da outra linha. De repente o som de um grunhido apareceu no rádio e o delegado soube que o policial não responderia.

-Desgraçados... Vou matar todos vocês seus monstros! Todos vocês!- Bradou o delegado.

Outro som de grunhido foi ouvido pelo delegado, mas esse estava mais próximo. Ele se virou e viu três lobisomens se aproximando.

Ele apontou a espingarda para eles- Querem um pedaço de mim seus malditos? Venham me pegar!- Ele deu um tiro em cada um deles. Um pegou no rosto de uma das feras, outro no peito de um, mas o terceiro não atingiu o alvo. O lobo se esquivou, enquanto os outros dois cambalearam com os tiros.

O lobo correu na direção do delegado, que tentou mais dois tiros, mas esses também erraram o alvo. O lobo era o menor dos três, mas era o mais rápido. A fera pulou em cima do delegado segurando-o no chão pelos ombros.

O lobisomem abriu a boca para abocanhar a cabeça do delegado, mas o homem conseguiu por o cano do rifle na boca da fera e disparou logo em seguida.

Esse conseguiu estourar os miolos do monstro. O lobisomem caiu no chão e o delegado se levantou rapidamente, mas não pôde antecipar os outros dois monstros avançando contra ele.

Um dos monstros abocanhou o braço do delegado fazendo com que ele soltasse a lanterna. O outro o acertou com um soco e ele caiu, gritando de dor.

Seu braço esquerdo estava com um ferimento enorme, mas ele valentemente apontou a arma para os monstros. Ele puxou o gatilho, mas nenhuma bala saiu.

O delegado ficou chocado. Os lobisomens notaram que a arma estava inutilizada e avançaram contra o homem ferido. O delegado tentou puxar o revolver do coldre, mas os dois monstros já estavam sobre ele, atacando com suas presas e suas garras.

O delegado foi despedaçado pelas feras enquanto puxava o gatilho por conta da dor. Os tiros e os gritos desesperados ecoavam na noite, se juntando aos gritos das vitimas e das feras.

**HP6**

Kingsley Shackbolt estava organizando um grupo de aurores para que aparatassem. Chegara uma notícia que um grupo de lobisomens liderados por Grayback estava atacando uma vila

Próxima a Manchester. Kingsley sabia que Lupin estava lá e deduziu que ele não fora muito bem nas negociações.

Ele mandou um aviso aos membros da ordem. A situação no vilarejo oi descrita como gravíssima e um time de 100 aurores ,divididos em 4 grupos, sendo um deles comanda por ele.

Ele ordenou que o grupo aparatasse e que ficassem alerta para combate imediato ao chegar à vila.

**HP6**

Dumbledore ficara muito preocupado quando Fawkes voltou para Hogwarts ainda com a carta e em estado de pânico. Ele tentou contatar Remus, mas não conseguiu.

Ele achou inicialmente que tudo era por conta da lua cheia. Fawkes devia ter encontrado Remus transformado e se assustou. Ainda assim o diretor estava preocupado.

Quando a carta de Kingsley chegou, ele imediatamente chamou Minerva e ordenou que reunisse a ordem da fênix rapidamente. Deu a ela a localização do vilarejo e junto com Filius Flitwick e Alastor Moody, que estava com ele quando recebeu a mensagem, aparataram para o vilarejo.

**HP6**

Tonks recebeu uma carta de Kingsley. Nela ele falava da emergência e dava a localização do vilarejo. Ele também pedia que ela avisasse Harry imediatamente.

Tonks correu até o quarto de Harry, onde ele e Narcisa conversavam, e falou do problema. Harry imediatamente saiu do quarto para aparatar, mas antes mandou Narcisa tomar a varinha de Tonks para que ela não fizesse uma besteira.

Tonks entregou a varinha contrariada e as duas foram atrás dos Weasleys para avisar-lhes da situação.

**HP6**

Remus recobrou a consciência e logo se pôs de pé.

Olhou de um lado para o outro atrás de Grayback, mas não o viu. Ele farejou o ar e logo sentiu o cheiro de sangue. O cheiro fortíssimo de sangue.

O lobisomem correu em direção ao cheiro. Correu pelo caminho todo até que parou em uma área.

Um cheiro peculiar lhe chamou a atenção. Esse sangue tinha um cheiro diferente por alguma razão. Ele foi aonde o cheiro era mais forte e viu ao longe um pequeno montinho cercado de sangue.

Lupin se aproximou. Era um corpo.O corpo de uma menininha loira. Imagens invadiram a mente distorcida do lobisomem. Imagens aleatórias, sem sentido.

Ele na forma humana conversando com a menina.

Ele carregando a menininha sorridente nas costas enquanto ela falava sem parar sobre como ele foi chato por não tela visitado no dia seguinte.

A menininha olhando-o preocupada. Perguntando se ele estava bem, pois ele aprecia doente.

O lobisomem não entendia o significado das imagens, mas a cada uma que aparecia em sua mente ele ficava mais irado, enlouquecido.

A ultima imagem foi da menina no chalé. Assustada, olhando para ele, desesperada...

E Grayback, na forma humana e na forma de lobo.

Lupin rugiu para o céu. O rugido ecoou na área aberta. A lua estava vermelha, a grama estava vermelha, tudo ficou vermelho na visão do lobisomem.

O homem lobo correu para o vilarejo com fúria rugindo para o vento e querendo ver o sangue de Grayback em suas mãos.

**HP6**

Os aurores chegaram ao vilarejo. Cada um dos quatro grupos aparatou em uma direção, formando os grupos "norte, "sul", "leste" e "oeste".

O plano era simples. Os grupos entrariam na vila e começariam a batalhar com os lobisomens. Os aurores deviam matar o máximo de monstros possíveis, mas o objetivo principal era reuni-los no centro da vila, onde seria provocado um grande incêndio e onde eles seriam queimados.

Meio que uma "caça as bruxas" ao avesso.

Os grupos entraram na vila e à medida que encontravam os lobisomens as batalhas iam começando.

O problema é que muitos dos aurores sabiam como repelir lobisomens, mas nem todos sabiam como matá-los. Na verdade, os que realmente sabiam como liquidar com as feras eram muito poucos e isso foi um fator decisivo na luta.

Repelir um lobisomem era uma coisa, mas grupos grandes de lobisomens era algo diferente.

Enquanto os aurores vieram com planos os lobos pareciam de certa maneira organizados. Após o ataque em massa ao vilarejo eles se espalharam ao redor da vila, vigiando as entradas. Quando os aurores chegaram os lobos se uniram e atacaram os agentes do ministro.

Alem disso, mais e mais lobos iam chegando com o passar do tempo e os aurores começavam a perder terreno para as feras. Eles estavam sendo empurrados para fora do vilarejo pelos lobos.

O grupo "sul" era liderado por Kingsley e de todos era o que estava com menos problemas. Felizmente o auror era um dos que sabia como matar as feras e mandou que todos no grupo usassem feitiços baseados em fogo, para que assim queimassem as feras até o pó.

Infelizmente nem todos no grupo tinha força para usar um feitiço tão forte. Queimar lobisomens em uma fogueira grande é uma coisa, mas usar um feitiço para queimá-los é diferente, pois a resistência deles para feitiços era muito alta, dificultando que o feitiço funcionasse.

Kingsley e os que conseguiam produzir um feitiço forte o suficiente lideravam o grupo, mas já havia baixas entre o grupo, sem falar que os lobos conseguiam evadir a maioria dos feitiços.

Kingsley estava na frente do grupo com dois companheiros ao seu lado. Os três faziam os lobos recuarem, com medo de serem pegos no feitiço. Infelizmente a formação foi quebrada quando um dos lobos lançou um pedaço enorme de madeira contra o auror que estava à direita. O homem foi esmagado e morreu imediatamente.

O lobisomem que lançou o escombro foi o mesmo que matara Ralph mais cedo. Ele estava sujo de sangue e de poeira e era um dos maiores do grupo. O monstro uivou alto e isso pareceu animar seus companheiros que rugiram e uivaram junto com ele e avançaram.

Os aurores começaram a temer o avanço dos lobos e lançavam feitiços aleatório contra eles.

Kingsley tentou pôr ordem no grupo. Gritava ordens, mas a maioria não o ouvia. Não demorou muito para que os lobos chegassem muito perto do grupo. O lobo que agora comandava o grupo pulou sobre Kingsley e seu parceiro remanescente.

Shackbolt conseguiu esquivar do ataque, mas seu parceiro foi atingido pelas garras do lobo. O lobisomem o atingiu no rosto, derrubando-o, e logo depois pisando em sua cabeça, finalizando o auror.

O lobo se voltou para Kingsley enquanto todos os outros passavam por eles para atacar os aurores. Kingsley apontou a varinha para o lobisomem, mas ele foi mais rápido e esquivou do feitiço.

O lobo pulou em direção ao auror, mas esse conseguiu novamente esquivar do ataque.

Shackbolt lançou então uma série de feitiços. Apenas um pegou o lobisomem e o fez perder a atenção. O auror aproveitou a distração e lançou um feitiço incendiário, mas o lobo recuperou-se e abaixou, esquivando do feitiço.

O lobisomem agarrou escombros do chão e lançou contra Kingsley, que usou um "_bombarda"_ para destruí-los. Logo em seguida o homem lobo voou em direção ao auror e o agarrou pelas vestes.

Kingsley foi jogado ao chão pelo lobo, que logo em seguida levou as mãos ao pescoço do auror e começou a estrangulá-lo.

O auror tentou aproveitar a proximidade para lançar o feitiço de fogo, mas o lobo agarrou seu pulso e apertou até que ele quebrasse. A dor foi tremenda, mas ele ignorou. Tinha problemas maiores agora.

Ele usou a mão livre para socar o lobisomem, mas a criatura não sentiu nada.

Kingsley já estava começando a se desesperar. Não via saída dessa situação e seus colegas estavam perdendo a batalha.

De repente as costas do lobisomem começaram a pegar fogo e ele soltou o auror.

Shackbolt caiu no chão e rapidamente foi atrás de sua varinha, a qual ele segurava agora com a mão boa.

O lobisomem por sua vez batia nas próprias costas, tentando apagar o fogo. Quando conseguiu apagar procurou por quem o atacou.

Um homem diminuto estava lançando feitiços fortíssimos contra os lobisomens e conseguiu queimar completamente dois deles, salvando alguns aurores.

-Filius!- Gritou Shackbolt.- A ordem chegou?

-Ainda não, mas estão a caminho. Por enquanto eu, Albus e Moody nos separamos para ajudar os grupos.

Isso não era perfeito, mas era certamente algo bom. Com os três aqui eles teriam mais chances contra os lobos e talvez ajudasse a inspirar mais os aurores.

-Kingsley, atenção!-falou Filius. - Esse lobo é mais inteligente que os outros. Não vai ser atingido por um lado que eu irei por outro.

O auror concordou e os dois atacaram o lobo, que se esquivava rapidamente dos golpes, mas agora não sabia quem atacar.

-Lance feitiço de fogo mais simples!- Ordenou Flitwick.

Shackbolt não entendia o que o professor falou. Feitiços mais simples não fariam tanto efeito. Mesmo assim ele obedeceu.

Cada um passou a lançar três jatos de feitiços "_incendio" _ao invés dos mais complexos. O lobo estava com mais dificuldade de esquivar até que um dos feitiços de Shackbolt acertou-o na perna.

O lobo tentou apagar mais uma vez, mas Filius foi mais rápido e lançou mais "_incendios" _nas costas e nos braços. O lobisomem foi atingido em cheio e não conseguia apagar todo o fogo.

Logo ele foi consumido em chamas e caiu no chão. O corpo tomado por chamas.

Kingsley respirou fundo. Ainda bem que Filius aparecera.

-Atenção Kingsley! Ainda temos muito trabalho. - Bradou o professor.

Kingsley e os outros aurores ficaram mais confiantes agora com Flitwick lutando com eles e logo se puseram a atacar os lobos, a maioria agora seguindo a estratégia do professor.

Ataques mais simples, mas em maior quantidade.

**HP6**

Moody estava com o grupo "leste". Os lobos estavam sendo implacáveis e já haviam matado metade do grupo quando olho tonto chegou.

Os aurores estavam sendo massacrados e precisavam reverter a situação imediatamente. Moody bolou um plano que poderia funcionar mesmo com o numero reduzido de aurores, mas tudo teria que ser bem coordenado.

-Todos vocês, prestem atenção!- Berrou Moody- Usem feitiços para repelir esses monstros! Abram distancia entre nós, quanto mais longe eles estiverem menos perigosos são.

Alastor então deu exemplo e usou um "_lumos máxima". _ O raio de luz cegou um grupo de lobisomens que começaram a recuar, com medo de serem atacados desprevenidos.

Outros aurores começaram a fazer o mesmo e aos poucos os lobos começaram a recuar. Um dos lobisomens saltou contra os bruxos tentando um ataque cego, mas Moody lançou um feitiço cortante na jugular da fera, que caiu no chão agonizando.

-Eu quero três de vocês lançando os escombros contra eles, agora!

Três aurores começaram a levitar os restos das casas e lançaram contra os lobos. Ninguém no grupo via muito sentido naquilo, mas em horas de desespero, medidas desesperadas.

Os escombros atingiam os lobos que ficavam afoitos. Mesmo irritando as feras, os escombros não causavam nenhum dano sério.

Quando os lobisomens estavam rodeados por escombros, Moody revelou o plano.

-Incendeiem os escombros!

Todos lançaram feitiços de fogo contra os pedaços de madeira que logo começaram a arder em chamas, terminando por virarem uma fogueira gigante.

Boa parte dos lobos foram atingidos pelas labaredas e caíram no chão. Os que conseguiram se safar recuaram ao ver as chamas.

Agora separados pelo fogo, que tomava toda a extensão da rua, os dois grupos se re-organizavam. Moody olhou para os aliados e viu que apenas doze restaram, cansados e ferido.

-Não vamos agüentar outro ataque- Alastor apontou o olho mágico para os lobos, que os encaravam de volta com os olhos brilhando junto com as chamas.

-Que maravilha- Balbuciou o velho auror.

**HP6**

O grupo de Dumbledore era o grupo "norte". Esse estava agora em melhor situação que os outros. Albus chegou exatamente na hora em que os lobos avançavam contra os aurores. Imediatamente ele transfigurou o chão na frente dos lobisomens, conjurando centenas de pregos de prata.

Os lobos recuaram, alguns feridos nos pés e pernas. A prata queimava a pele dos lobos e os fazia recuar tão rápido quanto tinham avançado.

Os aurores aproveitaram e lançaram feitiços contra os inimigos, mas sem efeito algum.

Dumbledore observou a destruição. Casas estavam em pedaços, as estruturas mal ficavam de pé. Pedaços enormes de madeira e de móveis se espalhavam pelo chão e então o diretor teve uma idéia.

Dumbledore lançou feitiços explosivos contra as casas destruídas. As explosões derrubaram o que restava das casas e deixou os combatentes chocados. Os lobos chocados pelo barulho estrondoso e os aurores chocados pela ação em si.

Dumbledore levitou restos das casas e lançou-os contra os lobisomens.

Os aurores não viram em que isso os ajudaria e os lobos não viram perigo nos escombros que vinham em sua direção. O que ninguém esperava é que Dumbledore transfigurasse os escombros em arpões de prata.

Os arpões atingiram vários lobos que não foram rápidos o suficiente para esquivar.

Os aurores se animaram e logo começaram a fazer o mesmo. Levitavam escombros e os transfiguravam em armas de prata.

Os lobos se viram em situação difícil, pois não conseguiam se aproximar dos aurores e agora eram alvejados por artefatos de prata.

Logo a maioria dos lobos estava espalhada pelo chão, mortos ou agonizando. Os poucos sobreviventes estavam usando o que sobrou das construções como proteção, mas nenhum recuava.

Dumbledore sabia que não poderia avançar com o grupo enquanto ainda houvesse lobos escondidos. O diretor estava impressionado com a organização dos adversários, mas não teve tempo de indagar a origem de tal fato.

Albus pensou em ir ajudar o grupo "oeste", mas assim que isso passou por sua cabeça uma explosão ocorreu nessa direção.

O velho bruxo reconheceu a presença de Harry e decidiu permanecer onde estava.

**HP6**

Harry Potter aparatara na cidade, ao contrario dos outros que vieram pelos arredores.

Por conta disso ele acabou atrás do grupo de lobisomens que defendia a direção Oeste. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e preparou um feitiço. A magia consistia em formar uma esfera de energia laranja, que explodiria em chamas.

Harry lançou a esfera e quando os lobos sentiram seu cheiro já era tarde demais. A esfera atingiu o chão, bem no centro de onde os lobisomens estavam reunidos, e explodiu, lançando chamas para todos os lado.

Praticamente todos os lobos foram atingidos e caíram no chão em agonia. Os que não foram atingidos estavam lutando próximos aos aurores.

-Formem duplas e ataquem eles!- Berrou Harry- Atacam o rosto, é a região mais sensível!

Os aurores logo se agruparam e lançaram inúmeros feitiços contra os focinhos dos monstros.

Alguns lobisomens foram cortados, outros o rosto começou a pegar fogo e outros foram cegados.

A situação agora mais tranqüila, Harry olhou para o céu. A lua cheia continuava a olhar tudo que acontecia lá do céu. O fogo provocado pelo feitiço de Harry iluminava a noite e ele pôde distinguir outros focos de incêndios ao redor da cidade.

O rapaz percebeu algo vindo, se aproximando pelas costas dos aurores. Ele pensou em atacar, mas algo fez com que ele hesitasse.

Quando o lobisomem chegou mais perto Harry o reconheceu. Remus era quem vinha correndo.

O rapaz ficou na dúvida se devia imobilizar seu ex-professor, mas antes que pudesse agir Lupin passou pelos aurores e por ele e seguiu em frente, rumo ao centro.

Harry observou Remus se afastando quando de repente um uivo estrondoso ecoou pelo que sobrou da vila.

Todos os lobos sobreviventes, não muitos, fugiram. Passaram por Harry, ignorando-o completamente, e se dirigiram ao centro, assim como Remus.

Harry ficou chocado por um segundo, mas então gritou para que os aurores os seguissem.

**HP6**

Todos os grupos de aurores e seus líderes ouviram o uivo e se surpreenderam quando os lobos recuaram. Todos decidiram seguir, apesar de suas perdas.

**HP6**

Remus corria pelas ruas ensangüentadas do vilarejo destruído. Sentia cheiro de sangue e fumaça. Via prédios queimarem e corpos no chão, mas tudo que lhe importava era achar Grayback.

Ele chegou ao centro da vila. Existia uma pracinha no centro da cidade. Algumas árvores, bancos de concreto e flores costumavam enfeitar a área, mas agora as flores foram sujas de sangue, os bancos estavam destruídos e as arvores ou pegavam fogo ou estavam tortas.

Fenrir Grayback estava bem no meio da praça. O lobisomem cinzento encarava o marrom com ódio e rugiu para ele. Outros lobos começaram a surgir, lobos que não estavam lutando contra os aurores.

Estes estavam em perfeita forma, sem ferimentos. Os lobisomens que estavam batalhando contra os aurores chegaram todos de uma vez. Muito menos do que antes, mas junto com os que já estavam na praça formavam novamente um grande número.

Os aurores chegaram logo em seguida. Harry, Dumbledore, Moody e Filius olharam ao redor. Calcularam que ainda havia cerca de 60 aurores, mas dentre estes muitos feridos e muito cansados.

Lupin ignorou todos e rugiu contra Fenrir. O lobo marrom avançou contra o cinzento e acertou um soco no focinho da fera.

Grayback sentiu o impacto do golpe e cambaleou. Lupin aproveitou a chance e deu mais dois socos no abdômen do inimigo, fazendo-o ficar de joelhos. Lupin então acertou um gancho no queixo de Grayback, que voou longe.

Ainda no ar, Fenrir se recuperou e girou o corpo, aterrissando de pé. O lobisomem cinza imediatamente correu contra Lupin.

Grayback tentou socar o rosto de Lupin, mas este esquivou e agarrou-lhe o braço. Remus girou o braço de maneira que Grayback agora estivesse de costa para ele.

Lupin rodou Grayback e o largou. O gigantesco lobisomem voou contra os restos de um dos bancos da pracinha, acertando em cheio com a cabeça. Ele se levantou um pouco zonzo e não viu Lupin avançar novamente contra ele.

Dessa vez Lupin jogos as garras contra o inimigo e o acertou no peito. Os cortes foram profundos, mas Grayback aproveitou a proximidade para abocanhar um braço de Remus.

Lupin não parou de atacar e começou a socar a cabeça de Fenrir. As presas afundavam cada vez mais no braço de Remus, mas ele não se importou.

As pancadas já deixavam a visão de Grayback turva. Ele soltou Lupin e tentou socá-lo, mas o lobisomem marrom esquivou e pulou em cima do lobisomem maior, que tentou freneticamente afastá-lo.

Lupin agarrou o pescoço do comensal lobisomem e fincou as presas nele. Grayback rugiu de dor e começou a correr e rodar, tentando derrubar Remus.

Harry viu que Lupin estava lutando de igual para igual com Fenrir Grayback e resolveu cuidar do resto dos lobisomens.

-Atacar!- O rapaz rugiu para seus aliados e começou a lançar feitiços contra os lobos feridos. OS aurores e os lobisomens perceberam a situação e começaram a lutar.

Enquanto a luta entre os aurores e os lobisomens recomeçava, Lupin e Grayback ainda estavam envolvidos em seu embate.

Grayback conseguiu agarrar os ombros de Remus e tentava jogá-lo longe, mas o lobisomem marrom segurava-se no lobisomem cinza como um vaqueiro em um rodeio.

Grayback estava tão distraído que não notou algo se aproximando.

Um lobisomem de pelo cor chocolate corria em sua direção, mas este era diferente dos outros. Certas partes do seu corpo não tinham pelo, devido às cicatrizes, um dos braços estava faltando e ele parecia cambalear.

Mesmo com a aparência terrível, o lobisomem deformado pulou contra Grayback exatamente quando ele conseguira arrancar Remus de suas costas.

O lobisomem cinza ia socar Remus quando o lobisomem deformado enfiou a única mão em seu ombro. As garras afundaram na carne e a dor foi intensa. Grayback soltou Remus que, ainda tomado pela fúria, agarrou a cintura do gigantesco lobisomem, o levantou e jogou no chão.

O lobisomem deformado e Lupin começaram a socar o adversário sem misericórdia.

Fenrir estava sendo atacado de todos os lado, os golpes eram cruéis e os ferimentos doíam cada vez mais. Ele agarrou os dois lobisomens pelos pescoços, se levantou e chocou os dois um contra o outro, depois os jogou no chão.

O lobo deformado viu que Grayback preparava um soco e se lançou novamente contra ele. Os seus dentes agarraram o pulso de Grayback e morderam firmemente.

O lobo cinza rugiu de dor e começou a socar a cabeça do seu agressor, mas mesmo assim este não soltava. O pulso de Grayback começava a sangrar muito e a ficar dormente.

A sequência de socos surtiu efeito quando o lobo deformado ficou inconsciente e soltou o pulso dilacerado de Grayback. O lobisomem cinza viu o inimigo cair no chão imediatamente pisoteou sua cabeça com toda a força.

O barulho de ossos quebrando fez Lupin recobrar os sentidos e ver o que acontecia. O lobisomem deformado agora jazia imóvel no chão. A imagem de Andrew apareceu na mente de Remus por um segundo e então ele mais uma vez voou contra o lobo cinza.

Grayback sabia que não tinha mais condições de lutar. Seu pulso estava inutilizado e o ferimento em seu ombro somava com a dor causada por todos os outros. Ele viu Remus avançando contra ele e lançou um gancho no queixo do lobo marrom para impedir o ataque.

Remus foi lançado longe e caiu desacordado.

Fenrir uivou alto para chamar a atenção de seus novos recrutas. Todos, incluindo os aurores, se voltaram para ele. Grayback virou de costas e correu em direção oposta a do combate sendo seguido por todos os outros lobisomens.

Dumbledore observou enquanto as criaturas fugiam. O chão estava coberto de sangue e de corpos dos lobos e aurores mortos em batalha. O vilarejo estava destruído e focos de incêndio lançavam fumaça aos céus.

E então, quando o massacre do vilarejo acabou, quando a luta com os aurores acabou a chuva finalmente caiu.

Harry Potter sentiu a chuva grossa molhar seu corpo cansado e olhou para cima. Viu as nuvens carregadas que indicavam uma tempestade maior vindo e olhou para a lua cheia.

A lua cheia, testemunha da carnificina dessa noite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14- lambendo as feridas**

Minerva McGonnagal avaliava a destruição ao seu redor.

Ela chegara com a maioria dos membros da ordem enquanto Dumbledore e os outros lutavam no centro da vila.

A ordem logo se juntou aos aurores e seus lideres, enquanto Lupin, Grayback e Andrew lutavam ferozmente.

A luta acabou quando Grayback matou Andrew, nocauteou Lupin e logo em seguida ordenou a retirada. Os lobisomens o seguiram velozmente deixando muito sangue e morte para trás.

Agora a professora de transfiguração estava reunida com Filius Flitwick, Dumbledore, Kingsley e Harry. Todos sabiam que haveria uma grande repercussão, tanto para eles quanto para os trouxas.

Dumbledore pensava no massacre que ocorrera.

Harry pensava em como Remus se meteu nessa confusão. _Provavelmente ele já estava aqui e Grayback veio atrás dele, _pensou o rapaz.

Minerva queria perguntar sobre os detalhes da luta.

Kingsley estava silenciosamente amaldiçoando todos os lobisomens. _Droga! Scrimgeour vai me matar quando eu contar o que houve aqui._

Filius observava enquanto os médicos tratavam Remus. Logo que os lobisomens fugiram os médicos do Saint Mungos foram chamados.

O pequenino professor olhou cada um dos sobreviventes do conflito até que deu por falta de alguns companheiros.

-Sr, Potter...- chamou o professor- Os Weasley estão em sua casa certo?

-Estão quê?- Harry perguntou, vocalizando a duvida de todos os outros.

-Bem...Onde eles estão?

Harry encarou o professor, sem entender a pergunta. De repente os seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele bateu a mão na testa. O palavrão que veio em seguida deixou todos ao redor envergonhados, incluindo alguns médicos.

**HP6**

Rufus Scrimgeour estava impaciente. Fazia algumas horas que ele havia mandado o grupo de aurores para a vila que estava sendo atacada por lobisomens.

Ele estava preocupado com os habitantes e com os aurores, mas o que mais o incomodava era a possível extensão do problema. Algumas mortes seriam... **Aceitáveis**.

Caso houvesse um massacre, uma possibilidade muito mais provável na opinião do ministro da magia, ele teria que falar com o primeiro-ministro dos trouxas.

Essa era uma conversa que ele certamente não queria que ocorresse.

Scrimgeour escreveu um bilhete para sua secretaria, pedindo que ela chamasse Amélia Bones. Ele fez um aviãozinho de papel com o bilhete e o enfeitiçou para que voasse até seu destino.

O ministro da magia se sentou em sua cadeira, ponderando sobre o que poderia acontecer em um futuro próximo. Ele imaginava se Potter teria ido ao vilarejo. O rapaz era seu grande trunfo. Eles tinham um acordo simples e efetivo...

Harry Potter veio ao seu escritório cerca de dois meses atrás oferecendo um acordo tentador, mas perigoso ao mesmo tempo. O herdeiro da família Potter agora era o grande herói da comunidade bruxa.

Injustiçado pelo antigo ministro, alvo de Voldemort, o salvador... Escolhido... O rapaz era a grande esperança de todos os bruxos do reino-unido. Quem tivesse o apoio dele também teria a confiança do povo e isso era essencial para o recém eleito ministro da magia Rufus Scrimgeour.

As condições por outro lado deixaram Scrimgeour um tanto curioso e preocupado.

**Flashback**

**-Condições? Que condições exatamente?- perguntou um desconfiado Scrimgeour.**

**-A primeira é simples, duvido que você, entre todos nesse ministério, vá reclamar.- respondeu Harry.**

**-Fale logo garoto.**

**-A primeira condição é que você recuse qualquer aliança com Dumbledore.**

**O ministro estava chocado. Ele ouvira rumores do quanto Potter era apegado ao diretor de Hogwarts e agora ele aparecia com uma coisa dessas.**

**-Posso perguntar o por quê?- Inquiriu um curioso ministro.**

**-Não- respondeu Harry friamente- A segunda é um pouco mais... Complicada.**

**Rufus imediatamente ficou alerta. Ele sabia que o garoto ia querer algo verdadeiramente importante.**

**-Eu vou lhe apoiar- continuou Harry- Em troca, quando EU vier pedir algo, não quero um "não" como resposta.**

**Scrimgeour ponderou. Para fazer uma proposta dessas o garoto já tinha algo em mente e também sabia que o ministro não podia recusar a oferta.**

**No fim, o ministro aceitou a proposta.**

**FIM de Flashback.**

Até o presente momento o ministro não precisou cobrar o apoio de Harry, mas com os recentes acontecimentos isso logo poderia mudar.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo som da porta abrindo. Rufus levantou a cabeça e encarou a recém chegada.

Amélia Bones era uma mulher impressionante. Quem olhasse o histórico dela em Hogwarts veria notas incríveis, as melhores na historia da casa Huflepuff (**lufa-lufa, lembrando que todos os nomes próprios estão na forma original, não na traduzida.**)

Ela também fora uma das melhores aurores de sua geração, o ministro podia afirmar, pois ele próprio lutara ao lado dela na guerra contra Voldemort.

Amélia também criara seu irmão mais novo sozinha, após a morte de seus pais na guerra contra Grindewald.

No geral Amélia Bones era uma mulher que merecia respeito e Scrimgeour sabia disso perfeitamente.

O ministro fez um gesto, indicando que ela devia sentar. Amélia sentou-se na cadeira de frente para seu velho chefe na época que era aurora.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo ministro?- Perguntou de forma séria.

Rufus revirou os olhos.

-Pare com isso Amélia. Nós dois sabemos que você não dá a mínima para o fato de eu ser ministro. Mantenha o teatro apenas em público ok?

Amélia arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

-Está me chamando de rebelde?- dessa vez seu tom era de indignação

Scrimgeour a olhou diretamente nos olhos. Amélia começava a ficar nervosa sobe os olhos azuis do ministro.

-Ora, por favor!- rebateu indignada- Isso é ridículo!

A expressão de Scrimgeour agora era de descrença.

-Ridículo? Você pôs fogo no meu uniforme no primeiro dia como aurora!

-Foi um acidente!

-Quando eu fui promovido para chefe do departamento você disse ao ministro que foi a maior idiotice da vida dele!- Scrimgeour bradou indignado.

- Foi a maior idiotice da vida dele, Moody era muito melhor que você. - Amélia retrucou displicentemente.

-Quando eu fui escolhido ministro você veio me dizer que eu era apenas uma medida desesperada do Winzengamot, pois ninguém queria o cargo de Fudge!

-E você acha o contrario?- Rebateu a chefe do departamento de leis.

- **MERLIN!** Você é pior que aquela pirralha Tonks!- Grunhiu o ministro.

-Isso foi um golpe baixo. De qualquer maneira- continuou Amélia- Eu não acho que você tenha me chamado aqui para falarmos dos bons tempos. - Scrimgeour ia comentar sobre os tais "bons tempos", mas Amélia o impediu. - Por que me chamou?

Então Rufus começou a explicar a sua velha amiga o incidente com Potter a situação do vilarejo.

**HP6**

Severus Snape sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem controlado.

O problema é que dessa vez ele não conseguia se acalmar.

Ele estava no salão do castelo de Voldemort. Os outros presentes eram Bellatrix, Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov, Peter Petigrew, o próprio Voldemort e Fenrir Grayback.

Era exatamente Grayback que estava deixando Snape tão ansioso. Todo lobisomem ficava horrível após uma noite de lua cheia, ainda mais um que tivesse tido a noite que lobisomem teve.

Ao invés de estar acabado, Grayback estava com um sorriso no rosto ferido e coberto de sangue. O lobisomem estava apenas com uma calça folgada, mostrando todos os ferimentos no torso.

Marcas de garras e sangue seco desciam pelo seu peito, hematomas se espalhavam pelos seus braços e metade de seu rosto estava desfigurada.

Ainda assim o criminoso estava sorrindo sadicamente e dando o relatório do acontecido.

-... Nenhum sobrevivente entre os moradores. A maioria do grupo de aurores também morreu, devem ter sobrado menos da metade. A ordem só chegou no fim da luta, não vi quantos foram abatidos.- Finalizou Grayback.

O nível de consciência que ele conseguia ter mesmo transformado assustava Snape imensamente, mas parecia afetar pouco o lorde das trevas.

-Muito bem Fenrir, bom trabalho. - Falou o indiferente Voldemort- Vamos ver o que esse incidente vai causar no ministério. Saiam.

Todos se ajoelharam perante o lorde das trevas e saíram do salão. Bellatrix e Yaxley estavam indiferentes enquanto Dolohov estava bastante excitado com a aventura de Grayback.

Snape sabia que dentre os mais próximos do lorde das trevas Dolohov era o que mais apreciava matar, sendo seguido por Grayback.

Bellatrix era do tipo que gostava de torturar e de humilhar. Isso a tornava muito mais perigosa que Grayback e Dolohov, mas a sua insanidade a atrapalhava durante a luta.

O mais perigoso era Yaxley. Ele era o mais habilidoso entre eles, isso era fato, também era frio e calculista. Sempre se encarregava de tarefas importantes e de matar bruxos que pudessem trazer problemas para os comensais.

Yaxley era o mais alto do grupo, tinha cabelo curto e loiro e olhos azuis, frios como gelo. Enquanto Dolohov tinha uma aparência comum com cabelos e olhos escuros, Yaxley tinha uma aparência que o deixava fácil de reconhecer em uma multidão.

Dolohov começou a conversar com Grayback sobre o ataque, querendo detalhes. Snape revirou os olhos para os dois e se afastou com Bellatrix e Yaxley.

-Esses aurores são ridículos. Eu ainda entendo que Grayback seja trabalhoso, mas um bando de lobisomens nômades, sinceramente! – Resmungou Bellatrix.

-Aparentemente o grupo era bem grande Bella- Falou Snape

-Não me chame de "Bella" Snape! Não te dei intimidade para isso seu traidor maldito!- Berrou Bella.

Snape torceu o nariz para a companheira. Yaxley observou os dois discutindo e resolveu interferir no assunto.

-Vou dormir. Tenho que me preparar para minha próxima missão.

Bellatrix e Snape se voltaram para o comensal loiro que se afastava, indo em direção ao quarto.

-Façam um favor a todos e parem de discutir. Parecem um bando de crianças indo para Hogwarts- Yaxley falou em seu tom frio, ainda de costas.

Os dois ficaram chocados, não acreditando que acabaram de levar um sermão. Encararam-se por um instante, o desprezo evidente, bufaram e saíram andando em direções opostas.

Nenhum dos dois viu Yaxley olhar para trás enquanto caminhava e encarar Snape.

_Vamos ver se há mesmo algum traidor entre nós Snape, muito em breve._

Yaxley então continuou a caminhar para seu quarto.

**HP6**

Ele estava deitado na cama de sua cela. Encarava o teto, feito de tijolos, completamente imóvel.

Desde que o jogaram nesta cela ele tinha que conviver com o tédio. Dia após dia ele tinha que ficar rondando a cela, esperando o fim de seus dias. Afinal era uma prisão e ele era um sentenciado para a vida toda, não tinha como pensar em muita coisa além disso.

Os últimos meses, entretanto se provaram ser bem estimulantes para o velho detento. Um garoto aparecera dois meses atrás pedindo treinamento.

_Ele não pediu como em "por favor, me treine", mas o que conta é a intenção...eu acho. _Tentava se convencer o velho.

A idéia de treinar um moleque de dezesseis anos pode parecer bem ridícula, mas para uma pessoa em sua situação era melhor que nada.

O fato de o rapaz ter um aparente desprezo por um certo diretor de Hogwarts também ajudou a convencê-lo.

-Hey velhote! Hora do almoço. -Chamou um guarda.

Uma escotilha na porta de ferro se abriu e uma bandeja deslizou para dentro da cela.

O velho detento olhou para a bandeja. Havia um prato com frango assado e um cálice com um pouco de vinho.

_Pelo menos a comida melhorou. _

O detento se surpreendeu com o garoto. Parecia que ele era algum figurão ou coisa parecida, pois o tratamento dele na prisão melhorou imensamente depois que ele começou a treiná-lo.

O garoto lembrava o velho dele mesmo quando novo. Além do interesse por duelos e por certos caminhos obscuros da magia, o garoto se parecia com ele até na aparência. Cabelo preto, olhos verdes, alto e por ai vai.

O detento então apanhou a bandeja e começou a comer.

**HP6**

Charlie Weasley estava ao lado da cama de Percy.

Percy fora hospitalizado por conta dos ferimentos causados por Grayback. Desde então os membros mais velhos da família Weasley se revezavam para ficar ao seu lado.

Charlie tinha trocado com seu pai e desde então observava Percy dormir. As cicatrizes em seu rosto eram horrendas e ele tinha medo da reação de Percy quando se visse no espelho.

Outro problema fora Penélope Clearwater, namorada de Percy. Ela viera ao Hospital um dia após o ataque a Toca e os ferimentos de Percy não estavam nem perto de cicatrizarem.

A pobre moça ficou desesperada e desde então não saíra do lado do namorado.

Charlie olhou para o outro lado da cama e viu a garota dormindo no sofá do pequeno leito.

Como Percy era assistente do ministro, e os ferimentos eram seriíssimos, ele recebera um pequeno quarto só para ele.

Charlie se inclinou na cadeira tentou ficar confortável para poder dormir.

_O que será que está acontecendo com os outros?_

**HP6**

-Por que não conseguimos aparatar?

-A ordem tem uma missão!

-Como vamos ver Percy?

Narcisa massageava as têmpora, tentando relaxar. Os Weasleys não conseguiram ir ajudar a ordem. Os escudos anti-aparatação foram ativados assim que Harry deixara a casa.

_Provavelmente para que Tonks não desse um jeito de sair._ Narcisa procurou a moça e a viu no canto da cozinha e com uma cara de poucos amigos. _Provavelmente já entendeu o que Harry fez._

Os únicos Weasleys que estavam quietos eram Ginny e Bill, que estavam sentados no canto da mesa, conversando baixinho.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu?- Perguntou a caçula.

-Harry deve ter ativado alguma magia para impedir que alguém aparatasse.- Respondeu Bill.

-Por que ele faria isso? Ele com certeza foi ajudar a Ordem, por que nos impedir de ir?

Bill pensou por um instante antes de responder. Ele olhou para Tonks por um momento.

-Talvez para impedir que Tonks saia. -Deduziu o filho mais velho- Lembra que ele brigou com ela quando La foi até a Toca?

Ginny lembrou da conversa que ouviu, entre Draco e Hermione. Ela sabia a razão de Harry estar tão protetor com relação à Tonks, mas, julgando pela cara da metaformaga, ela não parecia gostar muito.

Ginny viu Fleur e Hermione se aproximando, trazendo o café da manhã que estavam preparando.

Fleur deixou um prato com bolo e uma jarra de café na mesa, preparou um prato e foi se sentar ao lado de Bill. Ele recebeu a noiva com um beijo na bochecha e os dois começaram a comer.

Hermione deixou o resto da comida na mesa e se sentou ao lado de Ginny, que começou a contar o que Bill lhe contara. Hermione também deduzira que algum escudo devia ter sido ativado e também deduziu que devia ser por conta de Tonks.

Draco entrou na cozinha. Assim que seus olhos recaíram sobre Ginny e Hermione ele lançou um olhar de raiva, mas as duas só acenaram para o loiro.

Ele logo se juntou a mãe e a ajudou a explicar aos ruivos exaltados sobre os escudos da casa.

Draco não foi tão civil quanto sua mãe, mas no fim todos entenderam.

Pouco tempo depois todos se sentaram e começaram a comer e a conversar, ainda discutindo sobre o escudo ativado por Harry e o que teria acontecido com a Ordem.

Narcisa então falou alto para que todos a ouvissem. O assunto eram as compras no beco diagonal. O momento de os jovens irem para Hogwarts se aproximava e eles deviam cuidar logo disso.

Hermione, Ginny e Ron se animaram. Sentiam falta de da escola e acreditavam que com o começo do ano letivo eles poderiam ficar mais próximos de Harry.

Draco não demonstrou como os outros, mas também sentia falta de Hogwarts. Sabia que o ano seria bem complicado, com seu pai preso ele não teria o mesmo respeito de antes, mas ele sempre pensara na escola como um alívio, uma maneira de fugir de seu pai e seus hábitos maléficos.

Narcisa viu a expressão no rosto do filho e deduziu o que ele pensava. Ela falara com Harry sobre isso e ele prometeu cuidar de qualquer problema que Draco pudesse ter dentro da casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Durante a conversa Monstro apareceu na cozinha e entregou uma carta a Narcisa.

Todos pararam de conversar e observaram enquanto a loira lia a carta. Por fim, ela terminou de ler a carta, olhou de relance para Draco Tonks, que a olhavam ansiosos, e falou.

-Harry esta bem. Ele disse que o problema já foi resolvido.- Todos pareceram aliviados com essa noticia, menos Draco que sabia que devia ter mais algo na carta.

-Tem mais uma coisa.- Falou Narcisa, atraindo a atenção de todos.

-Parece que o problema era na verdade um ataque de lobisomens liderados por Grayback- Todos ficaram tensos ao ouvir isso- O alvo era um pequeno vilarejo onde Remus Lupin estava.

Narcisa parou um segundo antes de continuar a falar.

-Todos os moradores do vilarejo morreram. Lupin está muito ferido e foi levado para Saint Mungos. Harry e Dumbledore estão lá com ele.

Todos congelaram ao ouvir essa noticia e o clima tenso logo se instalou na cozinha.

**HP6**

O primeiro ministro do reino-unido estava em seu escritório. Rufus Scrimgeour chegara a pouco tempo dizendo que tinha noticias desagradáveis.

Ultimamente o primeiro-ministro vinha escutando muitas notícias ruins vindas do mundo da magia e ele já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Muito bem Scrimgeour. O que foi dessa vez?

O ministro da magia suspirou e começou a contar o que houve no vilarejo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15- Preparações**

Os corredores do St. Mungos estavam lotados. Os aurores feridos na luta do pequeno vilarejo estavam chegando aos montes.

Harry estava no corredor, sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ele olhava para a porta do quarto onde Remus estava. Os aurores feridos eram muitos, mas nenhum em estado grave. Remus por outro lado veio quase morto, não fosse a ação rápida dos médicos ele poderia não ter sobrevivido.

-Alguma noticia?- Perguntou uma voz.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu o diretor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore estava acompanhado de McGonnagal que o estava ajudando a checar os membros da ordem feridos.

Minerva tinha dado um sermão monstruoso no rapaz de olhos verdes por ele ter se esquecido dos Weasleys.

Harry ignorou a professora desde o vilarejo até o Hospital, mas a verdade é que ele estava cheio de ouvir a voz da professora o chamando de tolo e de inconseqüente.

Talvez ela estivesse incomodada com a mudança de Harry, mas o jovem não dava à mínima.

_Se ela começar a falar de novo eu juro que vou enlouquecer_. Pensou o rapaz amargamente.

-Sr. Potter, o diretor fez uma pergunta. – Falou a vice-diretora de maneira rígida.

Harry ia lançar uma resposta bem afiada quando Dumbledore interpôs.

-Calma Minerva. Harry está tão cansado quanto nós, dê um tempo ao rapaz.

McGonnagal olhou para Dumbledore e então para Harry e se calou.

-Está fora de perigo.- Falou Harry.

Os dois professores olharam confusos para o rapaz.

-Remus- Explicou Harry. – Ele está fora de perigo, mas vai ficar um bom tempo sem poder entrar em ação.

Dumbledore assentiu. Feliz por Harry ter respondido sua pergunta, vendo esperança para a convivência dos dois. O diretor não sabia se devia pressionar, mas resolveu tentar a sorte.

-Harry- Chamou o velho bruxo- Poderia me dizer como andam os preparativos para ir a Hogwarts?

Harry suspirou diante da pergunta do diretor, mas ainda assim respondeu.

-Eu já tenho tudo que preciso, mas não sei dos Weasleys.

McGonnagal prestou mais atenção ao ouvir "Hogwarts" e se lembrou que as cartas da escola tinham sido enviadas a algumas semanas.

Alguns sons de estalo foram ouvidos e os três se voltaram para trás, vendo os recém-chegados.

Harry sempre achou que o fato do St. Mungos não ter um escudo anti-aparatação ridícula, pois era um ponto muito importante, mas ninguém parecia achar nada demais.

_Como se Voldemort fosse ligar para o fato de ser um hospital._

Os Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione e os Malfoy chegaram naquele instante, todos com semblantes preocupados.

Tonks, Narcisa e Draco imediatamente foram até Harry. Tonks acenou para os professores, que sorriram em retorno, enquanto Narcisa e Draco passaram direto.

Os Weasley começaram a questionar Dumbledore sobre o acontecido. Narcisa se ajoelhou de frente para Harry e começou a fazer um check-up no rapaz. Tonks também estava preocupada com o rapaz e Draco estava curioso, mas não iria perguntar para Dumbledore.

Harry e Dumbledore começaram a explicar a luta contra os lobisomens quando um grito foi ouvido.

Todos, menos Harry e Dumbledore, ficaram assustados com o grito.

-Isso não pode ser bom.

Todos se voltaram para Charlie Weasley que estava parado no meio do corredor, com um olhar assustado.

-Charlie? O que houve? – Perguntou Artur Weasley.

-Acho que Percy acordou.

Enquanto os Weasley ficaram tensos, Harry grunhiu e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

**HP6**

Penélope estava ao lado da cama do namorado. Ela abraçava Percy tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele continuava chorando.

Percy acordara por conta do barulho que vinha do corredor. Ele estava em sono induzido por poções para que pudesse se recuperar sem ter que suportar a dor.

Infelizmente ela não se preparara para quando o namorado acordasse.

O ataque de Grayback havia deixado Percy com várias cicatrizes por todo o corpo, mas as piores eram no rosto. Marcas de garras desciam pelo rosto do ruivo, deformando-o.

Os familiares do rapaz estavam muito preocupados em como isso o afetaria. Penélope por outro lado só queria que o namorado acordasse.

Quando ele acordou, Penélope logo se pôs ao seu lado. Deu um beijo caloroso no namorado e começou a perguntar se sentia dores.

Percy acalmou a namorada e perguntou o que andou acontecendo enquanto ele estava apagado. Enquanto ela falava, ele viu seu reflexo em um frasco de poções que estava no criado mudo.

Ele imediatamente tentou pegar o frasco, mas Penélope percebeu e agarrou antes.

Os dois discutiram muito. Penélope esperava que alguém da família estivesse aqui para ajudá-la. _Maldito Charlie!_

Penélope pediu para Percy se acalmar, mas ele respondeu com gritos. O ruivo aproveitou o susto de Penélope e tomou o frasco de sua mão.

A moça conseguiu tomar o frasco de volta, mas Percy já vira o reflexo. Ele paralisou com o choque e levou as mãos ao rosto, tocando as cicatrizes.

Penélope então se desesperou e começou a falar que nada disso importava e que ela ficaria do lado dele apesar disso, que os outros Weasley o ajudariam e que tudo ficaria bem.

Nada disso ajudou A única resposta de Percy foi um grito cheio de dor e então o rapaz começou a chorar descontroladamente, com as mãos ainda no rosto.

A moça de olhos azuis abraçou o namorado e começou a sussurrar palavras de amor, mas ele não reagia.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e todos os Weasley entraram, sendo seguidos por Dumbledore, McGonnagal e os outros. Harry entrou depois dos outros com Narciso e Draco.

Molly e Artur foram abraçar Percy e tentar acalmá-lo. Ginny chorava e era consolada por Tonks. Ron estava pálido e não sabia o que fazer. Hermione segurou a mão do ruivo, tentando dar apoio.

Charlie e os gêmeos não sabiam o que fazer e Bill estava próximo a porta. Fleur abraçou o noivo, querendo acalmá-lo.

Os professores de Hogwarts assistiam a cena com um olhar triste.

Draco e Narcisa, assim como Harry, assistiam tudo sem esboçar reação, embora Narcisa sentisse pena de Percy. Ela não queria imaginar se Draco ou Harry estivessem em tal situação.

Harry estava extremamente incomodado com a comoção. Ele estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal sua cicatriz ardia muito. O jovem queria sair logo do quarto e ir para casa descansar, mas sabia que não podia ir sem os Weasley e seus acompanhantes.

-Percy se acalme, por favor. - Tentou Artur.

-Querido nós vamos cuidar de você- Falou Molly.

-Nós estaremos com você meu amor. Nós vamos sempre...- Penélope não teve chance de terminar.

-NADA VAI FICAR BEM!- Berrou Percy, fazendo com que Harry sentisse uma pontada de dor.- Olhem para meu rosto! Eu estou deformado!

-Percy... Por favor tente se acalmar.- Falou Bill.

-Eu não vou me acalmar! Se fosse você em meu lugar você...

-Não iria agir como uma criança birrenta.-Interrompeu Harry, deixando todos surpresos.

- Potter cale-se

Harry ignorou McGonnagal e continuou a falar.

-Você está choramingando por que Grayback fez um estrago no seu rosto, mas olhe em volta. Ninguém além de você se importa com isso. Sua namorada está ai do seu lado, Seus pais e irmãos estão te apoiando e ninguém aqui olha para você de maneira diferente.

Percy ,assim como todos os outros, estava chocado com as palavras de Harry, menos Dumbledore, que estava com um sorriso discreto.

-E sinceramente- continuou Harry- Não é como se você estivesse muito melhor antes.

Draco deu uma risadinha e Narcisa deu um tapa na nuca de Harry, que grunhiu. A loira imediatamente olhou para a expressão de dor do rapaz e se preocupou.

- Oh não, me desculpe! - Pediu Narcisa- Está com dor de cabeça não é? Devia ter me dito antes. Temos que...

-Eu só quero ir para casa- interrompeu o jovem de olhos verdes.- Caso Percy já tenha terminado de reclamar da vida, será que já podemos ir?

Bill e Fleur concordavam com Harry. Sabiam que não teriam o que fazer para ajudar Percy.

Os gêmeos e Charlie estavam levemente incomodados com a falta de tato do amigo, mas queriam loucamente sair da sala.

Artur e Molly queriam ficar com o filho e Penélope sem duvida queria ajuda. Ginny e Ron não sabiam o que fazer, ficar com o irmão ou sair e deixar que os pais cuidassem da situação.

-Creio que possa haver um meio termo.- Falou Dumbledore- Artur e Molly , fiquem aqui com Percy. Enquanto aos outros... Bom, sinceramente não há muito que vocês possam fazer.

Todos assentiram. Percy ficara calado desde que Harry terminou de falar, mas antes que este pudesse sair ele resolveu falar.

-Harry!- Chamou. O menino-que-sobreviveu se virou e olhou para Percy.- Obrigado.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e saiu, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Já fora do quarto, Harry sentiu mais uma pontada na sua cicatriz e levou a mão até ela.

-Harry. É a sua cicatriz, esta ardendo? – Perguntou Ron.

Todos olharam para a dita cicatriz e viram que ela estava extremamente vermelha, contrastando com a pele pálida do rapaz.

-Nada que tenham que se preocupar.- Harry tirou uma caneta do bolso da calça.

Todos tocaram uma parte da caneta e em poucos segundos eles foram levados pela chave de portal.

**HP6**

Eles apareceram na sala do Largo Grimmauld. Harry cambaleou e teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão. Narcisa imediatamente se pôs ao seu lado, ajudando-o a se manter em pé.

-Harry!- Gritou Hermione- Deixe-me ajudar, eu vou...

-Não!- Respondeu Harry- Me deixem em paz!

Narcisa ajudou um cambaleante Harry a subir as escadas. Deixando todos no andar de baixo assustados com a explosão do garoto.

Narcisa levou Harry ao próprio quarto, já que o dele ficava mais acima, e o deitou na cama.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo?- Perguntou Narcisa, passando gentilmente uma mão pelos cabelos negros do rapaz.

-Ele...Está fazendo alguma coisa.

Narcisa imediatamente entendeu quem era **ele**. A loira se inclinou e beijou a testa do rapaz, numa tentativa de relaxá-lo. Funcionou, pois a cicatriz parou de incomodar por um instante.

Porém logo em seguida mais uma pontada veio e fez Harry grunhir.

**HP6**

Yaxley estava de joelhos no salão do castelo.

Voldemort estava à sua frente, sentado em seu trono. Os dois estavam discutindo os preparativos para a missão do comensal.

-Eu irei para o Beco Diagonal para conseguir o necessário para a missão. Só falta alguém que esteja infiltrado para conseguir levar o objeto ao destino.

Voldemort assentiu. O lorde das trevas sabia que uma vez que tudo estivesse pronto alguém teria que preparar a segunda parte do plano. Nem mesmo Snape conseguiria agir sem ser percebido.

-Severus pode nos ajudar a achar alguém capaz de ajudar. Até lá cuide do que **você** tem que fazer.

Voldemort fez um gesto com a mão, assinalando para que o servo saísse, mas este permaneceu imóvel.

-Deseja falar mais alguma coisa Yaxley?- Perguntou Voldemort com um tom aborrecido.

Yaxley olhou para seu mestre, decidindo se devia falar ou não.

-Sim, meu lorde, tem algo que eu gostaria de falar.- Pausou por um momento- Não acho que possamos confiar em Snape para essa missão.

Voldemort ficou ainda mais aborrecido. Mais de uma vez seus servos questionaram a lealdade de Snape e ele já respondera inúmeras vezes que isso não era uma preocupação.

-Yaxley, eu vou falar pela ultima vez que Snape é **nosso **espião. Avise a todos que matarei o próximo idiota que me questionar de novo.

-Perdão meu senhor, mas creio que me entendeu mal.- Respondeu o comensal.

Voldemort teria arqueado uma sobrancelha, se ele ainda tivesse alguma.

-Minha preocupação não é com a fidelidade de Snape, mas com a situação dele.

O lorde das trevas avaliou o que Yaxley disse e sinalizou para que continuasse.

-Mesmo que Dumbledore confie em Snape os outros podem não compartilhar. Caso algum professor suspeite tudo pode ir por água baixa. Também meu senhor, ainda há Potter. Não sabemos como ele ficou tão forte em apenas dois meses, mas os relatórios provam que o menino é uma ameaça para nós.

Voldemort fez uma careta ao ouvir "Potter" e se lembrou do que Grayback e Bellatrix falaram sobre os confrontos com seu arquiinimigo.

_Sim, arquiinimigo, pois ninguém além dele ousa me desafiar. Dumbledore logo não será mais problema e então... Veremos o quanto Harry Potter evoluiu. _

Voldemort saiu de seus devaneios e observou seu comensal.

-Muito bem Yaxley. Faça o que achar que deve ser feito para conseguir ajuda dentro da escola.

Yaxley assentiu. Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

-Yaxley. - Chamou o lorde das trevas. O comensal se virou, olhando para os olhos vermelhos de seu mestre. - Não ouse falhar.

O tom ameaçador de Voldemort fez Yaxley sentir um frio na espinha. Ele assentiu e saiu do salão.

**HP6**

Harry abriu os olhos. Ele estava deitado no chão, pois caíra da cama. Sua cabeça estava no colo de Narcisa e ela afagava seu cabelo, tentando aliviar a dor do jovem.

A expressão da loira era de preocupação e resignação. Já vira Harry ter ataques quando tinha visões d Voldemort. Sempre que isso acontecia ela não podia fazer nada, se sentia inútil.

- Quem é Yaxley?- Perguntou Harry.

Narcisa imaginou que ele devesse estar presente na visão de Harry e tentou lembrar-se do que sabia dos companheiros de Lucius.

-Pelo que me lembro ele é um dos servos mais competentes. Voldemort sempre o mandava em missões de alto risco e importância.

Harry ouviu com atenção. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar Narcisa a se levantar.

-Avise os outros. Vamos para o Beco Diagonal amanhã.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi pessoal. Desculpem-me pela demora exagerada, mas eu estava viajando para Buenos Aires, visitando nossos Hermanos argentinos.**

**Não são lá muito simpáticos, mas se eu morasse na Argentina eu também não seria.**

**Cap 16- Viajem no trem vermelho.**

Os Weasley estavam reunidos na sala de estar do largo Grimmauld.

No dia anterior Narcisa havia lhes dito que iriam para o Beco Diagonal comprar os suprimentos para os mais jovens levarem para Hogwarts.

Molly ficou muito agradecida,pois com todos os acontecimentos ela havia se esquecido completamente das compras.

Os gêmeos por outro lado ficaram ainda mais inquietos. Começaram a falar sobre sua loja, recém inaugurada, e como ela estava fazendo um sucesso enorme.

-Nesses tempos difíceis as pessoas precisam de algo que as alegrem, não importa se for algo bobo ou infantil.- Foi o que Bill disse quando os gêmeos começaram a tagarelar.

Os comentários sobre "bobo" e "infantil" parecem ter de alguma maneira sido entendidos como elogios pelos gêmeos, que abriram sorrisos radiantes e começaram a descrever alguns dos produtos à venda.

Todos pareciam fascinados pelos brinquedos, exceto Molly e, surpreendentemente, Fleur.

A matriarca dos Weasley mostrava desaprovação enquanto a francesa parecia dividida entre repulsa e incredulidade diante dos efeitos das gemialidades Weasley.

A conversa durou até que Hermione e Tonks chegaram à sala e poucos minutos depois Harry,Narcisa e Draco desceram as escadas.

-Todos estão prontos?- Perguntou Harry e todos responderam que sim. O moreno então estendeu a mão e apontou para a lareira da sala.

-Vamos de Floo hoje, é mais fácil com tanta gente.

Um por um eles se dirigiram à lareira, apanharam o pó de Floo e lançaram no fogo.

Todos chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado. Harry cumprimentou Tom, o dono do Bar, e seguiu para a parede de tijolos atrás do Bar.

Após uma seqüência de movimentos de varinha a parede deu lugar a entrada do Beco.

Não parecia em nada com o lugar lotado e colorido que Todos conheceram quando mais novos.

Poucas pessoas andavam pelas ruas e as poucas lojas ainda abertas tinham poucos clientes.

A única exceção era uma loja que se destacava entre as construções.

Enquanto todas as lojas no Beco tinham as paredes cinza ou bege essa tinha parede de tijolos roxos que pareciam brilhar no ambiente escuro.

A fachada da loja tinha um portão laranja berrante com um "W" enorme em cima, também laranja. Pequenos fogos de artifício apreciam sair da letra.

O prédio devia ter dois andares e todos o olhavam chocados. Os gêmeos se puseram entre o grupo e a loja e falaram alto.

-Senhoras e senhores! Bem vindos à "Gemialidades Weasley"!- Anunciaram orgulhosos.

Todos sorriram diante do prédio, até mesmo Molly parecia ter gostado.

Eles podiam ver pelas janelas e vitrines várias crianças acompanhadas de seus pais, alegres e correndo de um lado para o outro da loja apreciando os produtos.

-Tenho que admitir- Falou Harry- Estou impressionado. Até Draco aprece ter gostado-Falou apontando para o loiro e sustentando um sorrisinho divertido.

Draco estava admirando a loja quando ouviu o comentário de Harry e notou todos o encarando.

- O quê? Eu não...- Draco procurava um desculpa, mas estava encurralado.

-Ow Draquinho! Não fique encabulado!- Alfinetou George.

-Também te amamos querido.- Continuou Fred.

Draco ficou incrivelmente vermelho e todos começaram a rir. O loiro olhou incrédulo para sua mãe, que tentava esconder o riso, e olhou com ódio para Harry, que o ignorava completamente.

-Bom, vamos entrar?- Chamou George.

-Agora não.- Falou o pai dos meninos- melhor comprarmos tudo que precisamos e então poderemos aproveitar- Sugeriu Artur.

Todos assentiram. Os gêmeos foram para a sua loja ajudar as funcionarias enquanto os outros se espalhavam para comprar o necessário para Hogwarts.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie e Tonks trataram de arrumar os novos caldeirões, penas e pergaminhos.

Os outros providenciariam os livros. Draco se aproximou de Harry, que estava mais atrás do grupo.

-Eu vou te matar Potter.- Resmungou baixinho.

-Também te amo Draquinho.- Retrucou o moreno.

Draco xingou baixinho.- Que saco Potter! Começou a ficar maluco de vez? Ontem estava todo irritadinho e hoje sai disparando piadinhas.

Harry refletiu o que o loiro lembrava que passara o dia todo irritado e que ficou ainda pior após o ataque ao vilarejo.

O rapaz de olhos verdes não sabia precisar a razão de tanto aborrecimento.

Claro que ele tinha que matar Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso da atualidade, mas isso nunca o deixara tão aborrecido. Depois de tanto tempo ele já havia se resignado.

-Hey vocês dois! Parem de namorar e venham logo!- Gritou Ginny, já na porta da loja de livros.

Os dois apressaram o passo. Harry andava meio distraído, imerso em pensamentos, enquanto Draco o olhava desconfiado.

Os dois entraram na loja. Harry se encostou na parede e esperou que todos apanhassem seus livros, pois ele já arranjara os seus.

Draco, que também já tinha todos os seus livros, andava pelas estantes pensando na reação de Harry à sua pequena acusação.

O loiro pensava que o rival estava em um dia ruim ontem, mas a reação do Potter fez com que Draco se lembrasse de outros ataques de raiva que o moreno tivera.

Eram raras, mas quando ocorriam eram sempre fortes. Aparentemente nem Harry entendia a razão de tanta raiva e isso começou a preocupar Draco.

_Potter pode ter acolhido a mim e minha mãe, mas se aquele maluco surtar de vez eu não quero ser a válvula de escape. _Pensou o Malfoy.

O loiro ouviu uma conversa do seu lado e viu que Ron discutia algo com Hermione e Ginny.

-Para quê diabos precisamos de tantos livros? Temos que aprender algo prático!- Falava o ruivo.

-Ronald Weasley!- Repreendeu Hermione- Nós precisamos de livros para ter uma base de conhecimento. Pare de reclamar e pense como um meio de evoluir.

Draco fez uma careta de escárnio. _Tinha que ser a sabe tudo para falar uma coisa dessas._

-Eu não concordo totalmente com Hermione- Disse Ginny, que também achara a resposta da morena exagerada- Mas se pensar bem não podemos sair balançando nossas varinhas e lançando feitiços por ai.

Ron olhou para cada uma das meninas, curzou os braços e começou a resmungar.

Draco revirou os olhos- Bebezão.

Os três Grifindors se voltaram para o loiro, finalmente notando sua presença.

-Malfoy. Que você quer aqui?- Perguntou Ron.

-Estamos em uma loja de livros seu animal. Que acha que eu quero aqui?

Ron ficou vermelho enquanto as duas meninas balançavam a cabeça.

-Tudo bem Malfoy. Que tal nós seguirmos caminhos opostos para evitar mais conversar agradáveis.- Sugeriu Ginny, de maneira apaziguadora.

Draco os olhou por um instante e decidiu que não valia a pena confrontá-los.

-Por Morgana, quem diria que a pequena Weasley consegue falar tão educadamente.- Draco se virou de costas, mas parou quando Ron falou.

-Não diga o nome!

Todos o olharam de forma curiosa. As meninas sabiam que Ron não gostava de ouvir o nome do lorde das trevas, mas ninguém o ouviu.

-Não diga o quê Ron?- Perguntou Hermione.

-O nome da bruxa. Falar o nome de bruxos das trevas dá má sorte!

Os três olharam Ron com olhos esbugalhados.

- Você ta brincando não é?- Perguntou Draco.

O ruivo o olhou irritado.

-Sua família pode não ligar para isso por serem bruxos das trevas, mas eu levo muito a sério!- respondeu Ron.

Draco não gostou do comentário sobre sua família e resolveu dar o troco no ruivo.

-Realmente eu não dou a mínima.- Disse o loiro- Mas parece que você liga muito mesmo. Então você não gosta quando eu falo...Morgana!- Ron deu um pulo- Grindewald- O ruivo pôs as mãos nos ouvidos- Vlad Teps!

-Vlad quem?- Perguntou o ruivo, muito confuso.

-Era um maluco que gostava de pregar seus inimigos derrotados em estacas de madeira. Uma figura ,não?- Perguntou cinicamente o loiro.

Ron empalideceu e Draco continuou a citar todos os bruxos das trevas que conhecia. Ron começou a se afastar, tampando os ouvidos, mas Draco o seguia.

As meninas viram os dois se afastarem, agindo como crianças. Elas se entreolharam e suspiraram.

-Meninos- Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Já temos todos os livros- Gritou o Sr. Weasley- Vamos para a loja dos gêmeos.

Todos saíram da loja com as sacolas encolhidas nos bolsos. Narcisa estava ao lado de Harry e olhava para Draco e Ron discutindo.

-Que será que eles tanto discutem?- Perguntou ela.

-Acredite, é melhor nem saber.- Respondeu Harry.

Draco e Ron estavam mais afastados do grupo e continuavam a discutir.

-Você é um idiota Malfoy- Acusou Ron.

-Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?- Perguntou Draco- Você tem a coragem e o cérebro de um rato Weasley. Nem mesmo Grifindor é ruim o suficiente para você, deviam ter te enxotado da escola.

Ginny, que estava seguindo os dois junto de Hermione, se cansou da briga dos dois e foi até eles, agarrou-os pelas orelhas e os puxou pela rua.

- Vocês são dois bebês!- Grunhiu a jovem Weasley.

-Me larga sua maluca!-Disse Draco, mas Ginny o ignorou.

O grupo viu Ginny arrastar os dois rapazes pela rua, ambos resmungado muito.

Eles continuaram assim até encontrarem Bill e os outros. Ginny passou direto, arrastando Draco e Ron. Bill e Charlie começaram a rir enquanto Tonks e Fleur olhavam confusas.

Todos caminharam até chegar as gemialidades Weasley. Ginny soltou os dois e os largou na entrada.

-Vocês dois se comportem! Tem dezesseis anos, por Merlin!

Ginny então passou pelos dois adolescentes chocados. O grupo riu e Charlie começou a soltar piadas para Ron.

Narcisa foi para o lado do filho e apertou seu ombro afetuosamente. Ela riu da face chocada de Draco e entrou na loja.

Os gêmeos os receberam e apresentaram as três funcionárias da loja.

-Por que só há mulheres trabalhando aqui?- Perguntou Molly.

Os gêmeos sorriram, mas foi Fleur quem falou.

-Non é obvie? Son jovens de dezoito anos.- Exclamou a francesa.

Molly ficou vermelha e começou a repreender os gêmeos por serem mulherengos e irresponsáveis.

Bill sussurrou no ouvido da noiva.- Se for por isso você só tem dezenove minha querida.

Fleur sorriu e respondeu com uma piscadela.

Os gêmeos começaram um tour pela loja, andando no meio dos crianças que lotavam a loja.

Uma das crianças esbarrou em Tonks e o brinquedo que levava na mão acertou a metaformaga no rosto.

Harry se pôs ao seu lado imediatamente, a segurando pelos ombros.

-Tonks, você está bem?-Perguntou o moreno.

A aurora se virou para responder, mas Harry começou a rir. Ela o olhou confusa e apontou para um espelho na parede.

Tonks olhou e viu que tinha uma mancha enorme no rosto, parecido com um olho roxo.

Tonks começou a berrar com os gêmeos, mandando que tirassem a mancha de seu rosto, mas eles simplesmente riam.

Harry se recompôs e foi até Narcisa.

-Não deixe que ela se exalte demais. Ela não vai gostar se eu ficar atrás dela, mas você pode ficar de olho.

Narcisa assentiu e foi atrás de Tonks.

Harry ficou olhando para as prateleiras da ao redor até que parou na vitrine. O jovem pôde ver uma face conhecida do lado de fora.

Harry imediatamente foi porta a fora e foi seguindo o homem.

Draco e Ginny ainda estavam discutindo por conta de toda a cena causada anteriormente, mas os dois viram Harry sair apressadamente da loja.

Eles se entre olharam e resolveram segui-lo. Draco foi direto a para a porta e Ginny fez sinal para Hermione e Ron irem com ela.

Os quatro saíram da loja e avistaram Harry longe, se aproximando da Travessa do Tranco (**Knockturn alley, em inglês**).

Os Grifindors hesitaram por um momento, mas acabaram indo com Draco, que já havia disparado na frente.

Os quatro estudantes de Hogwarts entraram na Travessa do tranco. Avançaram pela rua escura procurando algum sinal de Harry.

O pequeno grupo avançou cada vez mais na rua escura e deserta até que viram uma sombra bem mais a frente. Imediatamente os quatro param e ficaram atentos.

Eles viram a sombra mais a frente fazer vários gestos com a varinha e dela romperam mais duas sombras enormes que pela forma pareciam serpentes.

A figura misteriosa continuou andando, deixando as duas criaturas para trás.

As cobras começaram a se mover velozmente na direção do grupo de estudantes, que ficou sem ação com a aproximação das cobras.

Ron se recuperou do choque e puxou Hermione e Draco, que estavam do seu lado, para um pequeno beco. Quando foi buscar Ginny viu que Harry aparecera e a puxara para dentro de uma loja que tinha a vitrine quebrada.

Ron entrou no beco e olhou para a loja em frente, onde Harry e Ginny se escondiam atrás do balcão.

As duas serpentes se aproximaram e todos puderam observá-las mais de perto. As duas tinham o couro verde com algumas escamas brancas. Cada uma devia ter cerca de três ou quatro metros.

Os dois répteis pararam e começaram a vasculhar os arredores. Ambas começaram a se dirigir para o beco onde Ron, Draco e Hermione estavam.

Harry viu os animais irem em direção aos seus amigos e logo pensou em atacá-los, mas os animais estavam muito longe.

Hermione tentou lançar um feitiço nas serpentes, mas uma espécie de escudo as protegeu. Ambas as feras se enfureceram e avançaram mais rápido em direção aos três.

Ginny estava desesperada. Estava deitada sobre Harry,atrás do balcão da loja. Ambos viam a situação dos amigos por uma fenda na madeira do batente.

A ruiva não sabia se as cobras ouviriam Harry caso ele mandasse que elas parassem.

Harry então se moveu rápido e girou seu corpo, fazendo com que Ginny ficasse embaixo dele. Ginny ficou tão chocada que mal registrou o que houve em seguida.

Harry a beijou, com fervor e desejo. A ruiva respondeu por instinto e retribuiu o beijo. Harry se posicionara entre suas pernas e a garota podia sentir seu sangue ferver, seu coração bater mais forte.

A ruiva laçou a cintura de Harry com as pernas e seu pescoço com os braços. A mão de Harry segurava sua cintura firmemente enquanto a outra se apoiava no chão.

O choque do beijo só se igualou com o choque de quando ele terminou.

Harry parou o beijo e se pôs de pé. Ginny viu ele lançar dois feitiços contra a entrada da loja e então um som agudo ecoou pelo ar.

Harry agarrou o braço de Ginny e a levantou. A Weasley pôde ver as carcaças das duas cobras queimando antes de ser puxada para fora da loja por Harry.

Hermione e os outros dois rapazes encontraram com Harry e Ginny na rua. Os três estavam curiosos sobre o por quê das cobras mudarem sua trajetória.

Harry, porém, não esperou para ouvir as perguntas e começou a correr pela rua. Ron e Draco seguiram imediatamente, mas Hermione teve que puxar Ginny, que parecia atordoada.

Draco alcançou Harry primeiro enquanto Ron lutava para conseguir manter o ritmo.

- Que diabos você fez co aquelas cobras?

Harry não se virou para responder.- Cobras caçam sentido calor corporal, onde estiver mais quente é onde elas irão.

Nem Draco nem Ron entenderam a resposta.

- Como assim Harry?- Perguntou Ron.

-Depois eu explico!- Retrucou Harry.

Harry diminuiu o ritmo até que paro completamente. Os outros dois também pararam, mas Hermione colidiu com Draco.

O loiro olhou para ela, pronto para começar a reclamar, mas um sinal de Harry o impediu.

Draco olhou ao redor e imediatamente reconheceu a loja de Borgin&Burkes. Eles ouviram um som alto vindo de dentro da loja e logo em seguida uma luz verde brilhou na janela.

Todos reconheceram a luz como a maldição da morte e ficaram tensos.

A porta então abriu e eles viram um homem alto, com cabelo loiro curto e roupas inteiramente negras.

-Ah, Harry Potter. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.- Falou o homem.

Os jovens olharam para Harry, esperando uma reação.

- Você é Yaxley, não é?- Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

Yaxley assentiu, seu rosto frio e inexpressivo.

-Sim, Harry Potter. Pode me dizer como sabe disso?

O moreno não respondeu. Fez sinal para que seus amigos se afastassem. O comensal viu os estudantes se afastarem lentamente e lançou um escudo ao redor da área, impedindo a fuga.

Harry xingou alto e apontou a varinha para o bruxo.

-Calma. Você pode ter derrotado Bellatrix, mas não pense que sou tão fraco como ela.

Hermione e Ginny, que ainda estava um pouco corada, olharam o homem com espanto. Ele chamara Bellatrix de fraca. Será que podia ser ainda pior que a fugitiva de Azkaban?

-É uma pena que não vamos poder duelar hoje, Potter.-Harry olhou confuso para o comensal, que levantou sua manga e tocou a marca negra com a varinha.

Logo em seguida uma dor incrível se aposso de Harry. Sua cicatriz queimava e ele podia sentir Voldemort tentando romper suas defesas.

Ron viu Harry cair de joelhos, agarrando sua cabeça e grunhindo de dor. Ele tentou ajudar o amigo, mas Draco segurou seu braço. O ruivo ia reclamar, mas viu que o Slytherin encarava o comensal.

- Seja lá o que você veio fazer aqui, imagino que já tenha mandado embora.- Falou Draco.

-Sim, de fato. Depois matei Borgin, velho inútil sabia demais.- Yaxley encarou os jovens e falou- Assim como vocês. Não posso atacar Potter, pois ele será morto por meu mestre, Mas vocês não passam de lixo.

Yaxley lançou dois feitiços contra os quatro. Ron pulou sobre Harry, para protegê-lo do feitiço. Draco esquivou também, assim como as meninas.

Draco levantou e lançou uma série de feitiços contra o comensal. Yaxley defendia facilmente, mas como eram muitos feitiços seguidos ele não podia atacar.

-Tirem Potter daqui! Eu o seguro enquanto puder!- Berrou o loiro.

Ginny olhou para Draco e então para Harry. Ela viu o moreno se contorcer de dor enquanto seu irmão tentava inutilmente levantá-lo.

Hermione puxou a ruiva na direção de Harry. As duas se ajoelharam ao lado do amigo e ajudaram Ron a segura-lo.

-Levem ele daqui. Eu vou ajudar Malfoy- Afirmou Ron, não acreditando no que acabara de falar.

-Ficou maluco?- Berrou Ginny.

-Vão logo!- disse Ron, se levantando e indo em direção ao comensal.

Draco estava cansando rápido. Ele não tinha o poder que Harry tinha, mas podia duelar baseando-se em sua habilidade.

O loiro conseguia impedir que Yaxley atacasse, mas quando cansasse seria morto com certeza.

Ron parou ao lado de Draco e começou a atacar Yaxley.

-Que você ta fazendo aqui? Você tem que ir com as meninas pedir ajuda!

-Cala a boca Malfoy, você não pode com ele sozinho.

-Seu imbecil, você tinha que derrubar o escudo para que elas passassem!

Ron olhou chocado para Draco. O ruivo procurou a amiga e a irmã e as viu, cada uma segurando um braço de Harry, mas sem poder avançar pela barreira.

-Volte e vá ajudá-las! Vai rápi...- Mas Draco não terminou a frase.

Yaxley aproveitou a distração do jovem Malfoy e lançou um único feitiço paralisante contra ele. O feitiço atingiu Draco em cheio e ele caiu imóvel no chão.

-Isso foi divertido. - Falou o comensal.- Agora vamos acabar com esse imprevisto.

Ron congelou na frente do comensal, mas antes que algo pudesse acontecer o escudo ao redor deles caiu.

Yaxley olhou chocado para o acontecido e procurou um culpado para isso.

-Ron,pegue Draco e fique com as meninas.

Ron se virou e sentiu um grande alivio.

Bill estava ao lado das meninas, lançou um contra feitiço em Draco, permitindo que se movesse de novo.

Yaxley encarou Bill, que retribuiu o olhar. Ron e Draco foram até as meninas, que ainda seguravam Harry.

-Não tenho tempo para isso.-Falou Yaxley.- Estou impressionado que tenha desarmado meu escudo, estou ansioso para duelar com você em outra oportunidade.

Bill não respondeu. O comensal então aparatou para longe.

-Vamos embora, Harry precisa de ajuda.- Disse Bill.

**HP6**

Dois dias se passaram desde o incidente na travessa do tranco. Bill confirmou que viu quando os mais novos saíram da loja e os segui até encontrar com Yaxley.

Harry se recuperou logo e ficou furioso com o acontecido. Disse que Yaxley deve ter avisado Voldemort pela marca negra e o lorde das trevas tentou invadir a mente do moreno, impedindo-o de lutar.

O incidente foi fonte de muita preocupação. Pelo fato da luta e pelo que Yaxley estaria fazendo na loja.

Depois de todos os acontecimentos das férias, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny e Ron estavam na plataforma 9 e ¾, embarcando no expresso de Hogwarts à caminho da escola.

**Finalmente eles embarcaram para Hogwarts. A partir de agora haverá mais participação de Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Draco.**

**Também entraram personagens como Neville e Luna (esqueceram deles hein?)**

**Pois é, voltei hoje de viagem e me animei para escrever esse capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem o próximo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap 17- Expresso de Hogwarts**

O trem estava lotado como sempre. Mesmo com o ele andando os jovens podiam ver alunos nos corredores atrás de lugares para sentar.

Draco se separou do grupo assim que entraram no trem, para encontrar com seus companheiros de casa.

Hermione considerou pela primeira vez a situação do loiro na casa de Salazar Slytherin. Malfoy costumava ser o chefão da casa por conta da influencia de seu pai.

Agora Lucius Malfoy estava em Azkaban junto com outros comensais que estavam no incidente do departamento de mistérios.

Hermione estava em uma cabine junto com Ron,Harry e Ginny. Os quatro haviam chegado mais cedo na plataforma, por insistência de Narcisa, que parecia preocupada.

_Harry deve ter conversado sobre a mania de atraso dos Weasley. _Pensou a morena.

Ron e Ginny estavam sentados a sua frente discutindo. Ron ouviu uma das amigas de Ginny passar por ela no corredor e perguntar sobre seu namoro com Dean Thomas.

Ron então começou a ser muito ignorante com Ginny e a ruiva acabou explodindo.

Agora os dois estavam discutindo sobre a vida amorosa, ou falta dela, de cada um. Hermione estava começando a perder a paciência. Ela olhou para seu lado, onde Harry estava sentado, e procurou algum sinal de irritação no moreno.

Harry porém parecia alheio a discussão . O rapaz de olhos verdes olhava pela janela a paisagem passar, sem dar sinal de que se importava com o que ocorria na cabine.

A morena observava a maneira de agir do amigo e lembrou-se de sua explosão quando saíram do Saint Mungos. Hermione estava incrivelmente confusa com as mudanças bruscas no humor de Harry e ela ouviu Draco reclamar da mesma coisa no Beco Diagonal.

Harry permanecia a maior parte do tempo frio, as vezes mostrando sinais do antigo Harry. Hermione até entendia a situação de Harry.

Perseguido por Voldemort, o mundo bruxo chamando de "O escolhido", Sirius falecendo recentemente. A situação de Harry era difícil, mas não explicava as explosões do rapaz.

Sem razão aparente o moreno ficava irritado, gritava e agia como um bruto. Pela reação que ele teve quando Draco o confrontou sobre isso nem Harry sabia dizer a razão.

-Que droga Ron! Você só está irritado assim por quê é o único que nunca namorou ninguém. Hermione pegou Krum no quarto ano e Harry agarrou Cho Chang ano passado, mas você continua um ignorante com o sexo oposto!

A explosão de Ginny e a menção de seu nome fizeram Hermione encará-la espantada. As palavras da ruiva eram verdadeiras porém desnecessárias.

Ron ficou vermelho de raiva e parecia sem palavras. Ginny se deu conta do que falou e botou a mão sobre a boca, arrependida.

Ron olhou furioso para Hermione, que estava sem reação. Quando a morena achou que Ron iria explodir, Harry falou.

-Em compensação- disse o moreno. - Ron só não agarrou Padma Pátil no quarto ano por quê não quis. Ela pareceu bem decepcionada com a falta de interesse.

Ron pareceu se acalmar muito ao ouvir isso enquanto Ginny e Hermione ficaram chocadas. Ron olhou triunfante para a irmã.

-Isso foi para você calar a boca maninha. Eu também tenho experiência nessa área.

-Não precisa ficar cheio de si por causa disso.-Disse Harry em tom reprovador.

Ron olhou envergonhado para o amigo e assentiu.

-E você- Continuou o moreno, olhando para Ginny.- Não fique enchendo seu irmão só por quê ele nunca namorou.

Os dois ruivos ficaram sem graça diante do sermão do amigo. Hermione ia complementar o sermão, mas um olhar rigoroso de Harry fez ela se calar.

O clima ficou tenso, mas logo foi amenizado quando a porta se abriu.

Neville e Luna estavam na porta.

-Oi pessoal. - Falou o Longbottom- Podemos sentar aqui?

-Por favor- Respondeu Harry- Que tal nos contarem como foram as férias? Assim mudamos de assunto, não é pessoal?- Terminou olhando para os três amigos.

Neville ficou confuso, mas Luna sentou-se e começou a conversar com Harry sobre suas férias e como ela e o pai tinham ido caçar animais raros.

Neville então sentou e começou a conversar com Ron e Ginny, que ainda lançavam olhares irritados um para o outro, confundindo ainda mais Neville.

Hermione era a única que não falava nada. Ela estava chocada com a maneira que Harry estava falando com Luna.

O rapaz de olhos verdes falava de maneira descontraída com a estudante de Ravenclaw( **Corvinal. Não quero irritar ninguém pessoal, só quero ter certeza que todo mundo entende, tá bom?**)

Hermione não conseguiu evitar de ficar triste. Ela era a melhor amiga de Harry a seis anos e mesmo assim ele vinha tratando-a como uma qualquer.

Com Luna porém ele parecia completamente a vontade. Isso estava deixando Hermione extremamente triste.

Harry estava conversando com Luna e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ele viu Hermione encarando-o com um olhar triste.

O rapaz não entendeu a razão daquilo e ficou ainda mais confuso quando olhou para Luna e ela o olhava com um olhar incisivo.

A loira balançava a cabeça na direção de Hermione, mandando Harry falar com ela, mas a morena já havia pegado o livro que trazia e começado a ler.

**HP6**

Draco estava entediado. Pansy Parkinsonestavasentada ao seu ladoagarrada ao seu braço e olhando-o com o que deveria ser um olhar amoroso, mas que era muito perturbador.

Sentados no banco a sua frente estavam Crab, Goyle e Blaise Zanbine.

Os dois grandalhões conversavam sobre as férias e as coisas estúpidas que tinham feito. Zanbine estava calado desde que entrara na cabine. Ele havia lançado um olhar estranho para Draco ao entrar, mas fora isso estava agindo normalmente.

_Esquisitão. Ele poderia competir com Potter para saber quem merece o prêmio de maior candidato a parar no Saint Mungos._ Draco sorriu com os próprios pensamentos.

O loiro levou um susto quando de repente Blaise puxou a varinha e fez os outros três dormirem. Draco olhou chocado para o companheiro de casa.

- Que diabo foi isso Zanbine?

-Seu pai foi preso e os bens da sua família foram confiscados pelo ministério. - Falou Blaise.

Draco olhou-o, confuso por um instante.

-Parabéns Zanbine. Você tem uma noção perfeita do óbvio.

-Por que você está tão calmo?

-Do que está falando?- Perguntou o confuso Malfoy.

-Você sempre foi um filhinho de papai mimado que gostava de se exibir por conta da influencia do seu pai.

-Hey não é bem assim! Eu não...

-Você está muito calmo para alguém na sua situação. O que houve?- Interrompeu o moreno.

Draco olhou para o amigo sem saber o que falar. Zanbine era um dos poucos em Slytherin que sabiam que ele não gostava do pai, mas a questão dos bens da família deve ter despertado a curiosidade dele.

O loiro sabia que não podia falar sobre Harry então resolveu falar de maneira diferente.

-Um amigo da família está ajudando a mim e minha mãe. Não temos do que reclamar até agora.

-Que amigo?- Insistiu Blaise.

Draco suspirou. Teria que pensar em como evitar que Blaise descobrisse a verdade.

_Isso vai ser uma longa viagem._ Pensou Draco.

**HP6**

Um pequeno aluno do segundo ano andava pelos corredores do trem. Ele olhava para as cabines até que finalmente achou a que procurava.

O pequeno garoto bateu na porta e a abriu. Dentro do compartimento estavam dois Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger e um Harry Potter bem diferente do que o menino se lembrava do ano passado.

-Err... Com licença.- Pediu o menino- Me pediram para entregar essas cartas para Potter e Longbottom.

Neville estava mais próximo da porta e apanhou as duas cartas. O menino saiu correndo pelo corredor logo em seguida.

Neville entregou uma das cartas para Harry e os dois começaram a ler enquanto os outros os olhavam curiosos.

-Não acredito nisso. -Falou Harry.

Todos olharam para ele.

-Você o conhece Harry?- Perguntou Neville.

-Ele quem?- Perguntou Ginny.

-Horace Slughorn. Ele é um velho amigo dos meus pais.

Hermione olhou o amigo, desconfiada pela explicação vaga.

- Como você o conheceu?-Perguntou a morena.

Harry pareceu em dúvida se devia responder ou não, mas por fim falou.

-Ele foi um dos meus professores durante as férias.

Hermione guardou essa informação. Era a primeira descoberta sobre o que Harry fez durante as férias.

Ron e Ginny também ficaram mais atentos com essa novidade.

-O que ele te ensinava?- Perguntou Ron.

Harry olhou o amigo por um instante. Claramente incomodado com a conversa Harry tentou mudar o assunto.

-Poções. É exatamente por isso que eu estou preocupado. -Todos estavam atentos ao que ele dizia- Duvido que Dumbledore tenha demitido Snape. Logicamente se Slughorn veio ensinar poções... -Harry não continuou. Nem precisava.

-Oh não!-Exclamou Ron

-Não pode ser!- Falou Ginny

Luna sorriu, divertindo-se com as reações dos amigos. Hermione e Neville empalideceram.

-Snape deve ensinar DCAT esse ano.- Falou Harry.

Todos ficaram deprimidos com essa novidade. A maioria dos professores de DCAT foram problemáticos, com exceção de Lupin, mas Snape seria sem dúvida o pior.

-O que a carta diz Harry?- Perguntou Luna.

Harry, assim como todos, voltaram sua atenção para a carta.

-Ele quer que eu vá para a cabine em que ele está. Ele tem mania de se aproximar de estudantes que ele ache quem tem futuro. É um grupo que ele chama de "Clube do Slug".

-Então eu não devia ter sido chamado.-Falou Neville.

-Eu discordo. Ele deve ter ouvido do ocorrido no ministério. Slughorn também conheceu seus pais Neville, por isso ele deve ter te chamado. O velho Slug deve achar que você tem um futuro brilhante como eles.

Neville corou com o elogio. Os outros estavam atentos, querendo descobrir mais sobre o novo professor.

-Eu vou indo.- Falou Harry- Você vem Neville?

-Vou sim. Quando voltarmos contaremos o que aconteceu- Neville disse aos amigos

Os dois saíram da cabine. Harry lançara um olhar rápido para Hermione antes de sair, mas a menina não notou e assim que os dois se foram ela começou a conversar com os outros sobre Snape e Slughorn.

**HP6**

-Harry, meu garoto!- Falou Slughorn- Como tem andado? Vejo que veio com o jovem Longbottom.

-Olá professor. Vejo que já tem um grupo formado

A cabine fora magicamente expandida. Harry reconheceu Susan Bones, Blaise Zanbine, Cormac McLaggen entre outros jovens.

Slughorn levou Harry e Neville e apresentou cada um do grupo. Neville começou a conversar com Susan sobre herbologia, mas a ruiva olhava Harry de maneira desconfiada.

Harry imaginou que fosse por conta da sua mudança, mas na verdade a tia da menina havia perguntado a ela sobre o rapaz e pedira que ela se aproximasse dele.

O moreno nem imaginava isso e começou a falar com Slughorn e McLaggen. O rapaz mais velho falava sobre seu tio e como ele era amigo do ministro.

Horace lançava olhares divertidos para Harry a cada comentário de Cormac fazendo Harry revirar os olhos.

Harry não teve chance de falar mais com Slughorn, pois Susan começou a conversar com ele, arrastando Neville com ela.

Os dois Grifindors demoraram bastante. Ao saírem, Horace pediu a Harry para falar com ele no castelo.

O moreno assentiu e ia voltar para sua cabine quando percebeu que já deviam estar próximos da escola.

Harry avisou à Neville que iria se trocar antes de ir para a cabine e os dois se despediram.

**HP6**

Quando Harry terminou de se trocar ele notou que o trem já havia parado. O moreno seguiu a multidão para fora do trem.

Assim que o rapaz saiu, pôde ouvir os gritos de Hagrid chamando os primeiro-anistas. Harry foi até o amigo, pois fazia muito tempo que não o via.

Hermione e os outros pensariam que se foram dois meses de férias, mas para Harry não foi bem assim.

-Harry! Quanto tempo rapaz, estava começando a me preocupar. - Disse o meio gigante.

-Estou bem Hagrid. Como tem passado?

-Nada mal. Consegui uns bichinhos bem especiais para a aula. Você e os outros vão estar lá certo?

Harry não queria dizer para o amigo que não participaria de suas aulas. Ele tinha a nota suficiente para tal, mas não tinha tempo nem disposição.

-É melhor você levar os novatos Hagrid, eles parecem inquietos.

-Oh sim! Conversamos mais depois Harry?

-Claro Hagrid.

O professor saiu, sem notar que Harry evitou responder sua pergunta.

Harry foi até as carruagens e viu seus amigos conversando.

-Desculpem a demora. Estava falando com Hagrid.

Os outros assentiram. Uma carruagem parou, mas eles notaram que não poderiam ir todos, pois havia dois alunos dentro.

-Vão na frente. Eu e Hermione pegaremos a próxima.

Ron ia dizer que poderiam esperar a próxima e irem todos juntos, mas Luna o puxou,assim como Neville, para dentro, sendo seguidos por Ginny.

Hermione ficou curiosa por Harry querer ficar a sós com ela. Mais uma carruagem chegou em seguida. Hermione entrou e notou que ela estava vazia, mas Harry ficou parado.

O rapaz olhava para a frente da carruagem, que a maioria achava que era puxada por magia. A verdade é que Testrálios puxavam as carruagens, mas só alguém que tenha visto alguém morrer poderia vê-los.

Harry os vira ano passado, mas agora o animal estava encarando-o. O cavalo esquelético parecia ainda mais real agora que no ano anterior. Os ossos estavam mais visíveis, os olhos mais brancos, as asas maiores.

Era como se Harry só viesse a olhar o animal agora. Como se antes tivesse sido um sonho.

-Harry.

O moreno olhou para a amiga, acordando de seus devaneios, e entrou na carruagem.

Eles achavam que mais alunos iam chegar, mas a carruagem começou a andar só com eles dentro.

Um silêncio desconfortável se manteve entre os dois. Hermione esperava Harry falar, mas o moreno não sabia o que dizer.

-Por que estava triste comigo?-Hermione ficou confusa- No trem, quando Luna e Neville entraram.

A morena ficou desconfortável. Não sabia o que dizer para o amigo.

-Bom...É que...- Ela respirou fundo- Você tem andado muito estranho. Eu sei que você tem muita coisa para se preocupar, mas você tem explosões de raiva sem razão aparente e passou as férias sem dar noticias.

Harry estava lutando para entender o que Hermione dizia. A morena falava rápido demais que o rapaz duvidava que ela própria entendesse.

-Agora Luna aparece e você fala com ela normalmente, enquanto trata a mim e Ron como estranhos. Como se tivesse medo de falar conosco.

Harry encarou a amiga. Ficou nervoso, sem saber como explicar.

-Hermione, por favor. Não é que eu não confie mais em você e Ron. É que...Luna é meio que uma escapatória disso tudo. Ela fala aquelas coisas aparentemente sem sentido e eu me sinto despreocupado, sem ter que pensar em Voldemort ou Sirius.

Hermione estava chocada com a explicação.

-Eu tenho medo- Continuou Harry- De envolver você em mais uma situação perigosa e você acabar como Sirius.

Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ela tentou se desculpar, mas Harry continuou.

-Eu sei que ando meio esquisito, mas eu também não sei o por quê. Eu vou tentar me controlar, prometo.

O jovem de olhos verdes voltou-se para a janela da carruagem, encerrando o assunto. Hermione ia falar algo, mas notou o rosto de Harry relaxar.

Ela também olhou para a janela e viu o que acalmou Harry.

Eles haviam chegado à Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mais um lembrete pessoal, não há casais definidos nessa Fic. Somente no ULTIMO capítulo os casais serão definitivos.**

**Os fãs de HH e HG podem ficar tranqüilos pois haverá sim momentos da Fic voltado para cada casal. Até Draco, que já vieram me dizer que parece meio gay, vai ter momentos românticos.**

**Pobre coitado, é um filhinho de papai, mas tem salvação(pelo menos eu acho). Se a J.k não crucificou o menino eu também não vou.**

**Peço que não se irritem comigo por não jogar o casal logo de cara, mas eu acho que assim fica mais democrática e universal. Para quem gosta de cada casal, vai ter momentos para cada casal.**

**Obrigado pela compreensão (ou não, rsrsrsrs).**

**Cap 18-Tudo isso por um medalhão? (Parte 1)**

As portas do salão se abriram. Os novos alunos entraram e formaram uma fila atrás da professora McGonnagal.

Um por um ela os chamou. Eles se sentaram no banco e colocaram o chapéu seletor. A maior parte das crianças foram para Huflepuff, depois Ravenclaw, Grifindor e por ultimo, com menos alunos, Slytherin.

Snape, que estava na mesa dos professores, notou os poucos alunos que entraram para sua casa. O novo professor de DCAT estava mais mal-humorado que o normal por conta disso.

Dumbledore fez o discurso de abertura e logo em seguida autorizou o começo do jantar.

Hermione estava ao lado de Ron e de frente para Harry. Depois de descerem da carruagem Harry ficou ainda mais calado. A morena estava com medo de ter irritado o amigo, expondo suas duvidas e irritações de maneira tão descuidada.

Ron comia como um mendigo. Enfiava mais comida na boca do que podia engolir. Hermione teve que dar alguns tapas nas costas do ruivo para ajudá-lo.

Ginny estava bem mais afastada. Ela e Ron discutiram novamente na carruagem e por isso a mais nova dos Weasley estava muito irritada com seu irmão.

Dean, namorado da ruiva, estava com ela e não parava de olhar irritado para Ron e Harry. Nas férias, Ginny confessara a Hermione que o namorado tinha muitos ciúmes de Harry e que ele não gostava do protecionismo de Ron.

Hermione não via muito futuro no namoro da amiga. Ginny sempre fora muito ligada a Ron, mesmo os dois brigando tanto. Enquanto a Harry, se Dean não tinha confiança no próprio taco e ficava se preocupando constantemente com o moreno então ele não tinha como manter uma relação.

Harry estava à frente de Hermione, conversando com Neville. Os dois rapazes falavam baixo e pausadamente, diferente das conversas que Harry tinha com Ron, que era bem exagerado.

Ron só ouvia a conversa e vez em quando assentia com o que um deles dizia. O assunto era o time de Quadribol e a seleção dos novos jogadores.

A morena não tinha muito com o que contribuir para a conversa, por isso ficou calada, esperando que acabasse o assunto.

Mais afastado da mesa de Grifindor, os Slytherin comentavam as escolhas do chapéu.

-Dá para acreditar que tão poucos vieram para nossa casa?- Disse Tracey Davis.

-Hoje em dia muitos deles são envenenados contra Slytherin. Acreditam que somos um bando de lunáticos perigosos. -Respondeu Daphne Greengrass

-Só tivemos poucos alunos por que a maioria deles são sangues ruins ou mestiços. Estamos melhor com nosso sangue puro. - Disse Pansy- Não é Draquinho?-Perguntou numa voz melosa.

O loiro, que estava ao lado da menina, revirou os olhos, assim como as outras duas meninas. Crab e Goyle olhavam para Draco com os típicos olhares vazios. Blaise simplesmente ignorava todos.

-Que seja Parkinson. - Disse o loiro. – Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos.

-Como o quê?- Perguntou Tracey

-O time de Quadribol!

Daphne e Tracey bateram com a mão na testa, Pansy se animou com o tom de Draco e os outros três meninos ficaram mais atentos.

Na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore olhava os estudantes conversando. Harry e Draco, ambos eleitos capitães do time, discutindo sobre Quadribol com seus amigos.

Ginny discutindo com o namorado por conta de seu ciúme. Daphne e Tracey ignorando os meninos. Luna cantarolando alegremente enquanto seus colegas de casa a evitavam.

Dumbledore sorriu, feliz com a volta as aulas. O diretor ouvia Slughorn falando sem parar com McGonnagal e Flitiwick.

O diretor se levantou de sua cadeira e começou o discurso de encerramento.

-Novamente eu lhes dou as boas vindas. Mais um ano letivo começa. Um ano cheio de expectativas e desafios. Também devemos lembrar os perigos que nos cercam e que só podemos combatê-los nos unindo.

Todos os alunos prestavam absoluta atenção ao que o diretor dizia. O silêncio era sepulcral. Dumbledore continuou.

-Atenham-se aos seus amigos- Hermione olhou para Harry.-Defendam o que acreditam- Draco respirou fundo- E mais importante, não se deixem levar por promessas de um futuro brilhante- O diretor pausou um momento- Somos os únicos capazes de fazer nosso futuro e os primeiros que sofrerão as conseqüências.

O salão permaneceu calado. Harry, Hermione, Draco,Ron e Ginny lembraram de cada acontecimento das férias. Neville e Luna recordaram o departamento de mistérios.

Todos juraram para si mesmos que não permitiriam outra tragédia.

**HP6**

Lupin estava deitado na cama do hospital. Ele estava fora de perigo, mas precisava ficar sobre observação.

Tonks o visitava quase todo dia. Dumbledore o atualizou sobre a situação de Harry, por isso Lupin suspeitava que o filho de James Potter tivesse pedido para que ela cuidasse dele.

O lobisomem também ficou sabendo que a jovem estava grávida e isso fez com que ele tratasse de ser o mais gentil possível com a moça, apesar do mau humor constante.

Os ferimentos ainda doíam, mesmo cicatrizados. Remus teria de ficar pelo menos mais dois dias sobre medicação para a dor. O grande problema é que os remédios não funcionavam perfeitamente no corpo do lobisomem.

Remus ,para se distrair, tentava pensar em como ajudar a resolver os problemas causados pelo ataque ao vilarejo. Dumbledore avisara que o clima entre o ministério da magia e o ministro troxa estava tenso.

Remus acreditava que se ele, um lobisomem presente ao ataque, conversasse com o primeiro ministro trouxa talvez tudo ficava mais claro.

Era muito fantasioso, mas uma possibilidade.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Tonks entrou.

-Bom dia Remus.

-Bom dia Nymphadora.

A moça fez uma careta ao ouvir seu primeiro nome, mas relevou.

-Eu estava pensando. Você não quer ir para a casa do Harry? Duvido que tenha um lugar melhor para ir

Lupin a encarou. Verdade, não tinha para onde ir, mas isso era um pouco súbito demais.

-Harry sabe disso?

-Na verdade não, mas ele não iria se opor.

Remus pensou um pouco. Tonks estava fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono que acabou convencendo Lupin.

**HP6**

Harry estava no seu dormitório. Ron estava dormindo, roncando alto. Seamus, Neville e Dean também já estavam dormindo.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, olhando o teto do dormitório. Algo se chocou contra a janela ao lado. Ele se sentou e abriu a pequena janela.

Uma pequena coruja entrou e pousou ao lado de Harry na cama. Ele pegou a carta e acariciou o pássaro.

-De quem é a carta?- Perguntou Neville com uma voz sonolenta.

Harry olhou para o amigo, que ele achava estar dormindo.

-Tonks, uma amiga minha. Está me pedindo para permitir um convidado novo na minha casa.

-Quando ela convidou ele?

-Pelo que conheço dela deve ter sido uma meia-hora.

Neville olhou-o impressionado.

-E já te mandou uma carta. - Disse Neville. – Apressada essa sua amiga hein?

-Não sabe o quanto. - Respondeu Harry.

Neville virou e tentou dormir. Harry escreveu uma nota rápida dizendo que permitia a estadia de Remus. Deu a nota a coruja e a mandou para fora.

O moreno deitou-se e resolveu tentar dormir. Com o tempo o rapaz pegou no sono.

Um fato que se tornara corriqueiro para Harry ocorreu aquela noite. Harry Potter teve um pesadelo.

Começou como um que ele já tivera antes. A casa dos Gaunt,onde a mãe de Voldemort morou, estava sendo visitada por um oficial do ministério.

O oficial era Bob Ogden e ele fora até a casa para investigar acusações de violência contra troxas.

Um conflito ocorreu entre os homens da família Gaunt, Morfin e Marvolo, donos da casa, e o oficial, que teve que fugir e deixar para trás a pobre Merope, abusada pelo irmão e pelo pai.

Pouco tempo depois o oficial voltou com alguns aurores e cuidou de prender os Gaunt, com exceção de Merope. Merope acabou deixando a casa e dentro dela os poucos pertences da família.

Os pertences mais marcantes seriam um anel, que Harry havia recuperado e agora usava em sua mão ferida, e um colar.

Harry já havia notado o colar no sonho anterior, mas neste o objeto brilhava. O ouro parecia mais claro e o grande "S" feito de esmeraldas emanava uma luz verde intensa.

Fora isso o sonho foi igual ao que teve antes.

A grande novidade foi o sonho que veio em seguida. Nesse, três crianças, uma menina e dois meninos andavam em direção a uma caverna. Um dos garotos andava mais atrás e falava com os outros, convencendo-os a avançar.

Harry reconheceu o garoto. Um menino de cabelos e olhos escuros, alto para a juventude aparentada.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era o menino.

Harry acordou de supetão. Ficou perturbado por ter que rever o sofrimento de Merope, mas a continuação do sonho ocupou sua atenção.

Harry de repente notou que sabia onde a caverna ficava, tinha lembranças vividas de estar nela. Tinha memória de ter entrado na caverna segurando aquele colar.

Mas as memórias não eram dele. Eram de Voldemort.

-Anda Harry! Temos que ir logo se não Hermione vai nos matar- Gritou Ron de dentro do banheiro.

Harry se levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro, entrou em uma dos vários boxes e deixou que a água da ducha acalmasse seus anseios.

**HP6**

Uma semana se passara desde o sonho de Harry. O rapaz estava planejando uma maneira de ir até a caverna.

O maior receio de Harry era ir sozinho. Da ultima vez que tentara resolver tudo sozinho sua mão ficou eternamente prejudicada.

Era por isso que depois das aulas ele puxou Malfoy para dentro de uma sala. O Slytherin não era o melhor duelista do mundo ou o bruxo mais inteligente, mas era controlado o suficiente para agir à frente do perigo.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi.- Disse o loiro- Você quer que eu o acompanhe em uma viagem.- Harry assentiu- Uma que pode ser tão perigosa que **você **veio pedir ajuda a **mim**?

Harry assentiu novamente.

-Você topa?

-Claro. Pode acabar sendo divertido. Nada como um pouco de perigo e falta de juízo para animar o começo das aulas.

-Concordo. Eu vou também.

Harry e Draco se voltaram para a porta. Ron tinha ouvido toda a conversa por trás da porta e agora estava na hora de interferir.

-Ron, isso é ridículo.- Disse Harry.

-Não. Harry você é meu melhor amigo! Não vou deixar você se meter em problemas tendo que contar com Malfoy.

Draco ia revidar, mas Harry não deixou ele começar a falar.

-Droga Ron! Isso não é brincadeira.

-Quando foi brincadeira? Quando fomos atrás de Quirrel no primeiro ano ou quando descobrimos Peter Petigrew?

Harry não soube o que falar perante o argumento do ruivo. Era verdade que eles já se meteram em situações de grave perigo e sempre saíram bem.

Exceto pela ultima vez, na qual Harry machucou a mão.

_E eu me machuquei por que tentei fazer tudo sozinho. _Lembrou-se o moreno.

-Deixa ele ir Potter.- Disse Draco.- Talvez eu tenha sorte e ele morra afogado. Tem água aonde nós vamos? Pode morrer carbonizado também, eu não tenho preferência.

Ron ficou indignado, mas evitou retrucar. Harry estava pensando, sabia que do próprio jeito Draco o havia aconselhado a deixar Ron ir.

-Tudo bem Ron.-Cedeu Harry.- Amanhã a noite devemos nos encontrar atrás da estatua da bruxa de um olho só. Pegaremos a passagem secreta e iremos para Hogsmeade.

Draco e Ron escutavam com atenção.

-De lá nós partiremos para nosso destino.- Completou Harry, já pensando na missão que teriam.

_Vou pegar aquele medalhão. Mais um passo para acabar com todo esse pesadelo._


	19. Chapter 19

**Oi pessoal. Queria agradecer a compreensão de vocês nessa "novela" para escolher os casais. **

**Quero agradecer a todo mundo e perguntar uma coisinha à timbi. Com "HD" você quis dizer o quê exatamente? Hermione e Draco? Você comentou antes e pediu Hr/D. Por favor, decifra essa para mim.**

**Abraço pessoal.**

**Cap 19- Tudo isso por um medalhão? (parte 2)**

Molly Weasley estava na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Ela e Narcisa estavam preparando o jantar.

Artur voltaria do trabalho logo e Tonks já fora buscar Remus, que estava descansando em seu quarto.

Tonks mandara uma carta avisando que convidara Remus para se hospedar na antiga casa dos Black e dizendo também que Harry já havia concordado.

Molly andava muito cuidadosa com Tonks desde que descobrira que a auror estava grávida. Harry contou a todos, pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts.

O rapaz chamou toda a família Weasley e contara o fato. Disse também que eles deviam ter muito cuidado, pois os médicos que a examinaram declararam a gravidez como sendo de risco.

Harry deixou claro que todos deviam ser muito cautelosos com o que faziam ou diziam perto de Tonks, para evitar que ela sentisse qualquer emoção mais forte.

Desde então Molly vinha tratando a garota como se fosse de vidro. Bill já dissera à mãe que ela estava exagerando, mas ela o ignorou.

Por falar no filho mais velho, a maior surpresa de Molly era que Fleur vinha ajudando muito nas tarefas domésticas.

Quando Artur e Bill saiam de manhã para trabalhar, a francesa ajudava Narcisa e Molly a manter a casa limpa e a preparar as refeições.

Fleur havia pedido dispensa do emprego em Gringots para preparar seu casamento. Molly achava que a jovem devia ter pedido demissão. Assim ela poderia cuidar da própria casa e ser uma esposa dedicada

Porém quando ela expressou seu ponto de vista foi Bill que protestou primeiro. O protesto do filho mais velho fez com que Molly não tocasse mais no assunto. Isso acabou agradando muito Fleur.

Enquanto Molly estava imersa em pensamentos, Tonks entrou na cozinha acompanhada por Remus, que estava quase recuperado dos ferimentos.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa, conversando e esperando os outros chegarem. Molly e Narcisa começaram a pôr a mesa e algum tempo depois Artur, Bill e Fleur chegaram.

Bill tinha levado a noiva para acertar os papéis da dispensa.

Todos se sentaram a mesa e se puseram a comer. Começaram a conversar sobre como os jovens estavam indo em Hogwarts, da volta de Charlie a Romênia e da melhora de Percy.

Narcisa era a única que não falava. Ela encarava seu prato com um olhar perdido. Tonks notou a distração da loira e ficou preocupada.

-Narcisa?-Chamou, mas foi em vão.- Narcisa!

Todos, incluindo Narcisa, se assustaram e olharam para Tonks.

-O que é?

-Você está bem? Ficou encarando seu prato esse tempo todo.

Narcisa ficou calada enquanto todos a olhavam curiosos.

-Está tudo bem. Só estou com um mau pressentimento.

Tonks olhou para a mãe de Draco de forma suspeita, mas resolveu deixar de lado.

**HP6**

Dumbledore estava reunido com os diretores das casas.

Snape, McGonnagal, Flitiwick e Sprout estavam na sala do diretor, sentados em frente à mesa.

Os cinco discutiam os planos para o ano e o que havia ocorrido na primeira semana. O diretor comentava pouco, permanecia a maior parte do tempo calado.

Quando tudo foi resolvido, os professores olhavam Dumbledore com expressões preocupadas.

-Albus, está tudo bem?-Perguntou Filius.

Dumbledore olhou para seus colegas com um olhar triste, preocupando-os mais ainda.

-Vocês conhecem Rômulo Augusto?- falou Dumbledore.

Snape suspirou, pressentindo que o diretor não iria responder de cara.

-Ele foi o ultimo imperador do império romano do ocidente. - Disse Sprout. - Certo?

Albus assentiu e prosseguiu.

-Quando ele assumiu, o império romano já estava divido pela metade. Ocidente e Oriente. O império ocidental estava sofrendo com invasões dos bárbaros, crise econômica e disputas religiosas.

Os quatro professores conheciam a historia, mas sabiam que o diretor queria usar como exemplo.

-Rômulo poderia ter sido um grande imperador, mas a chance de governar lhe foi roubada por seus antecessores. Imperadores que governavam como se fossem deuses, sem se preocupar com os anseios do povo ou com o futuro de Roma.

Dumbledore parou. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-Imperadores que foram cegados pela própria vaidade. Que acreditavam que eram invencíveis e que os problemas do império seriam resolvidos com o tempo.

Snape estava quase sem paciência. Ia pedir para Albus ir direto ao ponto, mas o diretor finalmente chegou lá.

-Tenho medo de ter agido como esses imperadores. Ter demorado a agir para resolver os problemas da sociedade. Agora estou jogando a tarefa quase impossível de consertar tudo nos ombros de um jovem, que foi forçado pelo destino a tentar corrigir os erros de um velho tolo.

Os professores olhavam para Albus, chocados com o desabafo.

-Albus! Você não pode se culpar. Não tinha como evitar a profecia feita por Trelawney.-Disse McGonnagal.

Snape ficou incrivelmente desconfortável. Ninguém além de Dumbledore sabia do seu envolvimento com a profecia. O fato de o diretor ter olhado para ele não deixava Snape mais calmo.

-Eu poderia ter impedido Voldemort de ter chegado ao ponto em que chegou. -Disse Albus.

-Ninguém poderia ter previsto o quão longe ele chegaria- Rebateu Flitiwick.

-Me perdoe a franqueza- Interrompeu Severus.- Mas o que levou a esse seu desabafo?

Os outros encararam Snape, chocados com a rudeza da pergunta, mas Dumbledore respondeu mesmo assim.

-Pode ser só uma simples impressão minha. -Falou o velho diretor. - Mas eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento de que algo terrível vai acontecer. Não um acontecido isolado, mas algo que vai desencadear muitos problemas.

Os diretores de casa ficaram chocados com a resposta.

-Eu tenho medo de que logo nó vamos presenciar o começo do fim.- Falou Albus Dumbledore em um tom sombrio.

**HP6**

Harry, Ron e Draco estavam na passagem secreta que levava a Hogsmeade.

Eles se encontraram alguns minutos atrás. Harry exigiu que os dois obedecessem a cada ordem que ele desse. Depois de muita discordância e, finalmente, uma aceitação hesitante por parte de Draco, eles entraram na passagem.

Depois de andarem muito os três rapazes chegaram ao pequeno vilarejo.

-Finalmente. Para onde vamos agora?- Perguntou Ron.

-segurem o meu braço.

Draco e Ron olharam, extremamente incomodados, para Harry.

-Andem logo seu frescos.- Disse Harry, revirando os olhos.

Ron tocou o braço que Harry estendera em sua direção. Draco demorou um pouco mais, mas, no fim, também segurou o braço do moreno.

Antes que os dois pudessem perceber, Harry aparatou. Eles reapareceram em cima de uma rocha enorme, no meio do mar.

-Harry, o que é isso? Onde estamos?-Perguntou Ron.

-É complicado. Nós vamos ter que entrar ali- Falou Harry, apontando para um paredão rochoso que estava à frente deles.

Havia um buraco enorme no meio do paredão e era para lá,especificamente, que Harry apontava.

-Oh então vai ser fácil. Só vamos ter que nadar nesse mar revoltoso até chegarmos no paredão e escalamos até aquele buraco lá no ato.- Draco disse- Não quer dar umas duas voltas nesse rochedo em que estamos?- Sugeriu a Harry- Assim fica mais emocionante- Terminou em tom Sarcástico.

-Você lembra que prometeu fazer o que eu mandasse?-Draco assentiu- Então cala essa boca.

Ron sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de Harry, mas não pôde evitar a insegurança.

-Falando sério Harry. Como vamos chegar lá?

O moreno suspirou, andou até a ponta do rochedo e fez alguns movimentos com a varinha. Quando terminou, várias rochas imensas surgiram de dentro do mar até encostarem-se ao paredão.

Malfoy olhou chocado para as pedras que apareceram.

Harry começou a andar pelas rochas sendo seguido pelos amigos. As rochas eram tão altas que ficavam na mesma altura da caverna.

Os três chegaram até a caverna. Quando entraram o caminho de rochas afundou novamente no mar. Somente a ultima,na qual eles aparataram, permaneceu no lugar.

Eles foram entrando cada vez mais na caverna até chegarem a um beco sem saída. Harry olhou confuso para a parede que estava à sua frente.

-Que fazemos agora Harry?- Perguntou Ron.

Harry se aproximou da parede e encostou a mão na parede. Ele sentiu uma onda de magia negra e retirou a mão rapidamente.

O moreno sabia que havia uma maneira de retirar o obstáculo, mas qual seria essa maneira?

Harry então esticou a mão boa e lançou um pequeno feitiço cortante na palma de sua mão.

Ron tomou um susto com a ação e Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Harry ignorou os dois e pôs a mão ensangüentada na parede.

O rapaz de olhos verdes sentiu a magia negra avaliando o sacrifício de sangue. A magia de Harry também estava sendo drenada pelo sacrifício.

O sacrifico finalmente foi aceito e a parede desmoronou perante os rapazes. Novamente Draco e Ron olharam em choque.

Harry entrou pela nova passagem sendo seguido dos companheiros. Eles agora estavam nos arredores de um lago. Tudo estava muito escuro, exceto por uma pequena ilha no meio do lago, de onde vinha uma estranha luz esverdeada.

Harry, Ron e Draco usaram o _Lumos _para ajudar sua visão. Eles viram um pequeno barco próximo de onde eles estavam e estalactites penduradas no teto.

Todo o ambiente era assustador, mas Harry não se deixou afetar e foi até o barco. Olhou o pequeno transporte por um instante e fez sinal para os dois se aproximarem.

-Potter, por favor! Você não pode esperar que nós três entremos nesse barquinho. - Exclamou Draco.

Harry não deu atenção ao loiro e novamente sinalizou para que entrassem no barco. Ron e Draco entraram relutantemente no barco e sentaram desconfortavelmente no pequeno transporte.

Harry teve que ficar em pé. O moreno deu um pequeno impulso com o pé e o barco começou a se mover em direção a pequena ilhota de onde vinha a forte luz verde.

Draco olhava intrigado para a fonte da luz enquanto Ron olhava temeroso o arredor. Harry também olhava ao redor do barco, mais especificamente a água, que chamou a atenção do moreno.

-Ron, Malfoy.- Chamou Harry.- Aconteça o que acontecer, não façam nada que possa causar distúrbio na água. Entenderam?

Os dois ficaram intrigados com a ordem, mas assentiram. O barco continuou a se mover até atracar na pequena ilhota.

Os três puderam ver que a intensa luz verde vinha de um pedestal encravado no meio da ilhota. Os rapazes desembarcaram, aliviados de deixaram o instável barco.

-Não acredito que essa coisa conseguiu nos transportar. -Disse Ron.

-Nem eu.- Ron olhou chocado para Harry, que explicou. – Tinha um feitiço no barco que impedia que mais de um bruxo adulto navegasse nele. Por sorte parece que não afetou a nós, três bruxos menores de idade.

-Claro que tinha que ter alguma coisa no barco- Murmurou Draco.

Draco se aproximou do pedestal. Parecia haver algum tipo de bandeja cheia de um liquido verde claro. O Slytherin também notou que havia algo mergulhado dentro da estranha substancia.

Harry e Ron se aproximaram de Draco e constataram o mesmo que o loiro. Harry olhou fixamente para o objeto mergulhado no liquido. Mesmo só vendo a silueta ele tinha certeza que era o medalhão que procurava.

Algo no fundo de sua mente o incomodava muito e isso era o que lhe dava certeza de estar próximo ao seu objetivo.

-É isso que viemos buscar?-Perguntou Draco.

-É sim. Só não sei o que é esse liquido.

O loiro olhou novamente para a bandeja, desconfiança estampada pelo seu rosto.

-Com a nossa sorte alguém vai ter que beber essa gosma.

Ron olhou escandalizado para o loiro e ainda mais para Harry, que parecia consideram a idéia.

-Vocês estão ficando malucos?- Exclamou o ruivo. – Vamos pegar essa coisa e dar o fora daqui.

Ron tentou agarrar o medalhão no fundo da bandeja, mas uma espécie de barreira o impediu de se quer tocar o liquido.

-Caso isso seja veneno e alguém tenha que beber- Disse Draco- Eu voto no Weasley, pois ele é o mais idiota e o que tem mais chances de sair daqui morto.

Harry olhou irritado para o loiro que deu de ombros.

-Só comentando. -Defendeu o Slytherin.

Ron não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele achava a idéia de beber o liquido esverdeado e luminoso extremamente repugnante. O ruivo ia justamente falar isso quando viu Harry conjurar uma taça.

-Harry! Você não pode beber isso!

O próprio moreno parecia inseguro se devia ou não beber o liquido. Por fim ele olhou para Draco e falou.

-Não importa o que aconteça- Disse ele – Se eu não conseguir sozinho eu quero que me faça tomar toda essa água. - Draco pareceu indeciso- Entendeu?

Draco assentiu lentamente. Harry pediu que Ron vigiasse os arredores e avisasse imediatamente caso algo acontecesse. Ron tentou discutir, mas Harry o interrompeu, reforçou o pedido e relembrou o aviso de não perturbar o lago.

Ron, a contragosto, começou a olhar atentamente os arredores. Harry agarrou a taça firmemente e a mergulhou no liquido.

-Por que Weasley não pôde nem tocar essa gosma?-Indagou Draco.

-Deve ser um escudo que analisa as intenções. Parece que realmente temos que beber esse liquido para apanhar o objeto, por isso pude tocá-lo.

Harry deixou o liquido encher a taça e a retirou. Percebeu que o volume diminuiu muito pouco e constatou que infelizmente teria que tomar varias taças do liquido esverdeado.

O moreno levou a taça aos lábios e bebeu rapidamente. O gosto era horrível, mas fora isso nada mais foi sentido pelo rapaz.

Novamente ele mergulhou a taça na bandeja, encheu a taça e bebeu. Repetiu mais uma vez quando finalmente sentiu os feitos do que agora ele tinha certeza ser uma poção.

As pernas de Harry ficaram bambas e ele caiu de joelhos. Uma dor extraordinária se apoderou de todo seu corpo e imagens de Sirius e de seus pais apareceram em sua mente.

Harry ficou tonto, tinha vontade de vomitar, mas sua garganta parecia fechada. Respirar ficou extremamente difícil e o coração parecia que iria pular fora do peito de tão rápido que batia.

Draco apanhou a taça do chão e ,lembrando do que Potter falara, encheu mais uma vez a taça e levou até a boca do moreno. Harry estava deitado no chão, tremendo e gemendo baixinho.

Draco fez Harry beber todo o liquido da taça, encheu-a de novo e se ajoelhou para colocar a taça na boca do moreno.

-Eu sabia que ele não devia ter bebido essa gosma. Isso pode ser veneno.

-Seja lá o que essa poção for agora não é hora de reclamar. Se tinha idéia melhor devia ter falado antes. - Rebateu Draco.

O loiro continuou a encher a taça e a obrigar Harry a beber. Repetidamente ele fez com que a poção descesse pela garganta do menino-que-sobreviveu.

-Você pode derramar!- Exclamou Ron, como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora. - Encha a taça e derrame no chão.

Draco considerou a idéia. Encheu a taça mais uma vez e, ao invés de dar para que Harry bebesse, o loiro derramou o liquido no chão.

Ron e Draco olharam ansiosos para a bandeja e ficaram decepcionados ao ver que o liquido derramado no chão voltara ao recipiente.

-A idéia não foi ruim Weasley- Consolou Draco –Mas não tem jeito. Potter vai ter que beber.

Draco encheu novamente a taça e mais uma vez levou aos lábios de Harry. O moreno choramingava e gemia o nome de Sirius e chamava pelos pais.

Malfoy estava acostumado com um Potter cheio de si, confiante e sempre com um comentário afiado na ponta da língua. Ver o rival nesse estado deplorável estava incomodando muito o Slytherin.

-Vamos Potter- Murmurava Draco – Já está no fim, vamos!

Ron ouviu o pequeno incentivo do Slytherin e ficou chocado. O ruivo queria tirar o amigo da caverna e levá-lo para a enfermaria de Hogwarts, onde ele poderia ser cuidado e melhorar.

A única coisa que o impedia de fazer isso era o fato de saber que Harry ficaria muito irritado com ele.

Finalmente a poção verde que enchia a bandeja acabou. Harry bebeu tudo e agora o medalhão, que era a fonte da luz verde, estava a mostra.

Assim que Harry bebeu a ultima gota da taça ele ficou quieto e imóvel. Draco se assustou com o repentino estado do rival e logo procurou sentir o pulso do moreno.

O pulso de Harry era extremamente fraco, mas estava lá. Draco sabia que assim que saísse da caverna o Grifindor teria que ir para a enfermaria imediatamente.

Ron foi até a bandeja e agarrou o medalhão. Assim que tocou no objeto o ruivo sentiu uma sensação muito ruim, algo ruim estava impregnado no medalhão.

O objeto maligno lançou uma onda de luz fortíssima e depois se apagou. A explosão de luz seguida da escuridão total assustou Draco e Ron. O ruivo deixou o medalhão cair e deu dois passos para trás, atordoado pela ação estranha do objeto.

Ron acabou escorregando por conta do terreno irregular e caiu de costas no lago. Draco se assustou mais ainda e por instinto agarrou a varinha e ativou o _Lumos_.

-Que é que você acha que está fazendo Weasley? Já temos problemas suficientes!

Ron se levantou rapidamente, puxou a varinha e também usou o feitiço de luz.

-Eu me assustei droga! Acabei me descuidando.

Os dois olharam apreensivamente para o lago, esperando que algo fosse sair dele e pular em cima uns bons 2 minutos encarando o lago, mas nada aconteceu.

-Será que Harry estava exagerando?- Sugeriu Ron.

A resposta de Ron veio quando uma criatura saiu da água. Os dois estudantes apontaram as varinhas para o ser misterioso.

Eles notaram que na verdade era um homem que saíra da água. A pouca luz criada por suas varinhas revelava uma palidez mórbida e os olhos vazios do estranho homem.

-Oh Merlin- Murmurou Draco. – É um Inferi.

Ron ouviu o que Draco dissera e tremeu de medo. Ele só ouvira lendas e contos sobre os Inferi, mortos vivos reanimados por meio de magia, mas nunca pensou que veria um.

Draco não deixou que o cadáver se aproximasse. Lançou um _Incendio _contra a criatura, que foi encoberta pelas chamas e caiu dentro do lago.

-Vamos sair daqui, Agora!- Ordenou Draco.

Ron levantou Harry e segurou-o com um braço. Draco foi em direção ao barco. O loiro fez sinal para que Ron pusesse Harry no barco para que saíssem logo.

Algo de repente tocou o braço do Slytherin, que pulou de susto. O Inferi que havia sido incendiado por Draco estava de volta, dessa vez com marcas de queimadura por todo o corpo.

Porém dessa vez outros o acompanhavam. Vários cadáveres, de mulheres e até de crianças, saiam do lago e iam em direção aos rapazes.

Ron e Draco recuaram até estarem do lado do pedestal novamente. Draco começou a lançar vários _incendios _contra os Inferi, que vinham de todos os lados. Ron também começou a lançar feitiços contra as criaturas.

Mesmo com os dois agindo juntos a quantidade de cadáveres era muito grande e eles não paravam de aparecer. Draco já estava ficando desesperado. Ron também não estava bem. O ruivo estava rezando para que Harry melhorasse e espantasse as criaturas, mas o amigo permanecia imóvel.

Um dos Inferi consegui agarrar a perna de Ron e começou a puxá-lo para dentro do lago. O ruivo gritava desesperado, pedindo ajuda a Draco e Harry. O loiro ouviu os gritos de Ron e lançou um feitiço contra o cadáver que o agarrara.

O Inferi ardeu em chamas e Ron se livrou do aperto de ferro da criatura. Sua perna estava doendo muito no lugar em que o monstro o agarrara.

O Weasley voltou mancando para onde Harry e Draco estavam. Os Inferi estavam cada vez mais próximos e Draco, desesperado, agora lançava feitiços aleatórios contra os monstros.

De repente os Inferi pararam de avançar e se voltaram para o lago. a água ao redor da ilhota brilhava num tom azul. Draco e Ron encararam a luz vinda do lago, fascinados pela bela cor azul.

Os próprios Inferi pareciam hipnotizados, tanto que começaram a retornar ao lago.

Ron- Chamou uma voz rouca.

Ron e Draco se voltaram rapidamente na direção em que a voz veio.

-Me ajude a levantar- Ordenou Harry. O moreno estava tão pálido quanto os Inferi. Tinha olheiras sob os olhos, que estavam injetados.

Ron levantou o amigo e o ajudou a permanecer de pé. Harry começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a varinha. A parte do lago que estava iluminada começou a se mover na direção em que Harry movia a varinha.

Cada vez mais rápida, a água iluminada começou a formar um redemoinho tão forte e rápido que despedaçava os corpos cadavéricos dos Inferi. Mesmo com a ameaça de destruição os outros mortos-vivos continuavam a ir em direção do redemoinho, sendo destruídos assim que se aproximavam demais.

Ron estava de queixo caído com o feitiço do amigo, tanto que mal ouviu o amigo lhe pedir algo.

-Chame Malfoy. - Disse Harry em uma voz rouca e quase impossível de se ouvir com todo o barulho do redemoinho. - Aquele idiota vai acabar se matando.

Ron procurou Malfoy e viu que o loiro se aproximava cada vez mais do redemoinho. O loiro observava fascinado as luz azul forte que brilhava e fazia um espetáculo. Draco caminhava aparentemente sem perceber a ameaça.

-MALFOY!- Berrou Ron, finalmente chamando a atenção do Slytherin- QUE DROGA MALFOY, VEM PRA CÁ AGORA!

Draco encarou Ron com um olhar vazio, mas acabou acordando, deu uma boa olhada na situação e percebeu o perigo em que estivera. O loiro correu até ficar ao lado de Harry e Ron.

-Que foi aquilo Malfoy? Enlouqueceu?

Draco olhou para Ron e depois para Harry. Encarou o moreno por um bom tempo, mas este o ignorou completamente.

-Isso é magia negra, não é? Por isso nos afetou tanto.

Ron ficou chocado com a acusação, mas a resposta curta de Harry quase fez o ruivo passar mal.

-Salvou nossas vidas. Não importa se é magia negra.

Por fim todos os Inferi foram consumidos pelo redemoinho, que se desfez assim que o ultimo cadáver foi destruído. A escuridão novamente tomou conta da caverna e mais uma vez Ron e Draco usaram o _Lumos_.

-O medalhão- Pediu Harry.

Ron se lembrou do objeto que vieram buscar e procurou-o desesperadamente. Draco, já mais calmo, apanhou o objeto do chão e entregou a Harry.

O loiro também sentiu uma familiar presença de magia negra no medalhão, mas estava mais acostumado que Ron, por isso não foi tão afetado.

Harry apanhou o medalhão amaldiçoado e assim como os outros percebeu a magia maligna dentro dele. O moreno notou também algo que seus amigos não notaram. A magia poderosa de Voldemort.

Harry suspirou aliviado, pois agora tinha certeza que tudo valera à pena. O moreno pôs o medalhão no chão e fez sinal para os amigos se distanciarem.

Se mantendo em pé com dificuldade o moreno começou a agir.

O menino- que- sobreviveu abriu o medalhão e viu que dentro da medalha havia algo parecido com o fundo de uma penseira. Uma espécie de liquido prateado permitia a Harry ver o próprio reflexo.

De repente o liquido prateado começou a se mover e a tomar forma. O liquido se expandiu para fora do medalhão até ficar do tamanho de um homem adulto.

O vulto prateado foi tomando forma até ficar igual a...

Sirius.

A criatura que parecia o fantasma de Sirius Black olhou ao redor e viu a expressão de choque de Ron e a de medo de Draco. Harry por incrível que pareça parecia simplesmente irritado pela aparição.

-Imagino que você é quem vai tentar me convencer a não destruir o medalhão.

A forma fantasmagórica encarou Harry com raiva.

-Sempre valente, não é? Pena que também é sempre um idiota descuidado. Me fez ir até o ministério para ser morto e agora trouxe seus amigo para esse lugar.- Disse "Sirius" num tom enojado.

-Eu não levei você para morrer no ministério seu idiota. Você não é Sirius. - Retrucou Harry.

"Sirius" olhou Harry com raiva.

-Você é um tolo. Eu sei todos os seus medos. Medo de ser derrotado por Voldemort, de decepcionar seus amigos, de falhar na sua pequena cruzada.

Para a surpresa dos outros dois jovens, Harry começou a rir.

-E como você sabe isso tudo? Está lendo minha mente? Pois bem, agora sofra as conseqüências!

O ser que assumira a forma de Sirius começou a gritar de dor. O fantasma caiu de joelhos e agarrou cabeça. A criatura começou a voltar a forma prateada até que foi sugada para dentro do medalhão, que começou a tremer.

O medalhão tremia cada vez freneticamente até que um grito agudo e alto escapou de dentro do objeto, sendo seguido por uma fumaça prateada.

Harry caiu no chão, desmaiou por conta do cansaço extremo do seu corpo e de sua mente.

Ron e Draco assistiram tudo chocados. Se entreolharam, inseguros de como prosseguir. Draco finalmente resolveu.

-Levo ele até a margem de onde viemos. Depois mando o barco de volta.

Ron tinha medo do Slytherin não mandar o transporte de volta, mas estava muito cansado para discutir.

**HP6**

Minerva McGonnagal abriu a porta do escritório de Dumbledore.

-Oh Minerva. - Saudou o diretor- a que deve a visita à esta hora da noite?

Minerva respirou fundo antes de dar as noticias ao seu antigo professor.

-Parece que Potter, Ron Weasley e Draco Malfoy saíram à algumas horas atrás.- Dumbledore ficou alerta – Não sei o que estavam fazendo e Weasley e Malfoy não querem dizer a mim ou Snape o que andaram fazendo.

-E Harry?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Albus... - Minerva hesitou – Ele não está nada bem. Ele está na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey está fazendo tudo que é possível, mas ela teme que ele não passe dessa noite.

Dumbledore ficou em estado de choque.

_Será que é isso? O começo do fim?_ Pensou o diretor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap 20- Desespero pede por medidas desesperadas (Parte 1)**

Narcisa segurava a mão enegrecida de Harry, que estava deitado na cama da enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey trazia diversos tipos de poções, mas não sabia mais o que fazer com elas. Teoricamente, tudo já devia ter sido resolvido.

Pomfrey deu ao rapaz todas as poções possíveis para recuperar o cansaço físico e mental do jovem, que chegou a sua enfermaria em estado gravíssimo.

O grande problema era que toda vida que o jovem era medicado, pouco tempo depois ele começava a piorar de novo.

Os remédios traziam mais uma sobrevida que uma cura definitiva e isso era o que preocupava a todos.

Harry estava deitado na cama, com as cobertas até a cintura. Várias luzes coloridas pairavam sobre seu torso nu, cada uma medindo um sinal vital diferente: batimentos cardíacos, respiração, ondas cerebrais etc.

Os três jovens, Harry, Draco e Ron, tinham retornado ao castelo a mais de uma hora. Harry fora trazido imediatamente aos cuidados da enfermeira e um grupo grande se reuniu em torno do rapaz, esperando sua melhora.

Dumbledore e os quatro diretores de casa estavam lá, juntos dos amigos de Harry e a família Weasley. Artur e Molly vieram juntos de Bill e Fleur. Hermione e Ginny foram chamadas de seus dormitórios.

Narcisa veio junta com os outros adultos. A loira estava tão desesperada que não contestara a vinda de Tonks e Remus, que estavam do outro lado da cama olhando preocupados para o rapaz.

Tonks estava pálida e parecia ao ponto de desmaiar. Remus estava ao seu lado, preparado para ajudar a aurora caso a sua gravidez de risco sofresse com o estresse.

Dumbledore parecia perdido, sem saber o que fazer, assim como seus colegas professores. Ron e Draco pareciam alheios a tudo e todos, só revivendo os acontecimentos, enquanto Hermione e Ginny estavam ao lado dos rapazes, amparando-os.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se revelando Horace Slughorn.

-Albus! Para que mandou aquele seu pássaro infernal me acordar?

-Precisamos da sua ajuda meu velho amigo.

Slughorn finalmente prestou atenção na situação. Viu Harry em estado de palidez mórbida deitado na cama e seus amigos com expressões graves.

-O que houve?- Perguntou o professor de poções, preocupado com seu estudante favorito.

-Estávamos nos fazendo à mesma pergunta. - Respondeu Dumbledore- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy. - Chamou o diretor- Podem esclarecer a situação?

Draco parecia não ter ouvido o diretor, só encarou a parede da enfermaria. Ron, por outro lado, começou a falar quase que mecanicamente. Narrou a viagem até a caverna, a viagem no pequeno barco e o que foi feito para conseguir o medalhão. Por fim, falou sobre o confronto com os Inferi e como Harry os salvou.

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre a enfermaria. Todos prestavam muita atenção no ruivo, chocados com o relato.

-Eu não devia ter deixado ele beber aquilo.- Disse Ron amargamente.

Ninguém respondeu imediatamente. Foi Draco que quebrou o silencio.

-Não tinha nada que pudéssemos fazer. Ele foi para lá sabendo os riscos.

Molly e Artur foram até o filho e o abraçaram tentando confortá-lo. Ginny chorava alto e foi abraçada por Hermione que tentava segurar o choro.

Tonks segurou mais forte na mão boa de Harry, enquanto Lupin apertou seu ombro. Narcisa, assim como o filho, parecia alheia ao que acontecia e apenas acariciava o braço de Harry, tentando trazer algum conforto ao jovem.

Fleur apertou a mão do noivo, que olhava triste para o irmão. Dumbledore, ao contrário de todos , ficou mais atento após o conto.

-Severus, Horace. - Os dois se assustaram com o súbito chamado – Podem pesquisar sobre a poção que o Sr. Weasley descreveu?- Os dois assentiram. – Então vão. - Determinou o diretor.

Os dois correram para fora da enfermaria, dirigindo-se para seus respectivos aposentos, onde guardavam suas anotações e livros.

-Vou pesquisar em minha biblioteca particular. Quero vocês- Apontou para os outros três professores – Na biblioteca, pesquisando sobre o que pode ser essa poção. Vamos facilitar o trabalho de Madame Pomfrey.

McGonnagal, Flitiwick e Sprout assentiram e foram em direção a biblioteca. O diretor por fim se voltou para os Weasley e os jovens amigos de Harry.

-Já está amanhecendo. É melhor que vocês voltem para suas casas e descansem. Os Weasley e a Srta. Delacour estão convidados a ficar em quartos separados.

Todos assentiram atordoados. Dumbledore, já cansado, se voltou para Narcisa, Tonks e Lupin.

-Imagino que vocês ficaram aqui com Harry- Tonks e Lupin assentiram. - Pois bem.

Alvo Dumbledore saiu em direção para sua sala, para procurar informações em seus livros. Os amigos de Harry e os adultos saíram, deixando os três adultos e Pomfrey na enfermaria.

-Tonks- chamou Remus. – Por favor, vá se deitar. Você não parece nada bem.

A auror balançou a cabeça negando. - Quero ficar ao lado dele. Ele precisa de mim, Remus. –Encerrou olhando desamparada para o lobisomem.

-Ele não gostaria que você se sacrificasse minha querida. Em seu estado você não pode se desgastar muito. Se deite na cama ao lado, assim ficará próxima a ele. - Sugeriu Pomfrey.

Tonks assentiu e se deitou no leito ao lado, sem largar a mão de Harry.

-Lupin- Chamou Narcisa. – Preciso de pena, tinta e pergaminho.

Os outros três a olharam curiosos.

- Para quem vai escrever?- Perguntou Remus.

-Harry teve um grande professor durante as férias e ele sabe mais sobre artes das trevas do que qualquer um que conheço. - Os olhos de Tonks se encheram de esperança. - Ele com certeza vai saber como ajudar Harry.

A esperança no olhar de Tonks contagiou um pouco o lobisomem, que assentiu e foi com a enfermeira de Hogwarts apanhar o que Narcisa havia pedido.

**HP6**

O retrato da mulher gorda deu passagem aos três jovens. Os Grifindors que estavam presentes na sala comunal se assustaram com a entrada de Ginny, Ron e Hermione.

Claro que era de se esperar que esses três, por serem tão próximos de Harry Potter, se metessem em aventuras no meio da noite. O estado dos três era o que assustava os demais.

Ginny tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos enquanto Hermione e Ron pareciam abatidos. O ruivo estava acabado e estava sendo amparado pela melhor amiga, que também parecia muito mal e andava com a cabeça baixa.

Hermione ajudou Ron a chegar até a escadaria dos dormitórios masculinos. Assim que o amigo pisou na escada e se apoiou no corrimão, a menina se virou e saiu novamente pelo retrato.

Neville, que era um dos poucos Grifindors já acordados, acompanhou Ron até o dormitório, pois estava assustado com o comportamento dos amigos.

Dean Thomas, namorado de Ginny, era outro que estava acordado. Infelizmente o rapaz não foi tão gentil quanto Neville. O rapaz agarrou o braço de Ginny, que se assustou, e a puxou para próximo de si.

-Onde é que vocês estavam até agora?- Perguntou com o ciúme vindo à tona.

-Eu tive que ajudar Ron e Hermione. - Respondeu a ruiva, sem olhar o namorado nos olhos, pois tentava mascarar a raiva que sentia.

-E Harry? Todo mundo sabe que aqueles dois nunca vão a lugar algum sem ele. Você estava com ele também, não é?

Ginny finalmente explodiu. Ela Dean com raiva e puxou o braço, se livrando do aperto dele.

-Sim, eu vi Harry! Ele teve que sair da escola junto com Ron! Só ficamos sabendo hoje de manhã. - Disse a ruiva, antes que Dean pudesse interromper. Os gritos começaram a chamar a atenção dos estudantes que estavam na sala comunal e dos que desciam de seus dormitórios.

-Harry teve que sair de novo para resolver os problemas que todos são covardes demais para enfrentar. Ele é muito mais corajoso que qualquer um nessa escola e agora está pagando por isso!- Todos congelaram ao ouvir as noticias sobre o "Escolhido". –Pode acalmar esse seu ciúme Dean! Harry está na enfermaria, com perigo de morte, simplesmente por ser muito mais homem que qualquer um por aqui!

Dean congelou perante o choque.

-Mas...Foi sempre assim.- Gaguejou Dean- Harry passa um tempo na enfermaria e depois se recupera. Ele vai...

-Harry não está só ferido seu idiota! – Berrou Ginny. – Harry está morrendo, entendeu? MORRENDO!

Ginny passou pelo namorado ciumento e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

**HP6**

No café da manhã todos já sabiam. Os Grifindors que ouviram os berros de Ginny saíram espalhando tudo para os Hufflepuffs e para os Ravenclaws, que, antes do café, já haviam contado para os Slytherins.

Os diretores de casa pareciam cansados. Tiveram pouco tempo para pesquisar uma maneira de ajudar Harry. McGonnagal deixara Madame Pince encarregada da pesquisa. Snape deixara alguns livros com Slughorn, que decidira não dar suas aulas para poder pesquisar mais.

Os estudantes notaram logo a ausência do diretor Dumbledore e do professor de poções Horace Slughorn. O boato ganhou mais força quando ficou decidido que os dois professores estavam tentando de tudo para evitar a morte de Harry Potter.

Cada uma das casas estava agindo diferente ao boato. Os Grifindors estavam paralisados com o choque. Os Hufflepuffs estavam agitados, sem saber como se preparar para o pior.

Os Ravenclaws estavam mais calados que o normal. Todos estavam tensos e a situação piorava por conta de Cho Chang, a apanhadora do time e monitora da casa, ter ficado extremamente abalada.

Mesmo os Slytherins estavam sofrendo. Eles nunca foram próximos de Harry, muito pelo contrário. Mas o suposto estado moribundo do famoso menino-que-sobreviveu tinha deixado-os sem reação.

Um clima sombrio recaíra sobre Hogwarts e esse clima só piorou com o passar do dia, com a ausência de alguns professores e o estado de cansaço de outros.

**HP6**

Hermione perambulou pelos corredores até que chegou ao banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

A morena entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Hermione vinha segurando o choro desde que saiu da enfermaria, mas agora ela desabou e deixou que o choro e a tristeza tomassem conta dela.

Ela encostou-se a uma das paredes, chorando muito. As mãos foram ao rosto, tentando enxugar as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

As pernas da morena estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas, até que em um ponto ela caiu sentada. A garota abraçou os joelhos, nos quais apoiou a testa.

O banheiro estava muito escuro, por ser muito cedo. Um pouco de luz entrava pelas janelas no teto e iluminavam parte do banheiro. Hermione estava em um canto escuro, sentada no chão e com o corpo tremendo com os soluços do choro.

_Ele está morrendo. Como sempre ele está sofrendo por ter se posto em risco e eu não pude fazer nada dessa vez. _Pensava a morena. Ela sentia como se tivesse falhado com o amigo.

O maior medo de Hermione nos últimos dias vinha sendo o distanciamento de Harry. Agora ele estava em uma cama na enfermaria lutando pela vida.

Hermione sentia como se toda esperança houvesse acabado. Caso Harry morresse até a amizade dela com Ron poderia se desintegrar.

Os dois não tinham anda em comum se não a amizade de Harry. Hermione não gostava de Quadribol, ao mesmo tempo Ron detestava qualquer coisa relacionada a livros e os dois brigavam constantemente.

Harry era quem mantinha os dois unidos e agora ele estava morrendo.

_Harry está morrendo. _Esse pensamento assombrava-a. Cada vez em que pensava nisso era como se um martelo a acertasse, destruindo qualquer esperança de que Harry pudesse contornar a situação.

Hermione levou as mãos ao peito, onde devia estar o coração, e começou a rezar. Diante todo o desespero da situação era a única saída que ela podia imaginar.

Hermione estava ajoelhada no chão, as mãos unidas juntas ao peito e a cabeça baixa. A pouca luz que entrava pelas janelas aumentou e iluminou uma maior parte do cômodo, finalmente iluminando a morena.

As lágrimas teimosas insistiam em escorregar pelas bochechas da garota, que agora deixava elas escorrerem livremente. Hermione curvou o corpo até que sua cabeça encostou-se ao chão frio do banheiro.

A baixa temperatura acalmou um pouco a garota, que ainda pedia a quem estivesse ouvindo pela melhora do amigo.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta. Ginny entrou por ela e viu a amiga praticamente deitada no chão. A ruiva foi em direção a morena e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

-Hermione, por favor. Vamos para o dormitório. - Pediu Ginny com voz chorosa. - Você não pode ficar aqui.

-Ele tem que melhorar. -Disse Hermione. – Ele não pode morrer e me deixar aqui. Eu nem conversei com ele sobre o que está acontecendo. Ele deve estar péssi... Péssimo... - Mais uma vez a morena foi tomada pelo choro.

Ginny abraçou a amiga, que chorava copiosamente no chão do banheiro. A própria Ginny começou a chorar baixinho, enquanto afagava as costas da amiga.

**HP6**

Draco estava em um dos boxes do vestiário do dormitório masculino. A água fria descia furiosamente sobre as costas do loiro, mas não o acalmava.

A mente de Draco estava tomada por pensamentos de morte e medo. Medo de que se Harry Potter morresse, Lucius e Voldemort dariam um jeito de se aproximar do loiro e de sua mãe.

Sua pobre mãe que tivera que aturar um casamento infeliz e cruel para poder cuidar do filho. Agora Draco se sentia na obrigação de ajudar a mãe a se livrar do pai.

Por isso ele tentava ajudar Potter no que fosse necessário para derrotar Voldemort.

Agora Potter estava entre a vida e a morte, pondo em risco a segurança de Draco e Narcisa.

O loiro tinha certeza absoluta de qual seria seu destino caso Harry morresse.

_Eu vou morrer. Eu tenho certeza que se Potter morrer, eu vou morrer em seguida. _Pensava o Malfoy.

Draco deu um soco com toda força na parede do boxe. Em seguida deu vários socos na parede, tentando extravasar sua raiva.

Por fim as suas mãos doíam imensamente e , ao invés de raiva, o desespero tomou conta do Slytherin.

_Eu não quero morrer. Eu não POSSO morrer! _

**HP6**

-O que foi que houve Ron?- Perguntou Neville. – É verdade que Harry está morrendo? É verdade?

Ron não respondeu. Ficou deitado na cama, olhando o teto com um olhar perdido. O ruivo estava largado de qualquer jeito na cama bagunçada enquanto Neville pedia por noticias de Harry.

Dean e Seamus entraram no dormitório e viram a cena. O moreno imediatamente desviou o olhar, ainda envergonhado por ter desconfiado da namorada. Seamus olhou Ron com pena e se juntou a Neville, tentado tirar alguma reação do ruivo.

-Eu não devia ter deixado. - Balbuciou Ron, confundindo os amigos. – Eu não fiz nada e por isso ele está morrendo. – O ruivo passou a mão no rosto, tentando evitar que as lagrimas caíssem.

-Calma Ron. Você nem tem certeza do que está falando. – Rebateu Seamus.

É Ron. Se acalme e tente falar o que houve. Assim poderemos te ajudar. –Pediu Neville.

O Weasley não respondeu, só continuou a morder o lábio para segurar o choro.

-Não é melhor deixá-lo em paz?- Sugeriu Dean.

A voz do moreno pareceu despertar a fúria de Ron, que se levantou da cama e foi de encontro ao companheiro de dormitório.

-Você! Ficou desconfiando da minha irmã! Devia ser um namorado melhor e cuidar dela ao invés de piorar toda a situação!- Disse o ruivo, segurando firme o colarinho de Dean, que estava ficando sem ar.

Neville e Seamus agarraram os braços do ruivo, que era muito mais alto que qualquer um dos três. Ron jogou Dean no chão e começou a perambular pelo quarto, enquanto os outros dois ajudavam Dean.

-Eu tinha que ter feito algo. - Balbuciava o ruivo, que se jogou novamente na cama. - Eu TINHA que ter feito algo!

**HP6**

Rufus Scrimgeour estava tenso. A noticia que Harry estava para morrer chegou por meio de uma carta que Susan Bones mandara para a tia, Amélia Bones.

Amélia trouxera a carta para o ministro e estava sentada de frente para o amigo.

-Parece que a situação é séria. –Falou a mulher.

-Isso é óbvio, Amélia. – Respondeu mal humorado o ministro. – Mande uma carta para o . Quero os melhores Médicos ao lado de Potter.

Amélia assentiu e saiu do escritório do ministro da magia. Rufus se recostou a sua cadeira e olhou para o teto de seu aposento.

-Esse moleque não pode morrer. - Murmurou o velho político – Não pode morrer.

**HP6**

A carta chegou ao hospital e logo três médicos foram destacados para ir a Hogwarts e cuidar do caso de Harry Potter.

Os médicos foram informados que Dumbledore os deixaria entrar pela sua sala e então eles iriam para a enfermaria, onde estava o doente.

Em poucos minutos os três médicos foram por meio de Floo até a antiga escola.

**HP6**

Dumbledore recebeu os três médicos e os deixou à par da situação. Informou que Snape, Slughorn e ele próprio estavam pesquisando o que poderia ter sido a poção que Harry bebera.

Deixou de fora os detalhes da aventura na caverna. Os três foram levados pelo elfo Dobby até a enfermaria.

Dumbledore sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira e recomeçou a ler o livro aberto em sua mesa. O diretor massageou as têmporas cansadas e apertou a ponte do nariz, tentando aliviar o estresse.

O velho diretor fechou o livro, de forma que ele bateu pesadamente. O diretor bateu a mão na mesa, devido a frustração.

-Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de cansar. – Tentou se convencer o velho homem. – Não posso deixar outra pessoa sofrer por minha falta de esforço.

O velho diretor decidiu se reunir com Snape e Slughorn ,que haviam decidido não dar aulas, e unir idéias para ajudar Harry Potter.

**HP6**

Os médicos entraram na enfermaria e começaram a, junto de Pomfrey, avaliar a situação do rapaz. Narcisa se sentou na cama em que Tonks estava deitada.

Remus estava em pé ao lado das duas. Os três observavam enquanto os quatro médicos tentavam achar uma solução para o caso do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Narcisa e Tonks estavam com uma aparência cansada.

Tonks estava pálida e enjoada por conta da gravidez. A jovem auror sentia falta dos momentos em que Harry cuidava dela quando passava mal. Quando as náuseas a artomentavam e o moreno ficava com ela até ela adormecesse.

Narcisa estampava uma feição cansada. Os cabelos loiros e sedosos estavam assanhados, em uma tentativa inútil de amarrá-los em um coque. Desde manhã a loira se recusara a sair do lado do jovem moreno. Agora o cansaço do dia estava a incomodando.

-Cissy. – Chamou a metaformaga. – Faz tempo que mandou a carta, será que Hedwiges chegou até ele?

-Espero que sim. – Murmurou a loira. Narcisa afagou o braço da moça mais jovem, tentando passar conforto. – Logo aquele velho teimoso vai mandar uma resposta. Ele vai nos dizer como curar Harry.

Tonks sorriu para a loira e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. A auror viu a expressão preocupada de Lupin e tentou reconfortá-lo.

-Ei seu velho. - Chamou ela. –Logo esse moleque teimoso vai melhorar. Espere e verá.

Remus riu um riso forçado. – Eu acredito que Harry vai melhorar – Disse ele sem muita convicção.- Você é que insiste em nos preocupar.- Tonks fez uma careta. – Descanse um pouco Nymphadora, por favor.

Tonks mostrou a língua ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. Remus dessa vez riu mais descontraído e voltou a observar os cuidados para com Harry.

**HP6**

Um dos guardas da famosa prisão andava pelos corredores da imensa construção. Ele carregava uma coruja branca que trouxera uma carta a um dos detentos muito especiais.

O experiente guarda chegou a frente da cela que abrigava o velho prisioneiro. Um companheiro mais novo vigiava a cela e o olhou inquisitivamente.

-Carta para "ele"?- O guarda mais antigo revirou os olhos na ênfase.

-É. Parece que o mais novo amiguinho desse velhote está com problemas sérios. Aquela moça bonita que veio aqui uma vez... Lembra-se dela? – O mais novo assentiu sorrindo bobamente. – Ela mandou a carta pedindo ajuda.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça. – Como pode uma mulher tão bonita se associar com uma criatura como essa?

O mais velho revirou os olhos. - Deixe de ser assanhado. Não vai querer problemas com ela e aquele garoto. Ele parece ter muita influência.

-Pois é. Falando nele... - emendou o jovem guarda. – Qual o problema dele?

-Perigo de morte. Parece ser realmente sério.

O mais jovem estremeceu. – Será que é algo em relação a Você-sabe-quem?

Antes que o mais experiente pudesse responder uma voz interpôs, fazendo os dois guardas pularem de susto.

-O que são vocês? Duas estudantes fofocando sobre o garoto popular?

O guarda mais novo bateu na porta de aço. – Cala a boca seu velhote. Seu amigo está morrendo e você ai fazendo piada!

A sinistra voz rouca simplesmente riu.

-Vocês são tolos. - Rebateu o velho. – O que é a morte se não outro inimigo a ser vencido. - Indagou o velho preso. – Essa visão de tolos tementes a morte é que fazem com que se despreocupem com a própria vida.

Os dois guardas não souberam o que falar diante do sermão. Por fim o mais velho dos guardas abriu a escotilha e se assustou ao ver os olhos claros do velho preso tão próximos à porta.

-Tome sua carta.

O velho preso sorriu. –Olá Hedwiges.

A coruja branca piou alto, em uma espécie de comprimento. O guarda fechou a escotilha e entregou a coruja ao companheiro.

-Dê algo para ela comer e depois a mande embora.

O mais jovem assentiu e foi embora. Dentro da cela o velho abriu a carta e começou a ler.

-Vamos ver, minha linda Narcisa... – Murmurou o velho. - O que este velho pode fazer para ajudá-la.

O velho leu a carta atentamente. Reconhecendo imediatamente a poção descrita e o feitiço usado por Harry. Feitiço que o próprio velho o ensinou.

-Dêem-me um pergaminho e tinta!- Berrou o velho. – Tenho uma carta a mandar. – Terminou sorrindo.

**HP6**

A noite chegou a Hogwarts e seus cansados e desgastados habitantes.

Narcisa estava sentada ao lado da cama de Harry. Sua cabeça estava recostada no colchão. Tonks e Lupin dormiam em camas próximas e os médicos discutiam soluções e problemas na sala de Madame Pomfrey.

Algo bateu levemente na janela ao lado da cama de Harry. Narcisa se assustou ao ver Hedwiges.

A loira abriu a janela apressadamente e deixou a coruja se firmar em seu braço. Ela, afoitamente, pegou a carta que a coruja trazia. Leu atentamente, os olhos arregalando a cada palavra.

Madame Pomfrey se assustou ao ouvir o grito vindo dos leitos.

**-**SANGUE DE BASILISCO?**- **Berrou Narcisa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pelo amor de deus me perdoem pelo atraso! Ando muito ocupado com a droga do terceiro ano. Também vou ter um exame de faixa no Tae-Kwon-Do. **

**Por favor, compreendam a demora. Prometo que nunca mais demoro tanto!**

**Abraço pessoal. **

**Cap 21- Desespero pede por medidas desesperadas (parte 2)**

-Ele disse o quê? – Perguntou um chocado Bill Weasley.

O rapaz estava com a noiva, a família, os amigos e os professores de Hogwarts reunidos na enfermaria, próximo a cama de Harry.

-Sangue de Basilisco. - Confirmou Narcisa- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Remus e Tonks, assim como os outros, a olhavam chocados. A resposta do tal professor de Harry causara um alvoroço entre eles. O homem afirmava que Harry havia ingerido uma poção que continha veneno de Basilisco e era esse veneno que impedia uma cura completa.

- Como ele espera que arrumemos isso? Nem no mercado negro é fácil achar . – Exclamou Slughorn.

- E você é familiar com o mercado negro, professor Slughorn? – Perguntou Minerva McGonnagal, em tom reprovador.

O professor de poções teve a decência de corar e não respondeu. Flitiwick passou a mão no rosto, tentando espantar o cansaço, e começou a imaginar uma solução para a questão.

- É um caso perdido. – Afirmou Snape, em um tom surpreendentemente triste. – Não temos como conseguir tal coisa, ainda mais em tão pouco tempo.

Todos pareciam muito apreensivos, exceto Fleur, que por alguma razão olhava todos com uma expressão confusa.

-Mas e a Camarra? - Perguntou a francesa.

Todos a encararam, deixando claro que não entenderam. Fleur revirou os olhos.

-La Chambre dês Secrets. - Novamente ninguém entendeu. - A Camarra de Salazar Slytherin!

A maioria arregalou os olhos, finalmente cogitando a possibilidade, mas Dumbledore, Snape e Slughorn permaneceram da maneira que estavam.

- Seria uma boa idéia, mas se passou muito tempo desde que o Basilisco foi morto. É impossível que exista uma gota se quer de sangue no corpo da fera. – Respondeu Snape.

-E nós não sabemos como entrar. - Completou Dumbledore. – Harry é o único que poderia abrir a câmara, já que é um ofidioglota.

-FAWKES! – Berrou uma voz.

A porta abriu de uma vez e cinco jovens, que escutavam a conversa, caíram no chão da enfermaria.

-Hermione, você pirou de vez!- Berrou Ron.

Os adultos estavam chocados pela entrada teatral, mas Hermione desatou a falar, barrando qualquer reação.

-Fawkes esteve lá quando Harry matou o Basilisco. Ele salvou Harry do veneno da cobra. Podemos entrar por onde sua fênix entrou, diretor.

Molly Weasley pareceu acordar quando notou que Hermione queria ir junto.

-De maneira alguma vocês vão se meter nisso. Já se enfiaram em problemas demais! Não vou deixar que...

-Chega Molly. - Pediu Dumbledore, que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

A ruiva parou, mas com uma careta que deixava claro que fora a contragosto. Todos pararam, esperando que Dumbledore falasse algo.

-Salazar sempre foi conhecido por seu um pesquisador incansável. Talvez valha a pena tentar. - Começou o diretor. – Srta. Weasley poderia descrever a Câmara Secreta?

Ginny ficou chocada a principio, mas, quando viu que todos a olhavam, ela começou a falar sobre o que se lembrava. Falou da estátua de Salazar, da entrada em que Harry enfrentou o Basilisco e das várias entradas para o sistema de encanamento.

Uma coisa chamou a atenção de Dumbledore.

-A estátua. A Senhorita disse que o Basilisco saiu da boca da estátua de Slytherin, correto? – Ela assentiu. Dumbledore ficou mais uma vez pensativo,até que se decidiu. – Nós vamos entrar na Câmara. Bill, Remus, Severus se importariam de me acompanhar? – Perguntou o velho professor, que pareceu recuperar a animação.

Os três foram pegos de surpresa pelo pedido.

-Ficou maluco Dumbledore? Como vamos entrar? – perguntou Snape.

Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso para Hermione. - Usando a maravilhosa idéia da Srta. Granger. - O diretor se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado. – Fawkes!

Chamas irromperam em pleno ar. As chamas tomaram foram até que a fênix do diretor, Fawkes, apareceu e pousou no ombro do diretor.

-Poderia nos guiar para a outra entrada da Câmara, velho amigo?

A fênix piou alegremente, como que concordando. Dumbledore olhou para Bill e Remus.

-Virão comigo? – Eles assentiram. O diretor se voltou para Snape. - E você Severus?

Todos agora se voltaram para o professor de defesa contra artes das trevas. Snape ficou extremamente irritado sobe os olhares dos outros e com um grunhido aceitou a proposta.

Dumbledore sorriu para os jovens amigos de Harry. – Como Molly já falou, temo que não poderão ir conosco. – Molly sorriu. – Gostaria que ficassem com Harry, para quando voltarmos.

Tonks olhou-o confusa.

- Como assim "Quando voltarmos"?

Dumbledore soltou uma risadinha.

-Nós estamos indo para a Câmara Secreta... Neste exato momento.

Bill e Snape olharam o diretor com olhares chocados. Remus bateu com a mão na testa.

-Velho maluco - murmurou o lobisomem.

**HP6**

Blaise Zanbine sempre se orgulhara de ser um estrategista impecável. Manipulava as pessoas ao seu redor para que acabassem fazendo sua vontade.

Exatamente por isso ele estava tão irritado com o comportamento de Draco Malfoy. Desde que a noticia de que Potter estava para morrer se espalhou o loiro ficou absurdamente distraído. A maioria das aulas foi cancelada, e dificilmente alguém teria prestado atenção a elas, por isso Blaise passou o dia junto de Draco, Pansy , Crabe e Goyle.

Nenhum dos outros pareceu notar, ou se importar, com o estado de Draco. Pansy pareceu gostar do fato do loiro não a afastar e ficar quieto enquanto ela jurava amor eterno.

Quando Draco era bruto com ela era engraçado, mas quando ele se calava e ela desatava a falar era extremamente irritante, pelo menos para Blaise.

O rapaz estava na sala comunal da Slytherin. A sala estava quase completamente vazio, Já que era hora do almoço. As aulas da manhã foram poucas e Blaise aproveitou que teria um tempo livre após o almoço e resolveu relaxar e pensar na vida e não nos livros.

_Livros...Muitos livros para o meu gosto. Malditos livros! _Pensou o jovem Slytherin.

Para sua surpresa, Draco entrou na sala comunal. O loiro andava distraído em direção ao dormitório do sexto ano. Blaise ia chamar o Malfoy para se sentar, mas o loiro o passou por ele antes.

Zanbine resolveu seguir o amigo até o dormitório, onde ele poderia interrogá-lo mais facilmente. Blaise se levantou e foi andando atrás de Draco, que nem se quer notou que estava sendo seguido.

-Por que essa animação toda?

Draco deu um pulo. O susto foi tamanho que ele se voltou para Blaise com um olhar assustado e com a mão no peito.

-Vá ao inferno Zanbine! Você quase me mata.

-Quase? Pena. Na próxima eu não termino o serviço. – Disse o moreno em tom irônico. – Vou ter que repetir a pergunta?

-Não é da sua conta. – Rebateu Draco.

Blaise respirou fundo.

-Draco- Falou sério. – Podemos fazer isso da maneira fácil ou da maneira difícil. Não queira que eu pegue pesado.

O loiro olhou para o amigo e se assustou com a seriedade.

-Não posso falar. Você não entenderia.

-Você me confessou que não gostava do seu pai. Confessou que o odiava. O que pode ser pior do que ir contra o todo poderoso Lucius Malfoy? – Fez um tom de escárnio no fim da pergunta.

-Você ficaria surpreso. – Murmurou Draco.

Antes que Zanbine pudesse ir em frente com o interrogatório uma voz aguda foi ouvida por toda a sala comunal.

-Draquinho!

Blaise mordeu a própria língua para não xingar Pansy Parkinson, que cinha correndo em direção aos dois.

A garota pulou em cima do Malfoy e o abraçou com força. O loiro suspirou, enquanto a Slytherin começou a tagarelar sobre como ele tinha sumido de repente no almoço.

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? – Disparou Blaise.

Pansy olhou-o com raiva.

-Para a sua informação- Disse ela. – Eu só vim falar com meu Draquinho. – Draco fez uma careta. - Antes de ir preparar uma resposta para esssa carta muito importante.

A morena mostrou a carta para Blaise, que a olhou debochado.

-Quem perderia tempo escrevendo para você?

-Isso... Não é da sua conta. – Disse ela em um tom assustadoramente sério.

**HP6**

-Dumbledore parecia bem animado. Ele parece acreditar que vai achar sangue de Basilisco na Câmara.

Hermione olhou para Ron, que falou sem com mais esperança que convicção. Todos eles estavam esperançosos, afinal era Dumbledore quem iria atrás para a Câmara.

Se Dumbledore não conseguisse então era verdadeiramente uma tarefa impossível. Pelo menos era o que os jovens achavam.

-Será que não tem mesmo mais sangue no Basilisco que Harry matou? – Perguntou Neville.

-Faz quatro anos que aquela coisa está apodrecendo lá em baixo. Só deve ter restado a carcaça do bicho. – Respondeu Ginny.

Ron, sua irmã e Neville conversavam sobre as possibilidades do que aconteceria. Hermione e Luna andavam atrás dos três. Hermione estava absorta em pensamentos enquanto Luna parecia totalmente distraída.

A morena ouvia parte da conversa dos amigos, mas estava mais preocupada com o que poderia dar de errado na viagem para a Câmara Secreta. O diretor e os outros poderiam não achar o sangue de Basilisco. Poderia haver armadilhas no esconderijo de Slytherin. Os perigos e a probabilidade da busca ser em vão preocupavam demais a Grifindor.

Hermione tomou um susto quando Luna sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

- Em quê está pensando? Parece que sua cabeça está infestada de Nargulês.

Hermione olhou a aluna da Ravenclaw com um olhar meio curioso, meio incomodado.

-Estou bem Luna. Só estou preocupada. Só isso.

Luna olhou para a amiga com um olhar estranho, que Hermione não entendeu. A loira então mudou a expressão concentrada para uma gentil,

-Hermione. Não temos como prever o que vai acontecer de agora em diante. Só podemos cuidar do agora. –Hermione ficou surpresa com o conselho profundo. – Harry vai se recuperar e ai vocês vão poder conversar.

Luna se juntou aos outros mais a frente, deixando Hermione chocada. A morena não entendia como a amiga sabia que ela queria falar com Harry, que estava preocupada com a sua amizade.

-Hermione! Anda logo ou vamos perder o almoço. – Disse Ginny.

Hermione se recuperou do choque e seguiu os amigos. Uma coisa porém a incomodava muito.

A animação de Dumbledore pareceu forçada, para animar os outros, mesmo ele próprio não tendo muita fé.

**HP6**

Fawkes voava pelo terreno sendo seguido por Dumbledore, Snape, Remus e Bill.

Eles seguiam a fênix na esperança que ela os levasse para uma entrada alternativa para a Câmara Secreta. Dumbledore ia na frente enquanto os outros o seguiam. A fênix voava pelas margens do lago, indo em direção ao ponto mais distante do castelo.

-Estamos andando faz meia-hora. Já não devíamos ter chegado à... Bom. Algum lugar? – Perguntou Bill.

-Tenha paciência. Logo chegaremos. – Afirmou Dumbledore.

-E você faz idéia de para onde Fawkes está nos levando? – Perguntou Remus, mas não recebeu resposta.

Os quatro perceberam que finalmente a fênix se aproximava do solo. O animal pousou dentro de um buraco que aparecia no chão. Quando os bruxos chegaram perto notaram que o interior do buraco era feito de metal, como um cano extremamente grosso.

-Impressionante. – Murmurou Dumbledore.

-O que é impressionante? – Indagou Remus.

-Parece que esse cano foi feito para permitir que o Basilisco saísse da Câmara e se movimentasse pelo terreno da escola.

Snape logo imaginou uma cobra de 15 metros de largura rastejando pela entrada de Hogwarts enquanto os estudantes relaxavam.

Bill e Remus também tiveram uma idéia parecia, mas assim como Snape logo focaram na situação.

-Parece que vamos ter que descer por esse cano. – Concluiu o diretor.

Os outros três olharam para o buraco e viram que lodo e pedaços de pele de cobra descamada se alojavam na parede. Dumbledore não pareceu se importar, mas os outros estavam muito incomodados com cheiro podre.

-Vamos rapazes. O tempo urge!

Para o choque dos três adultos o idoso diretor pulou dentro do cano. O queixo dos três caiu e eles olharam para a cratera no chão com assombro.

-Vocês também viram isso ou sou eu que enlouqueci de vez? – Perguntou Bill.

Snape e Remus não sabiam o que responder. Quando os três estavam se recuperando um grito foi ouvido vindo do cano.

-Por quê a demora? Vamos rapazes! – Gritou a voz de Dumbledore.

-Ele não me paga o suficiente para isso. – Grunhiu Snape.

O professor pulou dentro do cano e deslizou pelas paredes imundas. Os outros dois ficaram meio apreensivos, mas por fim foram em direção ao cano.

-Pelo menos ele é pago por isso. – Murmurou Remus.

Bill e Lupin pularam dentro do cano e deslizaram por um bom tempo até que o cano acabou e eles se chocaram com o chão.

Quando eles se levantaram e viram Dumbledore e Snape os olhando. Eles viram que estátuas de serpentes se espalhavam pelas paredes, e que o fim do cano era a boca de uma delas. No extremo da Câmara havia uma estátua do rosto de Slytherin. A boca da Estátua estava levemente aberta e a frente dela era cercada por uma pequena piscina. A carcaça do Basilisco estava próximo a estátua e estava com um cheiro horroroso.

-Vamos ver o que existe atrás da estátua.

Snape ia protestar, mas o diretor lhe deu as costas e foi em direção a estátua. O diretor entrou na pequena piscina. A água alcançou a cintura do velho bruxo, mas não fez nada mais que molhar sua roupa.

Bill olhou para Snape e Lupin. O ruivo foi atrás do diretor, que colocara o pé no queixo da estatuía e tentava um impulso para alcançar a boca.

Os outros dois acabaram indo junto. Depois de algum trabalho os três passaram pela estreita passagem. A sala atrás do rosto de Salazar era completamente escura. Os quatro adultos usaram o Lumos para poderem ver.

A sala na verdade era uma espécie de laboratório imenso. Havia estantes com livros, mesas com poções em cima e caldeirões vazios.

-Vamos procurar o sangue de Basilisco. – Mandou Dumbledore.

-Se existir algum por aqui.- Completou Snape.

Eles começaram a vasculhar as mesas e estantes. Potes com substancias viscosas e coloridas estavam por toda a parte. Cada um deles olhava os frascos e potes com dúvida.

-Como devemos saber o que é sangue de Basilisco? – Perguntou Bill.

-é verde escuro e bem denso. – Respondeu Dumbledore.

Snape olhou-o com surpresa.

- Como sabe disso?

-Severus. Eu vivi tempo suficiente para saber isso.

Snape não discutiu e voltou a sua procura. Bill e Remus ficaram tentados a perguntar quanto tempo exatamente, mas evitaram.

-Acho que encontrei! – Gritou Lupin.

O lobisomem tinha na mão um frasco pequeno e cheio de um liquido verde que era denso como lama. Ele estendeu o frasco para Dumbledore, que o examinou e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Graças aos céus. Creio que é exatamente isso.

-Mas como vamos ter certeza? – Inquiriu Snape.

O diretor pegou o frasco, tirou a tampa e aproximou do nariz. Dumbledore estendeu o frasco para que cada um deles pudessem cheirar. O cheiro do liquido era estranho. Parecia com cheiro de couro, do tipo que se usa em acessórios, misturado com o de carcaças de animais mortos. Em resumo o cheiro era forte e asqueroso.

Remus, Bill e Snape fizeram careta ao sentir o cheiro. O diretor tampou o frasco, certo de que encontraram o que desejavam. Bill de repente lembrou-se de um detalhe um tanto importante.

-Como vamos sair daqui?

Snape e Remus se lembraram de que nunca imaginaram como sairiam. Os três olharam para Dumbledore, que estava absorto em pensamentos.

-De fato é algo com que devíamos ter nos preocupado.

Snape, Bill e Remus empalideceram. Em poucos segundos o pânico substituiu o choque.

-Eu não vou ficar preso nesse laboratório de cientista louco! Dumbledore, nos diga como sair daqui! – Exigiu Snape.

-Não acredito que vou concordar com Severus, mas nos tire logo daqui Albus! – Suplicou Remus.

-Nós vamos morrer aqui em baixo! Eu tenho uma noiva e sou muito novo para morrer droga!

Dumbledore olhou para Bill com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não me olhe assim! Você já tem quanto? Cem anos de idade? Eu nem passei dos trinta!

-Vamos explodir a parede! – Sugeriu Remus.

-Deve ter feitiços protetores em toda a sala Lupin! Isso nunca daria certo. – Retrucou Snape.

-Tem idéia melhor? – Snape se calou. – Então pronto. No três lançamos o feitiço. Um...

Antes que Remus continuasse a contar, Dumbledore soltou uma risadinha. Os outros três o olharam como se ele estivesse ficando louco.

-Perdão meus caros. Não pude resistir à brincadeira.

-Que brincadeira? – Perguntou Bill.

Dumbledore assoviou e Fawkes apareceu pela boca de Slytherin. Bill, Remus e Snape olharam para o pássaro em choque.

-Você já tinha planejado sair daqui com o pássaro? – Perguntou Snape.

-Naturalmente. – Respondeu Dumbledore.

-E nos deixou pensar que íamos ficar presos aqui. – Concluiu Remus.

Dumbledore soltou outra risadinha.

-Como disse, não pude resistir ao ímpeto de fazer a brincadeira. Vocês ficaram tão aflitos que pareciam alunos do primeiro ano sendo pegos tirando um dragão da escola.

-Se isso foi outra piada então não teve graça. – Disse um irritado Bill Weasley.

-Pergunte ao seu irmão.

Bill ficou confuso com a resposta. Snape e Remus estavam bufando ao lado do ruivo. Os dois olhavam para o diretor com muita raiva.

-Você nos faz descer para esse... Esse... Calabouço e ainda nos prega uma peça. – Grunhiu Remus.

-Descemos aqui para tentar ajudar Harry.

Remus não tinha resposta para isso, mas Severus sim.

-Eu achei que ia apodrecer aqui justamente por causa desse moleque. Eu devia envenenar o seu jantar Dumbledore!

-Não faria isso. – Disse o diretor.

-Por quê não? – Snape estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Sou eu quem paga seu salário. Sem falar que todos saberiam que foi você, pois Horace nunca faria isso.

Snape se segurou para não sair berrando ofensas. Dumbledore não deu importância e se voltou para o pássaro. O diretor pediu que Fawkes os tirasse de lá. A fênix deu um pio como resposta, como que feliz de sair da Câmara.

-Peguem na minha mão. Fawkes pode voar enquanto nos carrega, mas seria uma tragédia se um de nós caísse no meio do caminho.

Bill, que mandava um olhar assassino para Dumbledore, segurou a mão do diretor. Remus segurou a do ruivo e Snape, ainda bufando, segurou a do lobisomem. Fawkes estava empoleirada no ombro do diretor. Assim que todos estavam prontos a fênix alçou vôo.

-Segurem-se! – Gritou o diretor.

O pássaro passou pela boca de Slytherin, com os outros logo atrás. Bill fechou os olhos, temendo uma colisão. Remus e Snape o imitaram.

Fawkes foi para a boca da serpente e entrou rapidamente no cano pelo qual chegaram à Câmara Secreta. Em poucos segundos os quatro adultos estavam novamente no terreno de Hogwarts, ao lado da boca do cano.

-Agora chega! – Berrou Snape. – Vamos logo para a enfermaria. Eu juro Dumbledore. Se Potter não melhorar eu vou arrancar a sua cabeça.

**HP6**

Todos estavam de volta à enfermaria. Dumbledore foi direto, Snape foi chamar os professores e Bill os amigos de Harry. Remus foi atrás de Artur e Molly Weasley.

Agora todos estavam vendo Madame Pomfrey dando o sangue de Basilisco para Harry. O líquido viscoso desceu pela garganta do moreno, que mesmo inconsciente fez uma careta. Não houve reação imediata. De repente Harry começou a tossir muito. Antes que alguém pudesse tentar ajudá-lo, ele parou. O tom da pele do rapaz pareceu mais saudável.

Madame Pomfrey começou um check-up em Harry. Nada mais parecia estar errado, mas ela comunicou que iria esperar mais um pouco antes de decretar uma cura.

-Pelo menos ele parece bem melhor que antes. – Disse Bill, que estava atrás de Fleur, abraçando-a firmemente. Assim que o ruivo chegara na enfermaria ele foi correndo até a noiva e a abraçou. Dumbledore tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso. Bill olhou para o diretor com ódio, confundindo a todos.

Narcisa e Tonks se recusavam o lado da cama de Harry. As duas e Hermione estavam visivelmente nervosas, com medo que o moreno começasse a piorar novamente.

A noite caia e Dumbledore pediu que todos se recolhessem aos seus aposentos. Assim que Harry acordasse, madame Pomfrey iria avisá-los. Hermione olhou para o moreno e decidiu que ela, assim como Tonks e Narcisa, passaria a noite na enfermaria.

Ela arquitetou o plano para que pudesse entrar quando todos estivessem dormindo. Só uma coisa poderia dar errado.

**HP6**

Horas após o jantar, os habitantes de Hogwarts estavam dormindo, menos um.

Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino silenciosamente. Ela então subiu pela escada que daria nos dormitórios masculinos com a intenção de entrar no quarto de Harry e Ron.

A garota estava com um robe por cima do pijama, que na verdade era uma calça de ginástica preta e uma camiseta cinza sem mangas. Ela entrou sorrateiramente no dormitório do sexto ano. Todos os rapazes dormiam pesadamente. Ela foi até a cama que estava vazia, a cama de Harry.

A mala de Harry era grande e tinha um tom de vermelho escuro, uma cor de vinho. Hermione se ajoelhou de frente para a mala. A garota tocou as travas da mala e sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. Parecia que algo na mala estava lhe avaliando. A sensação durou cerca de um minuto.

Assim que a sensação parou, as travas foram abertas sozinhas, sem que Hermione se quer mexesse nelas. A morena balançou a cabeça, espantando o susto, e abriu a mala. Para a sua surpresa a mala estava impecavelmente arrumada. Camisas, calças e jaquetas, que pareciam de marca, estavam alinhadas perfeitamente dentro da mala. Hermione mexeu um pouco nas roupas, evitando bagunçar demais. A ponta de seus dedos tocaram um tecido diferenciado e ela logo o puxou.

A capa de invisibilidade de Harry estava agora em suas mãos. A garota fechou a mala e as travas lacraram imediatamente. Hermione se levantou vagarosamente e se virou em direção à porta.

Algo agarrou seu robe e ela abafou um grito. Ron se moveu na cama e acabou agarrando a ponta do robe. Hermione tentou puxar, mas o garoto apertou mais forte e puxou o robe.

Hermione tentou evitar que o robe lhe escapasse, mas o ombro escorregou pelo braço da garota. Ron deu mais um puxão e o robe soltou-se do corpo de Hermione, que segurava uma ponta da roupa. Ron se abraçou com o roupão, como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Hermione ficou muito irritada, mas desistiu de retomar o robe.

A moça respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ela jogou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry por cima do corpo e saiu do dormitório. Ela saiu da torre de Grifindor e andou pela escadaria até que chegou no andar da enfermaria. Ela passou pelos corredores até que chegou aonde Harry estava.

A morena abriu a porta vagarosamente. Entrou rapidamente na enfermaria e olhou para os arredores. Viu Narcisa e Tonks deitadas, dormindo profundamente. A aparência das duas era de cansaço, olheiras estavam presentes e seus rostos carregavam uma expressão de fatiga. A fraca luz do luar iluminava parte da sala.

Mas Harry não estava na sua cama.

Hermione entrou em pânico. Ela foi até a cama de Harry e a tocou, mas não sentiu nada além do tecido da cama. Hermione olhou para os lados, mas nem sinal do seu amigo. A preocupação era tanta que ela quase gritou quando algo tomou a capa de invisibilidade.

Antes que ela pudesse gritar uma mão tapo sua boca. Suas costas tocaram o abdômen do estranho. Ela tentou se virar e ver quem era, mas o estranho não deixou.

-Não sei quem é você, mas ninguém pega minha capa. Como passou pelas defesas da minha mala?

Ao ouvir "minha capa" a morena ficou ainda mais agitada. Ela agarrou a mão que lhe calava e tentou abaixá-la. Quando conseguiu a garota falou rápido, antes que ele a calasse novamente.

-Sou eu. Hermione. – Sussurrou ela.

O homem a soltou. Ela caminhou até a parte da enfermaria que a lua iluminava. A morena se virou, tentando avistar o rapaz, mas ele estava encoberto pelas sombras.

-Harry? É você? – Ela perguntou, falando baixo para não acordar ninguém.

-Eu mesmo. Hermione, por quê pegou minha capa? – Perguntou o moreno, andando até ficar na parte iluminada.

Hermione ia responder, mas parou quando viu que Harry não vestia nada além de uma boxer. A garota corou violentamente e o som ficou preso em sua garganta.

Harry suspirou.

-Não achei minha roupa. – Hermione continuava a encarar. – Olhe só para o meu rosto.

Hermione continuou a encarar.

-Hermione! – Sibilou Harry, que já estava ficando incomodado.

A morena balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar. Seu rosto permanecia corado, mas ela tentou disfarçar olhando fixamente para os olhos de Harry, que avaliava o semblante de Hermione.

- Você parece cansada, assim como elas. – Disse, apontando para Narcisa e Tonks. – O que foi que houve?

O que foi que houve? – Sibilou a jovem. – Achamos que você ia morrer! Você ficou entre a vida e a morte por dois dias Harry! Tem noção do quanto ficamos preocupados?

Harry logo viu que Hermione ia começar um tremendo sermão, mas, para sua surpresa, lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de sua amiga.

-Eu fiquei com medo que você fosse morrer. Você saiu em uma de suas aventuras e nem se quer me falou nada. Eu fiquei aterrorizada. - Disse a menina, com uma voz embargada.

Harry estava sem palavras. Hermione chorava muito, mas conseguia não fazer muito barulho. O rapaz se sentiu da mesma maneira que se sentiu quando a Toca foi invadida e Hermione foi atacada por Grayback.

Culpado, inútil, furioso. Era assim que ele se sentira na Toca e era assim que ele estava agora. O rapaz foi até Hermione e a abraçou. A morena encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Ela soluçava, sons agudos escapavam, mas ela conseguia evitar o descontrole.

-Desculpe Hermione. Eu não esperava que fosse ficar tão mal por causa daquela poção. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo.

Hermione continuava a chorar. Harry se sentia cada vez pior.

-Por favor, não chore. Eu sinto muito. Faço tudo para te compensar, mas, por favor, não chore.

Hermione tentou se controlar. Ela respirou fundo, contendo os ganidos, mas as lágrimas ainda caiam. Harry se afastou um pouco, não soltando a garota, levou a mão ferida ao queixo da menina e fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

A visão partiu o coração de Harry. Os olhos da garota estavam inchados, lágrimas marcavam seu rosto e ela mordia o lábio, para não fazer barulho.

- Não fique assim. Se você, entre todas as pessoas, fica assim eu fico sem chão. Você é quem sempre me dá esperanças, Hermione. Você sempre tem um plano e determinação. Não haja como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

Hermione ficou comovida com o que o moreno falou, mas sua resposta desestabilizou Harry completamente.

- Se você morresse... Então meu mundo acabaria.

Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lagrimas. Harry se sentiu um lixo, um trapo. Ele encostou sua testa na de Hermione, sem saber o que falar. O corpo da garota tremia por conta dos soluços. Harry a abraçou mais forte, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

O moreno olhava desamparado enquanto Hermione tentava recuperar o controle. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados. Seus lábios tremiam com a vontade de soluçar. Harry não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la então fez o que estava com vontade de fazer, esperando que ela melhorasse.

Harry beijou Hermione.

Foi um beijo inocente, só os lábios se tocaram. Hermione abriu os olhos, chocada. Ela não teve reação. Harry passou a língua levemente nos lábios de Hermione, que os abriu, aprofundando o beijo.

A mão de Harry estava na bochecha de Hermione, acariciando gentilmente. O braço que rodeava a cintura da morena a abraçou mais forte, acabando com qualquer milésimo de centímetros que havia entre os dois. Hermione passou os braços pelo corpo de Harry, abraçando forte.

Harry sentia o sabor salgado das lágrimas na boca de Hermione. A língua do moreno brincava com a de Hermione, chocando-se com paixão. Uma das mãos de Hermione foi até a nuca de Harry e o puxou, aprofundando o beijo.

O moreno fez o mesmo e puxou a nuca de Hermione. Os dois estavam envoltos na paixão do beijo. Hermione sentia o corpo todo esquentar enquanto Harry sentia seu corpo renovado e disposto.

Muito disposto.

Harry separou-se do beijo por poucos segundos, para recuperar o fôlego, o suficiente para Hermione gemer seu nome. Novamente ele a beijou com paixão e ela retribuiu avidamente.

Após um bom tempo, Harry quebrou o beijo. Ele deixou sua testa junta a de Hermione. Os dois permaneciam abraçados um ao outro. Hermione abriu os olhos vagarosamente e olhou para Harry com uma mistura de surpresa, felicidade e confusão.

-Eu nunca quero te ver chorar por minha causa Hermione. Eu nunca quero ver você chorar por nada Mione

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir o apelido. Ela estava um pouco tonta, mas de uma forma boa. Sua cabeça estava leve e suas preocupações pareciam ter sido afastadas pelo beijo.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

Narcisa e Tonks acordaram de supetão. Olharam para todos os lados, tentando enxergar no escuro. Alguém acendeu as luzes da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava parada, com a mão na cintura e um olhar muito zangado.

-Parece que já melhorou Potter. - Disse a enfermeira ironicamente.

Narcisa e Tonks finalmente olharam para os dois e arregalaram os olhos. Hermione corou de novo e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Harry, que deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu ouso dizer que sim, Madame Pomfrey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap 22 – Voltando à ativa.**

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em uma das camas da enfermaria ouvindo um sermão de Narcisa e Madame Pomfrey. Tonks estava ao lado das duas, parecendo mais aliviada e achando graça da cena.

O sermão não foi diferente do que Harry ouviu no Largo Grimmauld, exceto que dessa vez Narcisa evitou mencionar gravidez.

Madame Pomfrey por outro lado não foi tão gentil.

-Onde é que isso ia parar? Minha enfermaria é um lugar de respeito!

Harry teve vontade de dizer algo. Era o único aluno que todo ano passava dias e mais dias na enfermaria. O que o impediu foi Hermione, que estava ao seu lado, com a cabeça baixa e as maçãs do rosto coradas.

-Acho que eles já entenderam gente. Que tal examiná-lo? – Sugeriu Tonks.

-A Srta. Granger pode nos dizer se ele já está com saúde. – Retrucou Narcisa.

Hermione estava envergonhada demais para responder. Harry finalmente perdeu a paciência e resolveu defender-se.

- Foi só um beijo...

-Que beijo. – Interrompeu Tonks.

-Vocês estão exagerando. - Completou o moreno.

Madame Pomfrey bufou, mas Narcisa pôs a mão em seu ombro. A loira olhava para Harry com uma grande irritação. Harry sabia que ela estivera muito preocupada e que fora seu descuido e não o beijo que estava irritando-a.

-Vamos dormir. Já nos preocupamos demais nesses últimos dias. – Ela olhou agudamente para Harry. – Amanhã nós conversaremos. Vá para o seu dormitório garota.

Hermione se levantou e, ainda de cabeça baixa, andou até a porta.

-Hermione! – Chamou Harry. – Preciso conversar com você amanhã.

A morena olhou-o nos olhos, o rubor ainda presente em suas bochechas. Ela assentiu e saiu pela da enfermaria. O moreno se voltou para as três mulheres. Elas o encaravam com olhares muito irritados.

-Acho que vou dormir agora. – Disse ele, incomodado.

-É. Acho que sim. – Respondeu Tonks.

**HP6**

O conselho estava completo. Os membros estavam em pé, lado a lado, de frente para o trono do Lorde das trevas.

Bellatrix, Snape, Petigrew, Dolohov, Grayback, Yaxley, Walden Macnair e Rodolphus Lestrange e Augustus Rokwood.

Walden Macnair era um homem de aparência velha e mal cuidada. Usava roupas finas, mas mesmo elas não podiam esconder sua aparência cansada, seus olhos castanhos opacos e seu capelo acinzentado.

Augustus Rokwood era um homem truculento. Musculoso, mas não muito alto. Rokwood tinha um cabelo preto ralo e uma barba curta e espessa.

Rodolphus era o marido de Bellatrix, muito embora nenhum dos dois se quer gostassem um do outro. Tinha a pele pálida e envelhecida, por conta de Azkaban, os ombros largos. Seu cabelo era longo, altura dos ombros, e a barba era olhos eram de um tom azul claro, como os da esposa.

-Quais as notícias, Macnair? – Perguntou lorde Voldemort.

O dito comensal se ajoelhou e começou a falar.

- Os gigantes juraram fidelidade ao senhor, meu lorde. Os grupos da Inglaterra e da Alemanha já estão prontos para qualquer ataque que o senhor planeje. Os da Suécia demorarão a chegar aqui.

-Muito bem. - Disse Voldemort, fazendo sinal para Macnair se levantar. – Mais algum grupo de lobisomens se juntou a nós Grayback?

Grayback, assim como Yaxley, se ajoelhou e deu seu relatório.

-Além do ultimo grupo mais dois se juntaram à nós. Estou com dificuldades para convencer os lobos de outros países. Eles não acreditam que valha a pena sair de seus esconderijos para lutar aqui.

-Tolos. – Murmurou o lorde das trevas. – Junte o máximo de grupos do Reino- Unido que conseguir, depois pense nos do exterior.

Voldemort mandou o lobisomem se levantar e mandou Rokwood falar. O comensal repetiu o que os outros fizeram e lançou-se ao seu relatório.

-Já consegui o apoio de vários bruxos do exterior. Alguns são razoavelmente bons, mas a maioria não tem muita Habilidade. Creio que podemos manter os mais habilidosos e usar o resto para outros fins.

Voldemort assentiu e fez um sinal, mandando-o se levantar. O lorde olhou para Rodolphus, que fez como os outros.

-Os espiões no ministério continuam sobe a influencia da _Imperius. _O problema é que está cada vez mais difícil para eles conseguirem informação. O ministro faz encontros altamente sigilosos com os chefes de cada departamento e manda um grupo escolhido a dedo para realizar tarefas.

Voldemort olhou com raiva para o comensal.

-Então eles não conseguem nos dizer o que o ministro planeja. – Rodolphus assentiu. – Espero que tenha um plano para mudar isso Rodolphus. – Disse Voldemort em um tom perigoso.

Bellatrix olhou para o marido, esperando que ele tivesse uma solução, para que não a envergonhasse. Rodolphus é quem estava absurdamente calmo.

-Já estou planejando como controlar um dos chefes de departamento. Assim teremos um espião nas reuniões. – Respondeu ele em uma voz fria.

Voldemort deu um meio sorriso sinistro.

-Muito bem Rodolphus. Sabia que não ia me desapontar.

O comensal assentiu e se levantou antes mesmo do sinal do lorde das trevas, mas foi ignorado por todos, menos Bellatrix que o olhou com desprezo.

-Parece que tudo está correndo bem. Yaxley. – Chamou o lorde das trevas.– Como andam os preparativos para o grande evento?

Yaxley ajoelhou e começou a falar.

- Já consegui o artefato, meu lorde. O espião que Snape arrumou dentro de Hogwarts está tentando imaginar como levar e reparar o objeto.

Voldemort olhou torto para Snape.

-Ele está "tentando"? – Perguntou irritado.

Snape se manteve calmo, mas estava tremendo por dentro.

-Não é uma tarefa simples, meu lorde. O artefato é bem grande e difícil de levar até Hogwarts. Sem falar que ainda tem que ser reparado. – Terminou olhando pontudamente para Yaxley, que prontamente rebateu a acusação.

-Já consertei o artefato, mas ele será inútil se não estiver dentro da escola.

Snape e Yaxley se encaravam com ódio. Todos os outros comensais olhavam de um para o outro, mas Voldemort não tinha paciência para briguinhas.

-Chega! Snape, você vai ajudar o espião a levar o maldito objeto para dentro daquele castelo. Yaxley, você cuida para que tudo dê certo na hora do evento. Entenderam?

Os dois assentiram e Yaxley ficou de pé. Voldemort deu a ordem para que todos saíssem.

**HP6**

Bellatrix foi com o marido para o quarto que o lorde das trevas tinha lhes dado. Rodolphus tinha uma expressão apática e Bellatrix olhava-o furiosa.

-Seu idiota! Você agiu como um moleque lá em baixo, parecia que nem estava prestando atenção.

-Presumo que as coisas foram boas. – Disse uma voz.

Bellatrix se voltou para onde vinha a voz e viu Rabastan, irmão de Rodolphus. A mulher olhou para o cunhado com raiva.

-Calado seu tolo. Isso é entre mim e seu irmão.

Rodolphus não ficou para assistir a discussão. O comensal continuou a andar, deixando a mulher e o irmão para trás. Bellatrix ia começar a gritar de novo, mas Rabastan a impediu.

-Deixe-o em paz. Você sabe que ele ficou assim depois de Azkaban. Sua gritaria vai servir apenas para irritar os outros.

Bellatrix estava pronta para lançar um feitiço contra o cunhado, mas ele já saíra.

**HP6**

**-**Como andam as missões?- Perguntou Amélia Bones.

Rufus olhou para a colega, que vinha ajudando-o a cuidar dos preparativos de guerra.

-Todos os grupos de aurores e inomináveis estão mandando relatórios um atrás do outro. O ministério alemão já relatou que alguns gigantes andam se deslocando na direção do Reino- unido. Em compensação o ministério Romeno afirmou que poderia mandar alguns dragões treinados, caso a coisa fique feia.

Amélia ficou chocada. Gigantes e dragões lutando poderia causar graves danos.

-Esses gigantes têm de ser impedidos logo, Rufus. É um perigo deixar que eles se aproximem mais de nós.

-Eu concordo que é uma situação delicada, mas não podemos interceptá-los com os dragões. Os romenos tem de reunir os dragões mais treinados para que eles próprios não se tornem um problema. Ainda tem os grupos de gigantes aqui da Inglaterra, que também vem se organizando de maneira suspeita.

Bones pensava em maneiras possíveis de impedir a aproximação dos monstros.

-Não adianta nos preocuparmos com isso agora. Vai demorar demais antes que eles cheguem até nós. Vamos cuidar dos problemas que pudermos resolver mais rapidamente. – Disse o ministro da magia.

Amélia assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o ministro.

-Você parece mais calmo. Teve notícias de...

-Harry? Narcisa me mandou uma carta. Parece que ele já acordou e... Provou que está melhor.

-Como assim? – Perguntou a chefa do departamento de leis.

Rufus deu uma risadinha e começou a contar o que sabia.

**HP6**

Um velho estava deitado na cama de uma cela de prisão.

Ele olhava para as rachaduras do teto, mas estava imerso em pensamentos. Os olhos verdes do velho estavam distraídos, olhando para o nada. Sons de batida na porta fizeram o velho acordar de seus devaneios.

-Está vivo, velho maluco? – Perguntou um dos guardas.

-Por enquanto. – Murmurou o velho. – Mas eu sinto que logo, logo vamos ter que começar a nos preocupar com isso.

-Que foi isso? – Inquiriu o guarda.

-Guerra, seu tolo. Eu falo dos tempos de guerra. – Gritou o velho, assustando os guardas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Esse capítulo está meio curto, mas é por ser uma introdução a esse Arco. As outras partes serão maiores, prometo. **

**Obrigado pelas Reviews galera!**

**Cap 23 – O matador de dragões (Parte 1).**

-Você tem noção da confusão que causou?

-Foram só dois dias! Não é possível que vocês tenham feito tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo.

-Foi **você **quem fez besteira! Deixou todos preocupados!

-Eu já pedi desculpas, droga!

As pessoas na enfermaria olhavam para Harry e Narcisa com espanto. O diretor Dumbledore, os diretores de casa, Bill, Fleur, Artur e Molly Weasley e Remus Lupin. Toda essa gente estava presente na enfermaria. Foram chamados assim que o sol apareceu no horizonte.

Narcisa e Harry já estavam discutindo quando o grupo chegou. Madame Pomfrey e Tonks estavam sentadas em uma das camas, assistindo a toda a discussão e comendo o café da manhã. Fazia cerca de meia- hora que todos se reuniram, mas ninguém tinha coragem de interromper os dois.

-Você não devia interromper? – Bill sussurrou Dumbledore.

-Não sei se deveria. Fique a vontade se quiser tentar.

-Você é o diretor. Você que faça alguma coisa.

-Talvez tenha razão, jovem William. – Bill fez uma careta

Bill olhou-o desconfiado. O diretor se aproximou de Harry e Narcisa e chamou a atenção dos dois. Dumbledore se dirigiu à Narcisa.

-Com licença, mas os outros gostariam de ver como Harry está. - Disse ele em tom calmo.

-Então que perguntem para a Srta. Granger. Ela vai poder dar um ótimo diagnóstico.

-Você não vai esquecer esse assunto, não é? Foi só um beijo! Não é como se estivéssemos nos agarrando loucamente em cima da cama.

- Só não foram para a cama por terem sido interrompidos. – Lembrou Tonks.

-Até você, Tonks? Que foi que eu fiz para merecer toda essa desconfiança?

Tonks, Narcisa o encararam ferozmente.

-Já esqueceu aquela confusão no ministério? – Acusou Tonks.

-Só uma vez! Não tem razão para toda essa desconfiança. – Defendeu-se Harry.

-E que tal a garota que você conheceu na Bulgária? – Disse Narcisa. – Eu lembro o trabalho que você teve para acalmar o pai dela depois que ele pegou vocês dois.

Harry corou muito pouco, quase imperceptível. Molly, Madame Pomfrey e McGonnagal olhavam estarrecidas para Harry. Os homens na enfermaria tentavam segurar a risada, exceto Snape, que parecia tão incomodado com o assunto quanto Harry.

-Certo, eu entendi. – Disse um derrotado Harry. – Eu tenho antecedentes, mas vocês estão me condenando sem provas!

Narcisa ia falar algo, mas Bill interrompeu, antes que caísse na gargalhada.

-Por mais que eu esteja adorando a novela. – Harry olhou-o com ódio. – Que tal Madame Pomfrey fazer uns exames, para acalmar os corações aflitos. - Terminou apontando para sua mãe.

Molly e seu marido, Artur, estavam corados e incrivelmente perturbados pela conversa de Harry e Narcisa. Fleur sorriu ao ver a sogra tão encabulada, mas ficou levemente surpreso pelas insinuações sobre a vida amorosa de Harry.

Madame Pomfrey começou a fazer um exame básico, procurando qualquer problema no rapaz. A porta da enfermaria se abriu e os amigos de Harry entraram.

Ron e Ginny correram para o lado do moreno, que estava sentado na cama com os lençóis o cobrindo até a cintura. Neville, Luna e Hermione ficaram mais afastados. Os Weasley lançaram uma série de perguntas, mas foram interrompidos por uma irritada Pomfrey.

-Eu estou bem. Já basta Narcisa e Madame Pomfrey fazendo drama. – As duas grunhiram. – Mais tarde conversamos melhor. – Disse o rapaz, olhando para Hermione, esperando que ela lembrasse o que ele dissera antes.

Hermione assentiu discretamente, mostrando que entendera. Madame Pomfrey decidiu acabar com o momento.

-De maneira alguma Potter! Você vai passar mais esse dia aqui. – O moreno a olhou horrorizado. – Amanhã poderá colocar a conversa em dia.

-Mas eu estou melhor!

-Não temos certeza se você melhorou definitivamente.

-Você acabou de me examinar!

-Examinei das outras vezes e com o tempo você sempre piorava. Vai ficar aqui. Vai ficar em uma área isolada, para termos certeza que não vai se esforçar demais. – A enfermeira lançou um olhar indiscreto para Hermione, que corou levemente.

-Você não pode fazer isso! Dumbledore, diga que ela não pode fazer isso!

O diretor sorriu e deu de ombros, sinalizando que estava impotente. Os adultos, exceto Narcisa, riram. Bill e Remus pareciam estar adorando a situação do moreno.

-Isso que dá bancar o aventureiro. – Disse Bill.

- Você devia ter pensado nas conseqüências antes de sair do castelo. Agora vai ter que agüentar Madame Pomfrey.

Harry olhou chocado para os dois. O moreno olhou para cada um dos presentes, nenhum disposto a ajudá-lo.

-Eu não acredito nisso. Como vocês podem Me deixar... Ai! Que foi isso?

Madame Pomfrey enfiara uma agulha no seu braço e agora injetava um liquido rosa claro. Ela tirou a agulha rudemente e o rapaz pôs a mão no braço.

-Para quê isso? – Perguntou um escandalizado Harry Potter.

-É um tranqüilizante. Se continuar com esse comportamento eu vou lhe sedar por toda sua estadia aqui. – Ameaçou Madame Pomfrey.

Harry começou a sentir a cabeça mais leve e as pálpebras pesadas. Tonks arqueou a cabeça ao ver O estado letárgico do moreno.

- Pode me arrumar um desses? Eu adoraria usar isso quando ele ficasse irritadinho de novo.

-Muito engraçado. – Retrucou Harry, com uma voz sonolenta.

-Verei o que posso fazer. – Prometeu Pomfrey. – Agora que todos viram que ele já está bem melhor...

-Você mesmo admite que estou melhor. – Reclamou Harry, com uma voz baixa.

-Podem ir cuidar dos seus assuntos. – Continuou Pomfrey, ignorando-o completamente.

Todos se retiraram da enfermaria, Bill e Remus fazendo piadinhas sobre o estado de Harry, mas muito felizes com sua melhora. Artur e Fleur riam com as piadas enquanto Molly pensava no que Narcisa falara sobre Harry.

Hermione saiu por ultimo e lançou um olhar para o já adormecido Harry.

**HP6**

-Ainda bem que ele melhorou. – Disse Neville, que caminhava com os amigos para a primeira aula.

-É. Pena que Madame Pomfrey vai prendê-lo na enfermaria até amanhã. – Disse Ginny.

Hermione estava pensando no beijo entre ela e Harry e no que o rapaz poderia querer conversar com ela.

_Será que ele está chateado? Não é possível, foi ele quem me beijou. Oh, Merlin! Será que ele vai me pedir em namoro? Não, foi só um beijo..._

-Vocês não vão acreditar. - Disse Ron. - Hoje eu acordei abraçado com uma coisa estranha. Quando dei uma boa olhada vi que era um robe. Um robe de menina!

Hermione olhou-o horrorizada enquanto os outros riam.

**HP6**

Antonin Dolohov entrou no salão do castelo de Lorde Voldemort. Os únicos presentes eram Yaxley e Macnair.

- Ouvi falar que já vai viajar novamente, Macnair. Tem medo de ficar e lutar de verdade? – Perguntou Dolohov.

Macnair olhou o companheiro com ódio.

-Eu sou um diplomata. Só luto caso meu lorde ordene. Se preocupe com as suas missões que eu me preocupo com as minhas.

Yaxley suspirou, já impaciente por ter sido chamado também para uma missão que devia ser apenas de Dolohov.

-Ande logo com isso, Macnair. – Ordenou o loiro.

O velho comensal havia recebido uma mensagem de seu mestre, que saíra para resolver alguns incômodos. A missão era simples, consistia em obtenção de carga e luta em média escala.

-Que diabos é "média escala"? - Perguntou Dolohov.

-Quer dizer que vocês devem enfrentar cerca de vinte a trinta inimigos e que o importante não é matá-los, só trazer a carga. – Explicou Yaxley.

-Você não presta atenção nas reuniões? O lorde das trevas explicou isso faz muito tempo. – Reclamou Macnair.

Dolohov grunhiu uma resposta, mas os outros dois o ignoraram. Yaxley então começou a falar.

-Vamos levar cinqüenta homens então. Existe sempre a possibilidade de reforços. Dolohov chame quarenta dos seus homens. – Ordenou o loiro.

-Quarenta? Você tem mais subordinados que eu. Chame você.

-Eu tenho mais subordinados que você por quê você é descuidado e não planeja seus ataques.,por isso eles acabam morrendo.

Dolohov saiu da sala reclamando, mas foi chamar seus soldados.

-Espero que ele morra logo nessa missão. Só serve para nos irritar. – Reclamou Macnair.

-Você o subestima. – Disse Yaxley. – Não faço questão que ele dure muito tempo, mas ele pode ser útil por um tempo.

O velho comensal olhou para o companheiro. Yaxley era sempre muito frio. O loiro era o principal guerreiro do lorde das trevas, pois era o mais habilidoso e o de mais sangue frio.

Bellatrix era louca, Rodolphus ficou depressivo...

Yaxley era o assassino numero um de Voldemort e todos sabiam de sua posição, por isso o temiam.

-Você sabe o que é que o Lorde das trevas quer que peguemos? – Perguntou Yaxley.

-Dragões. Dragões da Romênia. – Disse Macnair.

**HP6**

-As coisas estão feias, não é? Seu pessoal já está pedindo por dragões!

Charlie suspirou. Seus amigos da reserva já vinham lhe perturbando muito desde que o ministério da Magia britânico pediu por dragões treinados. O pedido fora feito quando foi relatado que hordas de gigantes se dirigiam para a ilha da Grã-Bretanha.

A reserva em que Charlie trabalhava era a maior da Romênia. Nela havia cerca de 100 dragões de todas as espécies possíveis. De todos esses animais o ministério da magia pediu por mais da metade. Outras reservas também foram acionadas para mandarem dragões.

Voldemort era uma ameaça para toda a Europa. O lorde das trevas vinha atacando comunidades bruxas por todo o continente e recrutando todo tipo de espécies para seu lado.

-As coisas estão feias para todo mundo meu amigo. Do contrário os Romenos não teriam aceitado vender tantos dragões. Não fosse a época dos ovos nascerem eu acho que eles não mandariam tantos de uma vez. – Disse Charlie.

O seu companheiro ponderou o que o ruivo disse, mas foi chamado por um de seus superiores para ajudar a transportar um dragão que seria mandado para os ingleses. Charlie se despediu de seu companheiro e foi até o acampamento dos domadores.

O Weasley avistou sua cabana e caminhou até ela. Os domadores vinham se revezando em grupos para transportar os dragões. A grande maioria já havia sido mandada para a Grã-Bretanha, mas ainda faltavam sete dragões, os chamados "medidas de emergência".

Eles foram apelidados assim pelos domadores por serem animais tão ferozes que se fossem libertos matariam qualquer coisa a frente, não só os inimigos. Eles tinham que ser especialmente transportados, um por vez, para evitar conflitos entre os próprios e acidentes.

Charlie teria que assumir o turno da noite, que teria que preparar mais dois dragões para a viagem. O ruivo tremia só de pensar nas feras que teria que domar, especialmente por conhecer bem um deles.

O rapaz entrou na tenda e tirou a camisa. A cabana era pequena, mas confortável. Um quarto de tamanho bom, uma sala de estar e uma pequena cozinha. Charlie jogou a camisa na mesa e foi para o quarto, foi quando notou que alguém já estava em sua cama.

-Você não devia estar passeando por ai. Tem que descansar para hoje à noite. – Disse Mina Vlasa.

Mina foi a primeira amiga de Charlie na reserva. Ela tinha a mesma idade que ele e assim como ele tinha acabado de terminar os estudos. Desde então eles ficaram cada vez mais amigos até que no ano anterior eles começaram a namorar.

Mina era Romena, tinha cabelos e olhos muito pretos e a pele pálida. Muitos brincavam com ela chamando-a de vampira, mas ela nunca pareceu se importar.

-Eu estou meio inquieto.

-Por causa do Rabo–Córneo? – Perguntou ela.

Charlie assentiu. O mesmo dragão que Harry enfrentara no quarto ano agora seria mandado de volta para o Reino-Unido. O animal havia se machucado na primeira tarefa do torneio Tribruxo e desde que se recuperou ficou ainda mais feroz.

Mina bateu a mão na cama, chamando-o para se deitar. Charlie deitou-se de costas para cima, com a cara no travesseiro.

-Ainda bem que você comprou essa cama de casal. – Disse Mina.

-Hum.

-Não fique tão preocupado. Você vai ter ajuda quando for lidar com o dragão.

-Hum.

-Você poderia me dar uma resposta que não fosse um muxoxo?

-Un hum.- Mina entendeu isso como um sim.

-E vai me dar essa resposta?

Charlie balançou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, indicando que não.

A mulher balançou a cabeça enquanto um meio sorriso aparecia sem eu rosto. Ela se sentou sobre as pernas de Charlie e começou a massagear suas costas.

-Que tal se eu te ajudar a relaxar?

-Hum.

-Se responder com um muxoxo de novo eu vou embora, entendeu?

Charlie virou o rosto para poder olhar para a namorada.

-Sim, senhora.

Mina riu baixinho e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha do ruivo, que deixou-se levar pelo toque da namorada.

-Eu confesso que não vim aqui pensando nisso.

Charlie abriu os olhos e olhou inquisitivamente para a namorada. Ele finalmente notou que ela usava apenas uma camisola de seda preta e muito curta. O ruivo olhou para seu rosto e viu o olhar sugestivo e o meio sorriso.

Mina piscou para ele, que imediatamente se virou, fazendo com que a mulher agora estivesse sobre sua barriga. Charlie abraçou a namorada e se sentou na cama, para poder beijá-la.

**HP6**

Dolohov reuniu seus homens e foi com eles ao encontro de Yaxley. Os comensais vestiam capas negras. Os capuzes estavam sobe suas cabeças e as mascaras prateadas ocultavam seus rostos.

Dolohov usava o uniforme dos membros do conselho. Um sobretudo negro e uma mascara personalizada, no caso dele a de caveira.

-Qual é nossa missão, senhor? – Perguntou um dos comensais.

-Matar! Essa é sua missão. Yaxley que cuide do resto. – Disse Dolohov, rindo insanamente.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap 24- O matador de dragões (Parte 2).**

-Agarrem-no! Não percam o controle. – Gritava o Chefe da reserva de dragões, Bartolo Vlasa.

Charlie e os outros se mobilizaram para obedecer a ordem do chefe. A tempestade rugia no céu, raios faziam a iluminação da noite e as gotas grossas de chuva dificultavam a ação dos tratadores de dragões. O ruivo conjurou uma corrente grossa e pesada e a lançou pelo pescoço do dragão húngaro.

O Rabo Córneo Húngaro era o dragão mais perigoso da reserva. A raça já era problemática, mas este dragão em especial era o pior. Fora esse dragão que Harry derrotara no torneio Tribruxo. Desde então o monstro se tornara ainda mais agressivo. Muitos pensaram em sacrificar o animal, mas Bartolo não permitiu, pois era contra matar qualquer coisa de uma maneira tão covarde.

Os tratadores cercaram a fera. Alguns lançavam feitiços nas pernas para derrubá-la, outros imitavam Charlie e tentavam contê-la. O Rabo Córneo não se dava por vencido e continuava a rugir e a lançar fogo. Bartolo conjurou uma focinheira gigantesca e a colocou no rosto do dragão. Agora impossibilitado de lançar chamas, o dragão agora se mexia mais violentamente, jogando a calda contra os tratadores.

Charlie se jogou no chão para evitar a cauda pontiaguda do dragão. Ele agarrou mais uma vez a corrente. A chuva deixara o chão enlameado e deixara a corrente escorregadia. Os outros tratadores continuavam tentando subjugar a criatura, mas sem sucesso. Bartolo decidiu por um ponto final a situação.

O tempo estava ruim, o dragão furioso e os tratadores cansados. O chefe da reserva lançou um feitiço contra a cabeça da fera, deixando-a desnorteada.

-Deixem-no confuso, enfraquecido. Não vamos conseguir movê-lo com esse tempo!

Charlie, assim como os outros, rapidamente seguiu as ordens do chefe e lançou uma série de feitiços contra a cabeça e o peito do dragão. O Rabo Córneo balançou e acabou por cair no chão, causando um grande estrondo. O animal não ficou desmaiado, só enfraquecido. Ainda rosnava baixo para os tratadores.

- Não vamos conseguir nada hoje. Deixem o dragão na sua jaula. Amanhã pela manhã vamos tentar movê-lo. – Decidiu Bartolo.

Uns tratadores correram para o acampamento, outros cambaleavam e outros ficaram tão cansados que sentaram no chão. Charlie caminhou até o chefe. O ruivo bufava, tentando recuperar o fôlego,mas sem obter sucesso.

- Como está garoto? – Perguntou Bartolo, que além de chefe era também Sogro.

Charlie olhou para o pai de Mina com um rosto cansado e sujo de lama.

-Como se tivesse brigado com um dragão. – Disse o ruivo, sem nenhum humor em sua voz. – Tem certeza que temos que mandar esse bicho?

-Não vou sacrificá-lo.

-Eu sei. Também sou contra, assim como você, de matar esse dragão. O problema é que não podemos achar que esse dragão é um bichinho injustiçado. Esse ai é muito perigoso, senhor. Provavelmente o mais perigoso da reserva.

-Por isso mesmo o seu ministério pediu por ele. Se as coisas derem errado na guerra será esse dragão que vai ter que ajudar a equilibrar as coisas.

Charlie grunhiu. Ele esperava que o ministério soubesse como usar esses dragões, se não todo o trabalho dos tratadores seria em vão.

-Queria ver se o ministro tivesse que levar esse bicho. Duvido que fosse fazer tanta questão dele. – Resmungou o ruivo.

Bartolo riu do mau-humor do genro.

-Se ele tivesse que mover qualquer dragão ele logo desistiria da idéia de usá-los. – Disse o Romeno, em tom divertido.

**HP6**

-Vamos logo!

-Não podemos sair agora.

-Por que?

Yaxley suspirou. Dolohov vinha lhe perturbando por horas. Eles tinham ordens para atacar uma reserva de dragões na Romênia, mas Yaxley insistiu em escolher um grupo específico de comensais, já que teriam que roubar os animais de lá.

Dolohov queria partir logo. Já havia chamado seus homens e estavam prontos para o ataque. A diferença entre Yaxley e Dolohov sempre foi a calma e o planejamento. Yaxley era cauteloso, Dolohov era um idiota descuidado.

-Meus subordinados não chegaram. – Respondeu Yaxley.

-Que brincadeira é essa? Tem um monte de subordinados seus aqui no castelo.

-Eu escolhi os meus soldados. Escolhi os melhores para roubarem os dragões. Comensais capazes de aparatar com os animais. O problema é que eles não chegaram.

-Escolha outros então! Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando.

Yaxley perdeu a paciência. O loiro se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e ficou de frente para Dolohov. O loiro era muito maior do que o outro comensal e sua presença tão assustadora que fez os subordinados de Dolohov recuarem.

Yaxley agarrou o pescoço de Dolohov com uma mão e o levantou do chão, fazendo com que o homem ficasse cara a cara com ele. Dolohov agarrava o braço do loiro,tentando se safar, mas sem sucesso.

-Eu estou no comando dessa missão. Eu fui chamado porque o lorde das trevas acha que você é um idiota muito descuidado para liderar uma missão tão importante. – Disse Yaxley, com ódio claro na voz. – Eu tenho minhas próprias missões para cuidar e não estou feliz de ter que cuidar de você.

Dolohov estava com o rosto e olhos inchados por conta da pressão e da falta de ar, mas Yaxley não parou.

-Se você está tão incomodado, eu posso matar você e tomar o comando dos seus homens. Quer que eu faça isso? – Dolohov negou com a cabeça. – Então se cale e espere.

Yaxley soltou Dolohov no chão e sentou-se novamente. Todos os comensais subordinados olhavam-no com medo, incluindo Dolohov.

**HP6**

Pomfrey e Harry se encaravam com desconfiança.

Harry acordara furioso por ter sido sedado, mas estava se controlando para que a enfermeira não se irritasse e lhe apagasse de novo.

Pomfrey por sua vez estava examinando-o. Ela já sabia que ele estava melhor, mas estava esperando que ele explodisse novamente para poder castigá-lo por seu comportamento tempestivo.

Narcisa e Tonks estavam de lado, observando a cena. A loira já estava bem mais calma e , assim como Tonks, estava bem mais tranqüila com o despertar de Harry. Pomfrey terminou o exame e declarou que Harry estava em ótimas condições físicas.

Harry se levantou da cama e apanhou as roupas, que Tonks trouxera do Largo Grimmauld, ao lado de sua cama. O rapaz se vestiu rapidamente, bufando e xingando baixinho. Narcisa observava o comportamento do moreno e sabia perfeitamente que ela e Pomfrey foram as causadoras.

Harry terminou de se vestir e saiu rapidamente da enfermaria. Narcisa acenou com a cabeça para Pomfrey que retribuiu o gesto. A loira e Tonks foram atrás de Harry e o seguiram enquanto caminhava. O moreno seguia rapidamente pelo corredor, com as mulheres bem atrás dele.

O rapaz entrou em uma das portas que se seguiam pelo corredor. Narcisa ia entrar também, mas Tonks pôs a mão em seu ombro. A metaformaga olhou a loira nos olhos. Ambas estavam cansadas e com olheiras pelas noites mal dormidas, mas elas sabiam que teriam que enfrentar o temperamento do jovem rapaz.

- Ele está furioso. – Disse Tonks, indicando o óbvio.

-Eu sei, mas não temos como adiar essa conversa. - Narcisa suspirou. – Eu sei que exagerei com o caso de Granger, mas ele tinha que ter nos contado sobre tal missão em que ele foi.

A loira entrou pela porta. Tonks suspirou e a seguiu.

Assim que a auror entrou na sala ela esperava que Harry fosse disparar uma série de berros furiosos sobre como elas queriam mandar na vida dele. Ela ficou chocada quando viu que ele estava sentado em cima da mesa do professor na sala de aula vazia.

Narcisa também estava chocado. Ela observava preocupada enquanto o moreno bufando e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

-Harry, você está bem? Está sentindo algo? – Perguntou Tonks.

-Não.

A resposta foi simples e fria, mas deixou as duas mulheres ainda mais preocupadas com ele. Harry massageava as têmporas, tentando se acalmar.

-Se for pelo que houve com Granger, não precisa ficar assim. Eu sei que exagerei. – Disse Narcisa. – Um pouco.

-Tem algo errado comigo. Algo **muito** errado. – Disse o rapaz, ignorando o que Narcisa falou.

-Como assim? – Indagou Tonks.

-Eu não estou irritado com vocês. Eu estou furioso. Eu estava irritado quando Pomfrey me sedou. Claro que eu fiquei ainda mais quando acordei, mas parece que caiu um raio na minha cabeça e eu ainda estou ouvindo o trovão rugindo em meus ouvidos! – Disse o moreno, em tom desesperado.

Narcisa olhou para Tonks com um olhar confuso. Ambas ficaram chocadas com a declaração do rapaz. Tonks foi até o moreno e o abraçou. Ele por sua vez encostou a testa no ombro da amiga, procurando conforto.

-Isso está ficando cada vez mais comum. Meu humor está cada vez mais instável. Eu me sinto como se estivesse ficando louco!

Narcisa e Tonks se entreolharam mais uma vez. A auror passou a mão pelos cabelos de Harry, gentilmente tentando aplacar seu humor revoltoso.

-Eu tenho que me controlar. Eu preciso de ajuda urgente.

-Podemos pedir para aquele velhote tentar algo. Se houver algum problema então ele deve saber a solução. Até Dumbledore pode ajudar.

-Não! Dumbledore não! – Rugiu Harry.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou o mais cedo possível encontrá-lo. –Harry e Tonks olharam-na chocados. – Se mandar outra carta tão cedo alguém pode estranhar e tentar ler a carta.

Harry pareceu aceitar a idéia. Tonks passou a mão pelo seu rosto, sentindo-o quente. Os olhos verdes do rapaz olharam diretamente nos dela e depois para os de Narcisa.

-Desculpem por tudo. Não devia ter sumido sem dar noticia. – Admitiu Harry, em tom irritado.

-Está tudo bem. – Tonks olhou afiadamente para Narcisa, para que não lhe interrompesse. – Só nos avise de seus planos, tudo bem? Sabe que não tenho mais saúde para me preocupar tanto.

Harry assentiu, movendo a cabeça contra o ombro da moça. O moreno se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Tonks, como que para sentir o carinho da jovem. A bruxa deu um beijo na cabeça do rapaz.

Narcisa olhou a cena um pouco enciumada, mas não quis comentar. O que o moreno acabara de lhe contar estava soando em sua mente. As tais mudanças drásticas de humor poderiam vir a ser um grave problemas.

**HP6**

-Não acredito que não conseguimos mover aquela aberração!

Charlie andava furiosamente pela sua tenda enquanto Mina o olhava. A moça estava sentada na cama, as pernas cruzadas e a mão no queixo, com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho.

O ruivo passara o dia inteiro extremamente incomodado com o fracasso da noite passada. Ele passara o dia com um humor terrível e quando finalmente encontrou-se com Mia tudo que fez foi reclamar.

-Vocês não vão tentar mover o Rabo-Córneo novamente? Ele deve estar mais calmo sem a tempestade e tudo mais. – Disse Mina.

-E eu vou puxar ele por uma coleira até chegarmos à Inglaterra. Quando chegarmos lá eu vou comemorar dançando balé em cima do Big Bang. – Disse o ruivo em tom irônico. – Aquela coisa não se acalma. Está sempre berrando e soltando fogo para todo lado.

-Então boa sorte Charlie! Se você virar churrasco então não se importe em mandar um aviso. – Mina, furiosa com o namorado, se levantou e foi em direção à saída.

-Espera. – Charlie segurou-a pelo braço. – Desculpe. Aquela coisa sempre me incomodou mais que o normal. Mandá-lo de volta para minha casa não parece exatamente a melhor forma de lidar com ele.

-Eu não entendo para quê tanto estresse. Eu sei que esse dragão é perigoso e que ele quase matou Harry Potter anos atrás, não você. Qual a verdadeira razão dele te incomodar dessa maneira?

Charlie ficou sem graça. A lembrança fresca em sua mente, mas ao olhar para a namorada ele decidiu desabafar.

-Bom... Quando eu cheguei aqui... Ele foi o primeiro dragão do qual eu tive que cuidar.

-E você não foi bem.

-Err... Não.

-Fez uma grande besteira que te colocou em situação de vida ou morte.

-Também.

-Um erro ridículo que quase te matou.

-Eu já entendi!

Mina sorriu. Ela sabia o quanto uma experiência ruim com dragões podia ser traumática. O fato de Charlie não ter ido embora já era uma surpresa.

-Você já ficou em várias situações de perigo com outros dragões. Você fica perturbado assim por que era apenas um novato aqui. Hoje você é um dos melhores tratadores, não tem razão para se preocupar tanto.

Charlie sorriu sem graça. Mina deu uma série de beijos no rosto do rapaz até que ele lhe capturou os lábios.

Nenhum dos dois esperava o estrondo que se seguiu.

**HP6**

-Finalmente chegamos! – Exclamou Dolohov, lançando um feitiço explosivo entre as cabanas.

Yaxley suspirou. Sem paciência com o outro comensal. Os subordinados de Dolohov o seguiram, gritando e lançando feitiços para todos os lados. Os poucos homens de Yaxley olharam para ele, esperando um comando.

-Andem logo. Peguem os dragões e deixem os maníacos de Dolohov matarem quem quiser.

Então tudo virou um caos.


	25. Chapter 25

**PASSEI !**

**Não sei nem se posso pedir desculpas pela demora, pois sei que quem estava lendo a Fic tem toda razão de querer arrancar minha cabeça. O fato é que eu estive , assim como muita gente, estudando para a... ... "maravilha" que é o vestibular.**

**Aliás... PASSEI!**

**O resultado da Universidade que eu queria saiu e eu passei (deu para notar?) Então finalmente... Eis o capítulo 25!**

**Capítulo 25 – O matador de dragões (Parte 3)**

-Não entendi a razão de tanta preocupação.

-Ficou surdo? Eu disse que Harry vem tendo surtos de raiva e estão ficando cada vez piores. – Exclamou Narcisa, já estressada com o velho a sua frente.

-O garoto tem dezesseis anos. Devia ficar surpresa se ele **não **tivesse surtos de raiva. – Retrucou o prisioneiro, sem dar atenção a loira. -E se você contar com a vida que esse menino teve é de surpreender que ele não tenha perdido o que sobrou da cabecinha cheia de hormônios dele.

Narcisa passou a mão na testa. Assim que saiu de Hogwarts a loira se dirigiu para a prisão, procurando respostas para os surtos de Harry. O rapaz insistiu que ela não devia ir de imediato, mas Tonks disse que precisavam achar uma cura antes que Harry resolvesse pulverizar a todos.

Narcisa achou que "pulverizar" era um exagero, mas Harry pareceu achar algo muito sério e parou de discutir.

O dilema da ex-Malfoy agora era fazer com que o velho prisioneiro levasse o assunto a sério.

-Quando esses surtos começaram? – Perguntou o velho.

Narcisa o encarou por um instante.

-Eu sei legilimência. Acho melhor resolvermos isso antes que você tenha um aneurisma.

A loira estava chocada. – Legili... Você leu minha mente? E o que é um aneurisma?

-Bom... Legilimência significa entrar na mente das pessoas ao seu redor e conseguir informações, então é óbvio que eu li sua mente. Aneurisma é um problema de saúde que vem afetando cada vez mais trouxas. É algo bem interessante, é quando uma das artérias...

-Chega! Você vai ajudar ou não? Não tenho tempo a perder aqui. Se você não sabe o que há de errado com Harry então diga de uma vez.

O velho prisioneiro a encarou por um minuto. O rosto de Narcisa estava corado, alguns fios de cabelo caiam sobre seu rosto e seus olhos azuis o encaravam com raiva. O velho teve vontade de rir do olhar zangado, mas sabia que ela sairia como um raio da cela se ele o fizesse.

-Tudo bem. Avise ao seu querido Harry que é hora de darmos uma manchete aos jornais.

- Manchete? – Narcisa respirou fundo, já se preparando para ir embora. –Explique. – Exigiu ela.

-Eu tenho um pequeno acordo com nosso querido "escolhido". Diga a ele que é hora de o cumprirmos. Você quer uma solução, pois então **eu **vou analisar o caso... Pessoalmente.

Narcisa olhou-o chocada, sem conseguir falar. _Harry... o que foi que você fez?_

**HP6 **

-Mina? MINA?

A morena não estava em lugar algum. Charlie corria no meio dos tratadores e comensais, lançando alguns feitiços contra os seguidores de Voldemort. O Weasley estava desesperado. Ele se separara da namorada quando um feitiço atingiu sua cabana e o fogo se espalhou.

Mina avistou o pai em algum lugar e saiu correndo em sua direção. Charlie não conseguiu atravessar o fogo e teve que dar a volta.

Agora estava sozinho no meio de uma grande confusão. Comensais corriam pelo lugar e a maioria dos tratadores corria ao invés de lutar.

Charlie respirava rapidamente. Já estava de tanto correr atrás de Mina. O momento que o ruivo usou para descansar serviu também para que ele notasse mais comensais se movendo, mas sem se meterem na confusão.

O Weasley olhou mais uma vez para o acampamento. Mais e mais tratadores paravam de fugir e tentavam lançar feitiços contra os comensais, mas muitos tratadores estavam feridos e uns poucos jaziam mortos no chão.

Charlie esperava que Mina não estivesse entre os mortos, mas sabia que não poderia ir procurá-la. Ele resolveu seguir os comensais que não se envolveram, apostando que eles é que realmente iriam realizar qualquer que fosse a missão.

Talvez se conseguisse detê-los eles desistissem do ataque e fugissem.

_Claro... Com a sorte que eu tenho mais comensais vão aparecer. Que maravilha._

O ruivo interrompeu seus pensamentos excessivamente positivos e começou a seguir o pequeno grupo de comensais.

**HP6**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, na torre de Grifindor.

Todos os outros companheiros de quarto estavam dormindo profundamente. Ron estava com a cara no travesseiro, que abafava o som do ronco do rapaz.

Harry estava absorto em pensamentos, Literalmente. O moreno estava checando suas defesas mentais, a sua Oclumência. Ele estava cogitando a idéia de que seus surtos podiam ter algo relacionado com Voldemort invadindo sua mente, como ocorreu no ano passado.

O jovem não encontrou nada de errado com suas defesas, mas isso só o preocupou mais, pois significava que ele não fazia idéia do que estava causando os surtos.

A única coisa que ele poderia esperar era que Narcisa lhe enviasse algum sinal de que o velho sabia o que estava acontecendo.

**HP6**

Havia um dragão no chão e um bando de comensais o movia lentamente.

Yaxley estava incrivelmente mal-humorado. Estava ridiculamente frio, os comensais demoravam a mover o dragão e Dolohov estava fazendo um **péssimo ** trabalho em cuidar dos tratadores.

O que Dolohov estava fazendo era fazer com que os tratadores entrassem em pânico. Normalmente isso seria bom, pois presas em pânico são mais facilmente abatidas. O problema é que havia muitos tratadores e quando eles começassem a lutar o pequeno grupo de Dolohov poderia não ser capaz de resolver.

Até o momento apenas dois dragões haviam sido removidos do lugar. Restavam cinco e nenhum deles parecia disposto a cooperar. Todas as feras remanescentes na reserva eram ferocíssimas e cada vez que os comensais se aproximavam os dragões lançavam rajadas de fogo.

Yaxley e os comensais tinham que deixá-los inconscientes para que só então pudessem tentar movê-los.

O grupo que Yaxley estava acompanhando estava tentando derrubar mais um dragão, mas ele era ainda pior que os outros. Não só ele usava as chamas para afastar os comensais, mas acertava as laterais da jaula, tentando escapar.

O dragão era um Rabo-Córneo e sem dúvida a espécie mais perigosa em toda a reserva. Esse, porém, aprecia especialmente perigoso.

-Saiam do meio! – Gritou Yaxley. O loiro então lançou um feitiço entre os olhos do dragão, que pareceu cambalear por um momento, mas não cedeu.

O dragão rugiu na direção de Yaxley. O loiro já estava pronto para lançar outro feitiço, mas o grupo que estava cuidando de outro dragão chegou.

-Todos vocês cuidem desse aqui. – Ordenou Yaxley. – Se não conseguirem nada com ele então o matem e vão atrás dos outros.

Os comensais se dirigiram para o dragão e começaram a lançar vários feitiços contra o dragão, mas não pareciam estar nem perto de abatê-lo.

O mau-humor de Yaxley aumentava a cada segundo, mas de repente algo chamou sua atenção. Um som estranho, como um zunido, seguido de outros, do tipo que se houve quando abre uma fechadura.

No momento seguinte a jaula do dragão estava aberta.

Os comensais se desesperaram e o dragão avançou contra eles. A fera usou a cauda, com vários ossos afiados, para acertar os comensais. Muitos foram atingidos e foram ao chão, sangue escorrendo dos ferimentos.

Enquanto os comensais tentavam se defender do dragão, Yaxley olhava para os arredores. Algo entre as árvores chamou sua atenção, mesmo na chuva o comensal pôde ver uma silhueta.

**HP6**

Charlie seguiu o grupo de Comensais até que eles encontrassem com mais companheiros. O ruivo notou que um homem muito alto dando ordens para que os comensais "cuidarem" de um dragão que estava preso.

O Weasley se assustou ao ver que era o Rabo-Córneo, mas viu nisso uma oportunidade. Charlie apontou a varinha e preparou o feitiço para abrir a jaula. Deixaria que o dragão cuidasse dos comensais.

Só que a jaula abriu antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Charlie ficou confuso por um momento. O dragão começou a atacar os comensais e o ruivo aproveitou para tentar achar quem abriu a jaula.

A chuva caia impiedosamente e o vento frio incomodava os olhos. Charlie não conseguia ver nada muito longe, mas percebeu que o chefe dos comensais não teve o mesmo problema.

Yaxley começou a ir para o meio das árvores e Charlie o seguiu, cuidadosamente, esperando que quem abriu a jaula pudesse ajudá-lo a derrotar o comensal.

-Ora... O que temos aqui? – Perguntou Yaxley.

Charlie revirou os olhos para a frase clichê, mas tentou achar quem quer que o comensal avistara. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Mina com a varinha apontada para Yaxley.

-Eu não sei quem é você e nem quero saber. Saia agora dessa reserva.

Yaxley arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a exigência de Mina, mas não pareceu disposto a sair.

-Eu faria o que ela disse. – Falou Charlie, saindo de seu esconderijo.

Mina olhou-o chocada por um instante, mas sorriu para o namorado que retribuiu. A expressão de Yaxley não mudou, ele puxou a varinha e se preparou para lutar.

- Eu vou matar Dolohov. – Grunhiu Yaxley enquanto Charlie e Mina o cercavam.

**Acabou. No próximo tem a conclusão do desta parte. Desculpem a demora, mas eu ainda estou meio alterado pelo resultado do vestibular. Até logo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap 26 – Matador de dragões (Parte 4)**

A neve caia. Um homem caminhava pelo pequeno vilarejo coberto pela neve. O céu estava clareando, mostrando que a manhã estava chegando. O sol lentamente lançava seus raios sobre as pequenas casas.

O homem continuava a caminhar, seu ritmo sempre constante. As ruas estavam desertas. Ele era a única pessoa à vista. O frio não o incomodava, ultimamente nada mais o incomodava.

Ele chegou à casa que procurava. Era uma das poucas no vilarejo que tinha dois andares e se destacava pela beleza simples. Nada disso importava ao homem.

Ele tocou a maçaneta e a girou. A porta abriu silenciosamente, ninguém em um vilarejo tão pequeno teria que se preocupar em trancar a porta ao dormir.

O homem adentrou a casa, olhou ao redor da pequena sala, procurando algum sinal dos habitantes da casa, mas quando não viu nenhum, supôs que estariam dormindo. Andando devagar, o homem se aproximou dos moveis extremamente limpos, assim como tudo na casa. Ele passou a mão pela moldura de um quadro.

Era uma pintura mostrando a família que morava na casa. Havia um homem alto, roupas simples, mas impecáveis, cabelo loiro impecavelmente penteado e um cavanhaque pontudo. A mulher no retrato era lindíssima. Tinha cabelo loiro na altura da cintura, olhos azuis brilhantes e uma pele alva que dava a impressão de uma perfeição imaculável.

A ultima pessoa mostrada no quadro era uma menina, provavelmente nos seus treze ou quatorze anos. Assim como a mãe ela tinha o cabelo loiro e a pele alva, seus olhos azuis olhavam diretamente para o homem e passavam um tipo de astucia e elegância.

O homem reconheceu a mulher como sendo uma veela e a mais nova era, obviamente, a filha do casal. Ele deu um meio sorriso e foi em direção a escada, lembrando a razão de ter ido até a casa.

Ele chegou ao segundo andar e logo notou duas portas, as quais levavam aos quartos. O homem se dirigiu a mais próxima e olhou pela fresta que a porta aberta proporcionava. Era sem dúvidas o quarto da filha do casal. A menina estava deitada em sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente, nem sonhando que havia alguém observando.

O homem admirou a menina por um tempo, mas logo saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para o próximo, no fim do corredor. Essa porta estava fechada, então ele tomou cuidado para ser silencioso. Esse quarto era bem maior que o outro. Havia uma cama de casal, mais próxima a parede, onde o casal dormia.

Ele moveu-se silenciosamente, como uma sombra, e chegou a uma pequena cômoda. O homem notou o que parecia ser uma caixa de jóias e sentiu que o que procurava podia estar dentro. Pela primeira vez desde que chegou ao vilarejo ele sentiu a ansiedade tomar conta, mas não demonstrou.

-Qui etês-vou? (**Quem é você?**)

O homem rapidamente se virou para a porta e viu a menininha meio veela encarando-o. Ele pôde ouvir o pai acordar bruscamente e a mãe logo em seguida.

-Qui etês-vou? Pourquoi etês vous ici? (**Quem é você? Por que está aqui?)**

O pai já apontava a varinha para ele, cobrando explicações. A menina havia corrido para o lado da mãe. O homem balançou a cabeça lentamente, um meio sorriso se formando.

-Isso é o que acontece quando eu tento ser discreto. – Disse, sem nenhum arrependimento na voz. – Avada Kedavra.

As palavras foram sussurradas, mas o jato de luz verde voou velozmente em direção ao pai e o atingiu. Ele foi ao chão, os olhos ainda abertos em choque. A menina deu um grito sufocado e a mãe apenas olhou chocada para o corpo do marido.

- Miserable! Tu as tué mon papa! (**Desgraçado! Você matou meu papai!**)

O homem encarou a menina e ela logo se calou. A sensação de orgulho, invencibilidade encheu a mente dele. Sabia que o pai de família não tinha a menor chance, no momento em que acordou era o momento em que decretou a própria morte.

Ele novamente se voltou para a caixa de jóias e a abriu. Lá estava ela, a razão de ter viajado até a frança. Era um objeto simples, mas que se destacava dentre as outras jóias.

Era uma tiara de prata, simples, sem nenhum outro adendo que não uma única pedra azul no meio da testa. A prata refletia o rosto do homem, mas seus olhos, como sempre é o que chamavam mais atenção.

Eram vermelhos. Vermelho, cor de sangue, cor de rubi, cor que representa a fúria. Um vermelho vivo e que parecia brilhar no escuro da casa.

Um vermelho que por um instante ficou verde esmeralda.

**HP6**

Ele teve de segurar o grito. Mais um pesadelo.

Harry sentou-se rapidamente da cama. Estava suando muito, uma dor de cabeça já estava aparecendo e seus olhos, cansados, não conseguiam se acostumar com o escuro intenso no dormitório de Griffindor.

O rapaz passou a mão na testa para afastar o suor. Olhou para o teto por um segundo, tentando se acalmar. Os seus companheiros de dormitório pareciam não terem sido incomodados pelo pesadelo, já que Harry conseguiu manter um mínimo de controle e não gritar.

O moreno acalmou-se mais e resolveu que não conseguira voltar a dormir. Pensando pelo lado positivo, se é que havia algum, o pesadelo indicara mais uma das horcruxes do lorde das trevas. Curiosamente a dor de cabeça nada tinha a ver com sua cicatriz, que não aprecia ter sido afetada.

Harry olhou por uma das janelas do dormitório e viu que o sol começava a se mostrar no horizonte. Talvez fossem cinco horas da manhã, então o rapaz foi a sua mala e tirou o uniforme. Talvez uma volta pelos corredores do castelo pudesse ajudar.

Depois de se arrumar e terminar de ajeitar a gravata ele saiu do banheiro e foi em direção a porta.

-Harry, é você?

O moreno se virou e notou que Neville, mais dormindo do que acordado, o encarava, os olhos ainda fechados. Harry não queria acordar os amigos, só se irritariam com esse seu humor.

-Vá dormir Neville. Eu estou bem.

-Você não devia... - Um grande bocejo. – Sair andando por ai.

-Você está sonhando Neville. Diga-me isso quando estiver acordado, ok?

Neville pareceu considerar o que o amigo disse, deu de ombros e deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Harry saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas. Chegando à sala comunal, o moreno olhou por um instante para a escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos. A imagem de Hermione passou por sua cabaça, mas ele decidiu que devia esperar até mais tarde para falar com ela.

Harry passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda e foi descendo as escadas até chegar à porta do salão principal e a principal. Ele saiu pela porta e continuou andando, passando pela ponte e chegando ao terreno aberto. O vento frio da manhã batia no seu rosto, tendo um efeito calmante. Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, aproveitando a sensação de tranqüilidade.

-Bom dia. Posso saber o que você faz aqui sozinho?

O moreno se virou e viu Bill vindo do mesmo caminho que ele havia passado a algum tempo. O ruivo estava com a típica jaqueta de couro, não aproveitando o firo como Harry.

-Não conseguia mais ficar na cama. Acordei mais cedo, para esticar um pouco as pernas.

-Você não espera que eu acredite nisso, certo? Você só acordava cedo assim quando queria treinar ou quando tinha um pesadelo.

Harry ficou quieto, então Bill continuou.

-Já que você não está treinando eu suponho que tenha sido um pesadelo. – Harry não respondeu. – O que é curioso, já que desde que você ficou bom com Oclumência eles pararam. – Silêncio. – É a sua mão que está doendo?

O moreno olhou para a mão direita, coberta pela luva de couro. Provavelmente a maior besteira que fizera nos últimos meses. Claro, ele ainda tinha que avaliar até onde sua ultima aventura com Draco e Ron havia lhe afetado.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? Nossas aulas podem ter acabado, mas ainda podemos bater um papo.

-Você me ensinava economia. Não me leve a mal, mas nossas conversas não eram muito interessantes.

Bill riu um pouco, mas fora isso ignorou a provocação.

-Ainda sim, hoje você é uma das pessoas mais ricas da Europa e eu consegui ser transferido para cá.

**-Eu **consegui que você fosse transferido. – Rebateu Harry com um sorriso.

-Que seja. Voltando ao assunto, o que é que está te incomodando.

O moreno suspirou e começou a explicar o pesadelo. Bill ouviu atentamente, mas Harry percebeu que à medida que ele continuava, o ruivo ia ficando ainda mais sério. Quando terminou ele podia literalmente sentir a tensão.

-Falei alguma coisa errada?

Bill despertou de seu devaneio e se virou para o moreno.

-Não, desculpe. É que eu me lembrei de uma coisa que eu ouvi.

-Tem a ver com Fleur?

-Como você sabe?- Bill inquiriu, espantado.

Harry apontou para trás. Fleur estava parada, encarando os dois, tremendo muito. Tentava manter uma postura séria, com as mãos na cintura, mas falhava miseravelmente.

-Meu amor! Você deve estar congelando.

Bill correu até ela e colocou sua jaqueta nos ombros dela, mas a francesa não deixava de encará-los.

-Você foi professor de Harry?

-Bom, sim. Ele me mandou uma carta, implorando para...

-Implorando? – Interrompeu Harry.

-... Eu ensinar um pouco de Economia a ele. Depois, ele acabou me ajudando a ser transferido para cá.

- Eu ainda me arrependo. – Murmurou Harry.

-Também te adoro cara, mas eu já tenho uma noiva. - Retrucou Bill.

Fleur riu das bobagens dos dois. O ruivo agora a abraçava, ajudando a mantê-la aquecida.

-Afinal, o que foi que eu disse que te deixou tão perturbado.

Bill olhou para Harry, lembrando do sonho que o moreno relatara. Ele ouvira outro relato, muito parecido com o de seu amigo. O ruivo olhou para a noiva.

-Fleur, lembra-se da estória que sua avó contou quando soube que Voldemort retornou?

A garota em questão olhou-o confusa por um momento. Harry ficou calado, deixando que a situação desenrolar-se. Fleur pensou por um momento e pela expressão séria em seu rosto ela pareceu lembrar-se do conto de sua avó.

-Oui, me lembro sim.

-Pode contar para Harry? – Pediu Bill.

Tanto Harry quanto Fleur olharam-no curiosos, mas no fim das contas a francesa contou o que ouvira.

Contou que a avó conhecera o marido, e avô de Fleur, em um pequeno vilarejo na frança. Ele era um homem simples, mas muito educado e estudioso, tinha algumas terras onde cultivava alimentos e de lá tirava seu sustento. A avó de Fleur se apaixonara imediatamente e passou a morar no vilarejo.

Lá a mãe de Fleur, Apoline, nascera e fora criada até os treze anos. Até então Harry não entendera, mas foi quando tudo começou a fazer sentido. Uma menina de treze anos que morava em um vilarejo no interior da frança. Uma menina assim apareceu em seu pesadelo.

E foi exatamente como ele previra. A estória que Fleur estava lhe contando era exatamente a que ele presenciara no sonho terrível que tivera mais cedo. O seu olhar esmeralda encontrou o de Bill.

-Fleur. – Começou Harry, assim que a mulher parou de falar. – Eu tenho que falar com sua mãe.

**HP6**

Charlie caiu de cara no chão.

Yaxley estava segurando Mina pelo pescoço. Tanto a romena quanto o Weasley tinham hematomas espalhados por todo o corpo, alguns arranhões manchavam as roupas com sangue. O comensal estava bem diferente. Ele não tinha nenhum machucado evidente.

Charlie se levantou e correu em direção ao inimigo. Todo o seu corpo doía, mas ele sabia que tinha que ajudar Mina. Yaxley viu o ruivo se aproximando e jogou a mulher contra ele. Charlie viu a namorada sendo jogada contra ele e parou, esperando aparar sua queda, mas o impacto foi tão forte que derrubou os dois. Mina caiu por cima do ruivo, que já estava para perder a consciência.

-Já cansaram? – Provocou Yaxley.

Mina o encarou com ódio, mas os grunhidos de seu namorado deixavam evidente que ele não estava em condições de continuar a luta. Yaxley apontou a varinha para os dois e se preparou para lançar a maldição da morte. Mina, com muito esforço, levantou a própria varinha e atirou um feitiço fraco contra o comensal.

Yaxley desviou do feitiço ridículo e, já muito aborrecido, lançou a maldição. O raio de luz verde voou e Mina fechou os olhos, preparando-separa o fim. Quando o _Avada Kedavra _ia se aproximando, Charlie virou-se rapidamente e conseguiu rolar com a namorada, desviando do raio.

-Agora chega. Morram com o mínimo de dignidade, não fiquem adiando o inevitável.

O comensal já sem o mínimo de paciência andou até o casal, ainda caído no chão, e levantou Charlie e Mina. Segurava os dois pelo pescoço de cada um, cada mão apertando forte dificultando a respiração.

A única coisa que evitou que eles fossem mortos naquele momento foi um barulho vindo das arvores. Yaxley achou que seus subordinados tivessem capturado o dragão, mas o jato de fogo lançado em sua direção o obrigou a largar os dois.

Charlie caiu dolorosamente, batendo a cabeça no chão e ficando inconsciente. Mina se arrastou até ele, esperando protegê-lo do calor.

Yaxley estava muito ocupado tentando desviar dos ataques do rabo-córneo húngaro lançava rajadas de fogo e usava sua calda afiada para tentar acertar o comensal. A habilidade de Yaxley era a única coisa que evitava que ele fosse partido em dois e depois torrado pelas chamas.

Mina tentava desesperadamente acordar o namorado, mas ele mal dava sinal de vida. Sua respiração era curta e fraca e os hematomas faziam a romena se preocupar imensamente. O ruivo passara a luta, mais preocupado em protegê-la do que derrubar Yaxley e por isso acabara se machucando muito, tomando os feitiços por ela. A moça se arrastou levando o namorado com ela para perto de uma arvore, onde ela acompanhou o combate entre o dragão e o comensal.

Yaxley lançou um feitiço entre os olhos da fera. O dragão cambaleou por um momento, mas logo se recuperou. Foi tempo suficiente para Yaxley transformar o chão em que a criatura pisava em areia movediça. O rabo-córneo percebeu que estava afundando rapidamente e começou a bater as asas gigantescas, tentando voar. Yaxley decidiu matar o animal de uma vez. Um animal como esse jamais poderia ser transportado para o castelo do lorde das trevas.

O dragão não havia desistido e ,quando viu o comensal se aproximar para lançar um feitiço, lançou uma rajada de fogo contra ele. Yaxley levantou um escudo no ultimo momento e conseguiu bloquear o ataque, mas enquanto tentava não ser torrado pelo fogo, o rabo-córneo, já com metade do corpo engolido pela areia, esticou seu longo pescoço e abriu a enorme boca, tentando devorar Yaxley.

O comensal viu as presas gigantescas se aproximando e recuou o mais rápido que pôde, mas foi ai que Mina fez a diferença. Ela viu o trabalho imenso que o inimigo estava tendo com o dragão e lançou um feitiço para paralisar as pernas do comensal. Yaxley tropeçou quando tentou escapar e caiu no chão. O dragão se preparou para engolir o comensal, mas nos últimos centímetros os dentes do rabo-córneo não chegaram ao comensal.

Yaxley suspirou aliviado ao ver que o dragão fora engolido até o pescoço pela areia movediça. O que ele não esperava é que o animal lançaria mais uma rajada de fogo. Yaxley rolou no chão para esquivar, mas seu braço esquerdo fora engolido pelas chamas. O comensal gritou de dor, enquanto o dragão era engolido pela areia.

As chamas devoravam o braço de Yaxley, que lançava feitiço atrás de feitiço para apagá-las. Mina olhava horrorizada que seu inimigo escapara de ser engolido pelo fogo e agora estava apagando as chamas em seu braço.

-Mina. Você... Onde... Está...?

Charlie estava acordando. A morena acariciou o rosto machucado do namorado, tentando acalmá-lo. Ela podia ouvir feitiços sendo lançados a metros de distância. Pela quantidade ela supôs que os comensais estavam lutando contra alguém. Talvez os aurores romenos tivessem chegado ou os tratadores estavam revidando.

-Temos que sair daqui. Charlie, você lembra quão longe estamos do fim da reserva?

A reserva havia sido protegida quando a noticia de que Voldemort retornara chegou à Romênia. Agora não se podia aparatar dentro dela. Mais afastado dos dois, Yaxley conseguira apagar o fogo e agora tentava anestesiar a dor em seu braço, que fora muito queimado, mas ainda estava se movendo.

-Estamos um... Um pouco longe. Mais ao norte devemos encontrar o limite da reserva.

Charlie já estava mais acordado, mas ainda se movia com dificuldade. Mina o ajudava a caminhar e foram em direção de onde acreditavam ser a sua fuga. A morena olhava cautelosa para Yaxley, mas este estava muito distraído para impedir a fuga dos dois.

**HP6**

Tom Ridlle, mais conhecido como Lorde Voldemort, estava sentado em seus aposentos. O castelo que havia ocupado estivera abandonado por muito tempo. Ao chegar, o Lorde das trevas reformou completamente a imensa construção, deixando-a uma fortaleza quase imbatível.

Voldemort estava sentado em uma cadeira elegante, de couro negro e que ficava em frente a uma lareira. A janela na lateral do quarto deixava que a luz da lua entrasse no aposento escuro, cuja única iluminação era a lareira.

Uma dor de cabeça vinha incomodando o bruxo maligno por algum tempo. Ele chegou a verificar sua mente, usando Oclumência, mas não achara nada de errado. Algumas imagens, antigas lembranças, lhe vieram a cabeça, mas ele as descartou depois de verificar.

Fora uma velha lembrança de uma viagem que fizera a França, quando achou o diadema de Ravenclaw. Ele ficara tão contente que matara apenas o dono da casa que invadira, deixando a mulher e a filha vivas. O diadema agora estava seguramente escondido.

Ao lembrar-se desses acontecimentos, Voldemort logo verificou se Potter não estava fuçando sua cabeça, mas ele não sentia como se suas defesas estivessem sendo testadas. O Lorde das trevas e o "escolhido" possuíam uma ligação mental, por conta da tentativa frustrada do bruxo mais velho de assassinar Harry.

No ano passado, Voldemort abusara dessa ligação para infernizar o rapaz. Ultimamente, porém, a ligação vinha sendo usada contra ele. Harry Potter costumava tentar invadir a mente do lorde das trevas. Jamais conseguia, mas a mera tentativa era suficiente para causar ao Lorde uma dor de cabeça infernal.

Potter havia se tornado uma grande ameaça. Lorde Voldemort sabia que teria que lidar com o rapaz mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nagini se arrastou para perto de seu mestre, que a apanhou do chão e deixou a cobra em seu colo.

-Harrison James Potter. – Murmurou Voldemort.- Eu vou sorrir quando te matar.


End file.
